Simplemente Irresistible
by MaryWitlock.Belikova
Summary: "Adapt. libro Simplemente Irresistible de Rachel Gibson" La bellísima Hermione Granger ha huido del altar al darse cuenta que no quiere casarse con un hombre que podría ser su abuelo, por muy rico que sea. En la huída se topa con el guapísimo Harry Potter que la ayuda a escapar, sin percatarse de que en realidad la prófuga no es otra que la prometida de su jefe. [cont. lemon]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

McKinney, Texas

1976

A Hermione Granger las matemáticas le daban dolor de cabeza y leer le irritaba los ojos. Pero al menos cuando leía movía el dedo sobre las palabras que no entendía y se las podía saltar. Con las matemáticas, sin embargo, no podía hacer trampas.

Hermione apoyó la frente sobre la hoja de papel que había en su pupitre y escuchó los sonidos de sus compañeros de cuarto grado jugando fuera, en el recreo, bajo el cálido sol de Texas. Odiaba las matemáticas, pero especialmente odiaba contar todos esos estúpidos palos. Algunas veces, clavaba los ojos en esos dibujitos tan fijamente que le dolían la cabeza y los ojos. Pero cada vez que los contaba se encontraba con la misma respuesta: la incorrecta.

Para distraerse de las matemáticas, Hermione se puso a pensar en el té «rosa» que su abuela y ella disfrutarían después de la escuela. La abuela ya habría hecho los pastelitos rosados, y las dos se vestirían con chiffon rosa y pondrían sobre la mesa un mantel rosa con servilletas y tazas a juego. A Hermione le encantaban los tés rosa y además se le daba bien servirlos.

—¡Hermione!

Prestó atención al instante.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—¿Te ha llevado tu abuela al médico para que te hiciera el examen del que hablamos? —preguntó la señora Mcgonagall.

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Y te ha llevado también a hacer las pruebas?

Asintió con la cabeza. La semana anterior, durante tres días, había tenido que leer para un doctor con grandes orejas. Contestó a sus preguntas y escribió historias. Hizo cuentas y dibujó. Le había gustado lo de pintar, pero el resto había sido muy aburrido.

—¿Has acabado?

Hermione miró la página garabateada ante ella. Había usado la goma tantas veces que los pequeños recuadros para las respuestas se habían quedado de un gris desvaído, y varias lágrimas manchaban el papel al lado de los palitos.

—No —dijo, cubriendo la hoja con la mano.

—Déjame ver lo que has hecho.

Con temor se levantó renuentemente de la silla, y luego la empujó debajo del pupitre en la posición correcta. Las suelas de cuero de sus zapatos apenas se oyeron mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa de la maestra. Sintió el estómago revuelto.

La señora Mcgonagall tomó el sucio papel de la mano de Hermione y estudió los problemas de matemáticas.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer mal —le dijo con irritación, recalcando las palabras. El desagrado achicó los ojos castaños de la maestra haciendo destacar su delgada nariz—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a poner mal las respuestas?

Hermione miró por encima del hombro de la maestra la mesa de ciencias sociales donde había veinte pequeños iglús hechos con terrones de azúcar. Debería haber veintiuno, pero debido a su pésima caligrafía Hermione tendría que esperar a construir su propio iglú. Tal vez mañana.

—No lo sé —susurró ella.

—¡Te he dicho al menos cuatro veces que la respuesta al primer problema no es diecisiete! ¿Entonces por qué sigues poniéndolo?

—No lo sé —había contado varias veces cada palito. Había siete en dos grupos y tres en el otro. Eso hacía diecisiete.

—Te lo he explicado repetidamente. Mira el papel.

Cuando Hermione hizo lo que le dijo, vio que la señora Mcgonagall apuntaba al primer grupo.

—Este grupito representa diez —ladró, y puso su dedo a un lado—. Este otro representa diez más, y tenemos los tres palitos restantes a un lado. ¿Cuánto es diez más diez?

Hermione sumó mentalmente.

—Veinte.

—¿Más tres?

Hizo una pausa, contando para sí.

—Veintitrés.

—¡Sí! La respuesta es veintitrés. —La maestra apartó bruscamente el papel—. Ahora ve a sentarte y termina los demás ejercicios.

De nuevo en su asiento, Hermione consideró el segundo problema de la página. Estudió los tres grupitos, contó cuidadosamente cada palito y luego escribió veintiuno.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana que avisaba del final de la clase, Hermione agarró el nuevo poncho púrpura que su abuela le había tejido y corrió a casa. Cuando entró por la puerta trasera, vio los pastelitos rosados en el mostrador jaspeado en azul y blanco. La cocina era pequeña con el empapelado amarillo y rojo despegado en algunos lugares, pero aun así era la habitación favorita de Hermione. Olía a cosas agradables, como pasteles y pan, limpiador Pine Sol o jabón líquido de Ivory.

La vajilla de plata estaba colocada sobre el carrito del té. Estaba a punto de llamar a su abuela cuando oyó la voz de un hombre proveniente de la salita. Esa habitación sólo se utilizaba cuando alguien muy importante visitaba a la abuela. Sin hacer ruido, Hermione se acercó por el pasillo hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

—Su nieta no parece captar conceptos abstractos. Escribe algunas palabras del revés o simplemente no se le ocurre la palabra que quiere usar. Por ejemplo, cuando le mostré la foto de un picaporte, lo llamó «eso para entrar en casa». Sin embargo, identificó una escalera mecánica, una pala y la mayoría de los cincuenta estados —aclaró el hombre que Hermione reconoció como el doctor de orejas grandes que le había hecho esas aburridas pruebas la semana anterior. Se detuvo al lado de la puerta y se puso a escuchar—. Lo bueno es que puntuó muy alto en comprensión —continuó el doctor—. Lo que quiere decir que entiende lo que lee.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó su abuela—. Usa el picaporte todos los días y, hasta donde yo sé, nunca ha tocado una pala. ¿Cómo puede confundirse con las palabras familiares y sin embargo entender lo que lee?

—No sabemos por qué algunos niños padecen esa disfunción en el cerebro, señora Granger. No sabemos qué causa estas incapacidades, lo único que sabemos es que no tiene cura.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared sin que la vieran. Le comenzaron a arder las mejillas, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Una disfunción del cerebro? No era tan estúpida como para no saber lo que quería decir ese hombre. Pensaba que era retrasada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por mi Hermione?

—Quizá si le hacemos más pruebas podamos precisar dónde radica la mayor parte de las dificultades. Para algunos niños la medicación ha sido de gran ayuda.

—No le daré drogas a Hermione.

—Entonces puede matricularla en una escuela para señoritas —aconsejó el doctor—. Es una niñita bonita y es probable que se convierta en una bella joven. No tendrá ningún problema en encontrar un marido que se ocupe de ella.

—¿Marido? Mi Hermione sólo tiene nueve años, doctor Alian.

—No pretendía ser irrespetuoso, señora Granger, pero usted es la abuela de la niña. ¿Cuántos años más cree que podrá ocuparse de ella? En mi opinión Hermione nunca será demasiado lista.

El nudo del estómago de Hermione comenzó a arder cuando retrocedió por el pasillo y salió por la puerta trasera. Pateó una lata de café varios metros y tiró las pinzas de la ropa de su abuela al suelo del pequeño patio.

Estacionado en el camino de entrada había un Chevrolet El Camino que Hermione siempre había creído que era del color exacto de la cerveza. El coche descansaba sobre cuatro llantas desinfladas pues no lo había conducido nadie desde la muerte de su abuelo hacía dos años. Su abuela conducía un Lincoln, pero Hermione consideraba que El Camino era suyo y lo utilizaba para trasladarse con la imaginación a lugares exóticos como Londres, París y Texarkana.

Pero ese día no lograba imaginarse viajando a otro lugar. Una vez que estuvo sentada sobre el asiento doble de vinilo, colocó las manos en torno al frío volante y clavó los ojos en la insignia de Chevrolet que había en el claxon.

Se le nubló la vista y tensó los puños. Tal vez su madre, Billy Jean, lo había sabido. Tal vez siempre supo que Hermione nunca sería demasiado brillante y por eso la había dejado en casa de su abuela para no volver nunca a por ella. La abuela siempre decía que Billy Jean no estaba preparada para ser madre, y Hermione se había preguntado qué había hecho para provocar que su madre se fuera. Ahora ya lo sabía.

Mientras miraba al futuro, sus sueños de infancia se fueron diluyendo con las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas calientes, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Nunca conseguiría salir al recreo otra vez ni construir un iglú como el resto de la clase. Sus esperanzas de convertirse en enfermera o astronauta eran aspiraciones demasiado atrevidas, y su madre jamás volvería a por ella. Los niños de la escuela probablemente se enterarían y se reirían de ella.

Y Hermione odiaba ser objeto de burla.

Se mofarían de ella como lo habían hecho con Gilbert Whitley. Gilbert mojaba sus pantalones en segundo grado, y nadie le había dejado olvidarlo nunca. Ahora le llamaban Gilbert Wetly1 . Hermione no quiso ni pensar cómo la llamarían a ella.

Pero no iba a permitir que nadie se enterase nunca. Jamás permitiría que alguien descubriese que Hermione Granger tenía una disfunción en el cerebro.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

1989

La noche anterior a la boda de Severus Snape, una tormenta de verano asoló la bahía de Puget Sound, en Seattle, estado de Washington. Pero a la mañana siguiente ya habían desaparecido las nubes grises, dejando paso a la espectacular vista de Elliot Bay y la silueta de la ciudad de Seattle. Algunos de los invitados de Severus levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo despejado, y se preguntaron si Severus controlaría a la madre naturaleza de la misma forma que controlaba su imperio naviero. Se preguntaron si podría controlar a su joven prometida o si sería para él otro más de sus juguetes, como el equipo de hockey.

Mientras los invitados esperaban a que diera comienzo la ceremonia, bebían de las copas aflautadas de champán y especulaban sobre si el matrimonio duraría hasta diciembre. La mayoría opinaba que no duraría tanto.

Harry Potter ignoró los murmullos que había a su alrededor. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes. Se llevó la copa de cristal a los labios y dio cuenta del escocés de cien años como si fuera agua. Sentía un zumbido en la cabeza. Le palpitaban los ojos y le dolían los dientes.

Probablemente había estado en el infierno la noche anterior, aunque no lograba recordarlo.

Desde su posición en la terraza, bajó la mirada hacia el brillante césped verde recién cortado, los macizos de flores inmaculados y las fuentes burbujeantes. Los invitados vestidos de Armani o Donna Karan caminaban sin rumbo entre las sillas blancas adornadas con flores y cintas con algún tipo de capullos rosas.

La mirada de Harry se movió hacia un grupo de compañeros de equipo que, incómodos con los trajes azul marino y los mocasines, parecían fuera de lugar. Daba la impresión de que no tenían más ganas que él de alternar con la alta sociedad de Seattle.

A su izquierda, una mujer delgada con un elegante vestido color lavanda y zapatos a juego se sentó detrás de un arpa, se apoyó el instrumento en el hombro y comenzó a tocar; los sonidos apenas disimulaban los ruidos provenientes de la bahía de Puget Sound. Lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa invitadora que él reconoció de inmediato. No le sorprendió el interés de la mujer y, a propósito, dejó vagar la mirada por su cuerpo. A los veintiocho años, Harry había estado con mujeres de todas las formas y tamaños, de todas las clases sociales y diferentes grados de inteligencia. No era reacio a nadar en todas las aguas, pero no le gustaban demasiado las mujeres huesudas. Aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo ligaban con modelos, a Harry le gustaban más las curvas suaves. Cuando tocaba a una mujer, le gustaba palpar carne no hueso.

La sonrisa de la arpista se hizo más coqueta y Harry apartó la mirada. No era sólo que la mujer fuera flaca, sino que además odiaba la música de arpa casi tanto como las bodas. Había sufrido el matrimonio dos veces en sus propias carnes y en ninguno de los dos casos había sido una experiencia agradable. De hecho, la última vez que lo había intentado había sido en Las Vegas hacía seis meses, cuando se había despertado en una suite de luna de miel rodeado de terciopelo rojo y casado con una artista de striptease llamada Lavender Brown. El matrimonio no había durado más que la noche de boda. Y la puta realidad era que no podía recordar si Lavender había sido encantadora.

—Gracias por venir, hijo. —El dueño de los Seattle Chinooks se acercó a Harry desde atrás y le palmeó el hombro.

—Creía que no tenía otra elección —respondió, bajando la mirada a la cara arrugada de Severus Snape.

Severus se rió y continuó caminando por el ancho camino de adoquines. Con su esmoquin gris plata era el vivo retrato de la opulencia. Bajo el sol del mediodía Severus parecía exactamente lo que era: un miembro del «Fortune 500» que podía permitirse el lujo de poseer un equipo profesional de hockey y comprarse una esposa mucho más joven que él.

—¿Te presentó ayer por la noche a la mujer con la que va a casarse?

Harry miró por encima del hombro al más novato de sus compañeros de equipo, Colin Creevey. Los cronistas deportivos habían comparado a Colin con James Dean por su aspecto y por el temerario comportamiento que exhibía sobre el hielo. Era eso último lo que más valoraba Harry.

—No —contestó mientras sacaba las Ray-Ban del bolsillo de la camisa—. Me fui temprano.

—Pues es bastante joven. Unos veintidós años.

—Es lo que había oído. —Se apartó para dejar paso a un grupo de señoras mayores camino de las escaleras. Siendo como era un mujeriego empedernido, no podía dárselas de moralista arrogante, pero le resultaba patético y enfermizo que un hombre de la edad de Severus se casara con una mujer a la que le llevaba más de cuarenta años.

Colin le hincó a Harry el codo en el costado.

—Y tiene unos pechos que podrían hacer que un hombre mendigara por el suero de su leche.

Harry se puso las gafas de sol y sonrió a las señoras que volvieron la mirada hacia Colin. No había sido demasiado discreto al describir a la prometida de Severus.

—Te criaste en una granja, ¿no?

—Sí, a cincuenta millas de Madison —dijo el joven con orgullo.

—Ya, pues yo no diría esas cosas sobre el suero de la leche si fuera tú. Las mujeres tienden a tomarse bastante mal que las compares con vacas lecheras.

—Sí. —Colin se rió y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué crees que ve esa chica en un hombre lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su abuelo? Quiero decir que no es fea, ni gorda, ni nada parecido. De hecho, está muy buena.

Con veinticuatro años, Colin no sólo era menor que Harry, sino que era, obviamente, más ingenuo. Iba camino de ser el mejor portero de la NHL, la Liga Nacional de Hockey, pero tenía la mala costumbre de parar el disco con la cabeza. En vista de la última pregunta estaba claro que necesitaba un casco más grueso.

—Echa un vistazo alrededor —contestó Harry—. La última noticia que tuve fue que la fortuna de Severus rondaba los seiscientos millones.

—Sí, pero el dinero no puede comprarlo todo —refunfuñó el portero mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo para preguntarle por encima del hombro—: ¿Vienes?

—No —respondió Harry. Se metió un cubito de hielo en la boca, luego dejó el vaso sobre una maceta, mostrando el mismo desinterés por el caro cristal de Baccará que había mostrado por el whisky. Había hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta de la noche anterior; había dado la cara ese mismo día. Por su parte ya había cumplido, no tenía pensado quedarse durante mucho más tiempo—. Tengo una resaca impresionante —dijo mientras descendía las escaleras.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la casa que tengo en Copalis.

—Al señor Snape no va a gustarle.

—Qué pena —fue el comentario despreocupado de Harry cuando rodeó la mansión de ladrillo de tres pisos dirigiéndose hacia el Corvette del 66 que estaba aparcado enfrente. El descapotable había sido el regalo que se había hecho a sí mismo un año antes, al fichar por los Chinooks firmando un contrato millonario con el equipo de hockey de Seattle. Harry amaba su Corvette clásico. Adoraba aquella gran máquina y todo su poderío. Ya se imaginaba quemando rueda sobre la autopista.

Cuando se despojó de la chaqueta azul, un destello rosado en lo alto del camino adoquinado reclamó su atención. Lanzó la chaqueta al asiento de atrás del brillante coche rojo y se detuvo para observar a la mujer que, con un corto vestido rosa, se escabullía entre las macizas puertas dobles. Golpeó el neceser beige contra la dura madera y una corriente de aire le alborotó docenas de tirabuzones castaños sobre los hombros desnudos. Parecía envuelta en raso desde las axilas hasta la mitad de los muslos. El largo lazo blanco que adornaba el corpiño del traje hacía poco por ocultarle el pecho. Tenía las piernas largas y bronceadas, y calzaba unas sandalias de tacón alto sin correas.

—Oiga, señor, espere un momento —lo llamó jadeante con un acento claramente sureño. Los tacones de sus ridículos zapatos hacían un ligero «clic-clic» mientras bajaba a saltitos la escalera. El vestido era tan ceñido que tenía que descender de lado y, con cada paso apresurado, le presionaba los pechos que sobresalían por la parte superior.

Harry pensó en decirle que se detuviera antes de lastimarse. Pero lo único que hizo fue cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, cruzar los brazos y esperar hasta que se paró al otro lado del coche.

—Creo que no debería correr con eso —aconsejó.

Bajo dos cejas perfectamente arqueadas, unos ojos color miel se clavaron en los de él.

—¿Es usted uno de los jugadores de hockey de Severus? —preguntó, quitándose las sandalias y agachándose para recogerlas. Algunos de los brillantes rizos castaños se le deslizaron sobre los hombros bronceados y le rozaron la parte superior de los pechos y el lazo blanco.

—Harry Potter —se presentó. Con esos labios exuberantes que invitaban a besarlos y ojos brillantes, le recordaba al mito sexual favorito de su abuelo: Rita Hayworth.

—Necesito salir de aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme?

—Claro. ¿A dónde te diriges?

—A cualquier sitio lejos de aquí —contestó ella, lanzando el neceser y los zapatos al suelo del coche.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Harry mientras se deslizaba en el Corvette. No había planeado tener compañía, pero tener a Miss Enero en el coche no era tan malo. Cuando ella se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero, arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha. Se preguntó quién era y por qué tenía tanta prisa.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella mientras miraba cómo se alejaban de la casa de Severus—. Dejé a Ginny allí sola. Fue a recoger su ramo de lilas y rosas, ¡y salí corriendo!

—¿Quién es Ginny?

—Mi amiga.

—¿Estabas invitada a la boda? —preguntó. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, Harry imaginó que sería una dama de honor o algo por estilo. Aceleró al llegar a los abetos y cuando atravesaron un camino de granjas con rododendros rosados, la estudió por el rabillo del ojo. Un bronceado saludable le teñía la piel suave y, al mirarla bien, se dio cuenta de que era más bonita de lo que había pensado en un principio, y bastante más joven.

Ella miró hacia delante otra vez, el viento le alborotó el pelo que le revoloteó sobre la cara y los hombros.

—Oh, Dios mío. Esta vez he metido bien la pata —gimió, alargando las vocales.

—Si quieres te llevo de vuelta —ofreció él, preguntándose qué habría sucedido para que esa mujer dejara plantada a su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y las perlas que colgaban de sus pendientes le rozaron suavemente la mandíbula.

—No, es demasiado tarde. Ya lo hice. Quiero decir, hace un rato que lo hice... o sea, esto... es algo que ya está hecho.

Harry centró la atención en la carretera. En realidad, que la mujer derramara lágrimas no le molestaba demasiado, pero odiaba la histeria y tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa mujer estaba a punto de ponerse histérica en su presencia.

—Eh... ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó, esperando evitar una escena.

Ella inhaló profundamente, tratando de soltar el aire lentamente mientras se apretaba el estómago con una mano.

—Hermione, pero todo el mundo me llama Mione.

—Bien, ¿Mione qué?

Ella se colocó la palma de la mano en la frente. Llevaba la manicura francesa.

—Granger.

—¿Y dónde vives, Mione Granger?

—En McKinney.

—¿Justo al sur de Tacoma?

—Acabaré por lamentarlo —gimió, respirando agitadamente—. No puedo creer lo que he hecho. No quiero creerlo.

—¿Te estás mareando?

—Creo que no —sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire—. Pero no puedo respirar.

—¿Estás hiperventilando?

—No... Sí... ¡No lo sé! —Lo miró con ojos asustadizos y húmedos. Comenzó a arañar con los dedos la tela de raso que le cubría las costillas y el dobladillo del vestido se le subió un poco más por los muslos suaves—. No me lo puedo creer. No me lo puedo creer —gimió entre grandes hipidos entrecortados.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas —le ordenó, mirando brevemente a la carretera.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, luego se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué demonios no puedes?

—¡Tengo el corsé demasiado apretado... ¡Dios mío! —Su arrastrado acento sureño se hizo más acusado—. La he liado bien esta vez. No me lo puedo creer... —continuó con la letanía ya familiar.

Harry empezaba a pensar que ayudar a Hermione no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador, impulsando el Corvette a través del puente que cruzaba por encima de la bahía de Puget Sound y rápidamente dejaron atrás Bainbridge Island. Las sombras verdes se deslizaron cada vez más rápido mientras el Corvette recorría la autopista 305.

—Ginny no me lo perdonará nunca.

—No me preocuparía por tu amiga —dijo, un tanto decepcionado de que su acompañante fuera tan blandengue como un cruasán—. Severus le comprará algo bonito y se olvidará de todo lo demás.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no —dijo.

—Seguro que lo hará —infirió Harry—. Probablemente la llevará a uno de esos sitios tan caros...

—Pero a Ginny no le gusta Severus. Piensa que es un viejo verde.

A Harry se le erizaron los pelos del cuello y tuvo un presentimiento muy, pero muy malo.

—¿Pero Ginny no es la novia?

Ella clavó los ojos grandes y miel en él y sacudió la cabeza.

—La novia soy yo.

—No tiene gracia, Hermione.

—Lo sé —gimió—. ¡No puedo creer que plantara a Severus en el altar!

El nudo en la garganta de Harry se le subió a la cabeza, recordándole la resaca. Pisó el freno y desvió el Corvette a la derecha, deteniéndolo a un lado de la carretera. Hermione cayó contra la puerta donde se sujetó con ambas manos.

—¡Jesús! —Harry aparcó de forma brusca el coche en el arcén y se quitó las gafas de sol—. ¡Dime que estás bromeando! —exigió, lanzando las Ray-Ban al salpicadero. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si realmente estaba atrapado con la novia fugitiva de Severus. Pero entonces supo que ni siquiera tenía que imaginárselo, sabía lo que pasaría. Lo traspasarían a otro equipo en menos que canta un gallo. Y a él le gustaban los Chinook. Le gustaba vivir en Seattle. Lo último que quería era que lo traspasaran.

Hermione se enderezó y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no vas vestida de novia. —Se sentía estafado y la apuntó con un dedo acusador—. ¿Qué clase de novia no lleva puesto un maldito vestido de novia?

—Éste es un vestido de novia —cogió el dobladillo y, con modestia, trató de tirar de él hacia abajo. Pero el vestido no había sido creado para ser modesto. Cuanto más tiraba hacia las rodillas, más se deslizada sobre sus senos—. Sólo que no es un vestido de novia tradicional —explicó mientras agarraba el lazo blanco y tiraba del corpiño hacia arriba otra vez—. Después de todo, Severus ha estado casado cinco veces y pensó que un traje blanco sería de mal gusto.

Aspirando profundamente, Harry cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que deshacerse de ella, y rápido.

—Vives al sur de Tacoma, ¿no?

—No. Soy de McKinney, McKinney, Texas. Hasta hace tres días no conocía Oklahoma City.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor —se rió sin humor y empezó a considerarla como un paquete bomba a punto de estallarle en la cara—. Tu familia está aquí para la boda, ¿no?

De nuevo ella negó con la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Naturalmente.

—Creo que sí que estoy mareada.

Harry saltó del coche y corrió al otro lado. Si iba a vomitar, prefería que no lo hiciera en su Corvette nuevo. Abrió la puerta y la agarró por la cintura, y si bien Harry medía uno noventa, pesaba noventa y cinco kilos y placaba fácilmente a cualquier jugador contra la barrera, transportar a Hermione Granger desde el coche no fue tarea fácil. Era más pesada de lo que parecía y, al sentirla bajo las manos, le dio la impresión de que la habían metido a presión en una lata de sopa.

—¿Vas a vomitar? —le preguntó por encima de la cabeza.

—Creo que no —contestó, y lo contempló con ojos suplicantes. Había estado con las suficientes mujeres para saber cuándo tenía la rabia en casa. Reconoció la casta «ámame-aliméntame-encárgate de mí». Ronroneaban y se rozaban como gatas en celo y, aparte de hacer aullar a un hombre, no eran buenas para nada más. La ayudaría a llegar a donde quisiera ir, pero lo último que deseaba era cuidar y alimentar a la mujer que había dejado plantado a Severus Snape.

—¿Dónde puedo dejarte?

Hermione se sentía como si hubiera tragado docenas de mariposas y tuviese dificultad para respirar. Se había embutido en un vestido dos tallas menor y apenas conseguía que le llegara aire a los pulmones. Levantó la vista y vio unos ojos verdes oscuro enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas y supo que prefería cortarse las venas antes que vomitar delante de un hombre tan escandalosamente guapo. Las espesas pestañas y la boca llena deberían haberlo hecho parecer algo femenino, pero no era así. Aquel hombre era demasiado viril para ser confundido con otra cosa que no fuera un varón cien por cien heterosexual. Hermione, que medía uno setenta y cinco y pesaba casi sesenta y cinco kilos —los días buenos que no retenía líquido— se sentía pequeña a su lado.

—¿Dónde te dejo, Mione? —preguntó otra vez. Un mechón del espeso pelo obscuro le caía sobre la frente, desviando la atención de la delgada cicatriz blanca que le atravesaba la ceja izquierda.

—No sé —susurró. Durante meses había vivido con un horrible peso en el pecho. Un peso que había estado segura que un hombre como Severus podría hacer desaparecer. Con Severus nunca habría tenido que capear acreedores o arrendadores enfadados otra vez. Tenía veintidós años y había tratado de ocuparse de sí misma, pero, como siempre, había fallado miserablemente. Siempre había sido un fracaso. Había fracasado en la escuela y en cada trabajo que había tenido, y había estado convencida que podría amar a Severus Snape. Hasta ese día. Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y examinaba el vestido de novia que él había escogido para ella, el dolor en el pecho amenazaba con ahogarla y supo que no podía casarse con Severus. Ni siquiera todo ese maravilloso dinero podía conseguir que ella se acostara con un hombre que le recordaba a H. Ross Perot.

—¿Dónde vive tu familia?

Pensó en su abuela.

—Tengo unos tíos abuelos que viven en Duncanville, pero Andrómeda no puede viajar por el lumbago y el tío Ted tuvo que quedarse en casa para encargarse de ella.

Harry hizo un gesto de fastidio con la boca.

—¿Dónde viven tus padres?

—Me crió mi abuela, pero murió hace varios años —contestó Hermione, esperando que no indagase acerca del padre que nunca había conocido o la madre a la que sólo había visto una vez en el entierro de su abuela.

—¿Amigos?

—Mi única amiga está en casa de Severus. —Sólo con pensar en Ginny comenzaba a palpitarle el corazón. Su amiga se había encargado de que todas las damas de honor vistieran con el mismo tono color lavanda. Los vestidos a juego parecían ahora algo tonto y trivial.

Él frunció los labios.

—Naturalmente. —Le retiró las grandes manos de la cintura y se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Me da la impresión de que no tienes un plan demasiado firme.

No, no tenía un plan, ni firme ni de ninguna otra manera. Había cogido el neceser de maquillaje y había salido de casa de Severus sin pensar a dónde iría o cómo llegar.

—Bueno, demonios. —Él dejó caer las manos y miró a la carretera—. Podrías pensar en algo.

Hermione tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que si no ideaba algo en los siguientes dos minutos, Harry volvería al coche y la dejaría plantada allí mismo. Y lo necesitaba, al menos durante unos días, hasta que resolviese qué iba a hacer, así que recurrió a lo que siempre le había funcionado. Le colocó una mano en el brazo y se recostó un poco sobre él, lo justo para hacerle pensar que estaba abierta a cualquier sugerencia que se le ocurriera.

—Tal vez podrías ayudarme tú —dijo con su voz más húmeda y suave, luego lo completó con una sonrisa tipo «tú-eres-un-machote-y-yo-una-dama-indefensa». Hermione podía ser un fracaso en todo lo demás, pero era una coqueta consumada y una autentica bomba de relojería cuando se trataba de manipular a los hombres. Bajando las pestañas modestamente, lo miró con sus bellos ojos. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa seductora que prometía algo que no tenía intención de cumplir. Le deslizó las palmas de las manos por los duros brazos en un gesto que parecía una caricia, pero que en realidad era una maniobra táctica para defenderse de las manos rápidas. Hermione odiaba que los hombres le sobaran los senos.

—Eres tentadora —dijo él, colocándole un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—, pero no vales un precio tan alto.

—¿Un precio tan alto? —Una brisa fresca le agitó los rizos, rozándole la cara—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eh... —comenzó, luego recorrió con la mirada los senos que presionaban contra su torso—, quiero decir que tú quieres algo de mí y estás dispuesta a usar tu cuerpo para obtenerlo. Me gusta el sexo tanto como a cualquier hombre, pero, cariño, no vales mi carrera.

Hermione lo empujó y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. Había tenido varias relaciones íntimas en su vida y, según ella, el sexo estaba muy sobrevalorado. Los hombres parecían gozar de él, pero para ella sólo era algo demasiado embarazoso. Lo único bueno que podía decir de ello era que no duraba más de tres minutos. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró como si la hubiera lastimado e insultado.

—Estás equivocado. No soy esa clase de chica.

—Ya veo. —La volvió a mirar como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de chica era—. Eres sólo una coqueta.

«Coqueta» era una palabra fea. Ella se consideraba más bien una actriz.

—¿Por qué no cortas el rollo y me dices lo que quieres?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, cambiando de táctica—. Necesito un poco de ayuda, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme unos días.

—Escucha —suspiró él, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. No soy el tipo de hombre que andas buscando. No puedo ayudarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que lo harías?

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero no contestó.

—Sólo unos días —imploró, desesperada. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué hacer en ese momento en el que su vida se estaba yendo al garete—. No seré un problema.

—Lo dudo mucho —se mofó.

—Tengo que llamar a mi tía.

—¿Dónde está tu tía?

—Allá por McKinney —contestó con sinceridad, aunque en realidad no deseaba contactar con Andrómeda. Su tía había estado más que satisfecha con la elección de marido que había hecho Hermione. Además, aunque Andrómeda nunca había sido tan descarada como para pedírselo directamente, Hermione sospechaba que su tía esperaba conseguir con aquel matrimonio una serie de regalos caros como una televisión de pantalla gigante y una cama articulada.

La dura mirada de Harry la inmovilizó durante un largo momento.

—Joder, entra —dijo, y rodeó el coche—. Pero tan pronto como te pongas en contacto con tu tía te llevo al aeropuerto o a la estación de autobuses o a donde demonios quiera que vayas.

A pesar de que no era ni mucho menos una oferta entusiasta, Hermione no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Se subió al coche y cerró de un portazo.

Harry encendió el motor, dio un volantazo al Corvette y el coche volvió a la carretera. El sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto llenó el incómodo silencio entre ellos, al menos fue incómodo para Hermione. A Harry no parecía molestarlo en absoluto.

Durante años había asistido a la «Escuela de Ballet, Claque y Modales de la señorita Virdie Marshall». Aunque nunca había sido la alumna más brillante, había destacado más que las demás por su habilidad para cautivar a cualquiera, donde fuera y en cualquier momento. Pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema. A Harry parecía no gustarle, lo que la dejaba perpleja porque ella siempre gustaba a los hombres. Si bien no había podido dejar de notar que él no era un caballero. Blasfemaba con una frecuencia que rayaba lo obsceno y ni siquiera se disculpaba después. Los hombres sureños que conocía maldecían, por supuesto, pero normalmente pedían perdón luego. Harry no parecía el tipo de hombre que pidiera perdón por nada.

Lo observó de perfil e intentó ubicar al «encantador» Harry Potter.

—¿Eres de Seattle? —preguntó, decidida a que babeara por ella cuando alcanzasen su destino. Le simplificaría muchísimo las cosas porque, aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta, le acababa de ofrecer un lugar donde quedarse algún tiempo.

—No.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Saskatoon.

—¿De dónde?

—De Canadá.

El pelo le golpeó la cara, y ella se lo recogió con la mano y lo sujetó a un lado del cuello.

—Nunca he estado en Canadá.

Él no hizo comentarios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando al hockey? —preguntó, esperando tener una ligera y agradable conversación aunque fuera con sacacorchos.

—Toda mi vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando en los Chinooks?

Él cogió las gafas de sol del salpicadero y se las puso.

—Un año.

—He visto jugar a los Stars —dijo, refiriéndose al equipo de hockey de Dallas.

—Un grupo de asnos maricas —masculló él, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el puño derecho de la camisa blanca para arremangársela hasta el codo.

No era una conversación exactamente agradable, decidió ella.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad?

—No en serio.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con eso.

—Yo fui a la Universidad de Texas —mintió en un esfuerzo para impresionarle y gustarle.

Él bostezó.

—Estaba en la Hermandad Kappa —siguió mintiendo.

—¿Sí? ¿De veras?

Sin arredrarse ante su «nada-entusiasta-respuesta», ella continuó:

—¿Estás casado?

Clavó los ojos en ella a través de las gafas de sol, dejando claro de que había tratado a la ligera un asunto espinoso.

—¿Qué eres, una reportera del National Enquirer?

—No. Es que tengo curiosidad. Como pasaremos algún tiempo juntos, pensé que sería bueno tener una charla amistosa para llegar a conocernos.

Harry devolvió su atención a la carretera y comenzó a arremangarse la otra manga.

—Yo no charlo.

Hermione tiró del dobladillo del vestido.

—¿Puedo preguntar adónde vamos?

—Tengo una casa en la playa de Copalis. Puedes ponerte en contacto con tu tía desde allí.

—¿Está cerca de Seattle? —Se inclinó hacia un lado y continuó dándole tirones al dobladillo del vestido.

—No. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, vamos hacia el oeste.

El pánico la invadió mientras se alejaban un poco más de cualquier sitio remotamente familiar.

—¡Caramba!, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

—Pues porque tenemos el sol detrás.

Hermione no se había fijado y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no se le habría ocurrido averiguar la dirección mirando al sol. Siempre confundía eso de «norte-sur-este-oeste».

—¿Supongo que tienes teléfono en la casa de la playa?

—Por supuesto.

Tendría que poner una conferencia a Dallas. Tenía que llamar a Andrómeda y a los padres de Ginny y contarles lo que había sucedido para que pudieran ponerse en contacto con su hija. También tenía que llamar a Seattle y enterarse de cómo podía enviar el anillo de compromiso a Severus. Clavó la mirada en la alianza con un diamante de cinco quilates de su mano izquierda y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Le encantaba ese anillo, aunque sabía que no podía conservarlo. Puede que fuera una coqueta incorregible, pero tenía escrúpulos. Devolvería el diamante, pero no en ese momento. Tenía que calmarse antes de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

—Nunca he estado en el océano Pacífico —dijo, sintiendo que el pánico disminuía un poco.

Él no hizo comentario alguno.

Hermione siempre se había considerado la cita a ciegas perfecta porque podía hablar hasta del color del agua, especialmente cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Pero he ido al Golfo muchas veces —comenzó—. Cuando tenía doce años, mi abuela nos llevó a Ginny y a mí en su gran Lincoln. No sabes qué pasada. Ese coche debía pesar diez toneladas, pero era como si volara. Ginny y yo nos acabábamos de comprar unos bikinis realmente preciosos. El de ella parecía una bandera americana mientras que el mío estaba hecho de seda como los pañuelos. Nunca lo olvidaré. Fuimos hasta Dallas sólo para comprar ese bikini en J.C. Penney. Lo había visto en un catálogo y me moría por tenerlo. De cualquier manera, Ginny es una Miller por su lado materno y las mujeres Miller son conocidas a lo largo y ancho de Collin County por las caderas anchas y los tobillos de elefante, no son atractivas, pero son un encanto de familia. Una vez...

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —interrumpió John.

—Ahora lo verás —dijo, tratando de seguir siendo agradable.

—¿Pronto?

—Sólo quería saber si el agua de la costa de Washington está helada.

Harry sonrió y después la miró. Por primera vez, ella notó el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha.

—Se te congelará por completo ese trasero sureño —dijo antes de bajar la mirada al salpicadero y coger un casete. Lo metió en el reproductor y el sonido de una armónica puso fin a cualquier intento de conversación.

Hermione fijó la atención en el paisaje montañoso salpicado de abetos y alisos de tonos rojos, azules, amarillos, y, por supuesto, verdes. Hasta ese momento había conseguido evitar sus pensamientos que ahora la abrumaban, la asustaban y la paralizaban. Pero sin otra distracción se precipitaron sobre ella como una ola de calor en Texas. Pensó en su vida y lo que había hecho ese mismo día. Había dejado plantado a un hombre en el altar y, si bien el matrimonio habría sido un desastre, él no se lo merecía.

Todas sus pertenencias estaban en cuatro maletas en el Rolls Royce de Severus, todo excepto el neceser que descansaba sobre el suelo del coche de Harry. Había llenado la pequeña maleta con cosas esenciales para la noche de bodas con Severus.

Todo lo que tenía allí era una cartera con siete dólares y tres tarjetas de crédito sin fondos, una cantidad ingente de cosméticos, un cepillo de dientes y otro para el pelo, un peine, un bote de laca Aqua Net, seis pares de braguitas con sujetadores a juego, las píldoras anticonceptivas y una sonrisa.

Se había superado, incluso siendo Hermione Granger.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Los intermitentes rayos del sol, que arrancaban destellos azules al agitado mar verdoso, y la brisa salada, tan densa que se podía saborear, dieron la bienvenida a Hermione a la costa del Pacífico. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras se estiraba para intentar captar una vislumbre del espumoso océano azul.

El chillido de las gaviotas surcaba el aire mientras Harry conducía el Corvette por el camino de entrada a una casa gris de difícil descripción con las contraventanas blancas. Un anciano con una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de poliéster gris y un par de chanclas baratas permanecía de pie en el porche.

Tan pronto como el coche se paró, Hermione alcanzó la manilla y salió. No esperó a que Harry la ayudara, aunque de todas formas no creía que fuese a hacerlo. Tras una hora y media sentada en el coche, el papel de «viuda alegre» se había vuelto tan forzado que llegó a pensar que después de todo iba a marearse.

Tiró del dobladillo del vestido rosa hacia abajo y cogió el neceser y los zapatos. Las ballenas del corsé le presionaron las costillas cuando se inclinó para ponerse las sandalias rosas.

—Por Dios, hijo —gruñó el hombre del porche con voz grave—. ¿Otra bailarina?

Harry frunció el ceño mientras guiaba a Hermione a la puerta principal.

—Sirius, me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Hermione Granger. Mione, éste es mi abuelo, Sirius Black.

—¿Cómo está usted, señor? —Hermione le ofreció la mano y observó la cara arrugada increíblemente parecida a la de Burgess Meredith.

—Una sureña... hum. —Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Harry mantuvo la puerta de tela metálica abierta para que Hermione entrara. La casa estaba amueblada en tonos azules, verdes brillantes y marrones claros, de tal manera, que uno tenía la impresión de que el paisaje exterior, visible a través de la gran ventana panorámica, formaba parte de la sala de estar. Todo parecía haber sido escogido para hacer juego con el océano y la playa arenosa, todo menos la orejera con tapicería Naugahy de de color plata y los dos palos de hockey que formaban una X sobre la parte superior de la estantería repleta de trofeos.

Harry se quitó las gafas de sol y las tiró sobre la mesita de café de madera y cristal.

—Hay una habitación de invitados en ese pasillo, es la última puerta a la izquierda. El cuarto de baño está a la derecha —dijo, pasando por detrás de Hermione para dirigirse a la cocina. Agarró una botella de cerveza de la nevera y la abrió. Se llevó la botella a los labios, recostando los hombros contra la puerta cerrada de la nevera. Esta vez había metido la pata a base de bien. No debería haber ayudado a Hermione y sabía que había sido un error llevarla con él. No había querido hacerlo, pero entonces lo había mirado con aquellos ojos, tan vulnerable y asustada que habría sido incapaz de dejarla tirada en el arcén. Esperaba —como que había infierno— que Severus no lo averiguase jamás.

Se alejó de la nevera y regresó a la sala de estar. Sirius se había sentado en su orejero favorito con la atención puesta en Hermione. Ella estaba de pie al lado de la chimenea con el pelo revuelto por el viento y el pequeño vestido rosa totalmente arrugado. Parecía muy cansada, pero por la mirada de Sirius, éste la encontraba más tentadora que un buffet libre.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mione? —preguntó Harry, llevándose la cerveza a los labios—. ¿Por qué no has ido a cambiarte?

—Existe un pequeño problema —dijo con su acento arrastrado al tiempo que lo miraba—. No tengo nada que ponerme.

Él la apuntó con la botella.

—¿Qué hay en esa maletita?

—Cosméticos.

—¿Sólo eso?

—No. —Lanzó una mirada a Sirius—. Tengo alguna otra cosa y la cartera.

—¿Y dónde está tu ropa?

—En cuatro maletas en la parte de atrás del Rolls Royce de Severus.

Así que, a fin de cuentas, él tendría que alimentarla, alojarla... y vestirla.

—Ven —dijo, luego colocó la cerveza en la mesita de café y la guió por el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio. Buscó en el armario y cogió una vieja camiseta negra y un par de pantalones cortos con la cinturilla ajustable de color verde—. Ten —dijo, lanzándolos sobre el edredón azul que cubría la cama antes de volver a la puerta.

—¿Harry?

Se detuvo al oír su nombre en sus labios, pero no se dio la vuelta. No quería ver la mirada asustada de esos ojos miel.

—¿Qué?—No puedo quitarme este vestido yo sola. Necesito tu ayuda.

Se volvió y la encontró dentro del charco dorado que proyectaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

—Algunos botones quedan demasiado arriba —señaló con torpeza.

No sólo quería que la vistiera, encima quería que la desnudara.

—Son muy escurridizos —explicó.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó él con voz ruda mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Sin rechistar, ella le dio la espalda y miró hacia el espejo que había encima del tocador. Entre los suaves omóplatos quedaban los cuatro botones diminutos que cerraban la parte superior del vestido. Se retiró el pelo a un lado, dejando a la vista los pequeños rizos del nacimiento del pelo. Todo en ella era suave: la piel, el pelo, ese acento sureño.

—¿Cómo te metiste en esta cosa?

—Con ayuda. —Lo miró a través del espejo.

Harry no podía recordar otro momento en que ayudara a una mujer a quitarse la ropa sin que planeara acostarse con ella después, pero no tenía intención de tocar a la fugitiva novia de Severus más de lo necesario. Levantó las manos y tiró con fuerza hasta que uno de los pequeños botones se salió del resbaladizo ojal.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estarán pensando todos ahora mismo. Ginny trató de advertirme de que no me casara con Severus. Pensaba que podría hacerlo, pero al final no fui capaz.

—¿No crees que deberías haber llegado antes a esa conclusión? —le preguntó él, desplazando los dedos más abajo.

—Lo hice. Traté de decirle a Severus que tenía dudas. Traté de hablar con él sobre eso ayer por la noche, pero no quiso escucharme. Luego vi la cubertería. —Negó con la cabeza y un suave tirabuzón le cayó sobre la espalda rozándole la piel suave—. Escogí para la lista de bodas una cubertería Francis I, y sus amigos nos regalaron una buena parte —dijo distraída como si él supiera de qué diablos hablaba—. Ah, sólo ver todos esos cubiertos con frutas talladas me produjo escalofríos. Ginny cree que debería haber escogido algo repujado, pero siempre he sido una chica Francis I. Incluso cuando era pequeña...

Harry no era nada tolerante con la cháchara de las mujeres. En ese momento deseaba tener a mano un radiocasete y otra cinta de Tom Petty. Dado que no tenía esa suerte, se desconectó mentalmente de la conversación. Muy a menudo lo acusaban de ser un malvado insensible, una reputación que consideraba ventajosa. De esa manera, no tenía que preocuparse de que las mujeres consideraran su relación como algo permanente.

—Ya que estás en eso, ¿puedes abrirme la cremallera? De cualquier manera —continuó—, casi lloré de alegría cuando puse los ojos en los tenedores de escabeche y las cucharas de fruta y...

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo, pero ella no le prestaba atención; Hermione tenía la vista clavada en el lazo blanco del corpiño. Harry trató de alcanzar la cremallera y, cuando tiró, descubrió la razón por la que Hermione tenía dificultad para respirar. Entre la cremallera abierta del vestido de novia vio los enganches plateados que cerraban una prenda de ropa interior que Harry de inmediato reconoció como un corsé. Todo era de raso rosa: la lazada, el revestimiento de los aros y el corsé que le apretaba la suave piel.

Ella levantó una mano hacia el lazo del corpiño, sujetándolo firmemente contra sus grandes senos para impedir que el vestido se le cayera.

—Al ver mi cubertería de plata favorita se me fue la cabeza y creo que dejé que Severus me convenciera de que sólo eran dudas prematrimoniales. En realidad quería creerle...

Cuando Harry terminó con la cremallera anunció:

—Ya está.

—Oh —ella lo contempló a través del espejo luego, rápidamente, bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo al preguntar—, ¿puedes desabrochar mi ah... ah, la prenda de abajo?

—¿El corsé?

—Sí, por favor.

—No soy una maldita doncella —protestó él, y levantó las manos otra vez para tirar de los enganches y los ojales. Mientras lidiaba con los diminutos corchetes, rozó con los nudillos las marcas rosadas que le arruinaban la piel. Ella se estremeció y un largo suspiro se le escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

Harry miró hacia el espejo y detuvo las manos. La única vez que veía tal éxtasis en la cara de una mujer era cuando estaba profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo. Una rápida punzada de lujuria lo golpeó en el vientre. La reacción de su cuerpo ante la satisfacción que se reflejaba en los ojos y en los labios de Hermione lo irritó.

—Oh, sí. —Ella respiró profundamente—. No puedes imaginarte lo bien que sienta esto. No había pensado llevar puesto este vestido más que una hora y han sido tres.

Su miembro podía responder a una mujer hermosa —de hecho, le preocuparía que no fuera así—, pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto.

—Severus es un viejo —dijo sin molestarse en disimular la irritación de su voz—. ¿Cómo demonios esperabas que te sacara de aquí?

—Eso ha sido cruel —susurró.

—No esperes amabilidad de mi parte, Hermione —le advirtió, tirando con brusquedad del resto de los enganches—. O te llevarás una decepción.

Ella lo miró y se dejó caer el pelo por los hombros.

—Creo que podrías ser simpático si quisieras.

—Claro —dijo, moviendo las yemas de sus dedos para rozarle las marcas que tenía en la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera aliviar su piel con la caricia dejó caer la mano—. Si quisiera —dijo, y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando llegó al salón, sintió inmediatamente la mirada especulativa de Sirius. Harry tomó la cerveza de la mesa, se sentó en el sofá que había delante del viejo orejero de su abuelo y esperó a que Sirius comenzara a lanzar sus preguntas. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—¿Dónde la recogiste?

—Es una larga historia —contestó, luego explicó la situación sin dejarse nada en el tintero.

—Dios mío, ¿has perdido el juicio? —Sirius se inclinó hacia delante sobre el borde del asiento y le dijo—: ¿Qué crees que va a hacer Severus? Por lo que me has dicho, ese hombre no es exactamente un dechado de misericordia y prácticamente le has robado a la novia.

—No se la robé. —Harry puso los pies sobre la mesita de café y se hundió más en los cojines—. Ella ya lo había dejado.

—Sí. —Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre el delgado pecho y miró ceñudo a Harry—. En el altar. Un hombre no es propenso a perdonar y olvidar una cosa como ésa.

Harry apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y se llevó la botella a los labios.

—No se enterará —dijo antes de dar un largo trago.

—Espero que no. Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar tan lejos —le recordó a su nieto.

—Lo sé —dijo, aunque no necesitaba que se lo recordara. Le debía todo lo que era a su abuelo. Después de que su padre muriera, su madre y él se habían trasladado a vivir a la casa de al lado de Sirius. Cada invierno Sirius había llenado su patio trasero de agua para que Harry tuviera un sitio donde patinar. Había sido Sirius quien había practicado con Harry sobre ese hielo helado hasta que ambos acababan congelados hasta los huesos y quien le había enseñado a jugar al hockey, llevándolo a los partidos y quedándose para animarle. Fue su abuelo quien los mantuvo unidos cuando las cosas iban realmente mal.

—¿Vas a «hacerlo» con ella?

Harry miró la cara arrugada de su abuelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es así como lo dicen los jóvenes ahora?

—Jesús, Sirius —dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no estaba escandalizado—. No, no voy a «hacerlo» con ella.

—Sin duda alguna, eso espero. —Cruzó su calloso y agrietado pie sobre el otro—. Pero si Severus se entera de que está aquí, pensará que lo has hecho de todas maneras.

—No es mi tipo.

—Claro que lo es —discutió Sirius—. Me recuerda a esa artista de striptease con la que saliste hace poco, Pavarti Patis.

Harry echó un vistazo al pasillo, agradeciendo que Hermione aún no hubiera aparecido.

—Su nombre era Pavarti Patil, y no salí con ella. —Volvió la mirada hacia su abuelo y frunció el ceño. Si bien Sirius nunca se lo había dicho, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que su abuelo no aprobaba su estilo de vida—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo, cambiando de tema a propósito.

—¿Dónde querías que estuviera?

—En casa.

—Mañana es día seis.

Harry volvió la mirada a la enorme ventana que daba al océano. Observó cómo se hinchaban las olas para después replegarse sobre sí mismas.

—No necesito que me des la mano.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que te gustaría tomar una cerveza con un amigo.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de Cho.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Tu madre está preocupada por ti. Deberías llamarla más a menudo.

Harry rascó ligeramente con el pulgar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza.

—Bien, lo haré —convino, aunque supo que no lo haría. Su madre solía portarse como una bruja con él sobre el tema del alcohol; lo machacaría con que llevaba una vida autodestructiva. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran—. Cuando pasé por el pueblo, vi a Remus Lupin saliendo de tu bar favorito —dijo, cambiando otra vez de tema.

—Estuve antes con él. —Sirius se levantó lentamente de la silla. Sus torpes movimientos le recordaron a Harry que su abuelo tenía setenta y un años—. Vamos a salir a pescar por la mañana. Deberías madrugar y venir con nosotros. —Varios años antes, Harry habría sido el primero en subirse en el bote, pero ahora normalmente se despertaba con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Levantarse antes del amanecer para congelarse el culo no le atraía en absoluto.

—Lo pensaré —contestó, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Hermione se abrochó el sujetador de color granate, cogió la camiseta y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza. Una gorra de béisbol de los Seahawks, un cronómetro, una venda elástica y una capa gruesa de polvo reposaban sobre el tocador delante de ella. Levantó la mirada hacia el gran espejo de encima del tocador y se asustó. La camiseta de suave algodón blanco le ceñía los senos pero le quedaba floja en todos los demás sitios. Parecía un atentado a la moda, así que se la remetió dentro de los anchos pantalones cortos, aunque de esa manera se le marcaban los grandes senos y el trasero; los dos lugares que no quería resaltar. Tiró bruscamente de la camiseta hasta que cayó sobre sus caderas, luego metió los zapatos dentro del neceser y cogió un Snickers que guardaba allí dentro. Sentada sobre el borde de la cama le quitó el envoltorio marrón y hundió los dientes en la sabrosa chocolatina. Un suspiro de placer se le escapó de los labios mientras masticaba la golosina. Recostándose en la colcha azul, se desperezó y se quedó mirando la instalación de la luz del techo. Dos polillas muertas descansaban sobre el fondo de la lámpara blanca. Mientras devoraba la chocolatina, escuchó las voces amortiguadas de Harry y de Sirius a través de la puerta de madera. Considerando que a Harry no parecía gustarle mucho, era extraño que el timbre ronco de su voz la tranquilizara. Quizá fuera porque era la única persona que conocía en varias millas a la redonda o quizá fuera porque en el fondo sentía que no era tan imbécil como parecía. No obstante, tan sólo con su tamaño conseguía que cualquier mujer se sintiera segura.

Se deslizó lentamente hasta que descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada de Harry y los pies sobre el vestido de novia, que estaba a los pies de la cama. Cuando terminó de engullirse el Snickers, pensó en llamar a Andrómeda, pero decidió esperar. No tenía prisa en escuchar la reacción de su tía. Pensó en levantarse, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Severus en el departamento de cosmética del Neiman-Marcus de Dallas. Aún le costaba creer que hasta hacía poco más de un mes había estado trabajando, repartiendo muestras de perfumes de Fendi y Liz Claiborne. Lo más probable es que no lo hubiera visto si él no se hubiera acercado a ella. Ni habría cenado con él la primera vez si no hubiera tenido rosas y una limusina esperando en la puerta después del trabajo. Había sido tan fácil deslizarse dentro de esa limusina con climatizador, lejos del calor, la humedad y los humos del autobús. Si no se hubiera sentido tan sola y si su futuro no hubiera sido tan incierto, probablemente no habría aceptado casarse con un hombre al que hacía tan poco tiempo que conocía.

La noche anterior había tratado de decirle a Severus que no podía casarse con él. Había tratado de cancelar la boda, pero no la había escuchado. Se sentía horriblemente mal por lo que había hecho, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna otra manera de arreglarlo.

Sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo el día, sollozó quedamente en la almohada de Harry. Lloró por el lío que había hecho de su vida y el vacío que sentía en su interior. El futuro se le presentaba incierto y aterrador. Sus únicos parientes eran una tía entrada en años y un tío que vivía de la Seguridad Social y cuyas vidas giraban en torno al programa I Love Lucy.

No tenía nada y, encima, había conocido a un hombre que le había dicho que no esperara que fuera amable con ella. Repentinamente se sintió como Blanche Dubois en Un tranvía llamado deseo. Había visto todas las películas que había hecho Vivien Leigh y pensó que era un poco extraño, una rara coincidencia, que el apellido de Harry fuera Potter.

Estaba asustada y sola, pero en cierta manera se sentía aliviada por no tener que fingir nunca más. No tendría que fingir que apreciaba el horrible gusto de Severus para la ropa y las demás vulgaridades que él quería que se pusiera.

Exhausta, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. No se percató de que se había quedado dormida hasta que se despertó con un sobresalto, incorporándose de golpe sobre la cama.

—¿Mione?

Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre el ojo izquierdo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta iluminada por el sol para ver una cara que le recordaba a uno de esos calendarios de tíos cachas. Sus manos se agarraban al marco por encima de la cabeza y el reloj plateado se le había girado de tal manera que la esfera descansaba contra su pulso. Tenía una cadera más alta que la otra, y durante un momento clavó los ojos en él, desorientada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de despejarse. Harry se había cambiado la ropa por un par de Levi's viejos con un agujero en la rodilla. La sudadera blanca de los Chinooks que le ceñía el pecho no ocultaba el vello fino que le oscurecía las axilas. No podía dejar de preguntarse si se habría cambiado en la habitación mientras ella dormía.

—Si tienes hambre, Sirius está haciendo sopa de pescado.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo, pasando las piernas por el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

Harry bajó la mano y se miró el reloj.

—Casi las seis.

Había dormido unas dos horas y media, y se sentía más cansada que antes. Recordó ir al baño y recogió el neceser que había dejado en el suelo al lado de la cama.

—Necesito unos minutos —dijo, evitando mirarse en el espejo al pasar por el tocador—. No tardaré —añadió, acercándose a la puerta.

—Bien. Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a la mesa —la informó Harry, aunque no se movió. Sus hombros prácticamente llenaban el marco de la puerta, obligándola a detenerse.

—Perdona. —Si él pensaba que para pasar se iba a apretar contra él, lo tenía claro. Hermione había resuelto ese juego en décimo grado. Le decepcionó que Harry perteneciera al tipo de hombres de mala fama que pensaba que tenían derecho a restregarse contra las mujeres y mirarlas con atención bajo las blusas, pero cuando levantó la mirada a sus ojos verdes, se sintió aliviada. El ceño le arrugaba la frente y la miraba a la boca, no a los senos. Levantó una mano hacia ella y le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su colonia, Obsesión. Después de trabajar con perfumes y colonias durante un año, Hermione reconocía todas las fragancias.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mostrándole una pizca de chocolate en el pulgar.

—Mi almuerzo —contestó, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago. Levantó la vista a los ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que, para variar, no la miraba frunciendo el ceño. Ella se lamió el labio y preguntó—: ¿mejor así?

Lentamente él bajó los brazos y levantó su mirada hacia la de ella.

—¿Mejor que qué? —preguntó, y Hermione pensó que iba a sonreír y volvería a mostrarle su hoyuelo otra vez, pero en su lugar dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo.

»Sirius quiere saber si quieres cerveza o agua helada con la cena —le dijo por encima del hombro. La parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros eran de un azul más claro que el resto, y la cartera le abultaba uno de los bolsillos. En los pies llevaba un par de chanclas baratas como las de su abuelo.

—Agua —contestó, pero habría preferido té helado. Hermione fue al cuarto de baño y se reparó el estropicio del maquillaje. Cuando volvió a aplicarse la barra de labios color borgoña, curvó la boca en una sonrisa. Había estado en lo cierto acerca de Harry. No era un imbécil.

Acabó de arreglarse el pelo y llegó al pequeño comedor; Harry y Sirius ya estaban sentados a la mesa de roble.

—Siento haber tardado —dijo, dando a entender que eran unos maleducados por haber empezado sin ella. Se sentó frente a Harry y tomó una servilleta de papel de un servilletero verde aceituna. Se la colocó en el regazo, buscó la cuchara y la encontró en el lado equivocado del plato.

—La pimienta está a la derecha —dijo Sirius, indicando con la cuchara una lata roja y blanca que había en medio de la mesa.

—Gracias. —Hermione miró al anciano. No le interesaba la pimienta, pero después de la primera cucharada de blanca y cremosa sopa de pescado le resultó evidente que a Sirius sí le gustaba. La sopa era espesa y sabrosa y, a pesar de la pimienta, estaba deliciosa. Junto a su plato había un vaso de agua helada y lo cogió. Mientras bebía un sorbo, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y percibió la escasa decoración. De hecho, el único mueble que había en la habitación además de la mesa era una gran vitrina llena de trofeos—. Señor Black, ¿vive usted aquí todo el año? —preguntó, decidida a iniciar una conversación.

Él negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención hacia su pelo blanco rapado al uno.

—Ésta es una de las casas de Harry. Todavía vivo en Saskatoon.

—¿Está cerca?

—Lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderme mi ración de partidos.

Hermione colocó el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

—¿De hockey?

—Por supuesto. Voy a casi todo los partidos. —Volvió la mirada hacia Harry—. Pero todavía me doy de cabezazos contra la puerta por haberme perdido ese hat trick el pasado mayo.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso —dijo Harry.

Hermione no sabía casi nada de hockey.

—¿Qué es un hat trick?

—Es cuando un jugador anota tres goles en un partido —explicó Sirius—. Y también me perdí ese partido contra los Kings. —Hizo una pausa para negar con la cabeza; sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo al contemplar a su nieto—. Ese asno de Gretzky se dio de cabezazos durante unos buenos quince minutos después de que lo placaras contra la barrera —dijo, realmente encantado.

Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de qué hablaba Sirius, pero «placar contra la barrera» sonaba doloroso. Había nacido y crecido en un estado que vivía por y para el fútbol, pero ella lo odiaba. Algunas veces se preguntaba si era la única persona en Texas que aborrecía los deportes violentos.

—¿No le dolió? —preguntó.

—¡Demonios, no! —explotó el anciano—. Se estrelló contra el «Muro» y vivió para contarlo.

Una comisura de los labios de Harry se curvó hacia arriba y sumergió varias galletas saladas en la sopa de pescado.

—Creo que no conquistaré el Lady Bying pronto.

Sirius se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Es el trofeo que se le da al jugador más caballeroso, pero que se jodan. —Golpeó la mesa con un puño, mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca de nuevo.

Personalmente, Hermione creía que ninguno de ellos corría el riesgo de ganar un premio por comportarse como un caballero.

—Esta sopa de pescado es maravillosa —dijo, en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema y pasar a algo un poco menos exaltado—. ¿La hizo usted?

Sirius alcanzó la cerveza junto a su plato.

—Claro —contestó, llevándose la botella a la boca.

—Es deliciosa. —Siempre había sido importante para Hermione gustar a la gente, ahora más que nunca. Y pensó que ya que sus conversaciones amistosas no funcionaban con Harry, prestaría atención sólo a su abuelo—. ¿Comenzó con una bechamel? —preguntó, escrutando los ojos verdes de Sirius.

—Sí, claro, pero el truco para una buena sopa de pescado está en el caldo de almejas —dijo, y empezó a explicarle entre cucharadas la receta de la sopa. Hermione parecía pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, concentrada en él exclusivamente y, al cabo de unos segundos, lo tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano. Preguntó y comentó sobre su elección de especias y todo el rato fue muy consciente de la mirada fija de Harry. Supo cuándo tomaba un poco de comida, cuándo se llevaba la botella de cerveza a los labios o cuándo se pasaba la servilleta por la boca. Era consciente de cuándo la miraba a ella o cuándo volvía la atención a su abuelo. Antes, al despertarse de la siesta, había sido casi amigable. Ahora parecía abstraído.

—¿Y le ha enseñado a Harry cómo hacer sopa de pescado? —preguntó, esforzándose por incluirlo en la conversación.

Harry se reclinó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Cuando no estoy aquí, Harry come fuera. Pero cuando estoy me aseguro de que coma bien y de que tenga existencias en la cocina. Me gusta cocinar —informó Sirius—. Pero a él no.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que pienso que las personas nacen o bien aborreciendo o bien amando la cocina y puedo decir que usted —hizo una pausa para tocarle el arrugado antebrazo— tiene un don especial. No todo el mundo sabe hacer una buena bechamel.

—Podría enseñarte —se ofreció el anciano con una sonrisa.

La piel de él se sentía como papel encerado caliente bajo su mano, llenando su corazón con dulces recuerdos de la infancia.

—Gracias, señor Black, pero ya sé cómo hacerla. Soy de Texas y nosotros le ponemos bechamel a todo, incluso al atún. —Recorrió con la mirada a Harry, notó que fruncía el ceño, y decidió ignorarlo—. Puedo elaborar salsa de bechamel y añadirla a cualquier cosa. La redeye de mi abuela era famosa, y no estoy hablando de cualquier cosa, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Cuando uno de nuestros amigos o parientes pasaba a mejor vida, era costumbre que mi abuela llevara el jamón y la salsa redeye. Después de todo, la abuela se crió en una granja de cerdos cerca de Mobile y era conocida en los funerales por sus jamones con miel. —Hermione se había pasado la vida cerca de personas mayores y hablando con Sirius se sentía tan a gusto que se inclinó un poco más hacia él y le sonrió con simpatía—. Ahora, quien es famosa es mi tía Andrómeda, pero por el motivo contrario. Es conocida por su gelatina O'Jell porque le echa de todo. La hizo realmente mal cuando el señor Fisher se fue al otro barrio. Todavía hablan de eso en la Primera Iglesia Baptista que no debe confundirse con la Iglesia Bautista Libre donde lavan los pies, aunque no creo que lo lleven a la práctica.

—Jesús —interrumpió Harry—. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

La sonrisa de Hermione flaqueó, pero estaba decidida a seguir siendo encantadora.

—Ya estaba llegando.

—Pues bien, podrías acabar de una vez porque al paso que vas Sirius no llegara para contarlo.

—Para ya —le advirtió su abuelo.

Hermione palmeó el brazo de Sirius y miró los ojos entrecerrados de Harry.

—Eso ha sido increíblemente grosero.

—Puedo ser más desagradable todavía. —Harry apartó a un lado su plato vacío y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Los tíos del equipo y yo queremos saber si a Severus aún se le levanta o si sólo querías casarte con él por dinero.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo se le agrandaban los ojos y cómo le ardían las mejillas. La idea de que su relación con Severus hubiera sido motivo de discusión en el vestuario de los jugadores era de lo más humillante.

—Ya basta, Harry —ordenó Sirius—. Mione es una chica agradable.

—¿Sí? Las chicas agradables no se acuestan con los hombres por dinero.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero le fallaron las palabras. Trató de pensar en algo igualmente hiriente, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Sabía con certeza que más tarde, cuando ya no la necesitara, se le ocurriría una respuesta perfecta, ingeniosa y sarcástica. Aspiró profundamente y trató de permanecer calmada. La triste realidad era que cuando se azoraba, volaban de su cabeza palabras simples como «puerta», «estufa» o, —como había ocurrido antes, cuando había tenido que pedir ayuda a Harry— «corsé».

—No sé lo que te he hecho para que digas tales crueldades —dijo, colocando la servilleta en la mesa—. No sé si soy yo, si odias a las mujeres en general, o si siempre estás malhumorado, pero mi relación con Severus no es de tu incumbencia.

—No odio a las mujeres —aseguró Harry, luego bajó deliberadamente la mirada a la pechera de la camiseta.

—Tienes razón —intervino Sirius—. Tu relación con el señor Snape no es asunto nuestro. —Sirius alcanzó su mano—. La marea está casi baja. ¿Por qué no sales y buscas algunas pozas cerca de esas grandes rocas de allá abajo? Tal vez encuentres algo en la costa de Washington que puedas llevarte contigo a Texas.

Hermione había sido educada para respetar a sus mayores y no cuestionó la sugerencia de Sirius. Los miró a ambos y luego se levantó.

—Lo siento de verdad, señor Black. No tenía intención de provocar problemas entre ustedes.

Sin apartar los ojos de su nieto, Sirius contestó:

—No es culpa tuya. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Pero realmente sentía que era culpa suya, pensó mientras empujaba la silla hacia atrás y se levantaba. Cuando Hermione atravesó la verde y estrecha cocina hacia la puerta trasera, se dio cuenta de que había dejado que la pinta estupenda de Harry nublara su juicio. No se hacía el imbécil. ¡Lo era!

Sirius esperó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta trasera antes de decir:

—No es justo que la tomes con esa niña —observó cómo su nieto arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Niña? —Harry plantó los codos sobre el mantel—. Ni echándole toda la imaginación del mundo puede nadie, ni siquiera tú, cometer el error de confundir a Hermione con una «niña».

—Pues bien, no creo que sea muy mayor —continuó Sirius—. Y fuiste irrespetuoso y grosero con ella. Si tu madre estuviera aquí, te daría un buen tirón de orejas.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry.

—Probablemente —dijo.

Sirius miró la cara de su nieto y una punzada de dolor le oprimió el corazón. La sonrisa de los labios de Harry no alcanzaba sus ojos, nunca lo hacía últimamente.

—Es inútil, Harry. —Colocó la mano en el hombro de su nieto y palpó los duros músculos de un hombre. Ante él no reconocía nada del niño feliz que había llevado a cazar y a pescar, el niño al que había enseñado a jugar al hockey y conducir un coche, el niño al que había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber para ser un hombre. El hombre que tenía delante no era el niño que había criado—. Tienes que dejarlo salir. No puedes reprimirlo todo culpándote a ti mismo.

—No tengo que dejar salir nada —dijo; su sonrisa se borró por completo—. Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.

Sirius observó la expresión hermética de Harry, el verde de sus ojos tal y como habían sido los suyos antes de que se hubieran apagado con la edad. Nunca había presionado a Harry sobre su primera esposa. Había creído que Harry acabaría recuperándose de lo que le había hecho Cho. Aunque su nieto había sido un tarambana y se había casado con esa artista de striptease hacía seis meses, Sirius abrigaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiera superarlo. El día siguiente sería el primer aniversario de la muerte de Cho, y Harry parecía tan enojado como el día que la había enterrado.

—Bueno, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien —dijo Sirius, decidido a tomar el asunto en sus manos por el propio bien de Harry—. No lo puedes evitar, Harry. No puedes fingir que no ocurrió nada, y no puedes beber para olvidar lo que sucedió. —Hizo una pausa para recordar lo que había oído en la televisión sobre el tema—. No puedes usar la bebida como terapia. El alcohol simplemente es el síntoma de una enfermedad mayor —dijo, alegrándose de haberlo recordado.

—¿Has estado viendo a Oprah otra vez?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ése no es el tema. Lo que sucedió te reconcome y lo estás pagando con esa chica inocente.

Harry se reclinó en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

—No pago nada con Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste tan rudo con ella?

—Me pone de los nervios. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Habla sin parar todo el rato.

—Eso es porque es sureña —aclaró Sirius, dejando pasar el tema de Cho—. Sólo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar de una buena chica sureña.

—¿Cómo tú? Te tuvo comiendo en la palma de la mano con todo el tema de la bechamel y la sandez del funeral.

—Estás celoso. —Sirius se rió—. Estás celoso de un anciano como yo. —Golpeó la mesa con las manos y se levantó lentamente—. Caramba.

—Estás chiflado —se mofó Harry, tomando su cerveza y levantándose también.

—Creo que te gusta —dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios—. Vi la forma en que la mirabas cuando ella no sabía que lo estabas haciendo. Puedes negártelo y negármelo todo lo que quieras, pero te atrae y eso te molesta mucho. —Entró en su dormitorio y metió algunas cosas dentro de una bolsa.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

—Iba a quedarme con Remus unos días. Sólo me adelanto un poco.

—No, no lo harás.

Sirius volvió la mirada hacia su nieto.

—Ya te lo he dicho, he visto la manera en que la mirabas.

Harry metió una mano en el bolsillo delantero de los Levi's y apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta. Con la otra mano, golpeaba impacientemente la botella de cerveza contra su muslo.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a acostarme con la novia de Severus.

—Espero que tengas razón y yo esté equivocado. —Sirius cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y cogió las asas con la mano izquierda. No sabía si hacía bien en irse. Su primer instinto era quedarse y asegurarse de que su nieto no hiciera nada que pudiese lamentar por la mañana. Pero Sirius ya había hecho su trabajo. Había ayudado a criar a Harry. No podía hacer nada más. No podía salvar a Harry de sí mismo—. Porque si no, terminarás por lastimar a esa chica y echarás a perder tu carrera.

—No pienso hacer nada de eso.

Sirius lo miró y sonrió tristemente.

—Eso espero —dijo sin convicción, y a grandes zancadas se encaminó hacia la puerta principal—. Por tu bien, espero que no.

Harry observó salir a su abuelo y después se volvió hacia la sala de estar. Sus pies desnudos se hundían en la gruesa alfombra beige mientras se dirigía hacia el gran ventanal. Poseía tres casas; dos estaban en la costa oeste. Amaba el océano, sus sonidos y sus olores. Podía abstraerse en la monotonía de las olas. Esa casa era su cielo en la tierra. Ahí, no tenía que preocuparse por contratos o responsabilidades ni por cualquier cosa de la NHL. Allí encontraba una paz que no podía encontrar en ninguna otra parte.

Hasta ese día.

Miró fijamente por la gran ventana a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a la orilla del mar, la brisa alborotaba su pelo castaño. Definitivamente, Hermione perturbaba su paz. Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y tomó un largo trago.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura de sus labios mientras la observaba andar de puntillas sobre las frías olas. Sin lugar a dudas, Hermione Granger era una fantasía andante. Si no fuera por su irritante manía de hablar sin parar, divagando sobre cualquier tema, y no fuera la novia de Severus, Harry no tendría tanta prisa por deshacerse de ella.

Pero Hermione estaba liada con el dueño de los Chinooks y Harry tenía que sacarla de la ciudad tan pronto como fuera posible. Pensaba llevarla al aeropuerto o a la estación de autobuses por la mañana, pero eso dejaba por delante toda una larga noche.

Enganchó un pulgar en la pretina de los descoloridos vaqueros y dirigió la mirada a un par de niños que hacían volar una cometa en la playa. No le preocupaba acabar en la cama con Hermione porque, en contra de lo que Sirius creía, Harry pensaba con la cabeza, no con el pene. Su conciencia escogió ese momento, mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios otra vez, para recordarle su estúpido matrimonio con Lavender.

Lentamente bajó la botella y volvió la mirada hacia Hermione. Nunca habría hecho una cosa tan estúpida como casarse con una mujer que conocía desde hacía sólo unas horas si no hubiera estado borracho, no importaba lo estupendo que fuera su cuerpo. Y el de Lavender era un cuerpo de infarto.

Un oscuro ceño sustituyó su sonrisa. Sus ojos siguieron a Hermione mientras jugaba con las olas, luego maldijo entre dientes, fue a la cocina y vertió el resto de la cerveza en el fregadero.

Lo último que necesitaba era despertarse por la mañana con un gran dolor de cabeza y casado con la novia de Severus.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Hermione respingaba cada vez que una fría ola le subía por los muslos. Le temblaba el cuerpo, pero a pesar del frío clavó los pies en la arena y se agarró con fuerza a una gran roca con forma de barra de pan. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, plantó la mano en la piedra dentada. Durante varios minutos miró fascinada una enorme estrella de mar púrpura y naranja posada en la roca. Después, como si fuera una mujer leyendo Braille, pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre las líneas de la dura y rugosa superficie. El solitario de cinco quilates que llevaba en la mano izquierda atrapó el sol del atardecer, proyectando pequeños destellos azules y rojos._

_El resonar del oleaje en sus oídos y el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos contribuyeron a vaciar su mente de todo, menos del simple placer que experimentaba al estar ante el océano Pacífico por primera vez._

_Mientras bajaba a la playa, los oscuros pensamientos que le rondaban la mente amenazaron con abrumarla. El desamparo que sentía, el desastre del día de su boda y tener que depender de un hombre como Harry, que parecía no poseer ni un gramo de compasión, le pesaban como una losa sobre los hombros. Lo único que era peor que sus problemas de dinero, Harry y Severus era el sentimiento de que estaba absolutamente sola en un mundo donde nada le era familiar. Había crecido rodeada de árboles y montañas donde todo era muy verde. Las texturas eran diferentes en este lugar, la arena era más gruesa, el agua más fría y el viento más rudo._

_Mientras miraba fijamente el océano, sintiéndose como la única persona viva de la tierra, trató de olvidar el pánico que crecía en su interior, pero ya había perdido la batalla. Como un apagón en un rascacielos, Hermione sintió y oyó el familiar chasquido de su mente al quedarse en blanco. Le sucedía, desde que podía recordar, siempre que se sentía abrumada. Odiaba que ocurriera, pero no podía evitarlo. Los acontecimientos del día finalmente la habían alcanzado y estaba tan sobrecargada que le llevó más tiempo del usual recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, luego apartó de su mente los molestos pensamientos del día._

_Hermione era hábil en aclararse la mente y reenfocar la atención en otras cosas. Tenía años de práctica. Años de aprendizaje frente a un mundo que bailaba al son de un ritmo diferente al suyo; un ritmo que no siempre conocía o entendía, pero que había aprendido a simular. Desde los nueve años, había trabajado muy duro para que pareciera que estaba en perfecta sintonía con los demás._

_Desde esa tarde hacía doce años cuando su abuela le había dicho que tenía una disfunción del cerebro, había tratado de ocultar su incapacidad al mundo. La matricularon en una escuela para señoritas donde aprendió modales y cocina, pero nunca llegó a ser una estudiante brillante. Entendía composiciones de diseño y podía hacer arreglos florales con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía leer más allá del nivel de cuarto grado. Ocultaba sus problemas detrás del encanto y los coqueteos, detrás de su voluptuoso cuerpo y su bello rostro. Aunque ahora sabía que era disléxica, seguía ocultándolo. Había sentido un inmenso alivio al descubrirlo, pero todavía le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda._

_Una ola le golpeó en los muslos y le empapó la parte baja de los pantalones cortos. Afianzó más los pies, enterrando los dedos profundamente en la arena. En la lista de prioridades de Hermione, entre su propósito de ayudar a todas las personas en su misma situación y el de ser una buena anfitriona, se encontraba su principal objetivo: el de parecer como cualquier otra persona. Por ello, trataba de aprender y acordarse de dos nuevas palabras cada semana. Alquilaba películas de adaptaciones de literatura clásica, y se había comprado el vídeo de la que ella consideraba la mejor película de todos los tiempos, Lo que el viento se llevó. También tenía el libro, pero nunca lo había leído. Tantas páginas y palabras eran demasiado para ella._

_Movió la mano hacia una anémona de mar color verde limón, acariciando ligeramente la superficie. Los pegajosos tentáculos se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos. Alarmada, saltó hacia atrás. Otra ola le golpeó los muslos, se le doblaron las rodillas y se debatió entre el espumoso oleaje. Al romper la siguiente ola la arrancó de la roca, llevándosela consigo. Sintió el golpe helado del océano en el pecho y se quedó sin respiración. Se le llenó la boca de agua salada y arena mientras pateaba y manoteaba para volver a la superficie. Un viscoso trozo de alga se adhirió alrededor de su cuello y otra ola aún mayor la atrapó desde atrás y la propulsó hacia la playa como si fuera un torpedo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, la ola ya regresaba para encontrarse con la siguiente. Apoyándose sobre una mano se dio impulso con los pies para gatear hacia la orilla. Cuando alcanzó la seguridad de la arena seca, se dejó caer sobre las manos y las rodillas y tomó varias boqueadas de aire. Escupió arena y agarrando el alga del cuello la echó a un lado. Comenzaron a castañearle los dientes y al pensar en todo el plancton que se habría tragado, su estómago expulsó el agua con tanta fuerza como el Pacifico que tenía a las espaldas. Notaba que la arena se le había metido por todas partes y cuando miró hacia la casa de Harry, rezó para que su contratiempo hubiera pasado desapercibido._

_No tuvo suerte. Con las gafas de sol ocultándole los ojos y las chanclas hundiéndose sobre la arena, Harry caminaba despacio hacia ella tan guapo como para lamerlo de arriba abajo. Hermione quiso volver sobre sus pasos y sumergirse en el océano._

_Por encima del sonido del oleaje y las gaviotas llegó a sus oídos la risa rica y profunda de Harry. En ese instante ella se olvidó del frío, la arena y el alga marina. Se olvidó de lo guapo que era y de las ganas que había sentido de morir. Una furia candente le atravesó las venas y la inflamó como un soplete. Había trabajado toda su vida para evitar el ridículo y no había nada que odiara más que el que se burlaran de ella_.

_—Eso ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo él con un destello de dientes blancos._

_La cólera retumbó en los oídos de Hermione, bloqueando incluso el sonido del océano. Cerró los puños, y cogió un puñado de arena mojada._

_—Demonios, deberías haberte visto —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. La brisa le agitaba el pelo oscuro sobre las orejas y la frente mientras se reía a carcajadas._

_Apoyándose sobre las rodillas Hermione le tiró un puñado de barro arenoso, dándole de lleno en el pecho para su total satisfacción. Puede que no tuviera una buena coordinación o que no fuera ligera de pies, pero siempre había sido una estupenda tiradora._

_Harry dejó de reírse al instante._

_—¿Qué diablos...? —maldijo, mirándose la camiseta. Cuando levantó la sorprendida mirada hacia Hermione, ésta aprovechó y le dio en la frente. El pegote de arena golpeó sus Ray-Ban torciéndolas antes de que la arena cayese a sus pies. Por encima de la parte superior de la montura volvió los ojos verdes hacia ella prometiendo venganza._

_Hermione sonrió y alcanzó otro puñado. No le importaba qué pudiera hacerle Harry._

_—¿Por qué no estás riéndote ahora, deportista estúpido?_

_Se quitó las gafas y la apuntó con ellas._

_—Yo no tiraría eso._

_Ella se levantó y con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza se apartó un mechón de pelo empapado de la cara._

_—¿Te da miedo ensuciarte? —El arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras, pero por lo demás no se movió—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —le bufó al hombre que de repente representaba cada injusticia y cada insulto que le habían infligido en la vida—. Machote._

_Harry sonrió. Después, antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera emitir un grito, él se movió como el atleta que era y empujó el cuerpo de ella al suelo. El puñado de arena que agarraba en la mano voló por todas partes. Atontada, ella parpadeó y escrutó la cara que estaba sólo a unos centímetros de la de ella._

_—¿Qué coño te pasa? —preguntó, sonando más incrédulo que enojado. Un mechón oscuro le cayó sobre la frente rozando la cicatriz blanca que la atravesaba._

_—Quítate de encima —exigió Hermione, dándole un puñetazo en la parte superior del brazo. La piel caliente y el duro músculo eran una invitación para su puño y volvió a golpearlo, desahogando su furia. Le pegó por reírse de ella, por insinuar que pensaba casarse con Severus por dinero sin que le faltara razón. Le golpeó por su abuela que había muerto dejándola sola, sola para no hacer más que meter la pata._

_—Jesús, Mione —maldijo Harry. La agarró por las muñecas y se las sujetó contra el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza—. Basta._

_Ella miró su hermoso rostro y le odió. Se odió a sí misma y, aunque odiaba llorar, se le escapó un sollozo._

_—Te odio —le susurró, pasándose la lengua por los labios salados. Se le tensaron los pechos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas._

_—En este momento —dijo Harry con su cara tan cerca de la de ella que podía sentir su aliento cálido en la mejilla—, no puedo decir que sienta afecto por ti tampoco._

_El calor del cuerpo de Harry penetró en su cólera y Hermione se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez. Se percató de que la pierna derecha de Harry estaba acomodada entre las suyas y de que su ingle le presionaba íntimamente el interior del muslo. Estaba cubierta por su ancho pecho, pero su peso no era en absoluto desagradable. Él era sólido y muy caliente._

_—Pero caramba, sí que me das ideas —le dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa se le empezaba a insinuar en la comisura de los labios—. Malas ideas. —Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de algo—. Muy malas. —Con el pulgar le presionó el interior de la muñeca mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cara—. No deberías parecer tan atractiva. Tienes la frente sucia, tu pelo es un maldito desastre y estás calada hasta los huesos._

_Por primera vez en días, Hermione sintió que pisaba terreno familiar. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción le curvó los labios. No importaba cuánto intentara demostrar lo contrario, Harry, a pesar de todo, se sentía atraído por ella. Y si barajaba bien sus cartas, podría convencerlo de que la dejara quedarse en su casa hasta que resolviese qué hacer con su vida._

_—Por favor, suéltame las muñecas._

_—¿Vas a golpearme otra vez?_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza, sopesando mentalmente cuánto encanto debería usar con él._

_Él arqueó una ceja._

_—¿Ni a tirarme arena?_

_—No._

_La soltó, pero no se movió de encima de ella._

_—¿Te he hecho daño?_

_—No. —Colocó las manos en los hombros de él y las deslizó hacia abajo, sus duros músculos se tensaron recordándole su fuerza. Harry no la había atacado como lo haría un hombre cuya intención fuera forzar a una mujer, pero a pesar de todo ella se estaba alojando en su casa. Sólo por ese hecho podía hacerse una idea equivocada. Antes, cuando parecía que Harry no se sentía atraído por ella, no se le había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera estar esperando algo más que gratitud. Pero ahora sí._

_Luego se acordó de Sirius y una risita de alivio se le escapó de la garganta._

_—Nunca me habían abordado con ese ímpetu. ¿Es tu forma de ligar? —Seguro que Harry no esperaría que se acostara con él con su abuelo en la habitación de al lado. Se sintió aliviada._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?_

_Hermione le brindó una sonrisa._

_—Bueno, podría hacerte algunas sugerencias._

_Poniéndose de rodillas, Harry la miró._

_—Ya me parecía a mí que lo harías —dijo, levantándose._

_Al instante lamentó la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo e intentó sentarse._

_—Prueba con flores. Es más sutil y transmite el mismo mensaje._

_Harry le tendió la mano a Hermione y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Nunca enviaba flores, jamás lo había hecho desde el día que puso docenas de rosas sobre el ataúd blanco de su esposa._

_Soltó la mano de Hermione y ahuyentó sus recuerdos antes de que se volvieran demasiado dolorosos. Centrando toda su atención en Hermione, la miró pasarse las manos por la cintura y por el trasero para sacudirse la arena. Deliberadamente, la miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el pelo enredado, arena en las rodillas, y las uñas rojas eran un extraño contraste con sus pies sucios. Los pantalones cortos verdes se le pegaban a los muslos, y su vieja camiseta negra se le adhería a los senos como una segunda piel. Tenía los pezones erizados por el frío y parecían pequeñas bayas. Bajo el cuerpo de Harry, ella se había sentido bien, demasiado bien. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo sobre su cuerpo mirando esos bonitos ojos miel._

_—¿Has llamado a tu tía? —le preguntó mientras se inclinaba para recoger las gafas de sol de la arena._

_—Ah... todavía no._

_—Bueno, puedes llamarla cuando volvamos. —Harry se enderezó y echó andar por la playa hacia su casa._

_—Lo haré—contestó, alcanzándolo y tratando de adaptarse al paso de sus largas zancadas—. Pero es la noche de bingo de tía Andrómeda, así que no creo que llegue a casa hasta dentro de un rato._

_Harry la recorrió con la mirada, luego se puso rápidamente sus Ray-Ban._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo suele estar en el bingo?_

_—Bueno, depende de cuántos cartones compre. Pero si decide jugar en La Vieja Granja, no jugará mucho porque permiten fumar, y la tía Andrómeda odia el humo y, por supuesto, Doralee Hofferman juega allí. Y hay mucha hostilidad entre Andrómeda y Doralee desde que en 1979 Doralee robó la receta del pastel de cacahuetes de Andrómeda y la hizo pasar como suya. Las dos fueron muy buenas amigas hasta ese momento, sabes..._

_—Ya estamos otra vez —suspiró Harry, interrumpiéndola—. Escucha, Mione —dijo, y se detuvo para mirarla—. No lograremos pasar de esta noche si no paras de hacer eso._

_—¿De hacer qué?_

_—Divagar._

_Hermione abrió la boca sin querer y se llevó la mano al corazón con un gesto de fingida indignación._

_—¿Divago?_

_—Sí, y me pone de los nervios. No me importa nada ni el O'Jell de tu tía, ni que los bautistas se laven los pies, ni los pasteles de cacahuete. ¿No puedes hablar como una persona normal?_

_Ella bajó la vista, pero no antes de que él pudiera ver la mirada dolida de sus ojos._

_—¿No crees que hable como una persona normal?_

_Una punzada de culpabilidad le remordió la conciencia. No quería lastimarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería escucharla cotorrear durante horas._

_—Tampoco es eso. Pero cuando te haga una pregunta debes darme una respuesta en tres segundos, no largarme tres minutos de sandeces que no tienen nada que ver con lo que te he preguntado._

_Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, después dijo:_

_—No soy estúpida, Harry._

_—Nunca quise decir que lo fueras —aclaró él, aunque no creía que la hubieran elegido para el discurso de despedida en esa universidad a la que según ella había asistido—. Mira, Hermione —añadió porque parecía herida—, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si tú no divagas, yo intentaré no comportarme como un asno. —Ella frunció los labios—. ¿No me crees?_

_Negando con la cabeza, ella se mofó._

_—Te he dicho que no soy estúpida._

_Harry se rió. Maldición, esa chica comenzaba a gustarle._

_—Vamos. —Señaló la casa con la cabeza—. Parece que te estás congelando._

_—Lo estoy —confesó, caminando a su lado._

_Atravesaron la arena fría sin hablar mientras la brisa les traía los sonidos del batir de las olas y los graznidos delas aves marinas. Cuando alcanzaron las escaleras que conducían a la puerta trasera de la casa de Harry, Hermione se adelantó, pero luego se volvió para enfrentarse a él._

_—Yo no divago —aclaró, entrecerrando los ojos bajo el resplandor del sol poniente._

_Harry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos que habían quedado al nivel de los suyos. Varios rizos comenzaban a secarse y se agitaban sobre su cabeza._

_—Mione, divagas —afirmó, colocándose las gafas—. Pero si te controlas podremos llevarnos muy bien. Creo que podríamos ser amigos por una noche... —Hizo una pausa y se ajustó las Ray-Ban dejando la frase inconclusa al no encontrar una palabra mejor; sabía que no la había._

_—Me gustaría, Harry —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa seductora—. Pero me pareció oírte decir que no eras una persona amable._

_—No lo soy. —Ella estaba tan cerca que sus senos casi le rozaban el tórax, casi, y se preguntó si estaría coqueteando con él otra vez._

_—¿Cómo es posible que podamos ser amigos si no eres amable conmigo?_

_Harry deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios. Se sentía tentado a demostrarle lo «agradable» que podía llegar a ser. Se sentía tentado a inclinarse sólo un poco y acariciar con su boca la de ella para saborear esos dulces labios, aceptando la invitación de su seductora sonrisa. Tentado de levantar las manos sólo unos centímetros hasta sujetarla por las caderas y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Tentado de averiguar hasta dónde dejaría ella que vagaran sus manos antes de detenerlo._

_Se sentía tentado, pero no estaba loco._

_—Muy sencillo. —Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la apartó a un lado—. Pasaré la noche fuera —anunció, subiendo las escaleras._

_—Llévame contigo —dijo mientras lo seguía._

_—No —negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que nadie lo viera con Hermione Granger. Ni siquiera una sola vez._

_El agua calentaba el cuerpo frío de Hermione mientras se lavaba el pelo con champú. Antes de meterse en la ducha, hacía unos quince minutos, Harry le había pedido que acabara pronto porque él también quería ducharse antes de salir. Hermione tenía otros planes._

_Cerrando los ojos metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para enjuagar el pelo, horrorizada al pensar lo que ese champú barato estaría haciéndole a su permanente. Pensó en el bote del carísimo champú Paul Mitchell guardado en una de las maletas que había metido en el Rolls Royce de Severus, y casi lloró cuando abrió una muestra de acondicionador que había encontrado debajo del lavabo. Un agradable perfume floral inundó la ducha mientras dejaba de pensar en el champú y el acondicionador para centrarse en su problema principal._

_Sirius se había marchado por la tarde y Harry pensaba seguir sus pasos. Hermione no podría persuadir a Harry de que la dejara quedarse algunos días más si no estaba en casa. Cuando le había dicho que podían ser amigos, ella había sentido un alivio momentáneo que desapareció enseguida cuando anunció que se marchaba._

_Hermione se aplicó con esmero el acondicionador antes de volver bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Durante un breve momento pensó en utilizar el sexo para persuadir a Harry de que se quedara en casa el resto de la noche, pero descartó la idea rápidamente. No porque encontrara la idea moralmente reprobable, sino porque no le gustaba el sexo. Las pocas veces que se había permitido mantener tal relación íntima con un hombre se había sentido muy cohibida. Tan cohibida que no lo había disfrutado._

_Cuando terminó de ducharse, el agua salía fría y por un momento temió oler a jabón masculino. Se secó con rapidez y luego se puso la ropa interior, un tanga verde esmeralda y un sujetador a juego. Había comprado la seductora ropa interior para la luna de miel, pero no podía decir que lamentara que Severus nunca la viera con ella._

_El ventilador del techo había esparcido el vapor de la ducha por el cuarto de baño y la bata de seda, que le había pedido prestada a Harry, se le pegó a la piel húmeda al anudar el cinturón. A pesar de la suave textura de la tela, la bata era muy masculina y retenía el olor a colonia de hombre. La seda de color negro le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, y había un enorme símbolo japonés rojo y blanco bordado en el dorso._

_Se pasó un peine de púas por el pelo y evitó pensar en la crema hidratante y en los polvos de Estée Lauder guardados en el coche de Severus. Abriendo los armarios del baño, buscó cualquier artículo de belleza que pudiera usar. Sólo encontró algunos cepillos de dientes, una pasta de dientes Crest, un frasco con polvos para los pies, un bote de crema para afeitar y dos maquinillas de afeitar._

_—¿No hay nada más? —Con el ceño fruncido, se giró y rebuscó en su neceser. Apartó a un lado las píldoras anticonceptivas, que había empezado a tomar tres días antes, y cogió los cosméticos. Le parecía muy injusto que Harry pudiera verse genial con tan poco esfuerzo mientras que ella tenía que gastar tiempo y dinero para mejorar su aspecto._

_Tomando una toalla, secó parte del espejo y miró su reflejo en medio del círculo sin vaho del cristal. Se cepilló los dientes, luego se aplicó rímel en las pestañas y colorete en las mejillas._

_La sobresaltó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño y casi se pintó la cara con el lápiz de labios color melocotón._

_—¿Mione?_

_—¿Sí, Harry?_

_—Necesito entrar, ¿recuerdas?_

_Lo recordaba la mar de bien._

_—Ah, lo olvidé. —Se ahuecó el pelo alrededor de la cara con los dedos y se miró críticamente. Olía a hombre y se veía peor de lo que acostumbraba._

_—¿Tienes pensado salir esta noche?_

_—Dame un segundo —le dijo, lanzando los cosméticos en el neceser que había puesto sobre la tapa del inodoro. ¿Debería poner a secar las ropas mojadas en el toallero?, se preguntó mientras las recogía del suelo blanco y negro._

_—Sí, claro —contestó él a través de la puerta—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?_

_Hermione extendió cuidadosamente el sujetador y la braga mojados sobre la barra metálica, luego los cubrió con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta._

_—Lista —dijo mientras abría la puerta._

_—¿No te ibas a dar una ducha rápida? —Él levantó las manos como si quisiera atrapar el vaho con ellas._

_—¿No fue rápida? Pensaba que lo había sido._

_Harry dejó caer las manos._

_—Has estado tanto tiempo ahí dentro que me asombra que no tengas la piel tan arrugada como una pasa de California. —Luego hizo lo que ella había esperado que hiciera desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo. Una ligera atracción centelleó en sus ojos y ella se relajó. Estaba interesado en ella._

_—¿Acabaste con el agua caliente? —preguntó mientras un profundo ceño le oscurecía los rasgos._

_Hermione agrandó los ojos._

_—Creo que sí._

_—De todas formas, ya no importa, maldita sea —juró él mientras giraba la muñeca para mirar el reloj—. Incluso saliendo ahora se acabarán las ostras antes de que llegue. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacía la sala—. Creo que me tomaré unos frutos secos con cerveza y palomitas de maíz rancias._

_—Si tienes hambre, puedo cocinar algo —dijo Hermione mientras lo seguía._

_Él la miró por encima del hombro._

_—Paso._

_Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar la oportunidad de impresionarlo._

_—Soy una cocinera estupenda. Podría hacerte una cena riquísima en un periquete._

_Harry se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y se volvió hacia ella._

_—No._

_—Pero yo también tengo hambre —dijo, lo cual era mentira._

_—¿No comiste antes lo suficiente? —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y cambió el peso de pie—. Sirius se olvida algunas veces de que no todo el mundo come tan poco como lo hace él. Deberías habérselo dicho._

_—Bueno, no quería importunar más de lo que lo había hecho —dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. Notó que él vacilaba y presionó un poquito más—. No quería herir los sentimientos de tu abuelo, pero no he comido en todo el día y me muero de hambre. Ya sé cómo son las personas mayores. Comen sopa o ensalada y dicen que es una comida completa mientras que para el resto de los mortales es sólo el primer plato._

_Harry curvó los labios ligeramente._

_Hermione tomó la leve sonrisa como la señal de que habían llegado a un acuerdo y se dirigió a la cocina. Para ser un deportista que admitía que no le gustaba cocinar, la cocina era sorprendentemente moderna. Abrió la nevera panelada en madera y revisó en silencio el contenido. Sirius había mencionado que la cocina estaba bien surtida y no había bromeado._

_—¿Podrías hacer atún en salsa? —preguntó Harry desde la puerta._

_Las recetas giraron en su cabeza como un Rolodex mientras abría una alacena donde se acumulaban varios tipos de pasta y un montón de especias. Miró a Harry que apoyaba el hombro contra el marco de la puerta._

_—¿No me digas que quieres atún con salsa? A algunas personas les gusta mucho, pero si puedo no olerlo nunca más, sería muy feliz._

_—¿Podrías hacer un buen desayuno?_

_Hermione cerró la alacena y se giró hacia él. El cinturón negro de seda se soltó._

_—Por supuesto —dijo, volviendo a atárselo con fuerza—. Pero, ¿por qué querrías desayunar con todo ese marisco en la nevera?_

_—Como marisco cuando quiero —contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros._

_Ella había desarrollado unas magníficas habilidades culinarias durante los años que había recibido clases de cocina y tenía ganas de impresionarlo._

_—¿Estás seguro de que sólo quieres un desayuno? Hago un pesto de muerte y mis linguini con salsa de almeja están para chuparse los dedos._

_—¿Y sabes hacer tortitas con caramelo?_

_Decepcionada le preguntó:_

_—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —Hermione no podía recordar que le enseñaran a hacer tortitas, pero era algo que sabía hacer de siempre. Se había criado haciéndolas—. Pensaba que querías ostras._

_Él se encogió de hombros otra vez._

_—Prefiero un desayuno grande y grasiento. Algo que haga subir el colesterol al estilo sureño._

_Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrir la nevera._

_—Freiremos toda la carne de cerdo que podamos encontrar._

_—¿Nosotros?_

_—Sí —colocó el bacón en la encimera, luego abrió la nevera—. Necesito que cortes rodajas de bacón mientras hago las tortitas._

_El hoyuelo reapareció en la bronceada mejilla cuando sonrió y se impulsó desde el marco de la puerta._

_—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo._

_El placer de ver su sonrisa provocó un aleteo en el estómago de Hermione. Colocó el paquete de salchichas en el fregadero y abrió el agua caliente. Imaginaba que con una sonrisa como ésa no tendría ningún problema en conseguir que las mujeres hicieran lo que él quisiera cuando quisiera._

_—¿Tienes novia? —le preguntó, cerrando el agua y empezando a sacar la harina y los demás ingredientes de las alacenas._

_—¿Cuántas rodajas corto? —preguntó en lugar de contestar a su pregunta._

_Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro. Él sujetaba el bacón con una mano y tenía un cuchillo en la otra._

_—Tantas como pienses comer —respondió—. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?_

_—No._

_—¿Por qué? —Ella mezcló harina, sal y levadura en un bol sin ni siquiera medirlos._

_—Porque... —comenzó mientras cortaba un trozo de bacón— ... no es asunto tuyo._

_—Acuérdate de que somos amigos —le recordó, muriéndose de ganas por conocer detalles de su vida personal. Mezcló aceite en spray con la harina y añadió—: Los amigos se lo cuentan todo._

_Paró de cortar y la buscó con sus ojos verdes._

_—Contestaré a tu pregunta si tú contestas a una mía._

_—De acuerdo —dijo, creyendo que siempre podría decir una mentirijilla inocente si se veía obligada._

_—No. No tengo novia._

_Por alguna razón su confesión hizo que el aleteo en su estómago se intensificara._

_—Ahora es tu turno. —Se metió un pedazo de bacón en la boca antes de preguntar—: ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Severus?_

_Hermione sopesó la pregunta moviéndose por detrás de Harry para coger la leche de la nevera. ¿Debería mentir?, ¿debería decir la verdad?, ¿o quizá ninguna de las dos cosas?_

_—Casi un mes —contestó con sinceridad y agregó un chorrito de leche al bol._

_—Ah —dijo él con una sonrisa lacónica—. Amor a primera vista._

_Al oír su tono suave y condescendiente, se dirigió hacia él señalándolo con la cuchara de madera._

_—¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? —Apoyó el bol en su cadera izquierda y lo batió como había visto hacer a su abuela miles de veces antes, como ella misma había hecho más veces de las que podía recordar._

_—No. —Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a cortar rodajas de bacón otra vez—. Especialmente si se trata de una mujer como tú y un hombre tan viejo como Severus._

_—¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?_

_—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir._

_—No —dijo, aunque se hacía una idea—. No sé de qué hablas._

_—Vamos. —El frunció el ceño y la miró—. Una chica joven y atractiva a la que le gusta... hum. —Se interrumpió y señaló con el cuchillo el dedo de Hermione—. Sólo hay una razón por la que una chica como tú se casa con un hombre que se hace la raya del pelo por encima de la oreja._

_—Me gustaba Severus —se defendió y batió la masa hasta conseguir una pelota densa._

_Él arqueó una ceja con escepticismo._

_—Quieres decir que te gustaba su dinero._

_—Eso no es cierto. Puede ser encantador._

_—También puede ser un autentico hijo de puta, pero teniendo en cuenta que sólo lo conoces desde hace un mes, puede que no lo sepas._

_Procurando no perder los estribos y lanzarle otra vez algo, estropeando de paso la oportunidad de recibir la invitación de quedarse unos días más, Hermione colocó el bol en la encimera._

_—¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la boda?_

_No estaba dispuesta a confesarle a él sus razones._

_—Simplemente cambié de idea, eso es todo._

_—¿O porque al final te diste cuenta de que ibas a tener que mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre lo suficientemente viejo como para ser tu abuelo durante el resto de tu vida?_

_Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_—Ésta es la segunda vez que sacas el tema. ¿Por qué estás tan fascinado por la relación que tengo con Severus?_

_—No estoy fascinado. Sólo siento curiosidad —la corrigió, y continuó cortando algunas lonchas de bacón más, antes de soltar el cuchillo._

_—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no he tenido relaciones sexuales con Severus?_

_—No._

_—Bueno, pues no las tuve._

_—Gilipolleces._

_Hermione dejó caer las manos a los costados y cerró los puños._

_—Tienes una mente y una boca muy sucias._

_Impasible, Harry se encogió de hombros y apoyó una cadera en el borde de la encimera._

_—Severus Snape no se hizo millonario dejando nada al azar. No habría pagado por tener una simpática joven en la cama sin catarla antes._

_Hermione quiso gritarle a la cara que Severus no había pagado por ella, pero lo había hecho. Sólo que no había recibido retribución a cambio de su inversión. Si se hubiesen casado, sí la habría tenido._

_—No me acosté con él —insistió sin saber si sentirse enojada o dolida porque la hubiera juzgado tan mal._

_Harry alzó ligeramente las comisuras de los labios y un mechón de su espeso pelo negro le cayó sobre la frente cuando negó con la cabeza._

_—Escucha, cariño, no me importa si te acostaste con Severus._

_—¿Entonces por qué sigues dándole vueltas al tema? —preguntó, y se recordó a sí misma que no importaba lo exasperante que Harry se mostrara, no podía perder los estribos con él otra vez._

_—Porque creo que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho. Severus es un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Y lo has humillado._

_—Lo sé. —Ella bajó la mirada a la pechera de su camiseta sin mangas—. Pensaba llamarle mañana y disculparme._

_—Mala idea_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos._

_—¿Demasiado pronto?_

_—Oh, sí. Y el año que viene también será muy pronto. Si yo fuera tú, sacaría el culo de este estado. Y tan pronto como fuera posible._

_Hermione dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose a varios centímetros del pecho de Harry y lo miró como si estuviera asustada, cuando la verdad era que Severus Snape no la asustaba ni un poquito. Lamentaba lo que le había hecho ese día, pero sabía que lo superaría. No la amaba. Sólo quería poseerla y no pretendía enfrentarse a él esa noche. En especial cuando tenía una preocupación más urgente: cómo conseguir una invitación de Harry antes de que se hiciera vieja._

_—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? —preguntó, arrastrando la voz—. ¿Contratar a alguien para matarme?_

_—Dudo que llegara a esos extremos —respondió, bajando la mirada a la boca de Hermione—. Pero podría hacer que fueras una niña muy infeliz._

_—No soy una niña —susurró y se le acercó lentamente—. ¿O no lo has notado?_

_Harry se apartó de la encimera y la miró a la cara._

_—No soy ni ciego, ni retrasado. Claro que lo he notado —dijo, deslizándole la mano alrededor de la cintura hacia el hueco de la espalda—. He notado muchas cosas de ti y si te quitas esa bata, estoy seguro de que me harías un hombre sonriente y feliz. —Le deslizó los dedos por la espalda, rozándola entre los hombros._

_Aunque Harry estaba cerca, Hermione no se sentía amenazada. Su ancho pecho y sus grandes brazos le recordaban su fuerza, pero sabía instintivamente que podría echarse para atrás en cualquier momento._

_—Bomboncito, si dejo caer la bata, la sonrisa que se te pondría en la cara no se borraría ni con cirugía —bromeó, exudando seducción sureña en la voz._

_Él le bajó la mano al trasero y le ahuecó una nalga. La estaba desafiando con la mirada a que lo detuviera. La estaba retando, tanteándola para saber hasta donde le dejaba llegar._

_—Caramba, bien podrías valer un poco de cirugía —dijo al final, aliviando la tensión._

_Hermione se quedó paralizada durante un instante al sentir la suavidad de la caricia. A pesar de que le acariciaba el trasero y las puntas de sus senos le rozaban el tórax, ella no se sentía ni manoseada ni presionada. Se relajó un poco y le apretó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho._

_Sintió bajo las manos sus definidos músculos._

_—Pero no vales mi carrera —dijo él, soltándola._

_—¿Tu carrera? —Hermione se puso de puntillas y le prodigó unos besos suaves en la comisura de sus labios—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó disponiéndose a escapar si él hacía algo que no quería._

_—De ti —contestó contra sus labios—. Me harías pasar un buen rato, nena, pero eres perjudicial para un hombre como yo._

_—¿Eso crees?_

_—Me cuesta mucho decir que no a cualquier cosa desmedida, satinada, o pecaminosa._

_Hermione sonrió._

_—¿Y cuál de ellas va por mí?_

_Harry se rió entre dientes contra su boca._

_—Mione nena, creo que eres las tres cosas a la vez y me gustaría enterarme de lo mala que puedes llegar a ser, pero no va a pasar._

_—¿Qué es lo que no va a pasar? —preguntó intrigada._

_Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para verle la cara._

_—Algo salvaje y pecaminoso._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Sexo._

_Un enorme alivio la atravesó._

_—Creo que hoy no es mi día de suerte —dijo en un tono insinuante a la vez que intentaba ocultar una gran sonrisa, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry miró la servilleta doblada al lado del tenedor y negó con la cabeza. No sabía qué se suponía que era, si un sombrero, un barco o algún tipo de gorro. Pero como Hermione le había informado que había decorado la mesa basándose en la guerra de secesión suponía que sería un sombrero. También había colocado flores amarillas y blancas en dos botellas de cerveza vacías. En medio de la mesa había extendido una fina capa de arena y conchas rotas entre las cuatro herraduras de la suerte que Sirius solía tener colgadas en la chimenea de piedra. Harry no creía que a Sirius le importara, pero por qué Hermione había puesto toda esa mierda encima de la mesa escapaba a su comprensión.

—¿Quieres un poco de mantequilla?

Él miró a los seductores ojos miel del otro lado de la mesa y se metió un bocado de tortitas con caramelo en la boca. Hermione Granger sería una coqueta incorregible, pero era una magnifica cocinera.

—No.

—¿Qué tal la ducha? —le preguntó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tan blanda como las tortitas que le había hecho.

Desde que él se había sentado a la mesa diez minutos antes, ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo para entablar conversación, pero él no estaba precisamente de un humor complaciente.

—Muy bien —contestó.

—¿Viven tus padres en Seattle?

—No.

—¿En Canadá?

—Sólo mi madre.

—¿Están divorciados?

—No. —El profundo escote de la bata negra atrajo su mirada como un imán.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —le preguntó, mientras alcanzaba el zumo de naranja. El escote se abrió todavía más, exponiendo el borde verde del sujetador y el suave montículo de piel blanca y satinada.

—Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento. Sé cuánto duele perder a un padre. Perdí a los míos cuando era muy joven.

Harry levantó la mirada a su cara, impertérrito. Era bellísima. Curvilínea y suave, voluptuosa, hecha para hacer suspirar. Tenía las largas piernas bellamente formadas; era exactamente el tipo de mujer que le gustaba tener desnuda y en la cama. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que no podría acostarse con Hermione. Eso no le molestaría si no fuera porque ella sólo «fingía» que no podía mantener alejadas de él sus pequeñas y cálidas manos. Cuando le había dicho que no podían hacer el amor, su boquita había emitido un gemido de decepción, pero sus ojos habían chispeado de alivio. De hecho, nunca había visto tal alivio en la cara de una mujer.

—Fue en un accidente de barco —lo informó como si él le hubiera preguntado. Bebió un sorbo de zumo de naranja y después añadió—: en la costa de Florida.

Harry tomó un poco de bacón, después se sirvió el café. Gustaba a las mujeres. Se morían por darle sus números de teléfono y meterle la ropa interior en los bolsillos. Las mujeres no miraban a Harry como si mantener relaciones sexuales con él fuera algo similar a que las abrieran en canal.

—Fue un milagro que no estuviera con ellos. Mis padres odiaban no llevarme con ellos, por supuesto, pero yo tenía la varicela. Me habían dejado a regañadientes con mi abuela, Clarissa June. Recuerdo...

Desconectando de sus palabras, Harry bajó la vista al suave hueco de la garganta. No era un hombre engreído, o al menos no creía serlo. Pero que Hermione lo encontrara tan completamente «resistible», lo irritaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos. Después de ducharse, se había puesto unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca. Todavía pensaba salir. Todo lo que le faltaba era ponerse los zapatos y pirarse.

—Pero la señora Lovett estaba tan fría como un congelador de esos de Frigidaire... —Hermione continuaba con la cháchara, Harry se preguntó cómo había pasado del tema de sus padres a los refrigeradores—... y lloraba de una manera muy vulgar... durante toda la noche, hizo cosas la mar de tontas. Cuando LouAnn White se casó, le regaló... —Hermione hizo una pausa, su ojos miel centelleaban con animación—... ¡una sandwichera Hot Dogger! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡No sólo le regaló un electrodoméstico, sino que encima servía para cocinar salchichas!

Harry reclinó la silla y estiró las dos piernas. Recordaba con claridad la conversación que había tenido con ella sobre su costumbre de divagar. Se dio cuenta de que ella no podía evitarlo. Era una coqueta y una charlatana incorregible.

Hermione empujó el plato a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante. La bata se le abrió un poco más mientras le confiaba:

—Mi abuela solía decir que Margaret Lovett era tan vulgar como la tele en tecnicolor.

—¿Lo haces aposta? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, curiosos.

—¿El qué?

—Exhibir tus senos delante de mis narices.

Ella miró hacia abajo, se enderezó y agarrando firmemente la bata se la cerró hasta la garganta.

—No.

Las patas delanteras de la silla de Harry golpearon el suelo cuando se puso de pie. La miró fijamente a los ojos y cedió a la locura. Tendiéndole la mano, le pidió:

—Ven aquí. —Cuando ella se levantó y se detuvo delante de él, él le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho—. Voy a salir —le dijo, presionando sus curvas suaves—. Dame un beso de despedida.

—¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Un rato —contestó, sintiendo cómo su miembro aumentaba de tamaño.

Como una gata desperezándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Hermione se arqueó contra él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Podrías llevarme contigo —ronroneó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Bésame y entenderás por qué.

Ella se puso de puntillas para hacer lo que le pedía. Lo besó como una mujer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus labios abiertos presionaban suavemente los de él. Ella sabía a zumo de naranja y a la promesa de algo más dulce. Lo acarició con la lengua, lo provocó y jugueteó con él. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras le frotaba el pie contra la pantorrilla. Un ramalazo de pura lujuria recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, calentándole las entrañas y poniéndolo tan duro como una piedra.

Ella era una autentica provocadora y él la apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara. Tenía los labios brillantes, su respiración era ligeramente irregular y si sus ojos hubieran mostrado el más leve indicio de la excitación que él sentía, se hubiera girado para salir por la puerta. Satisfecho.

La mirada de Harry se detuvo en los suaves rizos caoba que le rodeaban la cara. La luz brillaba en cada rizo sedoso y quiso enterrar los dedos en ellos. Sabía que debería irse. Darse la vuelta y marcharse. Pero volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Lo que vio no lo satisfizo. Aún no. La agarró por la nuca, ladeó la cabeza y la besó con toda su alma, a conciencia. Mientras su boca se recreaba en la de ella, la llevó hacia atrás hasta que el trasero de Hermione tropezó con el borde de la vitrina de trofeos. El beso continuó imparable, Harry le deslizó la boca por la mejilla y la barbilla. Sus labios se recrearon en el cuello, mientras le retiraba el pelo hacia la espalda. Olía a flores y la piel femenina era cálida y suave cuando le deslizó la bata de seda por el hombro. Él la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y se dijo que debería detenerse.

—Hueles bien —susurró en su cuello.

—Huelo a hombre. —Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

Harry sonrió.

—Me paso mucho tiempo rodeado de hombres y créeme, cariño, no hueles a hombre. —Le deslizó la yema de los dedos bajo el borde esmeralda del sujetador y la besó en la piel suave de la garganta.

Automáticamente ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Pensaba que no íbamos a hacer el amor.

—Y no lo vamos a hacer.

—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo, Harry?

—Estamos metiéndonos mano.

—¿Y eso no conduce a hacer el amor? —Ella le soltó los hombros y cruzó los brazos.

—Esta vez no. Así que relájate.

Harry movió las manos a la parte posterior de sus muslos suaves y la izó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Antes de que ella pudiera objetar nada, la sentó sobre el borde de la vitrina, luego se metió entre sus muslos.

—¿Harry?

—¿Hum?

—Prométeme que no me lastimarás.

Él levantó la cabeza y le escrutó la cara. Estaba muy seria.

—No te lastimaré, Mione.

—Ni harás nada que no me guste.

—Desde luego que no.

Ella sonrió y le volvió a colocar las palmas de las manos en los hombros.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó, subiendo las manos por la parte posterior de sus muslos y levantando la bata a su paso.

—Mmm-hum —contestó, entonces le lamió la oreja suavemente y le deslizó la punta de la lengua por el cuello—. ¿Y a ti te gusta esto? —preguntó ella contra su garganta. Luego le lamió la sensible piel con la lengua.

—Me encanta. —Él se rió quedamente. Le deslizó las manos hasta las rodillas, luego volvió a subirlas hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con el borde elástico de la ropa interior—. Todo en ti es estupendo. —Harry ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No podía recordar haber tocado a una mujer tan suave como Hermione. Le hundió los dedos en los cálidos muslos y se los abrió todavía más. Mientras la boca de Hermione le hacía cosas increíbles en la garganta, él deslizó las manos bajo la bata y la izó por las nalgas—. Tienes la piel suave, las piernas largas y un trasero precioso —dijo mientras la atraía contra su pelvis. El calor inundó su ingle y supo que si no tenía cuidado, podía hundirse en Hermione y quedarse allí un buen rato.

Hermione levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

Harry miró sus ojos claros.

—No —contestó, buscando el reflejo del deseo que él sentía sin encontrarlo—. Nunca me burlaría de una mujer semidesnuda.

—¿No crees que esté gorda?

—No me gustan las mujeres flacas —contestó con rotundidad, y movió la mano de la cadera a las rodillas y luego la subió otra vez. Una chispa de interés brilló en los ojos de Hermione y, por fin, un poco de deseo.

Hermione buscó en los ojos entrecerrados de Harry alguna señal de que él le mentía. Desde el principio de la pubertad, había batallado constantemente contra su peso y había probado más dietas de las que podía recordar. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó. No era el beso mecánico y perfecto que le había dado antes, aquel coqueto beso con el que había intentado tentarlo. Esta vez ella quería tragarlo por entero. Tenía intención de mostrarle lo que esas palabras significaban para una chica que siempre se había considerado rellenita. Se dejó llevar, sintiendo cómo la iba invadiendo el deseo ardiente y vertiginoso. El beso se volvió tan hambriento como las manos que la tocaban, acariciaban, moldeaban para hacerla estremecer hasta las puntas de los pies. Ella sintió cómo se soltaba el cinturón de seda y cómo se abría la bata. Él le deslizó las manos por el estómago y la cintura. Luego le deslizó las cálidas palmas por encima de las costillas y con los pulgares rozó la parte inferior de sus abundantes senos. Un pequeño temblor, inesperado e intenso, la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, las caricias de un hombre en sus senos no le producían repulsión. Suspiró con sorpresa contra la boca de Harry.

Harry levantó la cabeza y escrutó sus ojos. Sonrió complacido ante lo que allí vio y le deslizó la bata por los hombros.

Hermione bajó los brazos y dejó que la seda negra se le deslizara hasta los muslos. Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Harry movió las manos por su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. Alarmada por su rapidez, ella levantó las manos y mantuvo las copas verdes de encaje en su sitio.

—Soy grande —indicó en un impulso, luego creyó morir de vergüenza por decir algo tan estúpido y obvio.

—También yo lo soy —bromeó Harry con una sonrisa provocativa.

Se le escapó una risita nerviosa cuando uno de los tirantes del sujetador se le deslizó por el brazo.

—¿Vas a tener esto puesto toda la noche? —preguntó él, deslizando los nudillos por el borde de encaje del sujetador.

Su ligera caricia le provocó un hormigueo en la piel. Le gustaban las cosas que decía y la forma en que la hacía sentir y no quería que se detuviera todavía. Le agradaba Harry y quería gustarle. Lo miró a los ojos mientras bajaba las manos. El sujetador le cayó lentamente en el regazo y ella contuvo el aliento temiendo que él hiciera algún comentario lascivo sobre sus senos, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—Jesús, Hermione —dijo—. Me dijiste que eras grande, pero te faltó decirme que eras perfecta. —Le ahuecó un pecho y la besó en los labios, dura y profundamente. Acarició lentamente el pezón con el pulgar de un lado a otro, rodeándolo y pasando por encima. Nadie la había acariciado jamás como Harry lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. La suave caricia la hacía sentir como si fuera delicada y frágil. Él no tiraba, ni retorcía, ni pellizcaba. No la agarraba con manos rudas esperando que lo disfrutara.

El deseo, la gratitud y el amor le surcaron las venas hasta el corazón, para acabar palpitando entre sus piernas. Mientras lo besaba, cerró los muslos alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que percibió la protuberancia dura contra la entrepierna. Las manos de Hermione tiraron de la camiseta, apartando la boca el tiempo suficiente para pasarla bruscamente sobre su cabeza. Una mata de vello oscuro cubría ese gran pecho, bajándole por el abdomen plano, rodeando el ombligo y desapareciendo por la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Dejó caer a un lado la camiseta, subiendo y bajando las manos por el pecho. Los dedos de Hermione se deslizaban por el vello fino, los músculos duros y la piel caliente. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Harry y su respiración agitada.

Él gimió su nombre antes de que su boca capturase la de ella en otro beso ardiente. Las puntas de sus senos le rozaron el pecho y un dolor sordo se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Cada lugar que él tocaba, pulsaba con una pasión ardiente que ella nunca había sentido. Era como si su cuerpo siempre lo hubiera sabido, como si hubiera esperado durante toda su vida a que Harry la amase. Ella recorrió con las manos los duros planos de su espalda, recorriendo su columna vertebral para regresar a su tórax. Él contuvo el aliento cuando ella enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Cuando le sacó el botón metálico del ojal, Harry la tomó de las muñecas. Apartó su boca de la de ella, dio un paso atrás y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Una arruga le surcaba la frente y sus mejillas morenas estaban ruborizadas. Parecía un hombre hambriento ante su plato favorito, pero no parecía muy contento. La miraba como si estuviera a punto de rechazarla.

—Joder, a la mierda con todo —juró al final, buscando las bragas de Hermione—. Soy hombre muerto de todas maneras.

Hermione plantó las manos detrás, sobre la vitrina, y levantó el trasero mientras él le bajaba las bragas por las piernas. Cuando él se colocó entre sus muslos otra vez, estaba desnudo. Y era grande. No había bromeado sobre eso. Ella extendió la mano y cerró el puño alrededor del poderoso eje de su pene. Harry cerró la mano alrededor de la de ella y se la subió hasta el grueso glande, después retrocedió. Estaba increíblemente duro y caliente dentro de su mano.

Él miró sus manos unidas y los muslos abiertos de Hermione.

—¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo? —preguntó mientras movía la mano libre a la parte superior de su pelvis.

—Sí —y suspiró cuando sus dedos profundizaron en el vello púbico para acariciarle la carne resbaladiza, estimulándola hasta que pensó que se rompería en mil pedazos.

—Coloca las piernas alrededor de mi cintura —le pidió, y cuando ella lo hizo, él se zambulló dentro de ella. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada buscó la de ella—. Oh Dios, Mione —exclamó desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Se retiró ligeramente, luego empujó hasta asentarse por completo, profundamente. La agarró por las caderas y se movió en su interior, lentamente al principio, después con rapidez. Los trofeos de la vitrina traquetearon y, con cada envite, Hermione sintió como si la empujara hacia un profundo abismo. Con cada empuje, su piel se calentaba unos grados más y su deseo por él se volvía más hambriento. Cada envite de su cuerpo era al mismo tiempo una tortura y una dulce dicha.

Ella pronunció su nombre varias veces mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra la vitrina y cerraba los ojos.

—No te detengas —gritó mientras se sentía como si estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio. El fuego se extendió a través de su piel, y sus músculos se tensaron involuntariamente mientras se abandonaba a un orgasmo largo y ardiente. Dijo cosas que normalmente la habrían conmocionado. No le importó. Harry la hacía sentir cosas —cosas increíbles— que nunca había sentido antes, y cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos se centraban en el hombre que la sostenía tan estrechamente.

—Jesús —siseó Harry, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Le apretó con fuerza las caderas y, con un gemido profundo y gutural, empujó en ella una última vez.

La oscuridad envolvía la figura desnuda de Harry, tan oscura como su sombrío estado de ánimo. La casa estaba silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa. Si escuchaba atentamente, casi podía oír la suave respiración de Hermione. Pero ella estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio y sabía que oírla era imposible.

Era la noche. La oscuridad. El silencio. Conspiraban contra él, susurrándole en el oído e invadiendo sus recuerdos.

Se llevó la botella de Bud a la boca bebiéndose con rapidez la mitad. Se puso delante de la ventana panorámica y contempló la gran luna amarilla y el rastro plateado de las olas. Todo lo que podía ver de su propio reflejo en el cristal era una silueta nebulosa. El contorno indefinido de un hombre que había perdido su alma y que no estaba demasiado interesado en encontrarla otra vez.

Inesperadamente, la imagen de su esposa, Cho, surgió ante él en la oscuridad. La imagen de la última vez que la había visto, dentro de una bañera de agua ensangrentada; allí su aspecto era muy diferente al de la chica saludable que había conocido en la escuela secundaria.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a aquella época en la escuela cuando había salido con ella. Pero después de graduarse, él se había ido lejos para jugar al hockey en las ligas menores. Toda su vida había girado en torno a ese deporte. Había jugado duro y, a la edad de veinte años, había sido el primer jugador fichado por los Toronto MapleLeafs en 1982. Su tamaño lo convertía en un jugador claramente dominante y se había ganado con rapidez el apodo de «Muro». Su destreza sobre el hielo lo había convertido en una estrella de la noche a la mañana. Su pericia social, sin embargo, lo había convertido en un ídolo de las groupies, quienes lo consideraban como un Mark Spitz de las pistas. Harry jugó para los Maple Leafs durante cuatro temporadas, hasta que los Rangers de Nueva York le ofrecieron un contrato más elevado, convirtiéndose en uno de los jugadores mejor pagados de la NHL. Había llegado a olvidarse por completo de Cho.

Cuando la volvió a ver, habían pasado seis años. Tenían la misma edad, pero distintas experiencias. Harry había visto mundo. Era joven, rico y había hecho cosas con las que otros hombres sólo podían soñar. Durante todos esos años, él había cambiado mucho mientras que Cho apenas lo había hecho. Era casi la misma chica con la que había retozado en el Chevy de Sirius. La misma chica que había usado el espejo retrovisor para repintarse el carmín que él se había comido a besos.

Se reencontró con Cho otra vez durante unas vacaciones de la liga de hockey. La sacó del pueblo. Se la llevó a un hotel y tres meses más tarde, después de decirle que estaba embarazada, la convirtió en su esposa. Su hijo, Toby, nació a los cinco meses de embarazo. Las siguientes cuatro semanas se las pasó observando cómo su hijo luchaba por vivir, mientras soñaba con enseñarle todas las cosas que sabía de la vida y el hockey. Pero sus sueños de un niñito revoltoso murieron dolorosamente con su hijo.

Mientras Harry sufría en silencio, la pena de Cho fue evidente para todos. Se pasaba los días llorando y durante mucho tiempo estuvo obsesionada con tener otro niño. Harry sabía que él era la razón de su obsesión. Se habían casado porque estaba embarazada, no porque la amase.

Debería haberla dejado en ese momento. Debería haberse ido, pero no había podido abandonarla. No mientras estuviera sumida en el dolor y él se sintiera responsable de su pena. Durante el año siguiente se mantuvo a su lado mientras ella iba de doctor en doctor. Se mantuvo a su lado mientras sufría varios abortos. Permaneció con ella porque una parte de él también quería otro bebé. Y vio cómo se hundía en la más profunda desesperación.

Se quedó a su lado, pero no fue un buen marido. La obsesión por tener otro hijo la volvió loca. Los últimos meses de su vida, no podía soportar ni siquiera tocarla. Cuanto más se aferraba ella, más ganas de escapar tenía él. En ningún momento ocultó sus líos con otras mujeres. A un nivel subconsciente, quería que ella lo dejara.

Pero prefirió suicidarse.

Harry se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y tomó un largo trago. Cho había querido que fuera él quien la encontrara, y así fue. Un año después, todavía podía recordar el color exacto de su sangre mezclada con el agua del baño. Podía ver su pálida cara y el húmedo cabello obscuro. Podía oler el champú que había usado y ver los cortes que se había infligido desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Todavía podría sentir cómo se le revolvían las tripas.

Desde entonces, vivía con el peso de una horrible culpa. Todos los días buscaba olvidar sus recuerdos mientras la culpa lo devoraba.

Harry entró en el dormitorio y miró a la preciosa chica enredada en sus sábanas. La luz del vestíbulo iluminaba la cama y el oscuro pelo rizado. Tenía un brazo sobre el estómago y el otro estirado.

Suponía que debería darle pena Severus por haberlo sustituido en su noche de bodas. Pero no lo hacía. No lamentaba lo que había hecho. Había disfrutado demasiado y, total, si alguien se enteraba de que ella había pasado la noche en su casa, daría por hecho que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales de todos modos. Así que, ¿qué demonios?

El cuerpo de Hermione estaba hecho para el sexo, pero se había dado cuenta de que no tenía tanta experiencia como había parecido cuando coqueteaba con él. Había tenido que enseñarle a dar y recibir placer. La había besado y la había recorrido con la lengua de pies a cabeza y, a su vez, la había enseñado qué hacer con esa boca tan exuberante que tenía. Ella era sensual e ingenua y él la encontraba increíblemente sexy.

Harry se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le deslizó la sábana blanca hasta la cintura. Parecía como si se hubiera dejado caer desnuda en un enorme charco de crema batida. Él se sintió de nuevo excitado y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Apretándole los senos con las manos, hundió la cara en la hendidura que formaron y la besó allí tiernamente. En ese lugar, con esa carne suave y caliente bajo él, no tenía que pensar en nada más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentir placer. Al oír el profundo gemido de Hermione, levantó la vista hacia su cara. Lo miraba con ojos somnolientos.

—¿Te he despertado? —le preguntó.

Hermione observó el hoyuelo de la mejilla derecha de Harry y su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

—¿No ha sido ésa tu intención? —preguntó, tan conmovida por él que lo sentía hasta en el alma y, aunque él no le había dicho que se ocuparía de ella, sabía que al menos tenía que sentir algo. Se había arriesgado a la cólera de Severus para estar con ella. Había puesto en peligro su carrera y Hermione encontraba excitante y terriblemente romántico el riesgo que había corrido por ella.

—Podría controlar mis manos y dejarte dormir. Pero no será fácil —le dijo, moviendo la palma de la mano por la cara externa del muslo desnudo de Hermione.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo de las sienes.

Él se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que tuvo el rostro encima del suyo.

—Me encantaría volver a hacerte gemir.

—Hum. —Hermione fingió considerar las posibilidades—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para tomar una decisión?

—Ya no tienes tiempo.

Harry era joven y apuesto y, en sus brazos, se sentía segura y protegida. Era un amante maravilloso y podría ocuparse de ella. Y lo más importante, ella estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Amoldó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con una dulce pasión, y ella se sintió como si estuviera oyendo esa vieja canción de country. «She was... the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A.».

También quería hacer feliz a Harry. Desde que mantuvo las primeras relaciones con el sexo opuesto a los quince años, Hermione se había transformado como un camaleón para convertirse en lo que fuera que su novio de turno quisiera. En el pasado había hecho de todo, desde teñirse el pelo de rojo a machacarse el cuerpo en un toro mecánico. Hermione siempre había hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo por complacer a los hombres de su vida para que no les quedara otro remedio que amarla.

Puede que Harry no la amara en ese momento, pero terminaría haciéndolo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione se llevó una mano a su corazón dolorido. Asió el lazo blanco del corpiño mientras dentro de su pecho el amor y el odio colisionaban como un martillo de demolición para destrozarle el corazón. Vestida de nuevo con el traje de novia rosa y las frágiles sandalias de tacón alto, luchó contra las lágrimas ardientes que le anegaban los ojos. Cuando vio cómo el Corvette rojo de Harry se perdía en el tráfico, notó que perdía la batalla. Se le empañó la vista, pero las lágrimas no le proporcionaron alivio alguno.

Ni siquiera al observar desaparecer a Harry, podía creer que se hubiera deshecho de ella en la acera del Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma. No era sólo que la hubiera abandonado, es que ni siquiera había mirado atrás.

A su alrededor se arremolinaban ejecutivos trajeados o turistas con ropas ligeras de verano. Los taxistas descargaban equipajes mientras el tubo de escape de sus taxis expulsaba humo caliente. Los maleteros bromeaban con los clientes mientras una impersonal voz masculina avisaba por los altavoces de que el área reservada delante del aeropuerto era sólo para carga y descarga. Los sonidos que se mezclaban caóticamente en torno a Hermione eran semejantes al confuso zumbido de su cabeza. La noche anterior Harry se había comportado de manera muy distinta al hombre indiferente que la había despertado esa mañana con un Bloody Mary en la mano. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor una y otra vez; nunca se había sentido más cerca de un hombre. Y estaba segura de que Harry había sentido lo mismo. Estaba segura de que él no hubiera corrido tal riesgo a menos que ella le importase. Si no hubiera sentido nada por ella, no habría puesto en peligro su carrera con los Chinooks. Pero esa mañana se había comportado como si se hubieran dedicado a ver reestrenos en la tele en lugar de a hacer el amor. Cuando le anunció que le había reservado un vuelo a Dallas, lo dijo como si estuviera haciéndole un gran favor. Cuando la había ayudado a ponerse de nuevo el corsé y el vestido de novia rosa, su contacto había sido impersonal. Muy diferente de las cálidas caricias de la noche anterior. Cuando la ayudó a vestirse, Hermione había luchado contra sus confusos sentimientos. Había luchado por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerle de que la dejara quedarse con él. Le insinuó su disposición para hacer y ser cualquier cosa que él quisiera, pero él había ignorado tan sutiles sugerencias.

Camino del aeropuerto, había subido tanto el volumen de la música que la conversación había sido imposible. Durante la hora que había durado el trayecto en coche, ella se había torturado con miles de preguntas. Se había preguntado qué habría hecho mal o qué habría sucedido para cambiarlo todo. Sólo su orgullo impidió que desconectara el casete y le exigiera una respuesta. Sólo el orgullo le hizo contener las lágrimas cuando la ayudó a salir del coche.

—El avión sale dentro de una hora. Tienes tiempo de sobra para recoger la tarjeta de embarque en facturación y pillar el vuelo —la informó Harry mientras le daba su neceser de noche.

Sintió como si el pánico le retorciera el estómago. El miedo hizo desaparecer el orgullo y abrió la boca para suplicarle que la llevara de regreso a la casa de la playa, donde se sentía segura. Sus siguientes palabras la detuvieron.

—Con ese vestido seguro que vas a obtener al menos dos propuestas de matrimonio antes de llegar a Dallas. No quiero darte consejos de cómo vivir tu vida, Dios sabe lo mucho que he enredado la mía, pero tal vez deberías usar algo más la cabeza cuando elijas a tu próximo novio.

Lo amaba tanto que le dolía y a él no le importaba si se casaba con otro hombre. La noche que habían compartido no había significado nada para él.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mione —había añadido despreocupadamente, luego se había dado la vuelta y se había ido.

—¡Harry! —El nombre se le escapó de los labios, a pesar de su orgullo.

Él se había girado, y ella supo que su cara había revelado lo que sentía. Harry había suspirado con resignación.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, pero te dije desde el principio que no me jugaría mi carrera con los Chinooks por ti. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: No es nada personal.

Luego se dio la vuelta, bajó la acera y salió de su vida.

A Hermione comenzó a dolerle la mano y miró hacia abajo, al neceser que sujetaba con fuerza. Tenía los nudillos blancos y aflojó su presa.

El denso humo del tubo de escape le provocó nauseas y, finalmente, se dio la vuelta y entró en el aeropuerto. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que irse, pero no sabía a dónde. Sentía todos sus circuitos sobrecargados e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Encontró el mostrador de facturación y «no» le dijo al agente, «no tenía equipaje para facturar». Con la tarjeta de embarque en una mano y el neceser en la otra, abandonó el mostrador.

Pasó delante de las tiendas de regalos, los restaurantes y las ventanillas de información de vuelos. El sufrimiento la envolvía como una capa de niebla negra. Mantuvo la mirada baja, imaginaba que su pena se traslucía en su cara y que si la gente la miraba atentamente, sabría lo que le pasaba.

Se darían cuenta de que a nadie le importaba un bledo Hermione Granger. Ni en ese estado ni en otro. Había plantado a su única amiga, Ginny, y si Hermione se muriese en ese momento, no le importaría a nadie o por lo menos no de verdad. Bueno, su tía Andrómeda sí haría como si le importara. Prepararía la gelatina O'Jell y lloraría como si no estuviera aliviada de no tener que ocuparse más de Hermione. Por un instante, Hermione se preguntó si su madre se entristecería, pero supo la respuesta antes de ni siquiera pensarlo: no. Billy Jean nunca se entristecería por esa niña a la que nunca había querido.

Entró en la zona de embarque cuando su frágil control comenzaba a quebrarse. Se sentó de cara a las ventanas y tomó un ejemplar del Seattle Times del asiento de al lado dejando el neceser en la butaca de vinilo. Miró por la ventana a la pista de aterrizaje y una nítida imagen de la cara de su madre apareció en su mente, recordándole la única vez que se había encontrado con Billy Jean.

Había sido el día del entierro de su abuela, había levantado la mirada del ataúd y había visto la cara de una elegante mujer muy bien peinada con el pelo oscuro y los ojos miel. No habría reconocido quién era la mujer si Lolly no se lo hubiera dicho. Durante un instante la pena por la muerte de su abuela se fusionó en su interior con aprensión, alegría, esperanza y una miríada de emociones conflictivas. Durante toda su vida, Hermione había recreado el momento en que finalmente conocería a su madre.

Mientras crecía, le habían dicho que Billy Jean era demasiado joven y que cuando ella nació no quería tener hijos todavía. Como consecuencia, Hermione llevaba toda su vida soñando con el día en que su madre cambiaría de idea.

Pero cuando Hermione alcanzó la adolescencia, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que se hicieran realidad sus sueños sobre un reencuentro con su madre. Había descubierto que Billy Jean Granger era ahora Jean Obershaw, esposa de León Obershaw representante en Alabama, y madre de dos niños pequeños. El día que supo de la otra familia de su madre fue el día en que tuvo que afrontar la cruda realidad. Su abuela había mentido. Billy Jean sí quería tener hijos. Simplemente, no la había querido a ella.

En el entierro de su abuela, cuando Hermione por fin miró a Billy Jean, había esperado no sentir nada. Le sorprendió profundamente encontrar algo en su corazón, todavía albergaba la fantasía de una madre cariñosa. Se había aferrado al sueño de que su madre podría llenar el vacío que tenía en su interior. A Hermione le temblaron las manos y las rodillas cuando se presentó a la mujer que la había abandonado poco después de nacer. Había contenido el aliento... esperando... anhelando. Pero Billy Jean apenas la miró cuando le dijo:

—Sé quién eres. —Luego se volvió y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Después del funeral desapareció, probablemente de regreso con su marido y sus hijos. De regreso a su vida.

El anuncio de la llegada de un vuelo trajo a Hermione de vuelta a la realidad. Más pasajeros comenzaron a llenar la zona de embarque y cogió el neceser para colocárselo sobre el regazo. Una mujer de mediana edad con rizos blancos y un vestido de poliéster se dirigió al asiento vacío. Hermione cogió automáticamente el ejemplar del Seattle Times para que la mujer se pudiera sentar. Lo colocó encima del neceser y dirigió la mirada a las ventanas, observando un autobús de pasajeros y un remolque de equipajes. Normalmente, le habría sonreído a la mujer y quizá la habría obsequiado con una agradable conversación. Pero no se sentía con ganas de ser amable. Pensaba en su vida y en que no debía relacionarse con personas que no podían corresponder a su amor.

Se había enamorado de Harry Potter en menos de veinticuatro horas. Sus sentimientos por él habían surgido tan deprisa que apenas podía creerlo. Pero sabía que eran reales. Pensaba en sus ojos verdes y en el hoyuelo que aparecía en su mejilla derecha cada vez que sonreía. Pensaba en cómo la rodeaban esos fuertes brazos, haciéndola sentir segura. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir sus manos en la espalda, levantándola contra la vitrina como si no pesara nada. No había conocido a ningún otro hombre —ni siquiera algún antiguo novio al que había creído amar—, que la hubiera hecho sentir de la misma manera que Harry.

«Deberías haberme dicho que eres perfecta», le había dicho, haciendo que se sintiera como la Reina de las fiestas de San Antonio. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentirse tan deseable. Ningún hombre la había dejado destrozada.

Comenzaron a arderle los ojos de nuevo y se le nubló la vista. En los últimos días había tomado algunas decisiones desafortunadas. Lo peor había sido decidir casarse con un hombre lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su abuelo. Luego estaba el haber huido de la boda como una cobarde. Lo único que no había sido una elección había sido enamorarse de Harry. Simplemente había ocurrido.

Una solitaria lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y se la enjugó con el pañuelo. Ahora tenía que sobreponerse a lo de Harry. Tenía que retomar su vida.

«¿Qué vida?». No la esperaban ni en casa ni en el trabajo. No tenía ningún familiar con quien hablar y lo más probable era que su única amiga la odiara. Todas sus ropas estaban en poder de Severus, quien —sin ningún género de duda— la despreciaría. El hombre que amaba no le correspondía. Se había deshecho de ella, dejándola en la acera sin mirar atrás.

No tenía a nada ni a nadie salvo ella misma.

—Atención —anunció una voz femenina—, los pasajeros del vuelo 624, con destino a Dallas-Fort Worth, deberán embarcar en quince minutos.

Hermione miró la tarjeta de embarque. «Quince minutos», pensó. Quedaban quince minutos para subirse a un avión que la llevaría de regreso a la nada. Nadie estaría allí para recogerla. No tenía a nadie. Nadie se iba a ocupar de ella. Nadie le diría qué hacer.

Nadie excepto a sí misma. Sólo Hermione Granger.

El pánico le atenazó el estómago y miró el ejemplar del Seattle Times que estaba encima del neceser de su regazo. Sentía la sobrecarga emocional a flor de piel. Para evitar estallar, se concentró en el periódico. Movió los labios mientras leía lentamente los anuncios clasificados.

El letrero de Catering Lovegood colgaba desmañadamente del lado derecho. La tormenta de la noche del jueves lo había maltratado tanto que se había roto una de las cadenas, con lo que el gran pájaro majestuoso pintado en el letrero parecía a punto de caer en picado sobre la acera. Los rododendros plantados a cada lado de la puerta habían sobrevivido a los fuertes vientos, pero los geranios rojos eran otra historia.

Sin embargo, dentro del pequeño edificio, todo estaba en perfecto orden. La oficina de la parte delantera del reconvertido almacén tenía un escritorio y una mesa redonda. En la pared colgaba una gran fotografía de dos personas idénticas vestidas con la misma ropa. Cada uno sujetaba el extremo de un billete de un dólar. En la cocina, relucían una cortadora industrial, una afiladora y otros instrumentos de cocina, todos de acero inoxidable. Una selección de menús reposaba en la bandeja que había encima del refrigerador y el horno de convección dominaba la esquina opuesta.

La dueña estaba en el cuarto de baño con una goma azul entre sus labios. La luz fluorescente zumbaba y parpadeaba arrojando una sombra gris sobre la cara de Luna Lovegood, cuyos ojos grises estudiaban el reflejo en el espejo de encima del lavabo mientras se cepillaba el cabello rubio y se hacía una coleta.

Luna era el ejemplo perfecto de una chica de cara lavada con un jabón casero tipo Ivory Soap. No necesitaba usar ni crema limpiadora, ni tónicos para la piel con sabor a fruta, ni gastarse el dinero en cremas selectas. Odiaba la sensación de llevar maquillaje. Algunas veces se aplicaba un poco de rímel, pero tenía poca práctica y no se lo aplicaba demasiado bien, no como Ray. Ray siempre había tenido buen ojo para el maquillaje.

Luna se miró de perfil y levantó una mano para aplastar un mechón de pelo rebelde de la coronilla. Se habría vuelto a hacer la coleta si no hubiera sonado el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada del cliente que estaba esperando. La señora Candace Sullivan era una cliente asidua de Catering Lovegood y se había puesto en contacto con Luna para encargarle el catering para la celebración de las bodas de oro de sus padres. Candace era la mujer de un reputado cardiólogo. Gozaba de una muy buena situación económica y era la última esperanza que tenía Luna de poder conservar vivo el sueño de Ray y ella.

Se miró para estar segura de que el polo azul lucía impecable sobre los pantalones cortos caquis y aspiró profundamente. No se desenvolvía demasiado bien con esa parte del negocio. Besar culos y hacer la pelota a los clientes había sido uno de los talentos de Ray. Ella se dedicaba a la administración del negocio. Era la contable. No era una buena relaciones públicas. Se había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana estrujando los números hasta sentir arenilla en los ojos, pero no había otra solución; no importaba lo creativa que fuera con las cuentas, si el negocio de catering que Ray y ella habían abierto tres años antes no recibía encargos pronto, tendría que cerrar. Necesitaba a la señora Sullivan; necesitaba su dinero.

Luna alcanzó el sobre de manila del lavabo y salió del cuarto de baño. Atravesó la cocina, pero se paró un momento en la puerta que conducía a la oficina. La joven parada en medio de la habitación no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la señora Sullivan. De hecho, parecía salida de la Mansión Playboy. Era todo lo que Luna no era: alta, pechugona, con espeso pelo oscuro y bonita piel bronceada. Con sólo pensar en tomar el sol, la piel de Luna se ponía roja como una langosta.

—Eh... ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Vengo a solicitar el trabajo —contestó con voz arrastrada, claramente sureña—. De ayudante del Chef.

Luna miró el periódico que la mujer sujetaba en una mano, luego observó el vestido rosa de raso con un gran lazo blanco. A su hermano Ray le habría encantado ese vestido. Le habría encantado ponérselo.

—¿Ha trabajado antes en una empresa de catering?

—No. Pero soy muy buena cocinera.

Si se fiaba de su aspecto, Luna dudaba sinceramente que la mujer supiera siquiera hervir agua. Pero no solía juzgar a la gente ni por su color ni por su ropa. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida defendiendo a su hermano gemelo de la gente que lo juzgaba sin conocerlo, incluyendo a su propia familia.

—Soy Luna Lovegood —dijo.

—Es un placer, señora Lovegood.

La mujer dejó el periódico en una mesa al lado de la puerta, luego caminó hacia Luna y le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger.

—Bueno, Hermione, le daré una solicitud para rellenar —dijo, moviéndose detrás del escritorio. Si obtenía el encargo de los Sullivan, necesitaría un ayudante, pero dudaba que fuera a esa mujer a quien contratara. No sólo prefería contratar cocineros con experiencia, sino que dudaba de la cordura de alguien que se ponía ese vestido tan provocativo para solicitar un puesto en la cocina.

Aunque no pensaba contratar a Hermione, pensó que era mejor que rellenara una solicitud y rechazarla con motivos. Estaba rebuscando en uno de los cajones cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta. Miró hacia fuera y reconoció a su acaudalada clienta. Como la mayoría de la gente que bebía cócteles, jugaba al tenis e iba al club de campo, el pelo de la señora Candace Sullivan parecía un casco plateado. Las joyas eran auténticas, las uñas falsas y, en general, era como cualquiera otra ricachona con la que hubiera trabajado Luna. Conducía un coche de ochenta mil dólares, pero regateaba en nimiedades como el precio de las frambuesas.

—Hola, Candace. Ya lo tengo todo preparado. —Luna apuntó hacia la mesa redonda donde había tres álbumes de fotos—. ¿Por qué no toma asiento? Estaré con usted en un momento.

La señora Sullivan miró con curiosidad a la chica de rosa y le dirigió una sonrisa a Luna.

—La tormenta del jueves parece haber causado daños en el exterior del edificio —dijo educadamente, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

—Eso parece. —Luna sabía que tendría que reparar el letrero y comprar plantas nuevas, pero en ese momento no tenía dinero.

—Puede sentarse aquí —le dijo a Hermione, colocando la solicitud en el escritorio. Luego, con el sobre del presupuesto en la mano, atravesó la habitación y tomó asiento en la mesa redonda.

—He trabajado en varios menús para que pueda escoger. Cuando hablamos por teléfono, le sugerí el pato como plato principal. —Sacó los menús del sobre, los puso en la mesa y señaló la primera elección—. Con pato asado, recomendaría arroz silvestre, ya sea con verduras mixtas o guisantes verdes. Un panecillo en la cena hará...

—Oh, no sé —suspiró la señora Sullivan.

Luna estaba preparada para esa respuesta.

—Tengo muestras en la nevera.

—No, gracias. Acabo de comer.

Ocultando la irritación, movió el dedo a la siguiente opción.

—Quizá preferiría bocaditos de espárrago. O de alcachofa...

—No —interrumpió Candace—. Creo que no. Creo que me gusta más la idea del pato.

Luna pasó al siguiente menú.

—Vale. Y qué le parece de primero costilla de ternera en su jugo, patatas doradas, guisantes verdes...

—He ido a tres fiestas este año donde sirvieron costilla. Quiero algo diferente. Algo especial. Ray sí que tenía ideas innovadoras.

Luna pasó las páginas y colocó encima el tercer menú. Tenía muy poca paciencia y no era buena para esto. No congeniaba con los clientes adinerados que no sabían qué querían y que encima no aceptaban ninguna de las sugerencias que les mostraba.

—Sí, Ray era maravilloso —dijo, al perder a su hermano hacía seis meses había sentido cómo moría parte de su corazón y de su alma.

—Ray era el mejor —continuó la señora Sullivan—. Ya sabe, él era un... pues bien... ya sabe.

Sí, Luna lo sabía, y si Candace no tenía cuidado, se encontraría de patitas en la calle. Si bien Ray podía haber pasado por alto su intolerancia, Luna no.

—¿Qué le parece Chateaubriand? —preguntó, señalando la tercera opción.

—No —contestó Candace. En menos de diez minutos había rechazado todas las ideas. Luna quiso matarla, pero tuvo que recordarse que necesitaba el dinero.

—Para el cincuenta aniversario de mis padres había pensado en algo un poco más exclusivo. No me ha mostrado nada especial. Cómo desearía que Ray estuviera aquí. Habría ideado algo realmente único.

Todos los menús que Luna le había mostrado estaban bien. De hecho, eran del archivador de Ray. Luna sintió que perdía los nervios y se obligó a preguntar tan amablemente como le fue posible:

—¿Qué había pensado?

—Bueno, no lo sé. El negocio es suyo. Se supone que las innovaciones son cosa suya. —Pero Luna nunca había sido creativa—. No he visto nada especial. ¿No tiene otra cosa?

Luna cogió un catálogo y se puso a hojearlo.

Dudaba encontrar allí algo que le gustara a Candace. Estaba convencida de que esas exclusivas razones de la señora Sullivan la conducirían a ella a la bebida.

—Éstas son fotos de otros caterings que hemos hecho. Quizá vea algo que le guste.

—Eso espero.

—Perdón. —La chica de rosa del escritorio se levantó—. Perdonen que me meta donde no me llaman, pero no he podido evitar escucharlas. Tal vez podría ayudarlas.

Luna se había olvidado de que Hermione estaba en la habitación y se giró para mirarla.

—¿Dónde fueron sus padres de luna de miel? —preguntó Hermione desde detrás del escritorio.

—A Italia —contestó Candace.

—Hum. —Hermione posó la punta del bolígrafo sobre el labio inferior—. Podría empezar con Pappa al Pomodoro —aconsejó; su italiano sonaba peculiar con ese acento sureño—. Luego carne de cerdo asada a la florentina servida con patatas, zanahorias y una rebanada gruesa de bruschetta. O, si prefiere pato, podría ir acompañado de pasta y una ensalada fresca.

Candace miró a Luna, y luego a la otra mujer.

—Mamá adora la lasaña con salsa de albahaca.

—Lasaña con ensalada de radicchio sería perfecta. Como postre quedaría perfecto un delicioso pastel de albaricoque.

—¿Pastel de albaricoque? —preguntó Candace menos entusiasmada—. No lo he tomado nunca.

—Es absolutamente maravilloso —se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

—¿Está segura?

—Por completo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en el escritorio—. Vivian Hammond, de los Hammonds de San Antonio, está loca por el pastel de albaricoque. Le gusta tanto, que rompió la tradición del Club de la Rosa Amarilla y lo sirvió en la fiesta anual. —Entornó los ojos y susurró como si compartiera un jugoso cotilleo—. Para que vea, hasta que Vivían hizo eso, el club siempre había servido pastel de limón en sus reuniones, limón del mismo color que las rosas amarillas. —Hizo una pausa, se reclinó en la silla, y ladeó la cabeza—. Naturalmente, su madre estaba avergonzada.

Luna arqueó las cejas y clavó los ojos en Hermione. Había algo familiar en ella. No podía decir qué era y se preguntó si se habrían conocido antes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Candace—. ¿Por qué no sirvieron las dos cosas?

Hermione encogió los hombros.

—Quién sabe. Vivian es una mujer excepcional.

Cuanto más hablaba Hermione, más fuerte era en Luna la sensación de familiaridad.

Candace miró el reloj, luego miró a Luna.

—Me gusta la idea de la comida italiana y necesitaré un pastel de albaricoque para cien personas.

Cuando la señora Sullivan abandonó el edificio, Luna escribió el menú, rellenó el contrato y el cheque de la señal. Se recostó contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—Tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo. Cuando Hermione la miró desde el otro extremo, Luna consultaba el menú que sujetaba en la mano.

—¿Qué es Pappa al Pomodoro?

—Sopa de tomate.

—¿La sabe cocinar?

—Por supuesto. Es muy fácil.

Luna colocó el menú sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—¿Ha inventado esa historia sobre el pastel de albaricoque?

Hermione trató de parecer contrita, pero una leve sonrisa se insinuaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno..., la embellecí un poco.

Ya sabía Luna por qué le sonaba esa mujer. Hermione era una artista impenitente de las fantochadas, igual que Ray. Durante un breve momento sintió que el vacío de su muerte se diluía un poco. Abandonó la mesa y caminó hacia el escritorio.

—¿Alguna vez ha trabajado como ayudante de chef o de camarera? —preguntó, mirando la solicitud de empleo.

Hermione cubrió rápidamente el papel con las manos, no sin que Luna notara la mala caligrafía y que había escrito en experiencia profesional «Chief» en lugar de Chef.

—Fui camarera en Luby antes de trabajar en Dillard's y he recibido todas las clases de cocina que pueda imaginar.

—¿Ha trabajado alguna vez en un catering?

—No, pero puedo cocinar cualquier cosa, desde comida griega a sueca, desde baklava a sushi, y soy muy buena relaciones públicas.

Luna miró a Hermione y esperó no equivocarse.

—Tengo una pregunta más. ¿Quiere el trabajo?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Seattle**

**Junio de 1996**

Escapando del caos de la cocina, Hermione observó el salón del banquete una última vez. Con ojo crítico escudriñó las treinta y siete mesas con manteles de lino cuidadosamente distribuidas por la habitación. En el centro de cada mesa, los vasos de cristal tallado estaban estratégicamente colocados con una variada colección de velas flotantes en color rosa y hojas de helecho.

Luna la acusaba de ser una obsesa y una posesa o las dos cosas a la vez. A Hermione todavía le dolían los dedos por la cera caliente, pero sólo con mirar las mesas sabía que toda la angustia, el dolor y el caos habían valido la pena. Había creado algo bello y único. Ella, Hermione Granger, la chica que había sido educada para depender de los demás se las había arreglado muy bien para ganarse la vida. Y lo había hecho por sí misma. Había aprendido técnicas para superar la dislexia. Ya no ocultaba su problema, pero tampoco hablaba de ello con todo el mundo. Lo había ocultado durante demasiados años para de repente anunciarlo a bombo y platillo.

Había vencido todos los obstáculos y con veintinueve años era socia en un exitoso negocio de catering y poseía una casita modesta en Bellevue. Estaba muy satisfecha de todo lo que la niña retrasada de Texas había logrado conseguir. Había caminado a través del fuego purificando su alma, pero había sobrevivido. Ahora era una persona más fuerte, quizá menos confiada y sumamente renuente a ofrecerle el corazón en bandeja de nuevo a un hombre, pero no consideraba que la falta de esas dos cualidades fuera impedimento para alcanzar la felicidad. Había aprendido la lección de la forma más difícil y aunque prefería donar un riñón a volver a la vida que llevaba antes de entrar en Catering Lovegood hacía siete años, en ese momento era quien era por lo que le había sucedido entonces. No le gustaba pensar en el pasado. Su vida era perfecta en ese momento y estaba llena de cosas que amaba.

Había nacido y crecido en Texas, pero se había sentido atraída por Seattle con mucha rapidez. Amaba la ciudad rocosa rodeada de montañas y agua. Había tardado años en acostumbrarse a la lluvia, pero como a la mayoría de los nativos ahora ya no la molestaba. Amaba las sensaciones táctiles que experimentaba en el mercado de Pike Place y los colores vibrantes del noroeste del Pacífico.

Hermione levantó el brazo para tirar del puño de la chaqueta del esmoquin, y se miró el reloj. En otra parte del viejo hotel sus ayudantes cortaban rodajas de pepino y las colocaban encima del salmón, rellenaban setas y copas de champán para los trescientos invitados que, en media hora, llegarían al salón del banquete y cenarían scallopini de ternera, patatas nuevas con mantequilla y ensalada de escarola y berros.

Alcanzó una copa y le quitó la servilleta que había dentro. Le temblaban las manos cuando recolocó la servilleta blanca con forma de rosa. Estaba nerviosa. Más de lo que solía estar. Luna y ella habían hecho caterings para trescientas personas con anterioridad sin ningún problema. Pero nunca habían atendido a la Fundación Harrison. Y nunca habían servido un catering para un promotor que cobrara quinientos dólares por cubierto. Oh, bueno, en realidad sabía que los invitados no pagaban esa cantidad sólo por la comida. El dinero recaudado esa noche sería para el Hospital Infantil y para el Centro Médico. Aún así, al pensar que todas aquellas personas pagarían todo ese dinero por un pedazo de ternera le daba taquicardia.

Se abrió una puerta y apareció Luna.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí dentro —dijo, caminando hacia Hermione. Llevaba en la mano la carpeta verde que contenía la lista de trabajo y las órdenes de compra junto con un inventario de todos los suministros y los recibos.

Hermione sonrió a su mejor amiga y socia y colocó la servilleta doblada de nuevo en la copa.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la cocina?

—Oh, el nuevo ayudante del chef se bebió todo ese vino blanco especial que compraste para la ternera.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Dime que no estás hablando en serio.

—Es una broma.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Pues no tiene gracia. —Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando Luna se acercó a ella.

—Puede que no. Pero necesitas relajarte.

—No podré relajarme hasta que esté en casa —dijo Hermione ajustando la rosa de la solapa del esmoquin de Luna.

Aunque iban vestidas con la misma ropa, físicamente eran opuestas por completo. Luna tenía la piel suave como la porcelana de las rubias naturales y, con su uno cincuenta y cinco de estatura, era tan delgada como una bailarina. Hermione siempre había envidiado el metabolismo de Luna que le permitía comer casi cualquier cosa sin engordar ni un gramo.

—Todo va según el horario previsto. No te pongas histérica, ni corras por ahí, tal como lo hiciste en la boda de Angela Everett.

Hermione frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta lateral.

—Aún me gustaría echarle mano al pequeño caniche azul de la abuela Everett.

Luna se rió caminando al lado de Hermione.

—Nunca olvidaré esa noche. Estaba en el buffet y te oía chillar en la cocina. Después te arrepentiste toda la noche. —Bajó el tono de voz, e imitó el acento sureño de Hermione—. ¡Un perro se comió mis pelotas!

—Dije «albóndigas» .

—No. No lo hiciste. Luego te sentaste y clavaste los ojos en la bandeja vacía durante diez minutos.

Hermione no lo recordaba de esa manera. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que aún no era demasiado buena controlando ese tipo de estrés. Aunque había mejorado bastante.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, Luna Lovegood —le dijo, cogiendo la coleta de su amiga y dándole un pequeño tirón, luego volvió a mirar la estancia. La porcelana china estaba brillante, la cubertería de plata reluciente y las servilletas dobladas como si centenares de rosas blancas flotaran sobre las mesas.

Hermione estaba sumamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Con el ceño fruncido Harry Potter se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante en la silla y miró más de cerca la servilleta que rellenaba su copa. Parecía ser un pájaro o una piña. No estaba seguro.

—Oh, esto es encantador —suspiró Daphne Greengras, su pareja esa noche. El recorrió con la mirada el brillante cabello rubio y tuvo que admitir que Daphne le había gustado bastante más el día que la había invitado a salir. Era fotógrafa y la había conocido hacía dos semanas cuando fue a fotografiar para una revista de diseño la casa flotante donde vivía. No la conocía demasiado bien. Parecía una mujer agradable, pero incluso antes de llegar a la cena benéfica había descubierto que no se sentía atraído por ella. Ni un poquito. No por culpa de ella, sino de él.

Volvió a centrar la atención en la servilleta, la sacó del vaso y se la colocó en el regazo. Últimamente había estado pensando en casarse otra vez. Había hablado con Sirius sobre eso. Tal vez esa cena benéfica había despertado algo que permanecía dormido en él. O tal vez fuera porque acababa de cumplir los treinta y cinco; pero lo cierto era que había estado pensando en buscar esposa y tener hijos. Había pensado en Toby, había pensado en él más de lo que lo hacía habitualmente.

Harry se inclinó en la silla, echó a un lado la solapa de la chaqueta del traje gris carbón de Hugo Boss y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Quería ser padre otra vez. Quería oír esa palabra, «papá», refiriéndose a él. Quería enseñar a su hijo a patinar tal como le había enseñado Sirius a él. Como cualquier otro padre del mundo, quería estar despierto en Nochebuena y regalar triciclos, bicicletas y coches de carreras. Quería vestir a su hijo de vampiro, o de pirata, y hacer con él «el truco o trato». Pero cuando miraba a Daphne sabía que ella no iba a ser la madre de sus hijos. Le recordaba a Jodie Foster y siempre había pensado que Jodie se parecía un poco a un lagarto. Y no quería que sus hijos parecieran lagartos.

Un camarero interrumpió sus pensamientos y le preguntó si quería vino. Harry no contestó, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y puso la copa sobre el mantel al revés.

—¿No bebes? —le preguntó Daphne.

—Claro —contestó, y sacando la mano del bolsillo alcanzó el vaso que había traído desde el cóctel.

—Bebo gaseosa con lima.

—¿No bebes alcohol?

—No. Ya no. —Dejó el vaso cuando otro camarero le puso un plato de ensalada delante. Llevaba sin beber cuatro años, y sabía que no bebería nunca más. El alcohol lo había convertido en una mierda y al final había acabado cansándose de todo eso.

La noche que batió a los Philadelphia llevándose por delante a Danny Shanahan fue la noche que tocó fondo. Algunos pensaban que Danny, «el Sucio», había obtenido lo que se merecía. Pero Harry no. Cuando miró al hombre tendido en el hielo, supo que había perdido el control. Le había destrozado las espinillas y le había codeado las costillas más veces de las que recordaba. Había sido una masacre. Pero esa noche se había roto algo en su interior. Antes de que se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, había tirado los guantes y se había liado a puñetazos con Shanahan. Danny había recibido una contusión y un viaje a la enfermería. Harry había sido expulsado y suspendido por seis partidos. A la mañana siguiente se había despertado en la cama de un hotel con una botella vacía de Jack Daniels y con dos mujeres desnudas. Cuando había mirado el techo, asqueado de sí mismo y tratando de recordar la noche anterior, supo que tenía que detenerse.

Desde entonces no bebía. Y nunca había querido volver a hacerlo. Ahora, cuando se acostaba con una mujer recordaba su nombre al despertarse por la mañana. De hecho, sabía casi todo sobre ella antes de llevarla a la cama. Sí, ahora tenía cuidado. Tenía suerte de estar vivo y lo sabía.

—¿No está precioso el salón? —preguntó Daphne.

Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada, luego el estrado que tenían delante. Todas esas flores y velas eran demasiado recargadas y olorosas para su gusto.

—Claro. Queda muy bien —dijo, comiéndose la ensalada. Al terminar, le retiraron el plato y le colocaron otro delante. Había asistido a un montón de banquetes benéficos a lo largo de su vida. También había comido un montón de comida mala en ellos. Pero esta noche la comida era buena; escasa, pero buena. Mucho mejor que el año anterior. En aquella ocasión habían servido un pollo relleno con piñones secos tan duro como los discos de hockey. Pero claro, allí no se iba por la comida. Se iba para soltar dinero. Mucho dinero. Muy poca gente estaba al corriente de la filantropía de Harry y quería que siguiera siendo así. Hacía eso por su hijo y era parte de su vida privada.

—¿Qué opinas de que los Avalanche ganen la Copa Stanley? —le preguntó Daphne cuando ya iban por el postre.

Harry creía que preguntaba para darle conversación. Ella no quería saber lo que él pensaba en realidad, así que se tragó su opinión y fue diplomático.

—Tienen un buen portero. Siempre se puede contar con Roy para desempatar los partidos y salvar el culo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tienen a algunos buenos defensas, pero Claude Lemieux es un niñato cobarde y marica —alcanzó la cuchara de postre y la miró—; es probable que lleguen a la final en la próxima liga —y él los estaría esperando porque Harry esperaba estar allí luchando también por la Copa.

Comenzó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, buscando a la presidenta de la Fundación Harrison. Normalmente Ruth Harrison subía primero al estrado y luego recorría las mesas. La divisó a dos mesas de distancia hablando con una mujer. La mujer, que le daba la espalda a Harry, destacaba entre los vestidos de seda que tenía alrededor. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin y rezumaba elegancia, más que la propia presidenta. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás sujeto en la nuca con un lazo negro. Desde el recogido, suaves rizos oscuros caían sobre sus hombros. Era alta, y cuando se mostró de perfil, Harry se atragantó con el sorbete.

—Jesús —dijo casi sin voz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daphne, colocándole la mano con preocupación en el hombro.

No podía contestar. Sólo podía mirarla fijamente, sintiendo como si le hubieran golpeado la frente con un stick. Cuando la había dejado en el Sea-Tac hacía siete años, no había pensado que se volverían a encontrar. Recordó la última vez que la había visto: una muñequita voluptuosa con un pequeño vestido rosa. Recordaba bastante más de ella, y lo que recordó le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Por razones que no podía recordar en ese momento no había estado borracho la noche que había pasado con ella. Pero creía que no tenía importancia si había bebido o no porque, borracho o sobrio, Hermione Granger no era el tipo de mujer que un hombre pudiera olvidar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

—Ahh... nada. —Miró a Daphne, luego volvió la mirada a la mujer que le había causado tantas molestias al fugarse de su propia boda. Tras ese desafortunado día, Severus Snape había desaparecido del país durante ocho meses. El verano siguiente, los entrenamientos de los Chinooks habían estado llenos de especulaciones. Algunos jugadores pensaban que la novia de Severus había sido secuestrada, otros tenían varios tipos de hipótesis sobre su escapada. Y también estaba Colín Creevey que creía que en vez de casarse con Severus ella se había suicidado en el cuarto de baño y que Severus lo había ocultado. Sólo Harry sabía la verdad, pero había sido el único de los Chinooks que no había hablado.

—¿Harry?

Ella estaba allí, en medio del salón, tan bella como la recordaba. Tal vez más. Quizá fuera el esmoquin que parecía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo en vez de ocultarlas. O tal vez era la luz que iluminaba su pelo oscuro, o el definido perfil de esos labios carnosos. No sabía si era sólo una de esas cosas o todas a la vez, pero descubrió que cuanto más la miraba, más profunda era su curiosidad. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en Seattle. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? ¿Habría encontrado a algún ricachón con el que casarse?

—¿Harry?

Devolvió la atención a su pareja de esa noche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella.

—No. Nada. —Volvió a mirar a Hermione otra vez y la observó colocar un bolso negro sobre la mesa. Extendió la mano para estrechársela a Ruth Harrison. Luego sonrió, agarró el bolso y dando media vuelta, se marchó.

—Discúlpame, Daphne —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Siguió a Hermione mientras ella se abría paso con dificultad entre las mesas sin perderla de vista.

—Perdón —dijo, abriéndose paso a empujones entre dos ancianos.

La alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de abrir una puerta lateral.

—Mione —dijo cuando la mano de Hermione alcanzaba el pomo de latón.

Ella se detuvo, lo miró por encima del hombro y luego se lo quedó mirando durante cinco largos segundos antes de abrir la boca lentamente.

—Creo que nos conocemos —dijo él.

Ella cerró la boca. Sus ojos miel parecían enormes como si la hubieran sorprendido cometiendo un delito.

—¿No me recuerdas?

Ella no contestó. Sólo siguió mirándolo.

—Soy Harry Potter. Nos conocimos el día que huiste de tu boda —le explicó, aunque se preguntaba cómo podría olvidarse de ese desastre en particular—. Te recogí y nosotros...

—Sí —lo interrumpió ella—. Te recuerdo. —Después no dijo nada más, y Harry se preguntó si su memoria lo estaría engañando porque según recordaba era una charlatana incorregible.

—Oh, bien —dijo para cubrir el embarazoso silencio que se extendió entre ellos—. ¿Qué haces en Seattle?

—Trabajo. —Ella respiró profundamente, lo que elevó sus senos, luego dijo a toda prisa al tiempo que expulsaba el aire—. Bueno, tengo que irme —y se giró tan rápidamente que chocó contra la puerta cerrada. La madera traqueteó ruidosamente y el bolso se le cayó de la mano, esparciéndose parte del contenido por el suelo—. Es que nada me sale bien... —dijo ella entre dientes con el arrastrado acento sureño que Harry recordaba tan bien, agachándose para recuperar las cosas.

Harry se acuclilló y recogió un lápiz de labios y una pluma. Se los tendió con la mano abierta.

—Aquí tienes.

Hermione levantó la vista y sus ojos se perdieron en los de él. Estuvieron así varios segundos, luego cogió el lápiz de labios y la pluma. Sus dedos rozaron la palma de su mano.

—Gracias —susurró, y apartó súbitamente la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Luego se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Espera un momento —le dijo él, recogiendo del suelo una chequera que no habían visto. En el tiempo que le llevó recogerla y levantarse, ella se había esfumado. La puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo que Harry se sintiera idiota perdido. Ella se había comportado como si le tuviera miedo. Y la verdad era que aunque no recordaba todos los detalles de la noche que habían pasado juntos, sí se acordaría de haberle hecho daño. Antes de admitir siquiera la posibilidad, la descartó por absurda. Ni siquiera borracho como una cuba habría lastimado a una mujer.

Perplejo, se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa. No podía creer que ella hubiera huido de él. Los recuerdos que tenía de Hermione no eran en absoluto desagradables. Habían compartido una noche de sexo salvaje, luego le había comprado un billete de avión para que se fuera a casa. Bueno, sabía que había herido sus sentimientos, pero en aquel momento de su vida fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Harry miró la chequera que tenía en la mano y la abrió. Se sorprendió de que sus cheques estuvieran pintados con ceras de niños. Dirigió la mirada a la esquina superior izquierda y todavía se sorprendió más al ver que su apellido no había cambiado: seguía siendo Hermione Granger y vivía en Bellevue.

Las preguntas se le agolparon en la cabeza, pero no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Sin importar cuál fuera la razón estaba claro que no quería verlo. Se metió la chequera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se la mandaría el lunes por correo.

Hermione subió apurada la acera flanqueada por prímulas coloridas y pensamientos púrpuras. Cerró la mano en el picaporte de la puerta mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. La caótica mezcla de hortensias que había plantado delante de la casa se desparramaba por el césped. Aún se sentía atemorizada y demasiado tensa. Sabía que el miedo no desaparecería hasta estar a salvo en casa.

—Lexie —gritó al abrir la puerta. Miró hacia la izquierda y su corazón se calmó un poco. Su hija de seis años estaba sentada en el sofá rodeada por cuatro perros dálmatas de peluche. En la televisión Cruella De Vil se reía malvadamente y sus ojos rojos resplandecían mientras conducía el coche por un paisaje nevado. Sentada junto a los peluches, Rhonda, la hija de sus vecinos que hacía de canguro, miró a Hermione. El piercing de su nariz atrapó un destello de luz y el pelo rojo le brilló como vino tinto. Rhonda parecía rara, pero era una chica agradable y una canguro maravillosa.

—¿Cómo fue todo esta noche? —preguntó Rhonda, levantándose.

—Genial —mintió Hermione mientras abría el bolso y cogía la cartera.

—¿Qué tal con Lexie?

—Se portó muy bien. Jugamos un rato con las Barbies y luego se comió los macarrones con queso y las salchichas que dejaste preparados.

Hermione le dio a Rhonda quince dólares.

—Gracias por venir esta noche.

—Cuando quieras. Lexie es una niña bastante tranquila. —Levantó la mano para despedirse—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Rhonda. —Hermione sonrió al apartarse para dejar salir a la canguro. Luego se sentó en el sofá de color melocotón con flores verdes al lado de su hija. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire con lentitud.

«El no lo sabe —se dijo a sí misma—. Y aunque lo supiera, lo más probable es que no le importe nada».

—Oye, cariño —dijo palmeando a Lexie en el muslo—. Ya estoy en casa.

—Lo sé. Me gusta esta parte —la informó Lexie sin apartar los ojos de la tele—. Es mi parte favorita. Me gusta Roily, es el mejor. Es el gordito.

Hermione le colocó a Lexie varios mechones del pelo detrás de la oreja. Quería coger en volandas a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza; en lugar de hacer eso le dijo:

—Si me das un besito, te dejaré en paz.

Lexie se giró automáticamente, levantó la cara y frunció los labios pintados de un color rojo oscuro. Hermione la besó, luego sujetó la barbilla de Lexie con la mano.

—¿Has cogido mi barra de labios otra vez?

—No, mami, ésta es mía.

—Tú no tienes ninguna tan roja.

—Ajá. Teno una.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —Hermione miró fijamente la sombra púrpura oscura que Lexie se había aplicado generosamente en los párpados. Brillantes rosetones le coloreaban las mejillas, y estaba literalmente bañada en el perfume de Campanilla.

—La encontré.

—No me mientas. Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.

El labio inferior de Lexie tembló ligeramente.

—Me olvido de esas cosas —gimió dramáticamente—. ¡Creo que necesito una medicina para la memoria!

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse. Como Luna decía con afecto, Lexie era una cuentista nata. Y por lo que decía Luna, ella conocía muy bien a los cuentistas. Su hermano, Ray, también lo había sido.

—Esas medicinas son inyecciones —le advirtió Hermione.

El labio de Lexie dejó de temblar y agrandó los ojos.

—Quizá te acuerdes de no coger mis cosas sin tomar medicinas.

—De acuerdo —convino con demasiada facilidad.

—Porque si no lo haces, consideraré que has roto nuestro trato —advirtió Hermione, en referencia al acuerdo al que habían llegado hacía unos meses. Los fines de semana, Lexie podía vestirse como quisiera y llevar puesto tanto maquillaje como su pequeño corazón deseara. Pero durante la semana tenía que llevar la cara limpia y vestirse con la ropa que su madre escogiera. Hasta ese momento el trato había funcionado.

Lexie se volvía loca con los cosméticos. Le encantaban y pensaba que cuanto más, mejor. Los vecinos se la quedaban mirando cuando montaba la bicicleta por la acera, especialmente si llevaba puesta la boa verde limón que Luna le había regalado. Llevarla al supermercado o al jardín la solía avergonzar, pero sólo tenía que soportarlo los fines de semana. Y era más fácil vivir con el trato que habían hecho que con las luchas que tenían cada mañana para que Lexie se vistiera.

La amenaza de no dejarla usar más maquillaje obtuvo la atención de Lexie.

—Te lo prometo, mami.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo porque estoy loca por ti —dijo Hermione, luego la besó en la frente.

—Yo también estoy loca por ti —repitió Lexie.

Hermione se levantó del sofá.

—Estaré en mi dormitorio si me necesitas. —Lexie asintió con la cabeza y volvió a centrar la atención en los perros dálmatas de la tele.

Hermione recorrió el pasillo, pasó por dejante de un baño pequeño y luego entró en su dormitorio. Se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la dejó caer en una chaise longe de rayas rosas y blancas.

Harry no sabía nada de Lexie. No podía saberlo. Hermione había reaccionado exageradamente y lo más probable era que él hubiera pensado que era una lunática. Pero verle otra vez había sido todo un shock. Siempre había intentado evitar a Harry por todos los medios. No se movía en el mismo círculo social y nunca había asistido a un partido de los Chinooks, lo cual no era un sacrificio porque encontraba el hockey espantosamente violento. Por temor a toparse con él, Catering Lovegood nunca proveía a acontecimientos deportivos, lo cual no molestaba a Luna porque odiaba a los deportistas. Pero ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que podría encontrárselo en una cena benéfica para hospitales.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la colcha de flores que cubría su cama. No le gustaba pensar en Harry, pero olvidarse de él completamente era imposible. A veces iba por el supermercado y veía su apuesta cara mirándola desde la portada de una revista deportiva. Seattle estaba loco por los Chinooks y por Harry «Muro» Potter. Durante la temporada de hockey podía verlo en los telediarios nocturnos empujando a otros hombres contra las barreras. Lo veía en los anuncios de televisión locales y había visto su cara en una valla publicitaria anunciando leche; eso había sido una gran sorpresa. Algunas veces el olor de cierta colonia, o el sonido de las olas le recordaban a cierta playa arenosa donde se había perdido en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Los recuerdos ya no le dolían como lo hacían antes. Ni tampoco el corazón. Pero aun así tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar las imágenes que invadían su mente. Tenía que olvidarse de ese hombre. No le gustaba recordarlo.

Siempre había pensado que Seattle era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Que si hacía todo lo posible por evitarle, nunca se lo encontraría. Pero si bien no había creído que ocurriría, había una parte de ella que siempre se había preguntado qué diría él si la viese de nuevo. Por supuesto, había sabido lo que ella diría. Siempre se había imaginado actuando con indiferencia. Luego le diría tan fría como una mañana de diciembre: «¿Harry? ¿Harry qué? Lo siento, no te recuerdo. No es nada personal».

Pero no había ocurrido así. Había oído a alguien llamarla con el nombre que no había usado en siete años, el nombre que no asociaba a la mujer que era ahora, y había mirado al hombre que lo había usado. Durante unos instantes su cerebro no había procesado lo que sus ojos habían visto. Luego fue como recibir una jarra de agua fría. Había aflorado el instinto de protección y había huido literalmente.

No, sin antes haber mirado esos ojos verdes y tocado accidentalmente su mano. Había sentido la cálida textura de la palma bajo los dedos, había visto la sonrisa curiosa de sus labios y había recordado la caricia de esa boca amoldándose a la suya. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pero parecía mayor y la edad le había grabado multitud de líneas en las comisuras de los ojos. Era todavía muy apuesto y durante unos breves segundos había olvidado que lo odiaba.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó al tocador atravesando la habitación. Se llevó la mano a la camisa del esmoquin y la desabrochó. La gente a menudo comentaba que Lexie se parecía a Hermione, pero Lexie, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes, se parecía a su padre. Tenía el mismo tono verde en los ojos y las mismas pestañas largas y gruesas. Su nariz tenía la misma forma y cuando sonreía aparecía un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, idéntico al de Harry.

Se sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se desabrochó los puños. Lexie era lo más importante de la vida de Hermione. Era su corazón y el simple pensamiento de perderla era insoportable. Hermione estaba asustada. Más de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Ahora que Harry sabía que vivía en Seattle podría encontrar a Lexie. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar en la Fundación Harrison y daría con Hermione.

«Pero, ¿por qué querría buscarme Harry?», se preguntó. Se había deshecho de ella en el aeropuerto siete años atrás cuando era dolorosamente evidente lo que Hermione sentía por él. E incluso si él se enteraba de la existencia de su hija, lo más probable era que no quisiera saber nada de ella. Era una estrella del hockey. ¿Para qué querría una hijita?

Sólo estaba siendo paranoica.

A la mañana siguiente Lexie se terminó sus cereales y puso la taza en el fregadero. Desde la parte trasera de la casa podía oír a su mamá abrir el grifo y supo que tendría que esperar un buen rato antes de que saliesen al parque. A su mamá le encantaba tomar largas duchas.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y atravesó el salón arrastrando la boa por el suelo. Se acercó al ventanal delantero y apartó a un lado la cortina. Un hombre en vaqueros y con una camisa de rayas estaba de pie en el porche. Lexie clavó los ojos en él por un momento, luego dejó caer la cortina. Se enredó la boa alrededor de su cuello y atravesó la habitación hacia la puerta principal. Se suponía que no debía abrir la puerta a los desconocidos, pero aunque el hombre que estaba en el porche llevaba puestas gafas de sol no era un desconocido. Sabía quién era. Lo había visto en la tele y, el año anterior, el señor «Muro» y sus amigos habían ido a la escuela para regalar a los niños camisetas, libretas y otras cosas con sus nombres. Lexie había estado muy atrás y no había podido quedarse con nada.

«Probablemente haya venido a traerme algo ahora», pensó mientras abría la puerta. Luego miró hacia arriba, muy arriba.

Harry se quitó las gafas de sol y las metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. La puerta estaba abierta y miró hacia abajo, muy abajo. Le sorprendió encontrar a una niña en casa de Hermione casi tanto como la pinta de la niña, y se quedó mirando fijamente unas botas vaqueras de color rosa de piel de serpiente, una minifalda rosa, una camiseta de puntos púrpura y una descabellada boa verde alrededor de su cuello. Pero esa ropa tan chillona no era nada comparado con su cara.

—Ah, hola —le dijo, mirando asombrado la sombra de ojos azul, las brillantes mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos y brillantes—. Estoy buscando a Hermione Granger.

—Mi mamá está en la ducha, pero puede pasar. —Ella se giró y caminó hacia el salón. La coleta de la parte posterior de la cabeza se balanceó al ritmo de las botas.

—¿Estás segura? —Harry no sabía mucho de niños y menos de niñas, pero sabía que se suponía que no invitaban a los extraños a entrar en casa—. A Hermione podría no gustarle que me dejes entrar —dijo él, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que a ella probablemente no le gustaría encontrarlo en su casa estuviera en la ducha o no.

La niñita lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No le importará. Voy a por mis cosas —dijo y desapareció por una esquina, probablemente para coger «sus cosas». Fueran lo que fuesen.

Harry se metió la chequera de Hermione en el bolsillo de atrás y entró en la casa. La chequera era una excusa. Era la curiosidad lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Después de que Hermione se fuera de la cena la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, sintiéndose enseguida fuera de su elemento como cuando había comprado ropa interior para una antigua novia en Victoria's Secret.

La casa estaba decorada en tonos pastel, los que más temía un hombre heterosexual. El sofá floreado tenía cojines que hacían juego con las cortinas. Había floreros de margaritas y rosas, y cestos de flores secas. También había algunas fotos en marcos de plata. Le gustó ese ambiente y se preguntó si debería empezar a preocuparse por algo.

—Teno algunas cosas buenas —dijo la niñita empujando un anaranjado carrito de compras de plástico en el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y luego palmeó el cojín de su lado.

Sintiéndose aún más fuera de lugar, se sentó junto a la niña de Hermione. Escrutó su cara y trató de adivinar su edad, pero no era bueno adivinando la edad de los niños. Y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Aquí —dijo ella, cogiendo una camiseta con un perro dálmata en el frente del cesto de la compra y ofreciéndosela a él.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Tene que firmarla.

—¿Con qué lo hago? —le preguntó, sintiéndose enorme al lado de la niñita.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le dio un rotulador verde.

Harry no quería firmar la camiseta de la niña.

—Tu mamá podría enfadarse.

—Noooo. Ésa es una de mis camisetas de los sábados.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. —Él se encogió de hombros y le quitó el capuchón al rotulador—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña arqueó las cejas que coronaban unos ojos muy verdes y lo miró como si fuera las sobras de un picnic.

—Lexie —y volvió a pronunciarlo por si acaso no lo había entendido bien la primera vez—. Leexxiiiie. Lexie Luna Granger.

«¿Granger?». Hermione no se había casado con el padre de la niña. Se preguntó con qué clase de hombre se habría liado. ¿Qué clase de hombre abandonaba a su hija? Cogió la camiseta como si pensara escribir en ella.

—¿Por qué quieres que te estropee la camiseta, Lexie Luna Granger?

—Porque los demás niños cogieron las cosas que usted escribió y yo no cogí ninguna.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero pensó que sería mejor preguntarle a Hermione antes de firmar la camiseta de su hija.

—Brett Thomas tene montones de cosas. Me las enseñó en el colegio el año pasado. —Suspiró teatralmente y encogió los hombros—. También tene un gato. ¿Usted tene gato?

—Ahh... no. No tengo gato.

—Luna tene un gato —le confió como si él conociera a Luna—. Su nombre es Bootsie, porque tene las patitas blancas como si teniera botas. Se esconde de mí cuando voy a casa de Luna. Creía que no le gustaba, pero Luna dice que se escapa porque es tímido. —Cogió el extremo de la boa, la sostuvo en alto para que él la viera y luego la sacudió—. Sin embargo, con esto sí que lo atrapo. Lo intenta cazar y entonces lo agarro y lo aprieto mucho, muchísimo.

Si Harry no hubiera sabido antes que esa niña era la hija de Hermione, lo habría sabido nada más oírla hablar. Le contó con rapidez lo mucho que quería un gato. Luego le habló de los perros y después de picaduras de mosquitos. Mientras ella hablaba, Harry la estudió. Pensaba que debía parecerse a su padre porque no veía que se pareciera a Hermione. Tal vez un poco en la boca, pero poco más.

—Lexie —la interrumpió, ocurriéndosele que podía estar hablando con la hija de Severus Snape. Nunca hubiera creído que Severus era el tipo de hombre que abandonaba a su hijo. No obstante, Severus podía ser un autentico cabrón—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis. Mi cumpleaños fue hace algunos meses. Vinieron mis amigos y comimos pastel. Amy me regaló la peli Babe, el cerdito valiente y luego la vimos. Lloré a mares cuando Babe fue separado de su mami. Fue algo muy triste y me sentó fatal. Pero mi mamá me dijo que él sólo se fue de visita el fin de semana, así que me sentí mejor. Quiero un cerdito, pero mi mamá dice que no puedo tenerlo. Me gusta esa parte cuando Babe muerde a las ovejas —dijo, comenzando a reírse.

«Seis años», él había visto a Mione hacía siete años. Lexie no podía ser hija de Severus. Luego se dio cuenta de que había olvidado los nueve meses de embarazo, por lo que si Lexie había cumplido años hacía algunos meses puede que fuera hija de Severus. Pero no se parecía en nada a Severus. La miró con más atención. En ese momento ella dejó de reírse, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su cara, apareciendo un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

—Estoy loca por ese cerdito —sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reír tontamente otra vez.

En otra parte de la casa, Hermione cerró el agua y a Harry dejó de latirle el corazón. Tragó saliva.

—¡Mierda! —susurró.

La risa de Lexie se detuvo escandalizada.

—Ésa es una palabra fea.

—Lo siento —masculló él, observándola atentamente bajo el maquillaje. Sus largas pestañas se rizaban en los extremos. Cuando era niño, se habían burlado sin piedad de Harry por tener unas pestañas como ésas. Luego miró fijamente los ojos verdes esmeralda. Unos ojos como los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y sintió como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Ya sabía por qué Hermione se había comportado de manera tan extraña la noche anterior. Había tenido un hijo suyo. Una niñita.

«Su hija».

—Mierda.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione se desenrolló la toalla de la cabeza y la lanzó sobre la cama. Iba a coger el cepillo del tocador, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar el mango redondo. Oyó que en la sala las risitas infantiles de Lexie se mezclaban con la voz inconfundible de un hombre. La preocupación pudo más que el pudor. Cogió la bata verde de verano y rápidamente pasó los brazos por las mangas. Lexie sabía que no podía dejar entrar a los desconocidos en casa. Habían mantenido una larga y clara conversación sobre eso hacía algún tiempo, un día que Hermione había entrado en la sala de estar y la había encontrado sentada con tres Testigos de Jehová en el sofá.

Se ató el cinturón y recorrió a toda prisa el estrecho pasillo. La reprimenda que pensaba echarle murió en su boca cuando se detuvo en seco. El hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su hija no había venido a ofrecer la salvación divina.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y ella se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de su peor pesadilla.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir palabra por el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mundo se detuvo, se abrió bajo sus pies y luego giró fuera de control.

—El señor «Muro» vino a firmar mis cosas —dijo Lexie.

El tiempo siguió detenido mientras Hermione miraba los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Se sentía desorientada e incapaz de asimilar que Harry Potter estuviera sentado en el sofá de su salón tan grande y apuesto como hacía siete años, como en aquella portada de revista que había visto en el supermercado, o como la noche anterior. Sentado en su sofá, al lado de «su» hija. Se llevó una mano a la garganta desnuda y aspiró profundamente. Sintió bajo los dedos el rápido latir de su pulso. Parecía fuera de lugar en su casa, como si no perteneciera allí. Lo que, por supuesto, era cierto.

—Alexandra Luna. —Al final recuperó la voz y volvió la mirada a su hija—. Ya sabes que no puedes dejar entrar a los desconocidos.

Lexie agrandó los ojos. Que Hermione usara su nombre completo era una clara señal de que estaba en graves problemas.

—Pero... pero... —tartamudeó, saltando sobre sus pies—, pero, mami, yo conozco al señor «Muro». Vino a mi cole, pero no pude traer nada a casa.

Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de qué hablaba su hija. Miró a Harry y preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se levantó lentamente, luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los descoloridos Levi's.

—Anoche se te cayó esto —contestó, lanzándole la chequera.

Antes de que pudiera atraparla, rebotó contra su pecho y cayó al suelo. En vez de agacharse y recogerla la dejó donde estaba.

—No tenías por qué haberla traído. —Un ligero alivio le calmó los nervios. Había venido a devolverle la chequera y no porque supiera lo de Lexie.

—Tienes razón —fue todo lo que dijo. Su presencia viril invadía la habitación femenina y repentinamente ella se volvió muy consciente de lo desnuda que estaba bajo la bata de algodón. Se miró y se tranquilizó al ver que la bata estaba bien anudada.

—Bueno, gracias —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la entrada—. Lexie y yo nos estábamos arreglando para salir y estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer. —Alcanzó el picaporte y abrió la puerta—. Adiós, Harry.

—Todavía no —entrecerró los ojos, acentuando la pequeña cicatriz que le atravesaba la ceja izquierda—, no hasta que hablemos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Oh, no sé. —Cambió de posición y ladeó la cabeza—. Tal vez podamos mantener esa conversación que deberíamos haber tenido hace siete años.

Hermione le respondió con suma cautela:

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Él miró a Lexie que permanecía en medio de la habitación observando con interés a los dos adultos.

—Sabes exactamente de «qué» quiero hablar —contraatacó.

Durante varios segundos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Como dos enemigos preparándose para la batalla. Hermione no deseaba quedarse a solas con Harry, pero estaba segura de que sería más conveniente que Lexie no oyera lo que se tenían que decir. Cuando habló, se dirigió a su hija.

—Ve a la calle y mira si Amy puede jugar contigo.

—Pero mami, no puedo jugar con Amy durante una semana porque le cortamos el pelo a la Barbie Sorpresa de mi cumple, ¿te acuerdas?

—He cambiado de idea.

Las rosadas botas vaqueras de Lexie se arrastraron por la alfombra color melocotón cuando se dirigió a la puerta.

—Creo que Amy tenera frío —dijo ella.

Hermione, que normalmente mantenía a su hija tan alejada de los gérmenes como era posible, reconoció la táctica de Lexie como lo que era: un intento evidente de quedarse y escuchar a escondidas la conversación de los adultos.

—Por esta vez está bien.

Cuando Lexie llegó a la entrada miró a Harry por encima del hombro.

—Adiós, señor «Muro».

Harry clavó la vista en ella durante algunos interminables segundos antes de curvar los labios en una leve sonrisa.

—Ya nos veremos, pequeña.

Lexie se acercó a su madre y, por costumbre, frunció los labios.

Hermione la besó y se quedó con el sabor a cereza de la barra de labios.

—Vuelve a casa dentro de una hora, ¿vale?

Lexie asintió con la cabeza, luego atravesó la puerta y saltó los dos escalones de la entrada. Al ir por la acera iba arrastrando un extremo de la boa verde por el suelo. En el bordillo se detuvo, miró las dos formas que permanecían en la puerta y luego cruzó la carretera hasta la casa de enfrente. Hermione observó hasta que Lexie entró en la casa del vecino. Durante unos preciosos segundos eludió el enfrentamiento que la esperaba, luego tomó aliento profundamente, dio la espalda a los escalones y cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada sobre ella?

No podía saberlo. No con seguridad.

—¿Contarte qué?

—No me cabrees, Hermione —le advirtió; el ceñudo semblante de Harry anunciaba tormenta—. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de Lexie?

Podía negarlo, por supuesto. Podía mentir y decirle que Lexie no era su hija. Él podía creerla y marcharse, dejándolas solas de nuevo. Pero el terco gesto de la mandíbula y el fuego de sus ojos le advertían que no la creería. Apoyándose contra la pared que tenía a las espaldas, cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? —le preguntó, reacia a admitir la verdad directamente.

Él señaló con el dedo la casa de enfrente.

—Esa niña es mía. Es mi hija —le dijo—. No lo niegues. No me obligues a demostrar mi paternidad porque lo haré.

Una prueba de paternidad acabaría con cualquier tipo de duda.

Hermione comprendió que no tenía sentido negar nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era contestar a sus preguntas y sacarlo de su casa y, si todo iba bien, de su vida.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dime la verdad. Quiero oírtela decir.

—Como quieras. —Encogió los hombros, tratando de aparentar que poseía una serenidad que no sentía, que admitirlo no le costaba nada—. Lexie es tu hija biológica.

Él cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

—Jesús—susurró—. ¿Cómo?

—Pues de la manera habitual —contestó ella secamente—. Pensaba que un hombre con tu experiencia sabría cómo se hacen los bebés.

Harry clavó la mirada en ella.

—Me dijiste que tomabas anticonceptivos.

—Y lo hacía. —«Pero por lo que se ve no sirvieron para nada»—. Nada es seguro al cien por cien.

—¿Por qué, Hermione?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace siete años?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—No era asunto tuyo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, mirándola fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo—. ¿Que no era asunto mío?

—No.

Cerró los puños y se acercó varios pasos a ella.

—¿Pariste a «mi» hija, pero crees que no era asunto mío? —Se detuvo a menos de medio metro de ella y frunció el ceño.

Si bien era bastante más grande que Hermione, ella lo observó sin parpadear.

—Hace siete años tomé la decisión que creí más conveniente. Es una decisión que aún mantengo. Y de cualquier manera, no hay nada que pueda hacerse ahora.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ya es muy tarde. Lexie no te conoce. Lo mejor será que te vayas y no la veas nunca más.

Él plantó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Si crees que eso es lo que va a ocurrir entonces es que no eres una chica demasiado brillante.

Podía no darle miedo Harry, pero estando así tan cerca resultaba intimidador. Ese pecho ancho y esos gruesos brazos la hacían sentirse rodeada por completo de testosterona y duros músculos. El olor a jabón de su piel y a aftershave invadió sus sentidos.

—No soy una chica —dijo, bajando los brazos a los costados—. Puede que hace siete años fuera muy inmadura, pero ése no es el caso ahora. He cambiado.

Harry entrecerró los ojos deliberadamente y su amplia sonrisa no fue agradable cuando dijo:

—Por lo que puedo ver, no has cambiado tanto. Todavía estás muy buena.

Hermione luchó contra el deseo de cubrirse. Se miró y sintió cómo el rubor inundaba sus mejillas mientras soltaba un gemido. Las solapas de la bata verde se habían abierto hasta la altura del cinturón que ceñía la prenda, exponiendo una vergonzosa cantidad de escote y la parte superior de su pecho derecho. Horrorizada, agarró rápidamente los bordes y cerró la bata.

—Déjala —aconsejó Harry—. Verte así es lo único que puede hacer que te perdone.

—No quiero tu perdón —le dijo, pasando bajo su brazo—. Voy a vestirme. Creo que deberías irte.

—Te esperaré aquí —prometió Harry, girándose y observando cómo ella desaparecía por el pasillo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando notó el balanceo de sus caderas y el revoloteo de la bata alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos. Quería matarla.

Atravesó el salón, empujó a un lado la cursi cortina y miró por la ventana. Tenía una hija. Una hija que no conocía y que no lo conocía. Hasta el momento en que Hermione confirmó sus sospechas, no había estado completamente seguro de que Lexie fuera suya. Ahora lo sabía y ese pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre.

«Su hija». Contuvo el fuerte deseo de ir a la casa de enfrente y traer de vuelta a Lexie. Sólo quería sentarse y mirarla. Quería observarla y escuchar cómo hablaba. Quería tocarla, pero sabía que no lo haría. Un rato antes, se había sentido grande y patoso sentado al lado de Lexie; un hombre enorme que lanzaba discos de caucho a través del hielo a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora y que usaba su cuerpo como una apisonadora humana.

«Su hija». Tenía una niña. Su niña. Notó que perdía los estribos y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a retomar el control.

Harry se volvió y caminó hacia la chimenea de ladrillo. Encima de la repisa había una serie de fotos enmarcadas de diferentes formas y tamaños. En la primera, había un bebé sentado sobre un taburete con el borde inferior de la camiseta sujeto bajo la barbilla mientras se tocaba el ombligo con su regordete dedo índice. Estudió la foto, luego fijó su atención en las otras que mostraban diversas etapas de la vida de Lexie.

Fascinado por el parecido que tenía con su hija cogió una foto pequeña de un bebé que empezaba a andar con grandes ojos verdes y rosados mofletes. Tenía el pelo oscuro sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza como un plumero, y los pequeños labios fruncidos como si estuviera a punto de dar un beso al fotógrafo.

Escuchó que una de las puertas del pasillo se abría y se cerraba. Se metió la foto enmarcada en el bolsillo, luego se giró y esperó que apareciera Hermione. Cuando ella entró en la habitación, notó que se había recogido el pelo mojado en una coleta y se había puesto un suéter blanco de verano. Una falda de vuelo le caía hasta los tobillos envolviendo esas largas piernas. También llevaba unas pequeñas sandalias blancas con las tiras entrecruzadas por las pantorrillas. Tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de color púrpura.

—¿Quieres un té helado? —le preguntó cuando llegó al centro de la habitación.

Dadas las circunstancias, tal hospitalidad lo dejó pasmado.

—No. Nada de té —dijo, levantando la mirada a su cara. Tenía un montón de preguntas cuyas respuestas necesitaba ya.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento? —lo invitó ella, señalando con la mano una silla blanca de mimbre cubierta con un mullido cojín con volantes.

—Ya he estado bastante tiempo sentado.

—Estupendo, y yo estoy cansada de levantar la cabeza para mirarte. O nos sentamos y discutimos esto, o no lo discutimos y punto.

Ella era de armas tomar. Harry no la recordaba así. La Hermione que él recordaba era una charlatana empedernida.

—Muy bien —dijo él, pero se sentó en el sofá en vez de en la silla ya que no confiaba que aquella cosa pudiera sostener su peso.

—¿Qué le has contado a Lexie sobre mí?

Ella se sentó en la silla del mimbre.

—Nada, ¿por qué? —lo dijo con su arrastrado acento de Texas, aunque no era tan marcado como él recordaba.

—¿Nunca ha preguntado por su padre?

—Ah, eso. —Hermione se movió sobre el cojín de flores y cruzó las piernas—. Cree que te moriste cuando ella era un bebé.

Harry se sintió irritado ante su respuesta, pero no sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo me morí?

—Tu F-16 fue derribado sobre Irak.

—¿Durante la Guerra del Golfo?

—Sí —sonrió—. Fuiste un soldado muy valiente. Cuando el tío Sam reclutó a los mejores pilotos, fuiste el primero de la lista.

—Soy canadiense.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Anthony era texano.

—¿Anthony? ¿Quién demonios es Anthony?

—Tú. Fue como te llamé. Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Tony.

No sólo había mentido sobre su muerte y su profesión, sino que también le había cambiado el nombre. Harry notó que su temperamento se inflamaba y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

—¿Y tienes fotos de ese hombre inexistente? ¿No ha querido Lexie ver fotos de su padre?

—Por supuesto. Sólo que todas tus fotos estaban en el desván cuando se quemó la casa.

—Qué desafortunado suceso —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

La sonrisa de Hermione iluminó su cara.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Verla sonreír avivó su cólera.

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando descubra que tu nombre de soltera es Granger? Sabrá que le mentiste.

—Para entonces lo más probable es que sea una adolescente. Reconoceré que Tony y yo no estábamos casados, aunque sí muy enamorados.

—Lo tienes todo pensado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué todas esas mentiras? ¿Pensabas que no te ayudaría?

Hermione lo miró unos instantes a los ojos antes de contestarle.

—Francamente, Harry, no creí ni que quisieras saberlo ni que te importara lo más mínimo. No sabía nada de ti ni tú de mí. Pero dejaste muy claro tus sentimientos la mañana que te deshiciste de mí en el aeropuerto, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Harry no recordaba las cosas de esa manera.

—Te compré un billete a casa.

—Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme si me quería ir a casa.

—Te hice un favor.

—Te hiciste un favor a ti mismo. —Hermione se miró el regazo y retorció la suave tela de la falda entre los dedos. Había pasado tanto tiempo que el recuerdo de ese día no debería hacerle daño, pero le hacía—. No sabías cómo deshacerte de mí lo suficientemente rápido. Tuvimos una noche de sexo y luego...

—Tuvimos un montón de sexo esa noche —la interrumpió—. Un montón de «sudoroso y lujurioso sexo», de «irreprimible, ardiente y dulce sexo».

Hermione detuvo los dedos y levantó la mirada hacia él. Por primera vez notó el fuego de sus ojos. Harry estaba muy enfadado, pero se estaba conteniendo para no pelearse con ella. Hermione no podía permitirse entrar en ese juego, no cuando necesitaba permanecer tranquila para dejar clara su opinión.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Sé que fue así y tú también lo sabes. —Él se inclinó un poco más cerca y le dijo lentamente—: Así que como no te declaré amor eterno a la mañana siguiente, me privaste de mi hija. Una buena venganza, ¿no crees?

—Mi decisión no tuvo nada que ver con la venganza.

Hermione recordó el día que se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Después de recobrarse del impacto y del miedo, se sintió bendecida. Como si le hubieran hecho un precioso regalo. Lexie era la única familia que tenía, y no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su hija. Ni siquiera con Harry. Especialmente, no con Harry.

—Lexie es mía.

—No estabas sola en la cama esa noche, Hermione —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba—. Si crees que voy a largarme ahora que me he enterado de su existencia, estás loca.

Hermione se levantó también.

—Espero que te vayas y te olvides de nosotras.

—Estás soñando. O llegamos a un acuerdo con el que ambos podamos vivir o haré que mi abogado se ponga en contacto contigo.

Era un farol. Tenía que serlo. Harry Potter era un as del deporte. Una estrella del hockey.

—No te creo. No creo que quieras de verdad que la gente tenga noticias de Lexie. La publicidad podría dañar tu imagen.

—Estás equivocada. Me importa una mierda la publicidad —dijo, acercándose más a ella—. Además no soy exactamente un ejemplo de bondad y moralidad, así que dudo que la aparición de una niña pueda hacer daño a mi imagen.

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de atrás.

—Me marcho de la ciudad mañana por la tarde, pero estaré de vuelta el miércoles. —Cogió una tarjeta—. Llama al número de abajo. Nunca contesto al teléfono ni siquiera cuando estoy en casa. Saltará el contestador automático, así que deja un mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo. También te voy a dar mi dirección —dijo, escribiéndola al dorso, luego le cogió la mano y le dejó el bolígrafo y la tarjeta en la palma—. Si no quieres llamarme, escríbeme. Sea como sea, si no sé nada de ti el jueves, uno de mis abogados te llamará el viernes.

Hermione miró fijamente la tarjeta que le había dado. Su nombre estaba escrito en letras de imprenta negras. Debajo del nombre había tres números de teléfono diferentes. En el reverso de la tarjeta, estaba escrita su dirección.

—Olvídate de Lexie. No la compartiré contigo.

—Llama antes del jueves —le advirtió, y luego se fue.

Harry puso en marcha su Range Rover verde oscuro y se incorporó al tráfico de la 405. El viento que entraba por la ventanilla le alborotó el pelo, pero no sirvió para despejarle la mente de sus caóticos pensamientos. Cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el volante, luego los relajó.

Lexie. Su hija. Una pequeña de seis años que llevaba más maquillaje que Tammy Faye Bakker y que quería un gato, un perro y un cerdo. Levantó la cadera derecha y se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero. Cogió la fotografía que había robado de Lexie y la puso encima del salpicadero. Sus grandes ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada por encima de los labios fruncidos. Pensó en el beso que había dado a su madre, luego volvió a mirar la carretera.

Cada vez que había pensado en tener un hijo había pensado en un niño. No sabía por qué. Tal vez por Toby, el hijo que había perdido, pero siempre se había imaginado como el padre de un niño travieso. Se había visto en las ligas menores, con pistolas de juguete, y camiones de juguete Tonka. Siempre había pensado en uñas sucias, vaqueros agujereados y rodillas llenas de costras.

¿Qué sabía él de niñas? ¿Qué hacían las niñas?

Lanzó otra mirada a la foto mientras conducía el Range Rover a través de la 520. Las niñas llevaban boas verdes y botas vaqueras de color rosa y cortaban el pelo de sus Barbies. Una niña que hablaba por los codos, se reía tontamente y le daba un beso de despedida a su madre con los labios dulcemente fruncidos.

«La madre». Al pensar en Hermione, Harry apretó de nuevo el volante. Le había ocultado a su hija. Todos esos años de anhelos, de mirar a otros hombres cuidando de sus hijos, durante todo ese tiempo él tenía una hija.

Se había perdido muchas cosas. Se había perdido su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras. Ella era parte de él. Los mismos genes y cromosomas que él tenía eran parte de ella. Era parte de su familia y tenía todo el derecho a saber de ella. Pero Hermione había decidido que no necesitaba saberlo y no podía separar la amargura que le causaba esa acción de la persona que la había realizado. Hermione había tomado la decisión de librarle de la existencia de su hija y sabía que nunca podría perdonarla. Por primera vez en años, deseó con anhelo una botella de Crown Royal, un vaso sin hielo que aguara el suave whisky. Culpaba a Hermione del deseo que sentía por ella porque, casi tanto como odiaba lo que le había hecho, odiaba lo que le hacía sentir.

¿Cómo podía querer colocarle las manos alrededor de la garganta y apretar y, al mismo tiempo, deslizar las manos más abajo y colmarlas con esos senos plenos? Una risa ronca le retumbó en el pecho. Cuando la había retenido contra la pared, le sorprendió que no notara su reacción física. Una reacción que había sido incapaz de controlar.

En lo que a Hermione concernía era obvio que no poseía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Hacía siete años no había querido acostarse con ella. Irradiaba cada letra de la palabra «problema» desde el momento que se había subido en su coche, pero lo que él había querido no había parecido tener importancia, porque con razón o sin ella, para bien o para mal, se había sentido abrumadoramente atraído por ella. Por esos seductores ojos miel y esos labios de modelo, por las atractivas curvas de su cuerpo, y él había respondido a ella a pesar de todo.

Aparentemente, ese viejo dicho que decía que algunas cosas nunca cambian era cierto porque seguía deseándola, y no parecía tener ninguna importancia que le hubiera privado de su hija. Puede que no le gustara lo que había hecho, pero la deseaba. Quería tocarla por todas partes. Lo cual lo hacía sentir como un asqueroso bastardo.

Condujo por el sur de Lake Union hacia la costa occidental empeñado en expulsar a Hermione, con su liviana bata verde, de su mente. Lanzó miradas de soslayo a la foto de Lexie posada sobre el salpicadero y, una vez que aparcó el Range Rover en su plaza, cogió la foto y se dirigió al extremo del embarcadero donde estaba anclada su casa flotante de trescientos metros cuadrados.

Hacía dos años que había comprado la casa flotante de cincuenta años de antigüedad y había contratado a un arquitecto de Seattle y a un diseñador de interiores para rediseñarla desde los flotadores hasta arriba. Cuando terminaron el trabajo, Harry poseía una casa flotante de tres dormitorios, con techo de cristal y varios balcones y ventanas alrededor. Hasta hacía dos horas, la casa flotante le parecía perfecta. Pero mientras metía la llave en la pesada puerta de madera para abrirla no se sentía seguro de que fuera el lugar adecuado para una niña.

«Lexie es mía. Espero que te vayas y te olvides de nosotras». Las palabras de Hermione retumbaban en su cabeza, espoleando su resentimiento y enardeciendo la cólera que bullía en su interior.

Las suelas de los zapatos de Harry resonaron en la dura madera recién encerada del suelo de la entrada, pero se apagaron en cuanto atravesó las lujosas alfombras. Colocó la foto de Lexie en una mesita de roble para café que, al igual que el suelo, había sido encerada el día anterior por el servicio de limpieza que había contratado. Uno de los tres teléfonos que tenía en el escritorio del comedor comenzó a sonar y, después de tres timbrazos, recogió la llamada uno de los tres contestadores automáticos. Harry se quedó inmóvil, pero cuando oyó la voz de su agente recordándole el horario de vuelo del día siguiente volvió a recordar otra vez los acontecimientos de las últimas dos horas. Se movió hacia una puerta corredera y miró más allá de la cubierta.

«Olvídate de Lexie». Ya que sabía de la existencia de su hija, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera olvidarla. «No la compartiré contigo». Harry miró fijamente un par de kayaks que surcaban la brillante superficie del lago, luego, de repente, se giró y se encaminó al comedor. Tomó uno de los teléfonos, se sentó tras el escritorio de caoba y marcó el número de teléfono de la casa de su abogado, Richard Goldman. Cuando tuvo a Richard al teléfono le explicó la situación.

—¿Estás seguro de que la niña es tuya? —preguntó el abogado.

—Sí —atravesó con la mirada la sala de estar hasta la foto de Lexie que había dejado sobre la mesita de café. Le había dicho a Hermione que esperaría hasta el viernes para contactar con un abogado, pero no veía ninguna ventaja en esperar—. Estoy seguro.

—Es una auténtica sorpresa.

Él tenía que saber cuál era su situación legal.

—Exponme mis derechos.

—¿No crees que esté dispuesta a dejarte ver otra vez a la niña?

—No. Fue muy clara al respecto. —Harry cogió un pisapapeles de piedra, lo lanzó al aire para atraparlo con la mano—. No quiero quitarle la niña a su madre. No quiero lastimar a Lexie, pero quiero poder verla. Quiero llegar a conocerla y quiero que ella me conozca.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Richard dijera:

—Yo estoy especializado en derecho mercantil, Harry. Lo único que puedo hacer es darte el nombre de un buen abogado de familia.

—Para eso te llamé. Quiero al mejor.

—Entonces te pondré en contacto con Kirk Schwartz. Está especializado en custodias de niños y es bueno. Es el mejor.

—Mami, Amy tene una Skipper de Pizza Hut como la mía, y jugamos a que las dos Skippers trabajaban en un Pizza Hut y se peleaban con Todd.

—Hum.

Hermione giró el mango de su tenedor Francis I, enroscando los espaguetis alrededor de los dientes. Dio varias vueltas a la pasta mientras clavaba los ojos en la panera que había en el centro de la mesa. Como si fuera la superviviente de una batalla sangrienta estaba exhausta, pero a la vez inquieta.

—Hicimos vestidos a nuestras Skippers con kleenex, y la mía era una princesa, y conducía una caja vacía que encontré como si fuera un coche. Pero no dejé que Todd condujera porque no tenía carnet, como mi Skipper y la de Amy.

—Hum. —Una y otra vez, Hermione volvía a recordar lo sucedido aquella mañana. Trataba de recordar lo que había dicho Harry exactamente y la forma en que lo había hecho. Intentaba acordarse de qué respuestas le había dado, pero no podía recordarlas todas. Estaba cansada, confundida y asustada.

—Barbie era nuestra mamá y Ken nuestro papá y fuimos al parque de atracciones Fun Forest y merendamos en el campo donde está esa fuente tan grande. Y como teno zapatos mágicos pude volar más alto que aquel edificio. Volé hasta el techo.

Siete años atrás había tomado la decisión correcta. Estaba segura.

—Pero Ken se emborrachó y Barbie tuvo que llevarlo a casa.

Hermione contempló cómo Lexie succionaba un espagueti entre los labios. Tenía la cara lavada y los ojos verde oscuro brillaban por la excitación con la que contaba su historia.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hermione.

Lexie se lamió las comisuras de los labios, y tragó.

—Amy dice que su papá bebe cerveza en Seahawks y que por eso su mamá tiene que llevarlo a casa. Deberían multarlo —anunció Lexie mientras enroscaba más espaguetis en el tenedor—. Amy dice que se pasea en ropa interior y se rasca el culo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Eso también lo haces tú —le recordó a su hija.

—Sí, pero él es mayor y yo soy sólo una niña. —Lexie encogió los hombros y tomó un poco de pasta. Un espagueti le colgaba encima de la barbilla, metió las mejillas hacia adentro y lo succionó entre los labios.

—¿Le has preguntado a Amy sobre su papá últimamente? —preguntó Hermione con cautela. De vez en cuando, Lexie preguntaba cosas sobre papas e hijas, y Hermione trataba de contestarle. Pero Hermione se había criado sólo con su abuela y no tenía respuestas para todo.

—No —contestó Lexie después de meterse más espagueti en la boca—. Sólo me dice algunas cosas.

—Por favor, no hables con la boca llena.

Lexie entornó los ojos, cogió el vaso de leche y se lo llevó a los labios. Después dejó el vaso sobre el mantel.

—Vale, pero no me hagas preguntas cuando estoy comiendo.

—Ah, lo siento.

Hermione posó el tenedor sobre el plato y las manos sobre el mantel de lino beige. Volvió a pensar en Harry. No le había mentido sobre las razones por las que no le había dicho nada del nacimiento de Lexie. Era cierto que había pensado que no querría saberlo ni que le hubiera importado. Pero que a él le hubiera importado o no, no había sido su única motivación. La razón principal había sido mucho más egoísta. Hacía siete años ella se había sentido muy sola. Luego tuvo a Lexie y de repente ya no estaba sola. Lexie había llenado el vacío de su corazón. Tenía una hija que la amaba sin condiciones. Hermione quería conservar todo ese amor para ella sola. Había sido egoísta, pero no le había importado. Había querido ser la mamá y el papá. Se bastaba ella sola.

—No hemos tenido ningún té «rosa» desde hace tiempo. Mañana por la mañana voy a estar en casa. ¿Hacemos un té?

La sonrisa de Lexie curvó el bigote de leche que tenía sobre la boca y asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, sacudiendo su coleta de arriba abajo.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa a su hija que rozaba las migas del mantel con su dedo meñique. Hacía siete años había mirado al futuro y no había vuelto la vista hacia atrás. Las cosas les habían ido bien. Era copropietaria de un próspero negocio, pagaba la hipoteca de su casa e incluso el mes anterior se había comprado un coche nuevo. Lexie estaba sana y era feliz. No necesitaban un papá. No necesitaba a Harry.

—Cuando termines, ve a mirar si el vestido de chiffon rosa todavía te sirve —dijo Hermione mientras recogía el plato y lo llevaba al fregadero.

Ella nunca había sabido nada de su padre y había sobrevivido. Nunca había sabido lo que era sentarse en el regazo de un padre y oír cómo le palpitaba el corazón bajo su oído. Nunca había conocido la seguridad de los brazos paternos o el timbre reconfortante de su voz. Nunca había conocido nada de eso y las cosas no le habían ido mal.

Hermione miró por la ventana de encima del fregadero y dirigió una mirada perdida al patio trasero. Nunca lo había conocido, pero se lo había imaginado muchas veces.

Recordó cuando se asomaba por encima de las vallas para observar las barbacoas de los vecinos. Recordaba llevar su bicicleta Schwinn azul con el sillín plateado a la gasolinera de Jack Leonard para observarlo cambiar las llantas, fascinada por esas manos grandes tan sucias que siempre limpiaba en una toalla grasienta que colgaba del bolsillo trasero de su sucio mono gris. Recordó que algunas noches estaba sentada sobre el duro y viejo porche de casa de su abuela observando, intrigada y confundida, con una coleta y unos vaqueros rojos, cómo los hombres de su barrio volvían de trabajar mientras deseaba tener también un papá. Había observado y esperado, y durante todo ese tiempo se había preguntado qué hacían los papas cuando volvían a casa. Se había preguntado por qué no lo sabía.

El sonido de las botas de Lexie sobre el linóleo de la cocina sacó a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó, tomando el plato sucio y el vaso vacío de las manos de Lexie.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarte mañana con los pastelitos?

—Por supuesto —contestó Hermione colocando el plato y el vaso en el fregadero—. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para servir el té.

—¡Bien! —Lexie aplaudió con excitación, luego rodeó con los delgados brazos los muslos de Hermione.

—Te quiero —dijo.

—Yo también te quiero. —Hermione miró hacia abajo, a la coronilla de su hija y colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Lexie. Su abuela la había querido, pero su amor no había sido suficiente para llenar el vacío de su corazón. Nadie lo había podido llenar hasta que llegó Lexie.

Hermione acarició con la mano la espalda de Lexie arriba y abajo. Estaba muy orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado. Había aprendido a vivir con la dislexia en vez de avergonzarse de ella. Había trabajado muy duro para superarse a sí misma, y todo lo que tenía, todo en lo que se había convertido, lo había conseguido por sí misma. Y era feliz

Pero, quería más para su hija. Quería lo mejor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando músculo, hueso y obstinada determinación colisionaron y los palos de hockey golpearon el hielo, el rugido de miles de frenéticos aficionados llenó el salón de Harry. En la televisión panorámica, Pavel «Torpedo ruso» Bure golpeó al defensa Jay Wells en la cara tirando al gran jugador de Nueva York al hielo.

—Demonios, ese Bure es una pasada. —Una sonrisa de admiración curvó los labios de Harry cuando se dirigió a sus tres invitados: Ron «Cavernícola» Weasley, Dean «Tronco» Thomas y Seamus «Enterrador» Finnigan.

Sus tres compañeros de equipo se habían dejado caer en la casa flotante de Harry para ver el partido de los Dodgers contra los Atlanta Braves en su enorme televisión. Sólo habían visto dos juegos antes de asentir colectivamente diciendo:

—¡Y ganan más dinero que nosotros haciendo lo mismo! —y entonces habían metido el vídeo de la Copa Stanley de 1994 en el reproductor.

—¿Viste las orejas de Bure? —preguntó Ron—. En verdad tiene las orejas grandes.

Mientras la sangre de Jay Wells le corría por la nariz rota, Pavel, con los hombros caídos, salía de la pista de patinaje, expulsado por juego sucio.

—Y patina como una niña —agregó Seamus con su suave acento francocanadiense—. Pero no es tan penoso como Jagr que es marica perdido.

Dean entrecerró los ojos delante del televisor mientras su compatriota, Pavel Bure, era escoltado al vestuario.

—¿Jaromir Jagr es marica? —preguntó, refiriéndose al lateral estrella de los Pittsburgh Penguin.

Ron sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, luego hizo una pausa y miró a Harry.

—¿Qué opinas tú, «Muro»?

—No, Jagr golpea demasiado fuerte para ser marica —contestó con indiferencia—. Sólo lo parece.

—Ya, pero lleva puestas todas esas cadenas de oro al cuello —sostuvo Ron, que tenía fama de decir disparates para llamar la atención—. Puede ser que Jagr sea marica o fan de Mr. T.

Dean se dio por aludido y señaló los tres collares de oro que llevaba al cuello.

—Esto no quiere decir que se sea marica.

—¿Quién es Mr. T? —quiso saber Seamus.

—¿No viste nunca El equipo A en la tele? Mr. T es el negro grandote con cresta mohawk y todas esas joyas de oro —explicó Ron—. George Peppard y él trabajaban para el gobierno haciendo explotar cosas.

—Llevar cadenas no significa que uno sea marica —insistió Dean.

—Tal vez no —concedió Ron—. Pero sé de buena tinta que llevar tantas cadenas tiene que ver con el tamaño del pene de un tío.

—Chorradas —se mofó Dean.

Harry se rió entre dientes y estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá beige de cuero.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes, Ron? ¿Has mirado a escondidas?

Ron se levantó en toda su altura y apuntó con la lata de Coca Cola vacía a Harry. Entornó los ojos mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. Harry conocía esa expresión. La había visto centenares de veces antes de que «Cavernícola» saliera a aniquilar y patear literalmente las vísceras de cualquier jugador contrario que le desafiara patinando demasiado cerca de la línea de gol de su portería.

—Me he duchado con tíos toda mi vida y no tengo que mirar a hurtadillas para saber que los tíos que cargan con tanto oro están compensando la falta de pene.

Seamus se rió y Dean negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad —dijo.

—Sí que lo es, «Tronco» —le aseguró Ron, caminando hacia la cocina—. En Rusia llevar kilos de cadenas de oro puede significar que eres un machote, pero ahora estás en América y no puedes pasearte por ahí haciendo ver que tienes un pene pequeño. Tienes que aprender estas cosas para no tener que avergonzarte luego.

—O si quieres tener citas con mujeres americanas —añadió Harry.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta cuando Ron pasaba por la entrada.

—¿Quieres que abra? —preguntó.

—Claro. Probablemente sea Cormac —contestó Harry, refiriéndose a la más reciente adquisición de los Chenooks—. Dijo que a lo mejor se pasaba.

—Harry. —Dean atrajo su atención y se inclinó hacia delante sobre el borde de la silla de cuero—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Las mujeres americanas piensan que llevar muchas cadenas significa que tienes un pene pequeño?

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

—Sí, «Tronco». Va en serio. ¿Te cuesta tener citas?

Dean se quedó perplejo y se arrellanó en la silla otra vez.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Harry estalló en carcajadas. Miró a Seamus, quien también encontraba hilarante la confusión de Dean.

—Eh..., «Muro». No es Cormac.

Harry miró por encima del hombro, y su risa murió cuando vio a Hermione, parada en la entrada del salón.

—Si interrumpo algo, puedo venir más tarde —paseó la vista de un hombre a otro y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

—No. —Harry se puso rápidamente en pie, sorprendido por su repentina aparición. Alcanzó el mando de la mesita de café y apagó el televisor—. No. No te vayas —dijo, lanzando el mando al sofá.

—Está claro que estás ocupado y que debería haber llamado. —Miró a Ron parado a su lado, luego se volvió para mirar a Harry—. Bueno, en realidad llamé, pero no contestaste. Luego recordé que me dijiste que nunca contestabas al teléfono, así que aproveché la oportunidad y conduje hasta aquí, y... bueno, lo que quería decir era... —Movió la mano en el aire y aspiró profundamente—. Ya se que aparecer sin avisar es increíblemente grosero pero, ¿puedo robarte un minuto?

Era obvio que se sentía aturdida por ser el centro de atención de cuatro grandes jugadores de hockey. Harry casi sintió lástima por Hermione. Casi. Pero no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho.

—No hay ningún inconveniente —le dijo, rodeando el sofá y caminado hacia ella—. Podemos ir arriba al desván o salir a la cubierta de delante.

Hermione miró a los demás hombres de la habitación otra vez.

—Creo que la cubierta sería lo más conveniente.

—Estupendo. —Harry le señaló una de las puertas correderas que había en la estancia—. Después de ti —le dijo y cuando ella pasó delante de él, la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. El vestido sin mangas que llevaba era rojo y estaba abotonado hasta la garganta, exponiendo sus hombros suaves y realzándole los pechos. El vestido le rozaba las rodillas y no era especialmente ajustado ni revelador. Pero aún así lograba reunir todos sus pecados favoritos en un estupendo paquete.

Molesto porque no debería haber reparado en todo eso, desvió la mirada de sus rizos grandes y suaves que le llegaban hasta los hombros para mirar hacia Ron. El portero clavó los ojos en Hermione como si la conociera pero no pudiera recordar dónde la había visto. Y es que si bien Ron algunas veces jugaba como si fuera tonto perdido, en realidad no lo era, y no tardaría en recordar que era la novia fugitiva de Severus Snape. Seamus y Dean no jugaban en los Chinooks hacía siete años y no habían estado en la boda, pero seguramente habían oído toda la historia.

Harry se movió hacia las puertas correderas y al abrir se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione. Cuando salió, se volvió a la habitación.

—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo a sus compañeros de equipo.

Seamus siguió con la mirada a Hermione esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras —dijo.

Dean no dijo nada; no era necesario que lo hiciera. La ausencia de las cadenas de oro decía muchas más cosas que su tonta sonrisa.

—No tardaré demasiado —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, luego salió fuera y cerró la puerta.

Una ligera brisa hacía ondear la bandera azul y verde con una ballena que colgaba desde uno de los balcones mientras las olas mecían suavemente los siete metros y medio de eslora del barco de Harry. Hacía una tarde brillante y el sol se reflejaba tenuemente en las olas. Un velero surcaba pacíficamente el agua. Las personas del barco saludaron a gritos a Harry y él les devolvió el saludo con la mano automáticamente, pero su atención estaba centrada en la mujer que permanecía de pie cerca del borde de la cubierta con una mano levantada sobre la frente, contemplando el lago.

—¿Eso es Gas Works Park? —preguntó ella, señalando un punto de la costa de enfrente.

Hermione estaba tan bella y seductora que tuvo la maliciosa idea de tirarla al agua.

—¿Viniste a ver qué vista tenía del lago?

Ella dejó caer la mano y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No —contestó, volviéndose hacia él—. Quería hablar contigo sobre Lexie.

—Siéntate —señaló un par de sillas Adirondack. Cuando ella se sentó, él giró la suya para quedar frente a ella.

Con los pies separados y las manos en los reposabrazos Harry esperó que comenzase.

—La verdad es que te estuve llamando. —Lo miró brevemente, luego le deslizó la mirada por el pecho—. Pero saltaba el contestador y no quise dejar un mensaje. Lo que quiero decir es demasiado personal e importante para dejarlo en un contestador automático y no quería esperar que volvieras del viaje para hablar contigo. Así que, aún corriendo el riesgo de que no estuvieras en casa, conduje hasta aquí. —Volvió a mirarlo otra vez y luego desvió la mirada a las puertas correderas—. En realidad, lamentaría interrumpir algo importante.

En ese momento Harry no podía pensar que hubiera nada más importante que lo que Hermione tenía que decirle. Porque le gustara o no lo que tenía que decirle, tendría grandes repercusiones en su vida.

—No estás interrumpiendo nada.

—Bien. —Finalmente ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Y supongo que no reconsiderarías la idea de salir de mi vida y de la de Lexie?

—No —contestó él rotundamente.

—No creí que fueras a hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

—Entonces queremos lo mismo. Aunque no sé si coincidiremos exactamente en qué es lo mejor para Lexie.

Hermione bajó la vista al regazo y aspiró profundamente. Estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa como un gato mirando la mandíbula de un doberman. Esperaba que Harry no hubiera notado su ansiedad. Necesitaba controlar no sólo sus emociones sino la situación. No podía permitir que Harry y sus abogados controlaran su vida o decidieran lo que era más conveniente para Lexie. No podía dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ahí. Era Hermione, no Harry, la que iba a dictar los términos del acuerdo.

—Esta mañana mencionaste que pensabas hablar con un abogado —comenzó, y deslizó la mirada sobre la camiseta Nike de Harry, por el fuerte mentón oscurecido por la sombra de la barba, y por esos ojos verde oscuro—. Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo razonable sin que tengamos que meter a los abogados de por medio. Una batalla en el juzgado afectaría mucho a Lexie y no es eso lo que quiero. No quiero que haya abogados involucrados.

—Entonces dame una alternativa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione lentamente—. Creo que Lexie debería llegar a conocerte como un amigo cercano.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y tú puedes llegar a conocerla también.

Harry la miró durante varios segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ése es tu «acuerdo razonable»?

Hermione no quería hacer esto. No quería decirlo y odiaba que Harry la estuviera forzando.

—Cuando Lexie te conozca bien y esté cómoda contigo, y cuando yo crea que es el momento adecuado, le diré que eres su padre —«y mi hija me odiará por haberle mentido», pensó ella.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. No parecía demasiado contento con su proposición.

—¿Entonces —dijo— se supone que tengo que esperar hasta que «tú» creas que es el momento adecuado para contarle a Lexie quién soy yo?

—Sí.

—Dime por qué debo esperar, Mione.

—Ya nadie me llama Mione —y ya no bromeaba ni coqueteaba para conseguir lo que quería. Ya no era Mione Granger—. Preferiría que me llamaras Hermione.

—No me importa lo que prefieras. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Ahora, dime por qué debería esperar, Hermione.

—Va a ser una gran impresión para ella y creo que debería hacerse tan suavemente como sea posible. Mi hija sólo tiene seis años y estoy segura de que con una batalla legal sólo conseguiríamos lastimarla y confundirla. No quiero hacer daño a mi hija pasando por un tribunal...

—Ante todo —la interrumpió Harry—, la niña a la que te refirieres como «tu hija» es de hecho tan hija mía como tuya. Segundo, yo no soy aquí el chico malo. No habría mencionado a los abogados si tú no me hubieses dejado muy claro que no me ibas a dejar ver a Lexie de nuevo.

Hermione sintió el resentimiento que destilaba su voz y aspiró profundamente.

—Vale, pues he cambiado de idea. —No se podía permitir discutir con él, aún no. No hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

Harry se repantigó en la silla y se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros. Entrecerró los ojos y la desconfianza que sentía se le notó claramente en la boca.

—¿No me crees?

—Francamente, no.

Mientras esa tarde iba hacia allí en el coche, había imaginado varios «si él dice eso, entonces yo diré esto» y tenía todos los contraargumentos preparados en su mente, pero nunca había imaginado que no la creería.

—¿No confías en mí?

La miró como si estuviera chiflada.

—En absoluto.

Hermione creyó que estaban a la par, porque tampoco ella confiaba en él.

—Estupendo. Pero no tenemos por qué confiar el uno en el otro sino en que ambos deseamos lo mejor para Lexie.

—No quiero lastimarla, pero como te dije antes no creo que estemos de acuerdo en qué es lo mejor para ella. Estoy seguro de que saltarías de alegría si me muero mañana, pero eso no sucederá. Quiero llegar a conocer a Lexie y quiero que ella me conozca. Si crees que deberíamos esperar para decirle que soy su padre, entonces bueno, esperaré. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie.

—Tengo que ser yo quien se lo diga, Harry. —Esperaba una discusión y le sorprendió que no la hubiera.

—De acuerdo.

—Tienes que prometérmelo —insistió ella porque no sabía si él se cansaría en unos meses y las dejaría plantadas, no sabía si cambiaría de idea, si se arrepentiría de ser papá. Si abandonaba a Lexie después de que supiera que era su padre le rompería el corazón. Y Hermione sabía que experimentar el dolor del abandono de un padre era peor que no conocerlo—. Le tengo que decir yo la verdad.

—Creía que no confiábamos el uno en el otro. ¿Creerías en mi palabra?

En eso tenía razón. Hermione pensó en ello un momento y, al no encontrar otra alternativa, le dijo:

—Confiaré en ti si me das tu palabra.

—La tienes, pero espero que no pienses que voy a tener demasiada paciencia. Ni se te ocurra darme largas —le advirtió—. Quiero verla cuando vuelva a la ciudad.

—Ésa es la otra razón por la que vine aquí esta noche —dijo Hermione, levantándose de la silla—. El próximo domingo Lexie y yo pensamos hacer un picnic en Marymoor Park. Puedes venir con nosotras si no tienes otros planes.

—¿A qué hora?

—Temprano.

—¿Qué llevo?

—Lexie y yo llevaremos todo menos la bebida. Si quieres cerveza, tendrás que traerla, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Bueno, eso no será un problema —dijo, levantándose también.

Hermione lo observó un poco sorprendida como siempre por su altura y la anchura de sus hombros.

—Iré con una amiga, así que también puedes traer a uno de tus amigos. —Luego sonrió dulcemente, y añadió—. Aunque preferiría que tu amigo no fuera una groupie del hockey.

Harry cambió su peso de pie y la miró ceñudo.

—Eso tampoco será un problema.

—Genial. —Ella echó a andar, pero se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo—. Y, además, tenemos que fingir que nos gustamos.

Él clavó la mirada en ella, entrecerró los ojos y su boca se transformó en una línea recta.

—Bueno, eso —dijo secamente—, sí que será un problema.

Hermione colocó la sábana con motivos florares alrededor de los hombros de Lexie mirando sus ojos somnolientos. El pelo oscuro de Lexie estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y tenía las mejillas pálidas por el cansancio. Cuando era bebé, Hermione siempre había creído que era como un juguete de cuerda. Un momento estaba gateando por el suelo y al siguiente se tumbaba y se quedaba dormida en mitad de la cocina. Aún ahora cuando Lexie estaba cansada, se dormía rápidamente, lo que era una bendición para Hermione.

—Mañana haremos nuestro té después de ver Hospital General —le dijo. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habían podido ver juntas un episodio de su telenovela favorita.

—De acuerdo —bostezó Lexie.

—Dame un beso —le pidió Hermione, y cuando Lexie frunció los labios se inclinó para recibir el beso de buenas noches de su hija—. Estoy loca por ti —le dijo. Después se levantó.

—Yo también. ¿Vendrá Luna al té de mañana? —Lexie se puso de lado y restregó la cara contra la manta de los teleñecos que tenía desde que era un bebé.

—Se lo preguntaré. —Hermione atravesó la estancia, pasó por encima de una caravana de Barbie y un montón de muñecas desnudas—. Esta habitación es un desastre —declaró al tropezar con un bastón con serpentinas púrpuras colgando del extremo. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Lexie ya había cerrado los ojos. Pulsó el interruptor de la luz al lado de la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Antes de que Hermione entrara en la salita, notó la impaciencia con que Luna la esperaba. Unas horas antes, cuando Luna había venido para cuidar a Lexie, Hermione le había explicado brevemente la situación con Harry a su amiga y socia. Y mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora de acostar a Lexie, Luna había parecido a punto de estallar de impaciencia.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Luna en un susurro cuando Hermione entró en la habitación.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá donde estaba sentada Luna. Cogió un cojín bordado con flores blancas y sus iniciales y se lo colocó en el regazo.

—He estado pensando sobre todo esto —comenzó Luna—, y ahora, de repente, me encajan un montón de cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, pensando que con el nuevo corte de pelo, mucho más corto, Luna se parecía ligeramente a Meg Ryan.

—Sobre cuánto odiamos las dos a los deportistas. Sabes que yo los odio por cómo trataban a mi hermano. Y siempre supuse que a ti no te gustaban porque la mayoría son medio memos —dijo al tiempo que ahuecaba las palmas de las manos delante del pecho como si sujetara un par de melones—. Siempre pensé que te habías liado con un equipo de fútbol, o algo así de asqueroso, y que por eso nunca querías hablar de eso. —Dejó caer las manos en los muslos, desnudos bajo los vaqueros cortos—. Pero nunca me imaginé que el padre de Lexie fuera un jugador de hockey. Aunque ahora todo tiene sentido, porque la niña es mucho mejor deportista que tú.

—Sí, lo es —convino Hermione—. Pero eso no dice mucho.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando tenía cuatro años y le quitaste los ruedines de la bici?

—No se las quité yo, lo hiciste tú. —Hermione miró los ojos azules de Luna y recordó—: Yo quería quitar sólo las del lado izquierdo, por si se caía.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos, todas estaban dobladas hacia arriba y ninguna llegaba al suelo. No habrían servido para nada. —Luna descartó la preocupación de Hermione con un gesto de la mano—. Recuerdo que pensé que Lexie debía haber heredado la coordinación de su papá, porque Dios sabe que no lo hizo de ti.

—Oye, eres una antipática —se quejó Hermione, pero en realidad no estaba ofendida; era la pura verdad.

—Pero ni de coña me hubiera imaginado que su padre era Harry Potter. Dios mío, Hermione, ¡el hombre es un «jugador de hockey»! —Pronunció las últimas palabras con el mismo desdén horrorizado que usaría para asesinos en serie o vendedores de coches usados.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo has visto jugar alguna vez?

—No. —Miró el cojín de su regazo y frunció el ceño—. Aunque he visto alguna vez los deportes en las noticias de la noche.

—¡Yo sí lo he visto jugar! ¿Te acuerdas de Don Rogers?

—Por supuesto —dijo, frotando una pequeña mancha del cojín—. Saliste con él durante unos meses el año pasado, pero lo dejaste porque pensabas que el afecto que le profesaba a su labrador resultaba preocupante. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Luna—. ¿Has dejado que Lexie comiera en la salita? Creo que esto de aquí es chocolate.

—Olvídate del cojín. —Luna suspiró y se pasó los dedos por su corto cabello rubio—. Ese tío era un fanático de los Chinooks, así que fui a un partido con él. No podía creer lo fuerte que se golpeaban esos tíos y ninguno lo hacía más que Harry Potter. Envió a un tío por el aire de un golpe. Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y patinó fuera de la pista.

Hermione se preguntó a dónde quería llegar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—¡Te acostaste con él! No me lo puedo creer. ¡No sólo es un jugador, es un imbécil!

En secreto Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, pero se hizo la estirada.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y además, quien esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que cualquier mujer que se haya acostado con Bruce Nelson no tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie.

Luna cruzó los brazos y se hundió más en el sofá.

—No era tan malo —se quejó.

—¿En serio? Era el niño mimado de mamá y sólo saliste con él porque lo podías tratar mal, igual que al resto de los hombres con los que sales.

—Por lo menos yo tengo una vida sexual normal.

Habían tenido esa misma conversación muchas veces. Luna consideraba que la falta de sexo de Hermione era algo enfermizo y Hermione consideraba que Luna debería practicar y decir la palabra «no» más a menudo.

—Sabes, Hermione, la abstinencia no es normal y un día de éstos vas a explotar —predijo—. Y Bruce no era un mimado, era un encanto.

—¿Encanto? Tenía treinta y ocho años y aún vivía en casa de su madre. Me recordaba a mi primo tercero, Billy Earl de San Antonio. Billy Earl estuvo viviendo con su madre hasta que se murió, pero era tan retorcido como el que más. Robaba gafas por si llegaba a tener astigmatismo. Lo que, claro está, nunca pasó porque todos mis parientes tienen la vista perfecta. Mi abuela solía decir que debíamos rezar por él. Debíamos rezar para que nunca tuviera caries o las personas con dentadura postiza no estarían a salvo de Billy Earl.

Luna se rió.

—Te lo estás inventando.

Hermione levantó la mano derecha.

—Es cierto, te lo juro. Billy Earl era así. —Volvió la mirada al cojín que tenía en el regazo y pasó los dedos sobre las flores blancas bordadas—. De cualquier manera, estaba claro que te gustaba Bruce o no te habrías acostado con él. Algunas veces nuestros corazones hacen la elección por nosotras.

—Oye. —Luna palmeó el respaldo del sofá con la mano para captar la atención de Hermione. Cuando levantó la vista, Luna le dijo—: No me gustaba Bruce. Sentía lástima por él y llevaba sin sexo mucho tiempo, y sí, lo reconozco, es una razón malísima para acostarse con un hombre. No la recomendaría. Si pareció que te estaba juzgando, lo siento. No quería hacerlo, te lo juro.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione suavemente.

—Bien. Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo conociste a Harry Potter?

—¿Quieres la historia completa?

—Si.

—De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido rosa?

—Sí. Suponía que te ibas a casar con Severus Snape con ese vestido.

—Eso es. —Hacía años Hermione le había contado a Luna todo lo referente a su boda con Severus, pero se había saltado toda la parte de Harry. Ahora se la contó. Todo. Todo, excepto los detalles privados. Nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas que hablaba con franqueza y libertad sobre el sexo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido discutir de eso con su abuela y todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido en la clase de salud del colegio o de novios ineptos que tampoco sabían nada del tema ni se preocuparon de si ella disfrutaba o no.

Luego había conocido a Harry y le había enseñado cosas que no había pensado que fueran físicamente posibles hasta esa noche. La había hecho arder bajo sus manos y su boca hambrienta, devolviéndole todas las caricias cuando se lo pidió al oído. Él había conseguido que lo deseara y, desde ese momento, había hecho todo lo que le pidió y algunas cosas más.

Incluso ahora no quería pensar en esa noche. Ya no reconocía a la joven que había ofrecido su cuerpo y su amor tan fácilmente. Esa mujer ya no existía y no tenía ninguna razón para recuperarla.

Pasando por alto los detalles morbosos, le contó a Luna la conversación que había tenido con Harry esa mañana y el acuerdo al que habían llegado en su casa flotante.

—No sé cómo van a salir las cosas, sólo espero que Lexie no salga herida —concluyó, repentinamente agotada.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Víktor? —preguntó Luna.

—No lo sé —contestó, abrazándose al cojín y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá para mirar fijamente el techo—. Sólo he salido con él dos veces.

—¿Vas a volver a salir con él?

Hermione pensó en el hombre con el que había salido el mes pasado. Lo había conocido cuando contrató los servicios Catering Lovegood para el décimo cumpleaños de su hija. La había llamado al día siguiente y habían quedado para cenar en Las Cuatro Estaciones. Hermione sonrió.

—Espero que sí.

—Entonces lo mejor es que se lo digas.

Víktor Krum estaba divorciado y era el hombre más agradable con el que Hermione había salido. Era propietario de una emisora de televisión por cable, tenía una posición económica desahogada y una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus ojos cafés. No vestía demasiado bien. No era un chico GQ, y sus besos no la hacían arder. Era más bien una brisa cálida, agradable y relajante.

Víktor nunca la acorralaba ni presionaba, le daba tiempo, y Hermione creía que podía involucrarse en una relación más profunda con él. Le gustaba bastante y, lo más importante, Lexie ya lo había conocido y también le gustaba.

—Creo que se lo diré.

—Y yo creo que no le va a gustar la noticia —predijo Luna.

Hermione giró la cabeza de golpe y miró a su amiga.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque odio a los hombres violentos, Harry Potter es un machote y Víktor se morirá de celos. Podría llegar a pensar que todavía hay algo entre tú y ese jugador de hockey.

Si Víktor se enfadaba con ella, sería sólo porque le había contado la historia que se había inventado sobre el padre de Lexie y no la verdad. No le preocupaba que se pusiera celoso.

—Víktor no tiene de qué preocuparse —dijo con la seguridad de una mujer que daba por hecho que no había ni la más remota posibilidad de que pudiera liarse con Harry otra vez—. Además, aunque yo fuera tan tonta para creer que podría volver a tener algo con Harry, éste me odia. Ni siquiera soporta mirarme. —La idea de que ocurriera algo entre ella y Harry era tan absurda que ni siquiera malgastó el tiempo en pensarlo—. Le diré a Víktor que iré el jueves a comer con él.

Cuando cuatro días después se encontró con Víktor en un pequeño restaurante de la calle Madison, no surgió el momento de contárselo. Antes de que pudiera explicarle lo que sucedía con Harry, Víktor le propuso algo que la dejó sin palabras.

—¿Qué opinas de presentar un programa en la tele local? —le preguntó entre emparedados de pastrami y ensalada de col—. Una especie de Martha Stewart del noroeste. Lo haríamos el sábado entre las doce y media y la una. Poco después del Garaje de Margie y antes del programa de deportes de la tarde. Tendrías libertad para hacer lo que quisieras. En unos programas podrías cocinar y en otros arreglar flores secas u ordenar la cocina.

—No puedo ponerme a ordenar la cocina —susurró, conmocionada de pies a cabeza.

—Era sólo una idea. Confío en ti. Tienes un talento natural y quedarías genial en la televisión.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, y le salió una voz chillona cuando contestó:

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Cuando lo discutí con mi gerente, pensó que era una gran idea. —Víktor le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora y ella casi se creyó que podría ponerse delante de una cámara de televisión y presentar un programa. La oferta de Víktor atraía su faceta más creativa, pero se interpuso la realidad. Hermione era disléxica. Había aprendido a compensarlo, pero si no se fijaba bien todavía leía mal. Y si estaba nerviosa, tenía que detenerse a pensar qué era correcto y qué no. Y además estaba lo de su peso. Sabía que una cámara añadía cinco kilos. Y claro, Hermione, que consideraba que ya tenía varios kilos de más, no quería imaginarse cómo quedaría con otros cinco, o sea que no podía aparecer en televisión leyendo palabras que no existían y pareciendo gorda. Y tenía que tener en cuenta a Lexie. Hermione ya se sentía demasiado mal por la cantidad de tiempo que su hija pasaba con canguros.

Miró los ojos cafés de Víktor y dijo:

—No, gracias.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a considerar la idea?

—Acabo de hacerlo —dijo, cogiendo su tenedor y pinchando en la ensalada de col. No quería pensar más sobre eso. No quería pensar en las posibilidades ni en la oportunidad que estaba rechazando.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber cuánto te pagaré?

—No. —Hacienda se quedaría con la mitad y ella no sería más que una idiota gordita a la que sólo le quedaría la mitad de lo que le pagaban.

—¿Pensarás en ello un poco más?

Parecía tan decepcionado que le dijo:

—Lo pensaré. —Pero sabía que no cambiaría de idea.

Después del almuerzo la acompañó a su coche y una vez que llegaron al Hyundai oscuro, él cogió su llave y la metió en la cerradura.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

—Este fin de semana es imposible —dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber mencionado a Harry—. ¿Por qué no venís de visita Amber y tú el martes por la noche y cenáis con Lexie y conmigo?

Víktor la cogió de la muñeca y le dejó las llaves en la palma de la mano.

—Eso suena bien —y alzando la mano, le acarició el cuello—. Pero quiero verte a solas más a menudo —luego rozó sus labios con los de él y el beso fue como un descanso en un día ocupado. Un «ahh» relajante o un largo baño en un jacuzzi. ¿Qué importaba si sus besos no la volvían loca? No quería un hombre que la hiciera perder el control. No quería que las caricias de un hombre la convirtieran otra vez en una ninfómana delirante. Ya había pasado por eso y había salido escaldada.

Ella rozó su lengua con la suya y sintió su rápida inspiración. La mano de Víktor se desplazó a su cintura y la apretó contra su pecho. La envolvió entre sus brazos. Él quería más. Si no hubieran estado en un parking en el centro de Seattle, le podría haber dado lo que le pedía.

Sentía cariño por Víktor, y con el tiempo tal vez podría enamorarse de él. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había hecho el amor. Muchos años desde que había estado con un hombre. Cuando se apartó y miró los ojos graves de Víktor, pensó que ya era hora de cambiar todo eso. Había llegado el momento de intentarlo de nuevo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Eh, miradme!

Luna levantó la mirada de las servilletas dobladas que tenía en la mano mientras Lexie pasaba corriendo y arrastrando una cometa rosa de Barbie tras ella. Su sombrero vaquero con un girasol enorme en la parte delantera le voló de la cabeza y aterrizó en la hierba.

—Lo haces muy bien —gritó Luna. Dejó las servilletas sobre la mesa de picnic y volvió a mirarla con ojo crítico. El mantel a rayas azules y blancas se agitaba por la suave brisa y el Pet Chia de Lexie descansaba en el centro de la mesa. El cerdito cubierto de hierba llevaba puestas unas pequeñas gafas de sol recortadas de una revista y una brillante bufanda rosa atada alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Qué tratas de probar? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—No trato de probar nada —contestó Hermione, colocando una bandeja con rollitos de salmón, paté ahumado y tostadas en un extremo de la mesa. Por alguna razón había un pequeño gato de porcelana en medio de la bandeja lamiéndose las patas. En la cabeza del gato había un sombrero puntiagudo de fieltro amarillo. Luna, que conocía al dedillo a Hermione, sabía que ese picnic se basaba en algo. No sabía aún en qué, pero acabaría averiguándolo.

Pasó la mirada del gato a la variedad de comida que había sobre la mesa entre la que vio algunas cosas que se habían servido en caterings la semana anterior. Reconoció los blintzes de queso y la barra de pan challah de la ceremonia del bar mitzva de Mitchell Wiseman. Los pasteles de cangrejo y los canapés ajedrezados provenían de la fiesta anual al aire libre de la señora Brody. Y el pollo asado con costillitas y salsa lo había servido en la barbacoa de la noche anterior.

—En fin, parece que quieres demostrarle a alguien que sabes cocinar.

—Cogí lo que había en el congelador del trabajo, eso es todo —contestó Hermione.

Pero no, no era cierto. La torre de fruta esmeradamente decorada no la había traído del trabajo. Las manzanas, las peras y los plátanos eran perfectos. Los melocotones y las cerezas habían sido dispuestos con suma meticulosidad y un pájaro de plumas azules con una capa de cachemira miraba hacia abajo desde la percha que descansaba sobre un montículo de brillantes uvas verdes y púrpuras.

—Hermione, no tienes que demostrar que eres una triunfadora ni una buena madre. Yo sé que lo eres y tú también lo sabes. Y como tú y yo somos los únicos adultos de los alrededores que cuentan, ¿por qué te molestas en impresionar a un jugador de hockey cabezota?

Hermione miró el pato de cristal que había colocado al lado de los canapés.

—Le dije a Harry que trajera a un amigo, así que no creo que venga solo. Y no estoy tratando de impresionarle. En serio, no me importa lo que piense.

Luna no discutió. Cogió un montón de vasos de plástico transparente y los colocó en la mesa junto al té helado. Fuera o no su intención, Hermione estaba intentando impresionar al hombre que se había deshecho de ella en el Sea-Tac siete años antes. Luna entendía la necesidad que sentía Hermione de demostrar que había tenido éxito en la vida. Aunque pensaba que los brownies que Hermione había moldeado con forma de perros era ir demasiado lejos.

Y el aspecto de Hermione también era demasiado perfecto para un día en el parque. Luna se preguntaba si estaría tratando de convencer a Harry Potter de que era tan perfecta como June Cleaver. Tenía el pelo oscuro recogido a ambos lados de la cabeza con unas horquillas doradas. Unos aros dorados le brillaban en las orejas y el maquillaje era perfecto. El vestido verde esmeralda era del mismo color que sus ojos y el esmalte de las uñas de las manos era exacto al de las uñas de los pies. Se había quitado las sandalias y el sol arrancaba brillos al fino anillo de oro que llevaba en el tercer dedo del pie.

Estaba demasiado perfecta para ser una mujer a la que no le importaba impresionar al padre de su hija.

Al principio, cuando contrató a Hermione, Luna se había sentido inferior a ella, como un perro cruzado al lado de uno con pedigrí. Pero esa sensación no había durado demasiado. Hermione no podía evitar ser una reina del glamour igual que Luna no podía evitar sentirse cómoda con sus camisetas y vaqueros. O con un pantalón corto y un top, como ese mismo día.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un vaso de té.

Luna miró el gran reloj de Mickey Mouse que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Las doce menos veinte.

—Quedan veinte minutos. Quizá tengamos suerte y no venga.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Lexie? —preguntó Luna, dejando caer unos cubitos de hielo en un vaso.

—Sólo le dije que a lo mejor venía Harry al picnic —Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y observó la carrera de Lexie con la cometa.

Luna cogió la jarra de té y se sirvió.

—¿Que a lo mejor venía al picnic?

Hermione encogió los hombros.

—No quería darle demasiadas esperanzas. Y además, no estoy convencida de que Harry quiera formar parte de la vida de Lexie para siempre. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que tarde o temprano se cansará de jugar a ser papá. Espero que ocurra lo antes posible, porque si la abandona después de que lo sepa todo se le romperá el corazón. Ya sabes lo protectora que soy y no dudes que una cosa así sacaría a la luz mi mal genio. Y naturalmente me sentiría obligada a tomar represalias.

Luna consideraba a Hermione una de las mujeres más bondadosas que conocía a no ser que perdiera los estribos.

—¿Qué harías?

—Bueno, lo de poner termitas en su casa flotante es una idea que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Luna sacudió la cabeza. Era ferozmente leal tanto a la madre como a la hija y las consideraba de su propia familia.

—Demasiado suave.

—¿Atropellarle con el coche?

—Te vas acercando.

—¿Dispararle?

Luna sonrió, pero cambiaron de tema cuando Lexie se dirigió hacia ellas arrastrando la cometa. La niña cayó desgarbadamente a los pies de su madre, el dobladillo del vestido vaquero se le había subido hasta la braguita de Pocahontas. Y tenía hierba pegada a las sandalias blancas.

—Ya no puedo correr más —dijo sin aliento. Para variar, su cara estaba limpia de cosméticos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño —la elogió Hermione—. ¿Quieres un zumo?

—No. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para ayudarme a volar la cometa?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. Sabes que no puedo correr.

—Lo sé —suspiró Lexie, y se incorporó—. Se te mueven los pechos y eso te duele. —Se caló bruscamente el sombrero en la cabeza y miró a Luna—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?

—Lo haría, pero no llevo sujetador.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Lexie—. Mi mamá lo lleva.

—Bueno, tu mamá lo necesita, pero la tía Luna no. —Estudió a la niña un breve momento, luego preguntó—: ¿Dónde está todo el mejunje que llevas normalmente en la cara?

Lexie puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es mejunje. Es maquillaje, y mamá me ha prometido un gatito de peluche si no lo llevaba hoy.

—Yo te dije hace tiempo que incluso te compraría un gatito de verdad si no lo llevabas nunca más. Eres demasiado pequeña para ser esclava de Max Factor.

—Mamá dice que no puedo tené ni gatito, ni perro, ni nada.

—Es cierto —dijo Hermione y miró a Luna—. Lexie no es lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse responsable de una mascota y no quiero tener que hacerlo yo. Dejemos el tema antes de que Lexie empiece de nuevo con él. —Hermione hizo una pausa, luego dijo en un susurro—: Creo que puede llegar a obsesionarse como con... bueno, ya sabes.

Sí, Luna lo sabía y creía que Hermione actuaba bien al no decirlo en voz alta, recordándoselo a Lexie. Durante los últimos seis meses, Lexie le había estado dando la lata a Hermione para que le diera un hermanito o hermanita. Y había vuelto loco a todo el mundo, y Luna no quería que le calentara más las orejas con el tema de los bebés. La niña ya estaba bastante obsesionada con poseer una mascota y era una hipocondríaca certificada desde que nació, lo cual era cien por cien culpa de Hermione que desde siempre había puesto el grito en el cielo con cada uno de sus arañazos.

Luna cogió el té y lo tenía a medio camino de los labios cuando lo volvió a bajar. Dos hombres muy grandes y atléticos caminaban hacia ellas. Reconoció al que llevaba una camisa sin cuello blanca dentro de los vaqueros descoloridos como a Harry Potter. No reconoció al otro hombre, que era ligeramente más bajo y menos corpulento.

Los hombres grandes y fuertes siempre habían intimidado a Luna y no sólo por su metro cincuenta y cinco y su poco peso. El estómago le dio un vuelco y pensó que si ella estaba nerviosa, Hermione estaría próxima al infarto. Miró a su amiga y vio que los miraba alterada.

—Lexie, levántate y límpiate la hierba del vestido —dijo Hermione con lentitud. Le temblaba la mano cuando ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie.

Luna había visto a Hermione perturbada, pero nunca tanto como hasta ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Luna observó cómo componía una sonrisa y se metía de lleno en el papel de anfitriona.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Hermione cuando los dos hombres se acercaron—. Espero que no tuvieses problemas para encontrarnos.

—No —contestó él, deteniéndose justo delante de ellas—. Ninguno. —Tenía los ojos ocultos por unas caras gafas de sol y los labios apretados en una línea. Durante unos embarazosos segundos, sólo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Luego Hermione centró la atención en el otro hombre, al que Luna le echaba un metro ochenta y cinco—. Debes de ser el amigo de Harry.

—Ron «Cavernícola» Weasley —sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Mientras Hermione le estrechaba la mano, Luna estudió a Ron. Con un vistazo superficial decidió que su sonrisa era demasiado agradable para un hombre con esos ojos de un intenso color azul. Era demasiado grande, demasiado guapo y su cuello era demasiado grueso. No le gustó.

—Me alegro de que pudieras reunirte hoy con nosotros —dijo Hermione al soltar la mano de Ron, luego presentó los dos hombres a Luna.

Harry y Ron la saludaron al mismo tiempo. Luna, que no era tan buena ocultando sus sentimientos como Hermione, intentó sonreír. Pero no consiguió más que un ligero tirón del labio.

—Éste es el señor Weasley y ya recuerdas al señor Potter, ¿no es cierto, Lexie? —inquirió Hermione, continuando con las presentaciones.

—Sí. Hola.

—Hola, Lexie. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues —empezó Lexie con un suspiro melodramático—, ayer me lastimé el dedo del pie en el porche delantero de casa y me golpeé el codo muy fuerte con la mesa, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros. Miró a Lexie y se preguntó qué le decían los padres a las niñas que se lastimaban los dedos y se golpeaban los codos.

—Me alegra oír que estás mejor —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. No podía pensar en nada más y se la quedó mirando. Se dio el gusto de observarla como había querido hacer desde que supo que era su hija. Le examinó la cara, sin lápiz de labios ni sombra de ojos era como si en realidad la viera por primera vez. Vio las diminutas pecas color café que le salpicaban la pequeña nariz recta. Tenía la piel tan suave como la crema y los mofletes rosados como si hubiera estado corriendo. Los labios eran carnosos como los de Hermione, pero sus ojos eran como los de él, con las mismas pestañas negras que había heredado de su madre.

—Teno una cometa —dijo ella.

Los rizos oscuros le caían desde el sombrero vaquero con un gran girasol.

—¿Sí? Qué bien —dijo, preguntándose de qué demonios podía hablar con ella. Estaba con niños a menudo. Bastantes jugadores del equipo llevaban a sus hijos a los entrenamientos y nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con ellos. Pero por alguna razón ahora no podía pensar en nada de qué hablar con su hija.

—Bien, hace un día precioso para un picnic —dijo Hermione y Lexie se volvió hacia ella—. Hemos traído un pequeño almuerzo. Espero que los chicos tengáis hambre.

—Yo estoy hambriento —confesó Ron.

—¿Y tú, Harry?

Cuando Lexie caminó hacia su madre, Harry notó las manchas de la hierba en la parte trasera del vestido vaquero.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó, levantando la vista.

Hermione se colocó al otro lado de la mesa y lo miró.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—¿Quieres un vaso de té helado?

—No. No quiero té.

—Bien —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa vacilante—. Lexie, ¿le das un plato a Luna y otro a Ron mientras sirvo el té?

Era obvio que su respuesta había irritado a Hermione, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Sentía los mismos temblores que antes de los partidos. Lexie lo asustaba como un demonio, y no sabía por qué.

En su vida se había enfrentado a cientos de defensas de la NHL. Se había roto la muñeca y el tobillo, la clavícula dos veces, le habían dado cinco puntos en la ceja izquierda, seis en la cabeza y catorce en el interior de la boca. Y ésas eran sólo las lesiones que podía recordar en ese momento. Después de recuperarse de cada una de ellas había agarrado el stick y había patinado de vuelta al hielo, sin miedo.

—Señor «Muro», ¿le gustaría tomar un zumo? —preguntó Lexie mientras se subía al banco.

Él miró la parte de atrás de las rodillas y las flacas piernas mientras sentía cómo si alguien le hubiera dado un codazo en la barriga.

—¿De qué es el zumo?

—Frambuesa o fresa.

—Frambuesa —contestó. Y Lexie se bajó de un salto y corrió alrededor de la mesa hacia la nevera.?

—Oye, «Muro», deberías probar estos rollitos de salmón —aconsejó Ron, llenándose la boca mientras se colocaba frente a Harry y al lado de Hermione.

—Me alegro de que te gusten. —Hermione se giró hacia Ron y sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa falsa que le había dirigido a Harry—. No estaba segura de haber cortado las rodajas de salmón lo suficientemente finas. Ah, y espera a probar las costillitas. La salsa está para morirse. —Miró a su amiga que permanecía al otro lado de la mesa—. ¿No crees, Luna?

La pequeña rubia se encogió de hombros con acritud.

—Claro

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras clavaba la mirada en su amiga. Luego se volvió a Ron.

—¿Por qué no pruebas el paté mientras trincho un poco de pollo? —No esperó la respuesta y cogió un cuchillo grande—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no observas la mesa? Si te fijas, verás una variada colección de animalitos vestidos para el picnic.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y clavó los ojos en un Chia Pig que llevaba gafas de sol y bufanda. Un extraño cosquilleo le bajó por la nuca.

—Lexie y yo pensamos que hoy sería la ocasión perfecta para que exhibiera la colección de verano de alta costura para animalitos.

—Ah, ya lo pillo —dijo Luna, cogiendo un pastel del cangrejo.

—¿Alta costura para animalitos? —Ron sonaba tan incrédulo como se sentía Harry.

—Sí. A Lexie le gusta hacer ropa para todos los animales de cristal y porcelana que tenemos en casa. Sé que puede sonar raro —Hermione continuó hablando al tiempo que cortaba las lonchas—, pero lo hace con interés. La bisabuela Chandler, por parte materna, diseñaba ropa para pollos. Siendo del norte, quizá no sepáis nada de eso, pero un pollo es una gallina joven. No suelen llegar a adultos... —Hizo una pausa y levantó el cuchillo a quince centímetros de su garganta e hizo el gesto de cortar—. Bueno, ya me entendéis. —Encogió los hombros y bajó el cuchillo otra vez—. Y se la hacía a las gallinas porque no hace falta decir que vestir a los gallos era desperdiciar tiempo y talento siendo como son tan temperamentales. De cualquier modo, la bisabuela solía hacer algunas capas con capuchas a juego para los pollos de la familia. Lexie ha heredado el ojo de la bisabuela para la moda y continúa una tradición familiar avalada por el tiempo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Ron mientras Hermione echaba las lonchas de pollo encima del plato.

Ella levantó la mano derecha.

—Te lo juro.

Algo se disparó dentro de la cabeza de Harry y sintió que lo envolvía una sensación de déjá vu.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Hermione lo miró por encima de la mesa y él la vio tal como era hacía siete años, una bella joven que había divagado sobre gelatina O'Jell y bautistas que se lavaban los pies. Miró los rompedores ojos miel y esa boca excitante. Recordó aquel cuerpo de infarto con la bata de seda negra. Lo había vuelto loco con aquellas miradas insinuantes y una voz tan dulce como la miel. Y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, no era inmune a ella.

—Señor «Muro».

Harry sintió un tirón en la cinturilla de los pantalones y miró hacia abajo, a Lexie.

—Aquí tiene su zumo, señor «Muro».

—Gracias —le dijo y tomó la pequeña caja de cartón azul de su mano.

—Ya le puse la pajita.

—Sí, ya veo. —Se llevó el zumo a la boca y sorbió el jugo por la pajita.

—Está bueno, ¿verdad?

—Mmm —dijo, intentando no hacer una mueca.

—Yo también bebo así.

Ella cogió rápidamente una servilleta de papel para él y Harry se la cogió con la mano libre. Estaba doblada con una forma que no reconoció.

—Es un conejo.

—Sí. Ya lo veo —mintió.

—Teno una cometa.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, pero no puedo volarla. Mi mamá lleva sujetador pero no puede correr. —Meneó la cabeza con tristeza—. Y Luna no puede correr porque no lleva puesto el sujetador.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa de picnic como una cortina pesada. Harry levantó la mirada a las dos mujeres del otro lado de la mesa. Ambas estaban paralizadas. Luna sostenía una aceituna negra a medio camino de la boca, mientras, Hermione sujetaba el cuchillo en el aire con el trozo de pollo a medio cortar. Tenía los ojos enormes y un brillante rubor le teñía las mejillas.

Harry tosió en su servilleta-conejo intentando disimular la risa, pero nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Menos Ron. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, miró a Hermione y luego a su pequeña amiga.

—¿Es eso cierto, corazón? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres bajaron las manos al mismo tiempo. Hermione siguió cortando con rigidez mientras Luna miraba a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Ron o no vio el ceño de Luna o no quiso verlo. Harry, que conocía a su amigo bastante bien, apostaría por lo último.

—Siempre había tenido mis reservas sobre la liberación de la mujer —continuó—. Pero mira, he estado pensando en adherirme al movimiento NOW.

—Los hombres no pueden pertenecer a NOW —le informó Luna secamente.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Creo que Phil Donahue es miembro.

—Eso no es cierto —contravino Luna.

—Pues mira, si no lo es, debería serlo. Es más feminista que cualquier mujer que conozco.

—Dudo que reconocieras a una feminista aunque te mordiera el culo.

«Cavernícola» sonrió.

—Nunca me ha mordido el culo ninguna mujer, feminista o no. Pero me ofrezco voluntario si lo haces tú.

Cruzando los brazos, Luna dijo:

—Por tu falta de modales, el tamaño de tu cuello y el chichón de tu frente, es de suponer que juegas al hockey.

Ron miró a Harry y se rió. Que le echaran mierda y que le resbalara era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Harry de Ron.

—«El chichón de mi frente». —Ron se rió entre dientes volviendo a mirar a Luna—. Eso ha estado bien.

—¿Juegas al hockey?

—Sí. Soy el portero de los Chinooks. Y tú que haces, ¿entrenas pitbulls?

—¿Pepinillos? —Hermione cogió el plato con el condimento y se lo tendió a Ron—. ¡Los hice yo!

De nuevo Harry sintió un tirón en el cinturón.

—¿Sabe volar una cometa, señor «Muro»?

Él miró hacia abajo, a la cara levantada de Lexie. Tenía los ojos entornados por la luz del sol.

—Podría intentarlo.

Lexie sonrió y le apareció un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

—Mami —gritó, girándose y corriendo a toda prisa al otro lado de la mesa—. ¡El señor «Muro» volará la cometa conmigo!

La mirada de Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Harry.

—Quiero hacerlo —y colocó el zumo sobre la mesa.

Dejando sobre la mesa el plato de los pepinillos, Hermione dijo:

—Iré con vosotros.

—No. —Necesitaba y quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su hija—. Lexie y yo podremos arreglarnos solos.

—Pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Pues créetelo.

Con rapidez miró por encima del hombro a Lexie que estaba arrodillada desenredando la cuerda de la cometa. Agarró a Harry del brazo y lo alejó varios metros.

—Bueno, pero no demasiado lejos —dijo, deteniéndose delante de él. Se puso de puntillas y miró por encima del hombro de Harry hacia los demás.

Le susurró algo acerca de Lexie, pero en realidad no la estaba escuchando. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume. Bajó la mirada a los delgados dedos posados sobre su bíceps. Lo único que separaba esos pechos plenos de su tórax era un escaso centímetro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, levantando la mirada del brazo al pequeño hueco de su garganta. Ella era todavía una coqueta.

—Lo que te he dicho. —Bajó la mano y se dejó caer sobre los talones.

—Por qué no me lo repites, pero manteniendo tus senos fuera de la conversación.

Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas.

—¿Mis qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Parecía realmente perpleja, Harry casi se tragó aquella expresión inocente. Casi.

—Si quieres hablar, no me distraigas con tu cuerpo. A menos que, claro esté, quieras que acepte la invitación.

Ella negó con la cabeza, disgustada.

—Estás enfermo, Harry Potter. Si puedes apartar los ojos del escote de mi vestido y la mente de la bragueta, tenemos algo más importante que discutir que esas absurdas fantasías tuyas.

Harry se balanceó sobre los talones y la miró a la cara. Él no estaba enfermo. Al menos eso creía. No estaba tan enfermo como algunos tíos que conocía.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

—Quiero que recuerdes lo que me prometiste.

—¿Qué promesa?

—No decir a Lexie que eres su padre. Se lo tengo que decir yo.

—Vale —dijo él, quitándose las gafas de sol bruscamente para meter media patilla en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros y dejar que le colgaran sobre la cadera—. Quiero recordarte que Lexie y yo vamos a conocernos. A solas. La llevo a volar la cometa y no lo haremos en diez minutos.

Ella se lo pensó un momento, luego dijo:

—Lexie es demasiado tímida. Me necesitará.

Harry dudaba que Lexie tuviera ni una pizca de timidez en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

—No digas estupideces, Mione.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos miel.

—Pero no vayas donde no te pueda ver.

—Qué crees que voy a hacer, ¿secuestrarla?

—No —dijo ella, pero Harry sabía que ella no confiaba en él más de lo que él confiaba en ella y podía comprender lo que sentía.

—No iremos demasiado lejos. —Él se volvió hacia los demás. Le había contado a Ron todo sobre Hermione y Lexie, y sabía que podía contar con la discreción de su amigo—. ¿Estás lista, Lexie? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Estaba parada con la cometa en la mano. Luego los dos se dirigieron hacia un extenso espacio cubierto de hierba donde estaba la gente que lanzaban los Frisbees. Después de que Lexie enredara los pies en la cola de la cometa por segunda vez, Harry se la cogió. La coronilla de la niña apenas le llegaba a la cintura y se sintió enorme al andar a su lado. Por segunda vez ese día no supo qué decir y apenas abrió la boca. Pero en ese momento tampoco necesitaba hablar.

—El año pasado, cuando era pequeña y estaba en la guardería... —Su hija empezó a hablar, y procedió a nombrarle cada niño de su clase, a contarle si poseían o no una mascota y a describir de qué raza eran.

»Y tene tres perros. —Sostuvo en alto tres dedos—. Y eso no es justo.

Harry miró por encima del hombro, calculó que habían caminado unos cien metros y se detuvo.

—Creo que éste es un buen sitio.

—¿Tene perro?

—No. No tengo perro. —Él le cogió el carrete de la cometa y empezó a soltar cuerda.

Ella meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Yo tampoco teno, pero quiero un dálmata —dijo, sujetando cada lado del mango—. Uno grande con montones de lunares.

—Mantén la cuerda tirante. —Sujetó la cometa rosa por encima de la cabeza y sintió el tirón suave de la brisa.

—¿No teno que correr?

—No, hoy no. —Él movió la cometa a la izquierda y el viento la arrastró con más fuerza—. Ahora camina hacia atrás, pero no sueltes la cuerda hasta que te diga. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y parecía tan seria que casi se rió.

Después de diez intentos, la cometa se levantó unos seis metros en el aire.

—Ayúdeme. —Ella estaba asustada y levantaba la cara hacia el cielo—. Se va a caer otra vez.

—Esta vez no —le aseguró mientras iba hacia ella—. Y si lo hace, la volveremos a izar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se le cayó el sombrero vaquero al suelo.

—Se volverá a caer. Lo sé. ¡Cójala! —Le pasó con brusquedad el carrete.

Harry se arrodilló sobre una pierna a su lado.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo, y cuando ella se recostó contra su pecho, él sintió que el corazón se le detenía unos momentos—. Tienes que ir soltando la cuerda lentamente. —Harry se quedó mirando su cara mientras ella miraba cómo la cometa se elevaba más alto. Su expresión pasó rápidamente del temor al deleite.

—Lo hice —susurró ella y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Su aliento suave le rozó la mejilla y se le metió rápidamente en lo más profundo del alma. Un momento antes se le había detenido el corazón. Ahora se le hinchó. Sintió como si un globo se le estuviera inflando bajo el esternón haciéndose cada vez más grande, y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Miró a otras personas volando cometas a su alrededor. Miró a los padres, a las madres y a los niños. Familias. De nuevo era padre. «Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo esta vez?», era la cínica pregunta que le hacía el subconsciente.

—Lo hice, señor «Muro» —susurró, como si levantar la voz fuera a hacer que su cometa chocara con el suelo.

Volvió a mirar a su hija.

—Mi nombre es Harry.

—Lo hice, Harry.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas, Lexie.

Ella contempló su cometa.

—¿Tenes niños?

La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa y esperó un momento antes de contestar:

—Sí. —No iba a mentirle, pero no estaba preparada para oír la verdad y, por supuesto, se lo había prometido a Hermione—. Tuve un niñito, pero murió cuando era un bebé.

—¿Por qué?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia la cometa.

—Suelta un poco más de cuerda. —Cuando Lexie siguió su consejo, dijo—: Nació demasiado pronto.

—Oh, ¿a qué hora?

—¿Qué? —Escrutó la pequeña cara que estaba tan cerca de él.

—¿Que a qué hora nació?

—Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Sí, demasiado temprano. Los médicos debían estar todavía dormidos. Yo nací por la tarde.

Harry sonrió, sorprendido con su lógica. Era obvio que era muy brillante.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Toby —«y era tu hermano mayor».

—Ése es un nombre raro.

—Me gustaba —dijo, notando cómo se relajaba un poco por primera vez desde que había entrado en el parque con el coche.

Lexie se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero tener un niño, pero mi mamá dice que no.

Harry se decidió a acomodarla más contra su pecho y todo pareció encajar perfectamente en su lugar como un lanzamiento suave: jugada, golpe, anotación. Colocó las manos a cada lado del mango junto a las de ella y se relajó un poco más. Le rozó con la barbilla la suave sien cuando le dijo:

—Bueno, es que eres demasiado pequeña para tener un niño.

Lexie soltó una risita tonta y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Yo no! Mi mamá. Quiero que mi mamá tenga un niño.

—Y ella dijo que no, ¿eh?

—Sí, porque no tiene marido, pero podría tenerlo si lo intentara de verdad.

—¿Un marido?

—Sí, y así también podría tener un niño. Mi mamá dice que fue al huerto y me recogió como si fuera una zanahoria, pero eso no es cierto. Los bebés no salen de los huertos.

—¿De dónde vienen?

Ella le golpeó la barbilla cuando levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿No lo sabes?

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía.

—Por qué no me lo dices tú.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la cometa.

—Bueno, un hombre y una mujer se casan y luego van a casa y se tumban sobre la cama. Cierran sus ojos muy, pero que muy fuerte y piensan en serio, pero muy en serio en la idea. Y luego un bebé entra en la barriga de la mamá

Harry se rió, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Tu mamá sabe que piensas que los bebés son concebidos por telepatía?

—¿Cómo?

—No me hagas caso. —Había oído o leído en alguna parte que los padres debían hablar con sus hijos sobre sexo a una edad temprana—. Tal vez sea mejor que le digas a tu mamá que sabes que los bebés no crecen en los huertos.

Lo pensó algunos momentos antes de decir:

—No. A mi mamá le gusta contar esa historia algunas veces por la noche. Pero ya le dije que soy demasiado mayor para creer en el Ratoncito Pérez.

Él trató de sonar conmocionado.

—¿No crees en el Ratoncito Pérez?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—Porque no tene manos donde llevar las monedas.

—Ah... eso es cierto. —Otra vez se quedó impresionado por su lógica de seis años—. Entonces supongo que también eres demasiado mayor para creer en Papá Noel.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, totalmente escandalizada.

—¡Papá Noel es de verdad!

Él había supuesto que el mismo razonamiento que había aplicado a los ratones sin manos, se lo podía haber aplicado a un reno que volara, o a un hombre gordo que bajara por la chimenea, o a los pequeños duendes alegres que se pasaban haciendo juguetes trescientos sesenta y cuatro días al año.

—Suelta más cuerda de la cometa —le dijo, luego él se relajó. Escuchó su parloteo incesante y observó pequeños detalles sobre ella. Observó cómo la brisa le revolvía el pelo suave y percibió la forma en que encogía los hombros y levantaba los dedos hasta los labios cada vez que soltaba una risita tonta. Y se reía bastante. Sus temas favoritos eran obviamente animales y bebés. Tenía una gran tendencia al melodrama y no quedaba la menor duda de que era una hipocondríaca.

—Me raspé la rodilla —le dijo después de recitar la larga lista de lesiones que había sufrido recientemente. Se subió el vestido por los flacos muslos, levantó una pierna delante de ella y se tocó con un dedo una tirita de color verde fosforito—. Y me lastimé el dedo del pie —añadió, apuntando una tirita rosa visible bajo su sandalia de plástico—. Amy se lastimó el suyo. ¿Tú tenes pupas?

—¿Pupas? Hum... —Lo pensó un momento, luego confesó—: Me corté la barbilla con la maquinilla esta mañana.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella cuando le miró la barbilla.

—Mi mamá tene una tirita. Lleva montones de tiritas en el bolso. Te puedo traer una.

Se vio a sí mismo con una tirita rosa fosforito.

—No. No, gracias —declinó, y comenzó a tomar nota de otras peculiaridades de Lexie, como que decía tene o teno en vez de «tiene» o «tengo». Centró en ella toda su atención e imaginó que eran las dos únicas personas en el parque. Pero por supuesto, no lo eran, y no tardaron en acercarse dos niños. Tenían alrededor de trece años y ambos llevaban puestos pantalones cortos negros y abolsados, grandes camisetas y gorras de béisbol con las viseras hacia atrás.

—¿No eres Harry Potter?

—Sí lo soy —dijo, poniéndose en pie. Normalmente no le importaba la fama, especialmente si se le acercaban niños a los que les gustaba hablar de hockey. Pero hoy hubiera preferido que nadie lo reconociera. Aunque debía haberlo sabido. Después de la última temporada, los Chinooks eran más conocidos y populares que nunca. Junto con Ken Griffey y Bill Gates, era la cara más reconocida del estado de Washington, especialmente después de aparecer en esas vallas publicitarias que había hecho para la Asociación de Productos Lácteos.

Sus compañeros de equipo se habían metido con él todo lo que habían querido y más por su bigote blanco de leche y, aunque había fingido que no era así, le habían dado arcadas cada vez que había pasado por delante de una de esas vallas publicitarias. Pero Harry había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no tomar en serio toda la fama que llevaba consigo ser una celebridad del hockey.

—Te vimos jugar contra los Black Hawks —dijo el niño que tenía estampada una foto de snowboard en la camiseta—. Me encantó la forma en que placaste a Chelios en el centro del hielo. Tío, ¡voló!

Harry también recordaba ese partido. Él había recibido tarjeta amarilla y una magulladura del tamaño de un melón. Había dolido como el demonio, pero eso formaba parte del juego. Era parte de su trabajo.

—Me alegra oír que lo disfrutaste —le dijo y observó esos jóvenes ojos. Lo incomodó la adoración que vio allí. Siempre le sucedía—. ¿Juegas al hockey?

—Sólo en la calle —contestó el otro niño.

—¿Dónde? —Él buscó a Lexie y la cogió de la mano para que no se sintiera al margen de la conversación.

—En la escuela primaria de mi barrio. Nos juntamos un montón de chicos para jugar.

Mientras los niños le ponían al tanto de sus juegos en la calle, advirtió que una joven caminaba hacia ellos. Sus pantalones vaqueros eran tan ceñidos que tenían que estar haciéndole daño y la parte inferior de su top no le llegaba al ombligo. Harry podía detectar a una groupie en busca de sexo a cincuenta pasos. Estaban siempre alrededor. Esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel, fuera de los vestuarios o junto al autobús del equipo. Las mujeres que ambicionaban acostarse con celebridades eran fáciles de distinguir entre una multitud. Se percibía en la forma en que caminaban y movían el pelo. En la mirada decidida de sus ojos.

Esperó que la mujer pasara de largo.

No lo hizo.

—David, tu mamá quiere que vayas —dijo, deteniéndose al lado de los dos niños.

—Dile que voy en un segundo.

—Dijo que fueras ahora.

—¡Mierda!

—Me alegro de haberte visto, tío. —Harry extendió la mano para estrechársela—. La próxima vez que vayas a un partido, espérame fuera del vestuario y te presentaré a alguno de los chicos.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro!

Cuando los niños se iban, la mujer se quedó rezagada. Harry soltó la mano de Lexie y la miró mientras decía:

—Es hora de recoger la cuerda de la cometa y bajarla. Tu mamá se preguntará qué nos pasó.

—¿Eres Harry Potter?

Él miró a la mujer.

—El mismo —contestó con un tono de voz que dejaba a las claras que no estaba interesado en tener compañía. Era bastante bonita, pero estaba muy delgada y tenía la falsa apariencia de las rubias teñidas como si hubiera tomado el sol demasiado tiempo. La determinación endureció los ojos azules de la chica y vio que se iba a tener que poner rudo con ella.

—Bueno, Harry —le dijo, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con lentitud en una sonrisa seductora—. Soy Connie. —Lo repasó con los ojos de pies a cabeza—. Estás muy bien en vaqueros.

Creía haber oído esa frase antes, pero ya hacia tiempo y no podía recordar dónde con exactitud. Vamos, no sólo era que estuviera haciéndole perder el tiempo que quería pasar a solas con Lexie, sino que, encima, ni siquiera era original.

—Pero me gustaría verte mejor. ¿Por qué no te los quitas?

Harry lo recordó en ese momento. La primera vez que la había oído tenía veinte años y acababa de fichar por el Toronto. Lo más seguro es que hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido para picar.

—Creo que los dos deberíamos seguir con los pantalones puestos —le dijo y se preguntó por qué los hombres eran el único género al que acusaban de utilizar frases hechas para ligar. Las mujeres lo hacían exactamente igual de mal y eran mucho más insinuantes.

—De acuerdo. Pero me pido lo que hay aquí dentro —y paseó la punta de una uña roja a lo largo de su pretina, acariciándolo.

Harry extendió la mano para quitarse el dedo de encima, pero Lexie se encargó del problema. Ella golpeó la mano de la mujer para quitarla y se metió entre ellos.

—No se toca ahí —dijo Lexie, mirando encolerizadamente a Connie—. Te puedes meter en problemas muy grandes.

La sonrisa de la mujer vaciló mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿Es hija tuya?

Harry se rió entre dientes, divertido por la expresión feroz de Lexie. Le hubiera venido bien su protección con anterioridad, especialmente en City of Brotherly Love, donde las groupies podían ser bastante peligrosas para los chicos del equipo. Pero nunca lo había protegido una chica y mucho menos una de metro veinte.

—Su madre es amiga mía—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar a Harry y se echó el pelo sobre la espalda.

—¿Por qué no la mandas con su mamá y tú y yo nos damos un paseíto en mi coche? Tengo un gran asiento trasero.

Algo que se hacía con rapidez en el asiento trasero de un Buick ni siquiera despertaba su curiosidad.

—No me interesa.

—Te haré cosas que ninguna mujer te ha hecho.

Harry lo dudaba seriamente. Creía que había hecho de todo al menos una vez; la mayoría de las cosas las había hecho dos veces sólo para asegurarse. Colocó la mano en el hombro de Lexie y barajó varias maneras diferentes de decirle a Connie que se perdiera. Pero con su hija tan cerca, tenía que tener cuidado de cómo la rechazaba.

Al acercarse Hermione le solucionó el problema.

—Espero no interrumpir nada —dijo con voz dulce.

Él recurrió a Hermione y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Con la mano en su cadera escrutó su cara sorprendida y sonrió.

—Sabía que no podrías mantenerte alejada.

—¿Harry? —Ella se quedó sin aliento.

En vez de responder a la pregunta implícita en su tono, levantó la mano del hombro de Lexie y señaló a la mujer rubia.

—Mione, cariño, ésta es Connie.

Hermione esbozó a duras penas una de sus falsas sonrisas y dijo:

—Hola, Connie.

Connie le echó un vistazo a Hermione, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Pudo haber sido maravilloso —le dijo a Harry y se marchó.

Tan pronto como Connie se dio la vuelta, Harry observó cómo los voluptuosos labios de Hermione se apretaban en una línea dura. Lo miraba como si quisiera darle un codazo.

—¿Estás colocado?

Harry sonrió y le susurró al oído.

—Se supone que somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Sólo cumplo con mi parte.

—¿Y vas por ahí manoseando a todos tus amigos?

Harry se rió. Se rió de ella, de la situación en sí, pero sobre todo se rió de sí mismo.

—Sólo a las que tienen bonitos ojos miel y unas bocas tan besables. Deberías recordarlo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Esa noche después del picnic, Hermione sentía las emociones a flor de piel. Tratar con Harry le había destrozado los nervios, y lo cierto era que Luna no había ayudado ni un poquito. En lugar de servir de apoyo, Luna había estado todo el tiempo insultando a Ron Weasley que encima parecía disfrutar con los insultos. Ron había comido con buen apetito, se había reído con tolerancia y había provocado a Luna, que se desquitó con él hasta el punto de que Hermione se había llegado a preocupar por su seguridad.

Ahora todo lo que Hermione quería era tomar un buen baño caliente, una mascarilla de pepino y una esponja exfoliante. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar a que le confesara a Víktor la situación. Si quería tener algún tipo de futuro con él, le tenía que contar todo lo referente a Harry. Tenía que decirle que le había mentido sobre el padre de Lexie. Y tenía que hacerlo esa noche. Aunque no le agradara la conversación, estaba deseando acabar de una vez.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta e invitó a Víktor a pasar.

—¿Dónde está Lexie? —preguntó él, recorriendo el salón con la mirada. Parecía cómodo y relajado con unos chinos y un polo blanco. Las hebras plateadas en sus sienes le daban un aire de dignidad a su bien parecida cara.

—Ya está en la cama.

Víktor sonrió y ahuecando la cara de Hermione con las manos le dio un beso largo y agradable. Un beso que le ofrecía más que tórrida pasión. Más que una función de una sola noche.

El beso acabó y Víktor le escrutó los ojos.

—Sonabas preocupada por teléfono.

—Es que lo estoy, un poco —confesó. Lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntos en el sofá—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el padre de Lexie estaba muerto?

—Sí, abatieron su F-16 durante la Guerra del Golfo.

—Bueno, puede que haya embellecido un poquito la historia, eh..., en realidad, la embellecí bastante —respiró hondo y le contó todo lo que concernía a Harry. Empezó con su encuentro hacía siete años y acabó con el picnic de aquella tarde. Cuando terminó, Víktor no parecía contento y Hermione temió haber estropeado su relación.

—Podías haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio —dijo.

—Puede, pero esa mentira ha pasado a formar parte de mi vida, ni siquiera me planteaba si era verdad o no. Además, cuando me encontré de nuevo con Harry, pensé que se aburriría y se cansaría de jugar a ser papá, entonces no tendría que decírselo ni a Lexie ni a nadie.

—¿Y ahora no crees que se vaya a cansar de Lexie?

—No. Hoy en el parque estuvo muy atento con ella y quiso que quedáramos de nuevo para llevarla a la exhibición de Central Science Pacific la semana que viene. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. No, no creo que se vaya a aburrir.

—¿Y cómo te afectará eso?

—¿A mí? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos cafés.

—Forma parte de tu vida. Lo verás de vez en cuando.

—Claro. También tu ex esposa forma parte de la tuya.

Él bajó la mirada.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Porque encuentro a Margaret muy poco atractiva. —No estaba enfadado. Estaba celoso, tal y como había predicho Luna—. Y Harry Potter es un tío muy guapo.

—Tú también lo eres.

Víktor le cogió la mano.

—Tienes que decirme si voy a tener que competir con un jugador de hockey.

—No seas ridículo. —Hermione se rió ante tal disparate—. Harry y yo nos odiamos mutuamente. En una escala del uno al diez, le pongo menos treinta. Es como la peste.

Él sonrió y la acercó a su lado.

—Tienes una forma única de expresarte. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Hermione apoyó la frente en su hombro y suspiró aliviada.

—Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

—¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Un amigo?

Lo miró.

—No.

—Bien. Quiero de ti algo más que amistad. —Le rozó la frente con los labios—. Podría enamorarme de ti.

Hermione sonrió y deslizó la mano desde el pecho al cuello de Víktor.

—Yo también podría enamorarme de ti —le dijo, luego lo besó. Víktor era exactamente el tipo de hombre que necesitaba. Honesto y sensato. Aunque las frenéticas carreras y las vidas ocupadas de ambos no les permitían estar tanto tiempo juntos y a solas como desearían. Hermione trabajaba los fines de semana y si tenía una noche libre se quedaba con Lexie. Víktor no solía trabajar ni las tardes ni los fines de semana. Con aquellos horarios tan difíciles sólo podían quedar para almorzar. Tal vez fuera el momento de cambiar eso. Tal vez fuera hora de quedar para desayunar. Solos. En el Hilton. En la suite 231.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su oficina, dejando fuera el zumbido de las batidoras y las voces de sus empleados. Al igual que su casa, la oficina que compartía con Lun estaba llena de flores y lazos. Y fotos. Había docenas de fotos por toda la habitación. La mayoría eran de Lexie, algunas de Luna y Hermione juntas en diferentes encargos de caterings. Tres eran de Ray Lovegood. El difunto hermano gemelo de Luna aparecía muy arreglado en dos de las fotos, mientras que en la tercera llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter fucsia. Hermione sabía que Luna añoraba a su gemelo y que pensaba en él a diario, pero también sabía que el dolor de Luna ya no era tan profundo como había sido. Lexie y ella habían llenado el lugar que había quedado vacío tras la muerte de Ray, y Luna se había convertido en una hermana para ella y una tía para Lexie. Las tres formaban una familia.

Se acercó a la ventana y levantó la persiana dejando entrar la luz del sol de la tarde. Colocó un contrato de tres páginas sobre el escritorio y se sentó. No esperaba a Luna hasta más tarde y Hermione aún tenía una hora libre antes de la comida con Víktor. Se concentró en la lectura de las detalladas listas releyéndolas varias veces para asegurarse de que no se perdía nada importante. Cuando llegó al meollo del asunto, agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y se cortó un dedo con el borde del papel. Si la señora Fuller quería que su fiesta de cumpleaños de septiembre tuviera un aire medieval, no cabía duda de que iba a tener que pagar mucho dinero. Se chupó el dedo distraídamente y releyó el presupuesto de esa comida tan rara. Tendrían que contratar a la Sociedad Medieval y transformar el patio trasero de la señora Fuller en una feria medieval. Supondría un montón de dinero y trabajo.

Hermione bajó la mano y suspiró profundamente mientras ojeaba el menú especial. Normalmente le encantaban ese tipo de retos. Se divertía ideando acontecimientos extraordinarios y planificando menús inusuales. Amaba la sensación de triunfo que obtenía al final cuando todo estaba recogido y guardado en las furgonetas. Pero en ese momento no se sentía así. Estaba cansada y no estaba demasiado dispuesta a servir un catering para más de cien personas. Esperaba estar a punto en septiembre. Tal vez entonces su vida estaría más tranquila, ya que durante las últimas dos semanas, desde el día que Harry había vuelto a su vida, se había sentido como en una montaña rusa. Desde el picnic en el parque, él las había llevado al Acuario de Seattle y también al restaurante favorito de Lexie, el Iron Horse. En las dos ocasiones la tensión había sido palpable, pero al menos en las oscuras estancias del acuario, Hermione no había tenido que pensar en nada más agobiante que tiburones y focas. En el Iron Horse había sido diferente. Mientras esperaban que les llevaran las hamburguesas —que llegaron a la mesa transportadas por un trenecito—, los intentos de una conversación educada habían sido nefastos. Se pasó todo el tiempo conteniendo el aliento y esperando todo tipo de pullas. La única vez que sintió que podía respirar fue cuando unos admiradores se acercaron a la mesa para pedir el autógrafo de har.

Si las cosas estaban tensas entre Hermione y Harry, Lexie no parecía notarlo en absoluto. Lexie había conectado de inmediato con su padre, lo que no extrañó a Hermione. La niña era amistosa, extrovertida y le gustaba estar con la gente. Sonreía, se reía con facilidad y daba por supuesto que todo el mundo pensaba que ella era lo más maravilloso que había sucedido en el mundo desde la invención del velero. Y era más que evidente que Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella. La escuchaba con atención, incluso cuando repetía las mismas historias sobre perros y gatos una y otra vez, y reía el chiste del elefante que ni era bueno ni, por supuesto, gracioso.

Hermione dejó a un lado el contrato y cogió la cuenta del electricista que había estado arreglando durante dos días la ventilación de la cocina. Estaba decidida a que esa situación con Harry no la alterara. Lexie se comportaba de igual manera con Harry que con Víktor. Pero había un riesgo con Harry que no existía con ningún otro hombre. Harry era el padre de Lexie y Hermione temía lo que implicaba esa relación. Era una relación que no podía compartir. Una relación que nunca había conocido, que nunca entendería y que sólo podía observar desde lejos. Harry era el único hombre que podía amenazar el lazo de unión entre Hermione y su hija.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta al mismo tiempo que se abría. Hermione levantó la vista para ver cómo su cocinera jefe asomaba la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta. Sarah había sido una buena estudiante universitaria y era una estupenda chef de repostería.

—Ha llegado un hombre que quiere verte.

Hermione reconoció la chispa de excitación en los ojos de Sarah. En las últimas dos semanas la había visto en multitud de mujeres. Seguida frecuentemente de risitas tontas, actuaciones ridículas y peticiones de autógrafos. La puerta se abrió de par en par y pudo ver detrás de Sarah al hombre que reducía a las mujeres a ese bochornoso comportamiento. Un hombre que para su sorpresa llevaba puesto un esmoquin.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó mientras se ponía de pie. Él entró en la oficina llenando la pequeña habitación femenina con su tamaño y presencia viril. La corbata de seda negra colgaba suelta sobre la pechera de la plisada camisa blanca. El botón superior estaba desabrochado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Andaba por el barrio y me dejé caer por aquí —contestó, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó Sarah.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta.

—Por favor toma asiento, Harry —le dijo por encima del hombro. Miró afuera, a la cocina, donde sus empleados no se molestaban en ocultar su interés—. No, gracias Sarah —le dijo y les cerró la puerta en las narices. Se dio la vuelta y evaluó la apariencia de Harry con una mirada. Llevaba la chaqueta colgando de un hombro. En contraste con la camisa inmaculadamente blanca, unos tirantes negros surcaban el ancho pecho formando una «Y» por la parte de atrás. Estaba tan bueno como para mojar pan.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry, sujetando una foto en un marco de porcelana. En ella, Ray Lovegood estaba de perfil y llevaba una peluca de paje y un kimono rojo. Aunque Hermione no había conocido a Ray, admiraba mucho la habilidad que mostraba con el lápiz de ojos y el gran sentido del color que poseía para lo dramático. No existían demasiadas mujeres —ni hombres— que defendieran con elegancia esa sombra de color rojo en particular.

—Es el hermano gemelo de Luna —contestó mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio otra vez. Esperaba que dijera algo peyorativo y cruel. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a arquear una ceja y volvió a poner la foto donde estaba.

De nuevo Hermione observó lo fuera de lugar que se le veía en su ambiente. No encajaba. Era demasiado grande, demasiado masculino y demasiado guapo.

—¿Tienes pensado casarte? —bromeó con él mientras se sentaba.

Él echó un vistazo alrededor, luego depositó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla.

—¡Demonios no! Esto no es mío. —Apartó la silla del escritorio y se sentó—. Vengo de Pioneer Square donde me estaban haciendo una entrevista —le explicó con aire despreocupado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pioneer Square estaba más o menos a dos kilómetros del negocio de Hermione. No se encontraban precisamente en el mismo barrio.

—Bonito traje. ¿De quién es?

—No lo sé. La revista lo ha alquilado.

—¿Qué revista?

—GQ. Querían un par de fotos delante de la cascada —le contestó con tanta despreocupación que Hermione se preguntó si no se estaría haciendo el indiferente—. Necesitaba un rato de descanso así que me largué. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

—Unos cuantos —contestó, mirando el reloj del escritorio—. Pero tengo un catering a las tres.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos caterings servís en una semana?

«¿Por qué estaría preguntando?».

—Depende de la semana —contestó, evadiendo la pregunta con toda intención—. ¿Por qué?

Harry recorrió la oficina con la mirada.

—Parece que te va muy bien.

No se fió de él ni por un segundo. Quería algo.

—¿Te sorprende?

Él volvió a mirarla.

—No lo sé. Supongo que nunca creí que llegarías a ser una mujer de negocios. Siempre pensé que habrías vuelto a Texas y te habrías casado con algún tío rico.

Esa suposición tan poco halagadora la irritó, pero no podía negar que estaba justificada.

—Como ves, no ha sido eso lo que pasó. Me quedé aquí y nos las arreglamos para sacar a flote este negocio —luego, como no podía dejar de jactarse un poco, añadió—: Lo hacemos muy bien.

—Eso ya se ve.

Hermione miró suspicazmente al hombre que tenía delante. Se parecía a Harry. Tenía la misma sonrisa, la misma cicatriz en la ceja, pero no actuaba como él. Se estaba comportando de una manera..., bueno, casi agradable. ¿Dónde estaba el tío que fruncía el ceño y que parecía vivir única y exclusivamente para discutir con ella?

—¿Has venido para eso? ¿Para hablar de mi negocio?

—No. Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Coges vacaciones en algún momento?

—Claro —contestó, sospechando a donde llevaban sus preguntas. ¿Pensaba que nunca llevaba a Lexie de vacaciones? El último verano habían ido a Texas para visitar a la tía Andrómeda—. Julio es, por lo general, un mal mes para los caterings. Así que Luna y yo cerramos unas semanas.

—¿Cuántas semanas?

—Dos a mitad de mes.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que Lexie venga conmigo a Cannon Beach unos días.

—¿Cannon Beach? ¿En Oregón?

—Sí. Tengo allí una casa.

—No —contestó de inmediato—. No puede ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no te conoce lo suficientemente bien para hacer un viaje contigo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Está claro que tú vendrías con ella.

Hermione se quedó atónita. Plantó las manos encima del escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres que yo vaya a tu casa? ¿Contigo?

—Por supuesto.

Era algo imposible.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo más probable.

—Tengo que trabajar.

—Dijiste que tienes dos semanas de vacaciones el próximo mes.

—Ya.

—Entonces di que sí.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? —repitió, asombraba de que le pidiera que fuera con él a otra casa junto a la playa—. Harry, no te gusto.

—Nunca he dicho que no me gustases.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Sólo con que me mires ya me doy cuenta.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo te miro?

Ella se volvió a sentar.

—Te enfurruñas y me miras frunciendo el ceño como si hubiera hecho algo malo como rascarme en público.

Él sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Tan malo?

—Sí.

—¿Y si prometo que no te miraré con el ceño fruncido?

—No creo que puedas mantener esa promesa. Eres demasiado temperamental.

Él sacó una mano del bolsillo y la posó sobre los pliegues de su camisa.

—Soy muy tranquilo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y Elvis está vivo y cría visones en alguna parte de Nebraska.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo, soy bastante temperamental, pero debes admitir que esta situación es algo inusual.

—Eso es cierto —concedió, aunque dudaba que alguna vez lo confundieran con un tío tranquilo y agradable.

Harry apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Las puntas de la corbata le rozaron los muslos y los tirantes se tensaron sobre su pecho.

—Es muy importante para mí, Mione. No tengo demasiado tiempo antes de tener que empezar a entrenar de nuevo y necesito estar con Lexie en alguna parte donde la gente no me reconozca.

—¿La gente no te reconocerá en Oregón?

—Probablemente no, y, si lo hacen, en Oregón nadie prestará atención a un jugador de hockey de Washington. Quiero poder concentrarme en Lexie sin que nos interrumpan. Aquí no puedo hacerlo. Has salido con nosotros. Has visto lo que pasa.

No se estaba jactando, sólo señalaba un hecho.

—Supongo que debe de ser incómodo que te pidan autógrafos todo el rato.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente no me importa. A no ser que esté en el urinario con las dos manos ocupadas.

«Las dos». ¡Menudo ego! Intentó no reírse.

—A las groupies les debes gustar en serio si te siguen al servicio.

—No me conocen. Les gusta lo que creen que soy. Sólo soy una persona estupenda que juega a hockey para ganarse la vida en lugar de conducir una excavadora. —Una humilde sonrisa apareció en su boca—. Si me conocieran de verdad, lo más seguro es que no les gustara más que a ti.

«Nunca he dicho que no me gustaras». La frase flotó entre ellos, tácita, a la espera de que Hermione tuviera tacto y la repitiera. Podría decirla con facilidad. La habían educado para decir frases corteses. Pero cuando miraba a esos ojos verde esmeralda no estaba segura de que fuera una mentira. Mientras estaba allí sentado representando la fantasía de cualquier mujer, hechizándola con sus sonrisas, no estaba segura de que realmente le desagradara de verdad. De alguna manera, había subido de menos treinta a menos diez en unos minutos.

Algo imposible una hora antes.

—Me gustas más que cortarme con papel —admitió levantando el dedo índice—. Pero menos que tener el pelo hecho un desastre.

Él la miró durante un rato.

—Entonces... ¿estoy en algún lado entre un corte con papel y el pelo hecho un desastre?

—Eso es.

—Podría ser peor.

Hermione no sabía qué decirle cuando era tan agradable. La salvó el timbre del teléfono.

—Perdona un momento —le dijo descolgando el aparato—. Catering Lovegood, soy Hermione. —La voz masculina al otro extremo no malgastó tiempo en decirle exactamente qué quería—. No —respondió ella a la pregunta—, no hacemos pasteles con formas de pechos desnudos.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se levantó. Observó la habitación, después se acercó a la librería junto a la ventana. El sol destelló en el gemelo de oro del puño de la camisa cuando cogió una de las fotos que menos le gustaban a Hermione, de detrás de un helecho floreciente. Luna le había sacado la foto en el octavo mes de embarazo, por eso estaba escondida detrás de la planta.

—Estoy segura —contestó a su interlocutor—, nos ha confundido con otra empresa. —El caballero siguió insistiendo en que había sido Catering Lovegood el proveedor en la despedida de soltero de un amigo. Cuando entró en detalles, Hermione se vio forzada a bajar la voz para decir—: Estoy absolutamente segura de que nunca hemos tenido camareras en topless. Y además no tengo ni idea de qué es una bootie girl. —Miró a Harry, pero su expresión impasible no indicaba si la había oído o no. Tenía los ojos bajos y fijos en la foto de cuando Hermione estaba tan grande como una carpa de circo y llevaba un vestido premamá rosa con lunares blancos.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se levantó y rodeó el escritorio.

—Es una foto horrible —dijo, parándose a su lado.

—Estabas enorme.

—Gracias —intentó coger la foto, pero él la puso fuera de su alcance.

—No quería decir gorda —le dijo, volviendo a mirar la foto—. Quería decir muy embarazada.

—Estaba «muy» embarazada. —Intentó cogerla otra vez, pero calculó mal—. Ahora dámela.

—¿Qué antojos tenías?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se supone que las mujeres embarazadas tienen antojos de pepinillos y helado.

—Sushi.

Él hizo una mueca de asco y la miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—¿Te gusta el sushi?

—Ahora no. Comí tanto en el embarazo que apenas puedo aguantar el olor a pescado. Y besos. Tenía antojo de besos todas las noches a eso de las nueve y media.

La mirada de Harry bajó a la boca de Hermione.

—¿De quién?

Ella sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago. Era una sensación muy peligrosa.

—Besos de chocolate.

—Pescado crudo y chocolate, hum. —Él le clavó los ojos en la boca algunos segundos más, luego volvió a mirar la foto—. ¿Cuánto pesó Lexie al nacer?

—Casi cuatro kilos.

Agrandó los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y sonrió como si estuviera muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Joder!

—Eso es lo que dijo Luna cuando pesaron a Lexie. —Ella intentó agarrar la foto otra vez y esta vez se la arrebató de la mano.

Él se giró hacia ella y tendió la mano.

—No he acabado de mirarla.

Hermione se la escondió en la espalda.

—Sí, ya lo has hecho.

Él dejó caer la mano.

—Vas a conseguir que te cachee.

—No lo harías.

—Oh, claro que lo haría —le dijo bajando la voz con un tono sedoso—. Es parte de mi trabajo y yo soy todo un profesional.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hermione había coqueteado y bromeado. Ahora ya no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Retrocedió unos pasos.

—No sé qué significa en hockey cachear. ¿Se refiere también a registrar de arriba a abajo?

—No. —Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero por ti, estaría dispuesto a cambiar las reglas.

El borde del escritorio detuvo a Hermione. La habitación le pareció de repente mucho más pequeña, y la mirada de sus ojos hizo revolotear su corazón como las pestañas falsas de una debutante.

—Vamos, dámela.

Antes de que ella supiese exactamente cómo, siete años de autosuperación volaron por la ventana. Abrió la boca y las palabras se derramaron como mantequilla caliente.

—No había oído nada tan dulce desde secundaria —dijo con aquel arrastrado acento sureño que poseía.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Funcionó?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Voy a tener que ponerme duro contigo?

—Eso tampoco dará resultado.

Su risa profunda y ronca inundó la oficina y le iluminó los ojos. El hombre que tenía delante era intrigante y carismático. Éste era el Harry que la había hechizado y logrado que se desnudara hacía siete años, y el mismo que después se había deshecho de ella como si fuera una sustancia tóxica.

—¿Los de GQ no te estarán esperando?

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, levantó el brazo y subiendo el puño de la camisa giró la muñeca para echarle un rápido vistazo al reloj de oro.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Claro.

Él bajó el puño de la camisa y cogió la chaqueta del esmoquin.

—Piensa en lo de Oregón.

—No necesito pensarlo. —No iba a ir. Y punto.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Víktor, poniendo fin a cualquier otro debate y trayendo consigo un cambio en el aire. Víktor paseó la mirada de Hermione a Harry y viceversa, y frunció el ceño.

—Hola —dijo.

Hermione se enderezó.

—Pensaba que habíamos quedado a mediodía —colocó la foto en el escritorio.

—Acabé pronto y pensé venir antes para sorprenderte. —Miró a Harry y algo flotó entre los dos hombres. Algo primitivo, personal y masculino. Un idioma codificado sin palabras que ella no entendió. Hermione rompió el silencio y presentó a los dos hombres.

—Hermione me ha dicho que eres el padre de Lexie —dijo Víktor tras varios instantes llenos de tensión.

—Así es. —Harry era diez años menor que Víktor. Era alto y atlético. Un hombre guapo con un cuerpo impresionante. Y era tan retorcido como un tirabuzón. Víktor que medía tan sólo unos centímetros más que Hermione era delgado y musculoso. Tenía un aspecto más distinguido, como un senador o un congresista. Y era sensato.

—Lexie es una niña maravillosa.

—Sí. Lo es.

Víktor deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione con posesividad y la acercó a su lado.

—Hermione es una madre estupenda y una mujer increíble —dijo, dándole a ella un pequeño apretón—. Y además es una cocinera fantástica.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Víktor arqueó las cejas.

—No necesita nada.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Harry.

—De ti.

Harry pasó la mirada de Víktor a Hermione. Una sonrisa pícara dejó al descubierto sus dientes absolutamente blancos.

—¿Todavía tienes antojo de besos por la noche, nena?

Ella tuvo deseos de pegarle. Trataba, a propósito, de picar a Víktor. Y Víktor... no sabía qué pensaba Víktor.

—Ahora no —dijo.

—Tal vez no besas a la persona adecuada. —Él se encogió de hombros y tiró de los puños de la camisa.

—O tal vez ya estoy satisfecha.

Él le dirigió una mirada escéptica a Víktor antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

—Ya nos veremos más tarde —dijo, y acto seguido abandonó la habitación

Ella lo observó salir, luego se enfrentó a Víktor.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Qué pasaba entre vosotros dos?

Víktor guardó silencio un momento, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

—Una cagada.

Hermione nunca le había oído decir tacos antes. Estaba sorprendida y alarmada. No quería que Víktor pensara que tenía que competir con Harry. Los dos hombres jugaban en ligas diferentes. Harry era rudo, lascivo y usaba los tacos como si fueran un segundo idioma. Víktor era brillante y caballeroso. Harry era un tramposo que quería ganar por todos los medios. Víktor no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un hombre que utilizaba las dos manos en el urinario.

Víktor negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento haber usado palabras de mal gusto.

—Está bien. Harry parece saber cómo sacar a la luz lo peor de las personas.

—¿Qué quería?

—Hablar de Lexie.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más.

—Entonces ¿por qué te preguntó sobre antojos de besos?

—Te estaba provocando. Algo que hace bastante bien. No dejes que te fastidie. —Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para tranquilizarlo a él y a sí misma—. No quiero hablar de Harry. Quiero hablar de nosotros. Pensaba que tal vez este domingo podríamos coger a las chicas y pasar el día buscando ballenas cerca de las islas San Juan. Sé que es algo que hacen los turistas, pero nunca lo he hecho y siempre he querido hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece?

Él la besó en los labios y sonrió.

—Opino que eres preciosa y que haré lo que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

—Entonces llévame a comer. Me muero de hambre. —Agarró la mano de Víktor y mientras salían se dio cuenta de que la foto en la que parecía una carpa del circo ya no estaba.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Por primera vez en siete años, Luna casi se alegraba de que su hermano gemelo estuviera muerto. Los amigos de Ray o bien acababan mudándose de estado o bien morían, y él nunca había podido soportar las deserciones. No le importaba que la persona desertora no tuviera otra opción.

Luna se quitó bruscamente las gafas de sol y atravesó el vestíbulo del hospital. Si Ray estuviera vivo, no habría podido aguantar cómo su buen amigo y amante, Stan, agonizaba de sida. Él había sido demasiado emotivo y habría sido incapaz de disimular su pena. Pero Luna no tenía ese problema. Luna siempre había sido más fuerte que su gemelo.

Inclinó la cabeza y empujó con fuerza las pesadas puertas de cristal. Tenía todo bajo control. Menos mal. Si no fuera así, no habría podido ir al hospital a despedirse de Stan. Si no fuera por el autocontrol que poseía, se derrumbaría antes de llegar a casa. Sin embargo, estaba muy cerca de sufrir una crisis nerviosa allí mismo y empezar a llorar por ese hombre que tanto la había ayudado cuando murió su hermano. Ese hombre que tanto quería había sido un vividor, un sibarita loco por los objetos de Liberace. Stan era ahora poco más que un esqueleto esperando que su familia lo llevara a casa a morir. Era la última víctima del sida. Había sido un gran apoyo para ella y lo quería mucho.

Luna aspiró profundamente la fresca brisa matutina para limpiar sus pulmones del aire viciado del hospital. Iba a cruzar la decimoquinta avenida hacia la casa que compartía con su gato, Bootsie, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¡Eh, Luna!

Se detuvo en medio de la calzada y al mirar por encima del hombro, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Ron Weasley. Una gorra azul de béisbol le daba sombra a los ojos y el pelo rojizo, que sobresalía por los bordes, se rizaba en las puntas. Llevaba tres grandes sticks de hockey sujetos en una mano y apoyados en su ancho hombro. Verle en su barrio era toda una sorpresa. Luna vivía en Capital Hill, una zona al este de Seattle que era conocida por estar habitada por gays y lesbianas. Luna había vivido toda su vida rodeada de homosexuales y sabía la preferencia sexual de cualquier persona a los pocos minutos de conocerla. La primera y única vez que estuvo con Ron supo en cuestión de segundos que era heterosexual de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Llevo unos sticks al hospital.

—¿Para qué?

—Para una subasta.

Luna se volvió hacia él.

—¿Crees que van a soltar pasta por conseguir tus viejos palos de hockey?

—¿Qué te apuestas? —Ron esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se balanceó sobre los talones—. Soy un gran portero.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un creído.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. A algunas mujeres les gusto.

Luna no se sentía atraída por ese tipo de hombre apuesto y presuntuoso.

—Algunas mujeres deben de estar muy desesperadas.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí, Rayito de Sol?

—Iba para casa.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Sí.

—¿No serás lesbiana, verdad cariño?

Pensó en cómo se habría reído Hermione ante esa pregunta.

—¿Importa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sería una jodida pena, pero explicaría por qué eres tan borde conmigo.

Normalmente Luna no se comportaba de manera tan arisca con los hombres. De hecho los hombres le gustaban mucho. Pero no le iban los deportistas.

—Que sea borde contigo no quiere decir que sea lesbiana.

—Bueno, ¿lo eres?

Ella vaciló.

—No.

—Eso está mejor. —Él sonrió de nuevo y cambió de postura—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o una cerveza a algún sitio?

Luna se rió sin humor.

—Que te den... —Se mofó, acercándose a la acera. Miró de arriba abajo la avenida y esperó a que se detuviera el tráfico.

—Lo siento, Rayito de Sol. —Ron le habló como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta—. Pero yo no hago esas cosas.

Luna lo miró mientras se paraba entre dos coches aparcados. Él estaba yendo hacia la entrada del hospital y la apuntaba con los palos de hockey.

—Pero si realmente quieres ver algo bueno y te pones algo un poco femenino tal vez te llevé al cine Triple X. Ponen La orgía francesa y sé que te gustan las pelis extranjeras.

—Estás enfermo —masculló, y cruzó la avenida. Apartó de su mente a Ron. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y no incluían a un jugador de hockey con el cuello demasiado ancho. Su círculo de amistades no hacía más que disminuir. La semana anterior se había despedido de su amigo y vecino durante años, Armando «Mandy» Ruiz. No sabía que se marchaba hasta el día que lo vio meter todas sus cosas en el Chevy. Se había mudado a Los Angeles buscando una vida más dinámica y persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en el próximo RuPaul. Echaría de menos a Stan, y también a Mandy.

Pero todavía tenía a su familia. Aún tenía a Hermione y a Lexie. Era suficiente por el momento. Por ahora estaba satisfecha con su vida.

Harry abrió la puerta principal y evaluó a Hermione con una rápida mirada. Eran las diez de la mañana, pero ella estaba descansada y absolutamente perfecta. Se había recogido el pelo castaño en un moño apretado en la nuca y llevaba unos pendientes de brillantes en las orejas. Vestía uno de esos horribles trajes de ejecutivas que ocultaban el escote y cubrían las rodillas.

—¿Las has traído? —le preguntó al tiempo que se apartaba para dejarla entrar en la casa flotante. Cuando ella pasó, él levantó el brazo un poco y se olfateó con rapidez. No olía demasiado mal, pero quizá debería haberse dado una ducha después de correr. Y tal vez debería haberse cambiado los pantalones cortos y la sudada camiseta gris.

—Sí, traje varias. —Hermione se encaminó al salón y, tras cerrar la puerta, él la siguió—. Te aseguro que vas a salir ganando.

—Déjame verlas primero. —Mientras ella rebuscaba en el bolso color beige, él la repasó de arriba abajo. El austero peinado y el traje diplomático de rayas azules y blancas la hacían parecer casi asexual, casi. Pero sus ojos eran demasiado miel, su boca demasiado carnosa y roja. Y su cuerpo... bueno, demonios, no importaba lo que vistiera, nada podía ocultar el tamaño de sus senos. Una mirada, y cualquier hombre tendría pensamientos pecaminosos.

—Aquí están —dijo, mostrándole una foto.

Él tomó la foto de Lexie y se aproximó al sofá de cuero. Era una foto de la escuela en la que Lexie miraba a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa de patata.

—¿Qué tal las notas en el colé? —preguntó él.

—No hay notas en la guardería.

Él se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

—¿Y cómo se sabe si está aprendiendo lo que debe?

—Los evalúan dos veces en todo el ciclo. Gracias a Dios, lee y escribe palabras simples bastante bien. Temía que no pudiera.

Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, él la miró.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

—Por nada.

Estaba mintiendo, pero no quería discutir con él, por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Odio que hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—La forma en que sonríes cuando no quieres hablar de algo.

—Pues no te quejes. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de ti.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Pues la primera es que robaras esa horripilante foto ayer en mi oficina y no me la hayas querido devolver. No me gusta el chantaje.

No había tenido ninguna intención de chantajearla. Había cogido la foto porque quiso. No había otra razón. Le gustaba mirar su hermosa cara y su barriga de embarazada tan enorme por su bebé. Cuando la vio, se le había hinchado el pecho de orgullo, luego se había sentido avergonzado por el desfasado machismo que eso demostraba.

—Mione, Mione —suspiró él—. Pensaba que habíamos aclarado esas feas acusaciones anoche por teléfono. Ya te lo he dicho, simplemente «tomé prestada» esa foto —mintió. No había tenido intención de devolvérsela, pero entonces le había llamado gritándole de todo por robársela y había decidido utilizar esas emociones en su propio beneficio.

—Ahora dame la foto que robaste.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que la reemplaces con una de valor igual o superior. En ésta tiene sonrisa de patata —dijo, y colocó la foto sobre la mesita de café—. ¿No hay más?

Le pasó una foto de estudio, la habían sacado en la alameda. Él clavó los ojos en su maquillada hija que llevaba largos pendientes de diamantes de imitación y una mullida boa púrpura. Frunció el ceño y la tiró sobre la mesa.

—Creo que no.

—Ésa es su favorita.

—Entonces me lo pensaré. ¿Hay más?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se inclinó hacia adelante para rebuscar más profundamente en el bolso. En ese momento se le abrió la abertura lateral de la falda, deslizándosele por encima del muslo y mostrando un vislumbre de piel desnuda por encima del liguero color café con un lazo azul. ¡Santa Madre de Dios!

—¿A dónde vas vestida así?

Ella se enderezó. Cerró la falda y dio por terminado el espectáculo.

—Tengo una cita con una clienta en su casa, en Mercer. —Le pasó otra foto, pero él no la miró.

—Creo que has quedado con tu novio.

—¿Víktor?

—¿Tienes más de uno?

—No, no tengo más de uno y te aseguro que no he quedado con él.

Harry no la creyó. Las mujeres no llevaban puesta esa ropa interior a no ser que tuvieran planeado mostrársela a alguien.

—¿Quieres un café? —Se levantó antes de que su imaginación lo arrastrase a una fantasía de muslos suaves y lazos azules.

—Claro. —Hermione lo siguió a la cocina, llenando la habitación con el sonido de los tacones repiqueando en el suelo de madera.

—No le he caído bien a Víktor, lo sabes —informó Harry mientras vertía café en dos grandes tazas azul marino.

—Lo sé, pero me dio la impresión de que a ti tampoco te había caído bien él.

—No. No me cayó bien —dijo, pero su aversión no era algo personal. Ese tío era realmente un gilipollas, pero la verdad es que ésa no era su principal objeción. Harry odiaría a cualquier hombre que se metiera en la vida de Lexie en ese momento—. ¿Vas en serio con él?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Tal vez, pero iba a profundizar en el asunto de todas maneras. Le dio una de las tazas.

—¿Leche o azúcar?

—¿Tienes sacarina?

—Sí. —Abrió una alacena, cogió un pequeño paquete azul y se lo dio con una cucharilla—. Tu novio es asunto mío si pasa tiempo con mi hija.

Los largos dedos de Hermione echaron el edulcorante en el café y lo removió muy lentamente. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color malva, eran largas y perfectas. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de encima del fregadero arrancándole brillos del pelo y los pendientes.

—Lexie ha visto a Víktor dos veces y parece que le gusta. Tiene una hija de diez años y les gusta jugar juntas. —Dejó la cucharilla en el fregadero y lo miró~-. Creo que no necesitas saber nada más.

—Si Lexie sólo lo ha visto dos veces, no hace mucho que sales con él.

—No, no hace mucho. —Frunció los labios un poco y probó el café. Harry apoyó la cadera en la encimera blanca y la observó tomar un sorbo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ni siquiera se había acostado con él. Eso explicaría por qué el hombre se había mostrado tan hostil con Harry.

—¿Qué va a decir cuando se entere de que Lexie y tú venís a Cannon Beach conmigo?

—Nada. No vamos a ir.

Él se había pasado la noche anterior buscando una manera de convencerla de que aceptara ir de vacaciones con él. Iba a apelar a sus sentimientos; Dios sabía que tenía en abundancia. Todo lo que ella sentía estaba allí mismo en esos ojos miel. Si bien trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de sus dulces sonrisas, Harry se había pasado la vida leyendo en las caras de los hombres más duros y cabezotas. Hombres que ocultaban sus emociones bajo máscaras impenetrables. Hermione no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante él. Apelaría a su lado maternal. Si eso no funcionaba, improvisaría.

—Lexie necesita pasar más tiempo conmigo y yo necesito establecer una relación con ella. No sé demasiado de niñas —confesó con un encogimiento de hombros—, pero me compré un libro sobre el tema escrito por una doctora muy importante. Explica que la relación que una chica tiene con su padre podría determinar la manera de relacionarse con los hombres a lo largo de su vida. Dice que si la figura paterna no está presente, o si es un maltratador, se podría convertir en una put... eh..., en una chica ligera de cascos.

Hermione miró a Harry largo rato, entonces, con mucho cuidado colocó la taza sobre la encimera. Sabía por experiencia que estaba en lo cierto. Ella había sido un desastre en las relaciones personales durante muchos años. Pero eso no la convencería para pasar las vacaciones con él.

—Lexie puede conocerte aquí. Ir de vacaciones los tres juntos es invitar al desastre.

—No somos nosotros tres lo que te preocupa. Se trata de nosotros «dos». —Él la señaló y luego se señaló a sí mismo—. Tú y yo.

—Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho, estirando el cuello de la camiseta gris y exponiendo una clavícula y la base de la garganta.

—Creo que tienes miedo de que nos llevemos bien, demasiado bien. Tienes miedo de acabar en mi cama.

—No seas absurdo. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. No me gustas nada y no me tientas ni un poquito.

—No te creo.

—No me importa lo que creas.

—Lo que temes es que una vez que estemos solos, no puedas resistirte y acabes en la cama conmigo.

Hermione se rió. Harry era rico y guapo.

Era un deportista famoso y tenía el cuerpo fornido de un guerrero. Pero no iba a acabar en su cama. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra y le apuntaran en la cabeza con una pistola.

—Deberías ser más realista.

—Creo que tengo razón.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina—. Estás equivocado.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte —continuó él—, soy inmune a ti.

Hermione cogió el bolso y lo colocó en el sofá.

—Eres muy hermosa y Dios sabe que tienes un cuerpo tan perfecto que tentaría hasta a un sacerdote, pero créeme, no a mí.

Su explicación la picó más de lo que quería admitir. En secreto, ella quería que él se consumiera de deseo cada vez que ponía los ojos en ella. Quería que se diera de tortas por haberse deshecho de ella de la forma en que lo hizo. Hermione arqueó la ceja como si no le creyera y señaló la mesita de café.

—¿Qué fotos quieres?

—Déjalas todas.

—Estupendo. —Tenía copias en casa—. Dame la foto que me robaste de la oficina.

—Un momento. —Él la agarró del brazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Estoy tratando de decirte que estarías completamente segura en mi casa. Podrías arrancarte la ropa y caminar en cueros y ni siquiera así te miraría.

Ella sintió que su antiguo ego emergía para rescatar su orgullo, la antigua Hermione sólo estaba segura de algo y era del efecto que causaba en los hombres.

—Cariño, si me quitase la ropa, los ojos se te saldrían de las órbitas y te daría un infarto. Tendrían que hacerte el boca a boca.

—Te equivocas, Mione. Lamento herir tus sentimientos, pero te encuentro completamente resistible —le dijo, mientras dejaba caer la mano y hería el orgullo de Hermione un poco más—. Podrías golpearme la cabeza con un stick y meterme la lengua en la boca y, aún así, no respondería.

—Ja, ¿a quien tratas de convencer, a mí o a ti mismo?

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Sólo expongo los hechos.

—Ajá. Bueno, entonces yo te expongo los míos. —Ella hizo lo mismo que él y lo repasó de arriba abajo. Comenzó por las musculosas pantorrillas y subió por los muslos poderosos, la cintura, el amplio pecho y los hombros anchos hasta su apuesta cara. Parecía el típico machote sudoroso—. Antes besaría a un pez muerto.

—Mione, he visto a tu novio. Ya besas a un pez muerto.

—Mejor a él que a un estúpido deportista como tú.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió, satisfecha de haberlo molestado.

—Por completo.

Antes de que ella supiese lo que sucedía, Harry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Le deshizo el moño con los dedos.

—Abre la boca y di «ah» —le dijo mientras posaba la boca con dureza en la de ella. Hermione jadeó de sorpresa y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a los costados. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los de ella, luego él suavizó el beso y ella sintió cómo le rozaba el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Le lamió la comisura de la boca y le succionó ligeramente los labios. Harry cerró los ojos y la apretó más contra su pecho. Un escalofrío ardiente recorrió la espalda de Hermione y le erizó el vello de la nuca. La boca de Harry era caliente y mojada y, antes de poder pensar en nada más, le devolvió el beso. Le rozó la lengua con la suya y el calor se incrementó. Luego tan repentinamente como había comenzado, él la apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Ves? —le dijo, respirando profundamente y expulsando el aire con lentitud—. Nada.

Hermione parpadeó y lo observó, parecía tan frío como un día de diciembre. Ella todavía podía sentir la presión de su boca en la suya. La había besado y ella se lo había permitido.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que nosotros dos no podamos compartir casa durante una semana. —Él se limpió el labio inferior con el pulgar, borrando la mancha roja—. A menos, claro está, que hayas sentido algo con este beso.

—No. Nada de nada —afirmó, y curvó la boca esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Pero había sentido algo. Aún lo sentía. Algo cálido e ingrávido en la boca del estómago. Le había permitido besarla y no sabía por qué.

Agarró el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta antes de empezar a gritar, a llorar o a ponerse en ridículo de cualquier otra manera. Quizá era demasiado tarde ya. Responder al beso de Harry había sido de lo más estúpido.

Mientras caminaba hacia el coche, se percató de que se había ido tan rápido que se había olvidado de la foto que le había robado. Pues bien, no iba a volver a por ella. No ahora. Y tampoco iba a ir a Oregón con él. De ninguna manera. «Jamás». No iba a ocurrir.

Harry permanecía de pie sobre la cubierta trasera de su casa mientras miraba hacia Lake Union. La había besado. La había tocado. Y ahora lo lamentaba. Le había dicho que no había sentido nada. Pero si se hubiera molestado en mirarlo, ella habría sabido que mentía.

No sabía por qué la había besado, tal vez había querido demostrarle que estaría a salvo en su casa de Oregón. O puede que fuera por lo que le había dicho de que antes besaría a un pez muerto que a él. Pero lo más probable era que hubiera sido porque ella era preciosa y sexy y llevaba puesto un liguero con lazos azules y, sobre todo, porque quería saborear esos labios. Sólo un beso rápido. Una mera demostración. Eso era todo lo que había querido. Pero en cambio había obtenido más. Se había sentido invadido por la lujuria y le había palpitado la ingle. Un doloroso infierno y ninguna forma de aplacarlo.

Harry se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó al agua helada para enfriarse. No cometería ese error otra vez. No más besos. Ni más caricias. Y nada de pensar en Hermione desnuda.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Hermione no había tenido intención de ir con Harry de vacaciones. Su intención había sido mantenerse firme y negarse a ir a Cannon Beach. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el repentino interés de Lexie en su padre ficticio, Anthony.

Después de haber navegado a las islas San Juan, las preguntas de Lexie habían comenzado de nuevo. Quizá haber visto a Víktor con Amber había despertado su curiosidad. Quizá fuera por la edad. Había épocas en las que Lexie preguntaba sobre Anthony, pero, por primera vez, Hermione intentó contestar sin mentirle. Luego había llamado a Harry y le había dicho que irían a Oregón. Si Lexie iba a mantener una relación con Harry, tenía que pasar tiempo con él antes de que le dijera que era su padre. Razón por la cual ahora estaba conduciendo hacia Cannon Beach, rezando por no estar cometiendo un error colosal. Harry había prometido que trataría de no provocarla, pero ella no le creía.

—Me portaré lo mejor que pueda —había asegurado.

Sí. Claro. Y los elefantes volaban.

Le echó una mirada a su hija que iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante sobre un elevador de seguridad. Lexie coloreaba meticulosamente un dibujo de los teleñecos, llevaba puesta una gorra negra con una cara sonriente y unas gafas de sol azules para niños. Era sábado así que sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Pero por lo menos ahora esos pequeños labios rojos estaban cerrados y el silencio ocupaba el interior del Hyundai.

El viaje había empezado bastante bien, pero en alguna parte, cerca de Tacoma, Lexie había comenzado a cantar... y a cantar... y a cantar. Cantó el único verso que conocía de «Puff el dragón mágico» y todos los versos de «¿Dónde está Thumbkin?». Había cantado con su voz chillona la letra de «Deep in the Heart of Texas» y había batido palmas tan entusiasmada como cualquier texano orgulloso. Por desgracia, sólo cantó eso una y otra vez hasta llegar a Astoria.

Entonces, justo cuando Hermione había terminado de calcular el número de años que faltaban para que pudiera enviarla a la universidad, Lexie había dejado de cantar y Hermione se había sentido una madre horrible por haber pensado, literalmente, en echar a Lexie del nido.

Fue cuando comenzaron las preguntas.

«¿No llegamos aún?».

«¿Cuánto falta?».

«¿Dónde estamos?».

«¿Te acordaste de meter a Blankie en la maleta?».

De Astoria a Seaside su preocupación había sido dónde dormiría y cuántos cuartos de baño tendría la casa de Harry. No había podido recordar si había metido su juego de manicura o si había traído suficientes Barbies para jugar cinco días enteros. Se había acordado de meter los juguetes para la playa, pero ¿qué pasaría si llovía todo el tiempo? Y luego había preguntado si también había niños en el barrio y cuántos años tendrían.

En ese momento, mientras recorrían en el coche la calle principal de Cannon Beach, el pueblo le recordó las docenas de comunidades pseudoartísticas que salpicaban el noroeste costero. Estudios, cafeterías y tiendas de regalos se alineaban en la calle principal. Los escaparates delos negocios tenían persianas coloridas en distintos tonos de azul, gris y verde espumoso, y se veían ballenas y estrellas de mar pintadas por todas partes. Las aceras estaban llenas de turistas y unas banderas de colores ondeaban con la brisa siempre presente.

Echó una ojeada al reloj digital que había sobre la radio en el salpicadero del coche. Era puntual por naturaleza y le gustaba llegar a tiempo, pero ese día llegaba con media hora de antelación. Entre Tacoma y Gearhart había pisado a fondo el acelerador. En algún lugar entre la primera vez que Lexie cantó «¿Dónde está Thumbkin?» y la última vez que preguntó «¿No llegamos aún?» le había metido caña al Hyundai, sobrepasando los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. La posibilidad de que la detuviera un policía para multarla ni siquiera le había importado. De hecho habría agradecido conversar con un adulto.

Miró el mapa que Harry le había dibujado y condujo entre las residencias veraniegas y los complejos turísticos construidos a pie de playa. Frenó para leer la nota garabateada a mano, después se metió en una calle muy sombreada y siguió las instrucciones con facilidad hasta encontrar la casa. Aparcó el Hyundai junto al Range Rover verde oscuro de Harry en el camino de entrada a una casa blanca de una sola planta con un tejado muy inclinado de tablillas de madera. Un pino nudoso y una acacia daban sombra al porche de madera, tiñéndolo de una luz grisácea. Dejó el equipaje en el coche y guió a Lexie de la mano hasta la puerta principal. Con cada paso que daba el corazón de Hermione latía más rápido. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se convencía de que estaba a punto de cometer un error garrafal.

Hizo sonar el timbre varias veces. No contestó nadie. Cogió el plano y lo estudió detenidamente otra vez. Si lo hubiera dibujado ella, habría sentido la familiar incertidumbre que notaba en el pecho cuando temía haber equivocado los números una vez más.

—Tal vez Harry está echando la siesta —sugirió Lexie—. Quizá deberíamos entrar y despertarlo.

—Bueno, quizá. —Hermione volvió a mirar los números de la casa, luego se acercó al buzón y abrió la parte superior. Lo examinó con atención como si esperara encontrar dentro un vecino o un empleado de correos observándola. Miró una tarjeta comercial dirigida a Harry.

—¿Crees que se olvidó de que veníamos? —preguntó Lexie.

—Espero que no —contestó Hermione agarrando el pomo y abriendo la puerta.

«¿Qué pasaría si se había olvidado?», se preguntó. «¿Qué ocurría si estaba dormido en algún lugar de la casa? ¿O dándose una ducha con una mujer?». Sabía que era un poco temprano, pero, ¿qué pasaría si estaba en la cama con el cuerpo entrelazado con el de alguna pobre ingenua?

—¿Harry? —gritó, entrando muy despacio. Sus pies se hundieron en la alfombra de color champán. Mientras Lexie la seguía un poco más atrás, Hermione atravesó el salón. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la casa no era de planta baja como parecía desde fuera. A su izquierda una escalera llevaba hacia abajo mientras que a su derecha una segunda escalera conducía a un bajo cubierta que se abría al salón. La casa estaba construida en una ladera sobre la playa y el océano. La fachada posterior consistía en su totalidad en unos enormes ventanales enmarcados con carpintería de roble. Tres tragaluces del mismo material dominaban el techo del salón.

—Caramba. —Lexie se quedó sin aliento y se puso a dar vueltas—. ¿Harry es rico?

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? —Los muebles eran modernos y construidos principalmente de acero y madera clara. A un lado había un sofá tapizado en azul oscuro; estaba orientado para disfrutar tanto de la vista del océano como de la chimenea que dominaba la pared de la izquierda. Encima de la repisa de la chimenea había colgado un enorme retrato donde el abuelo de Harry permanecía de pie junto a uno de esos enormes peces azules que los turistas pescaban en la costa de Florida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hermione había visto a Sirius, pero lo reconoció con facilidad.

—Espero que Harry no haya tenido un accidente. —Lexie se dirigió hacia una de las tres puertas correderas de cristal del salón—. Tal vez se ha roto una pierna o se ha cortado...

Se acercaron a la vez a la cristalera y miraron hacia la arena de la playa. Más allá de la terraza Haystack Rock se erguía contra el cielo azul claro. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima de la vegetación que florecía en la parte superior de la enorme roca mientras sus continuos graznidos se mezclaban con el ruido de las olas.

—¡Harry! —Lexie gritó en voz alta—. ¿Dónde estás?

Hermione abrió la puerta corredera y dejó entrar la brisa impregnada con el olor a agua salada y a algas marinas junto con los sonidos del mar. Salió un momento a la terraza, respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Tal vez pasar una semana en una casa tan bella con un entorno tan maravilloso no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Si no permitía que Harry la hechizara con su cara amable y si se guardaba sus labios para sí mismo, a lo mejor ese viaje no se convertiría en un error garrafal.

Hermione sintió un ruido sordo bajo los pies, una especie de «tum, tum, tum» resonando bajo las suelas de las sandalias. Oyó el constante ruido de pasos que golpeaban las escaleras y sintió que se le derretían las entrañas. Luego, al momento, vio la cabeza de Harry. Llevaba unos auriculares amarillos sobre su pelo húmedo de sudor y tenía la mitad inferior de la cara cubierta por una barba incipiente. Después aparecieron sus hombros anchos y su poderoso pecho. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas que tenía tantos agujeros que Hermione se preguntó para qué se había molestado en ponérsela. El estómago era plano y se le veía hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos. El vello oscuro se arremolinaba alrededor del ombligo para desaparecer en forma de flecha bajo los pantalones cortos azul marino. Sus muslos eran gruesos y musculosos, y sus largas piernas estaban muy morenas.

—Llegáis temprano —oyó que les decía mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración. Ella miró cómo se quitaba los auriculares dejándolos colgar del cuello y luego miraba el reloj deportivo con la esfera girada hacia la parte interior de la muñeca—. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría estado aquí.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, negándose a sonrojarse ante tan súbita aparición. Era adulta. Podía comportarse con normalidad ante un hombre ardiente, sudoroso y semidesnudo. Y podía manejar a Harry Potter sin ningún problema. Solo tenía que pensar que era como tener el pelo hecho un desastre. Poco cooperativo, molesto y muy desarreglado—. Pisé el acelerador más de la cuenta —explicó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? —Cogió la toalla blanca que colgaba de la barandilla. Se secó la cara y el pelo como si acabara de salir de la ducha, luego hizo desaparecer la cabeza bajo el grueso algodón.

—Sólo unos minutos.

—Hum, pensamos que te habías caído y que estabas herido —dijo Lexie distraída por la visión del estómago de Harry. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un hombre a medio vestir. Clavó los ojos en esa piel cubierta de vello y dio un paso hacia delante para ver mejor—. Creímos que tal vez te habías roto una pierna o te habías cortado —añadió.

Harry asomó la cabeza por debajo de la toalla. Vio a Lexie y sonrió.

—¿Tenías preparada una tirita por si acaso? —le preguntó, colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuello y agarrando los extremos de la misma.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tenes la barriga peluda, Harry. ¡Muy peluda! —dijo, luego se giró hacia la barandilla para mirar la playa que había debajo.

Él se miró y apretó una de sus grandes manos contra el duro abdomen.

—No es para tanto —dijo, restregándose la palma de la mano sobre el estómago—. Conozco a varios tíos que son bastante peores. Por lo menos yo no tengo vello en la espalda.

Hermione observó cómo deslizaba la mano más abajo, hacia el vientre, hundiendo los dedos en el vello corto y su mente se inundó de recuerdos. Recordó esa noche hacía tanto tiempo cuando ella lo había tocado, cuando lo había sentido ardiente y viril bajo sus manos.

—¿Qué miras, Hermione?

Ella apartó la mirada de su vientre y lo miró a los ojos. La había pillado mirándolo. Podía actuar de varias maneras: avergonzada, culpable o simplemente mentir.

—Tus zapatos.

En silencio, él se rió entre dientes.

—Me mirabas el paquete.

O podía admitirlo.

—Ha sido un largo viaje. —Se encogió de hombros—. Iré al coche a por nuestro equipaje.

Harry se la adelantó.

—Yo lo cogeré.

—Gracias.

Él atravesó la puerta corredera.

—De nada —le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de atravesar el salón.

—¡Oye, Harry! —gritó Lexie que pasó corriendo junto a su madre, dejando que Hermione los siguiera—. Traje los patines. Y adivina qué...

—¿Qué?

—Mamá me compró unas rodilleras nuevas de la Barbie.

—¿De la Barbie?

—Sí.

Él abrió la puerta principal.

—Estupendo.

—Y adivina qué más.

—¿Qué?

—Teno gafas de sol nuevas. —Se quitó las gafas y las sujetó en alto—. ¿Ves?

Harry se movió en dirección a ella.

—Oye, son geniales. —Se paró para mirarle con resignación la cara—. ¿Vas a llevar puesto eso púrpura mientras estés aquí? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la sombra de ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo puedo usarla los sábados y domingos.

Él se dirigió a la parte trasera del Hyundai y dijo:

—Tal vez, mientras estés de vacaciones, podrías hacer un descanso y dejar de usar todo ese mejunje.

—Ni hablar. Me gusta. Es lo que más me gusta del mundo.

—Pensaba que los perros y los gatos eran lo que más te gustaba.

—Bueno, el maquillaje es lo que más me gusta de todo lo que puedo tené.

Harry suspiró con resignación mientras tomaba dos maletas y una bolsa de juguetes del asiento trasero del coche.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió y abrió el maletero.

—Jesús —juró Harry clavando los ojos en tres maletas más, dos chubasqueros amarillos, un paraguas enorme y el Centro de Belleza de Barbie—. ¿Habéis traído toda la casa?

—Éste es el resultado de condensar bastante la carga original —dijo ella, cogiendo los chubasqueros y el paraguas—. Y por favor, no blasfemes delante de Lexie.

—¿Blasfemé? —preguntó Harry, mirando a la niña.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Lexie se rió tontamente y cogió el Centro de Belleza de Barbie.

Hermione y Lexie lo siguieron de vuelta a la casa y Harry las condujo al piso inferior, hasta una habitación decorada con persianas de color beige y verde; luego regresó por el resto de su equipaje. Cuando ya había trasladado todas sus cosas, les mostró rápidamente todas las habitaciones. Tenía instalado un pequeño gimnasio situado entre el cuarto de huéspedes y el dormitorio principal.

—Tengo que darme una ducha —les dijo Harry, dirigiéndose al pasillo después de que Lexie inspeccionara los tres cuartos de baño—. Cuando acabe, podemos ir a la playa para mirar los charcos que deja la marea.

—¿Por qué no nos encontramos ya allí? —sugirió Hermione que quería aprovechar el sol antes de que se volviera a nublar.

—Me parece bien. ¿Necesitáis toallas?

Hermione nunca había sido una Girl Scout pero había venido preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Había traído las suyas. Después de que Harry las dejara, Lexie y Hermione se cambiaron de ropa. Lexie se puso un bikini de cuadros rosa y púrpura, luego se metió una camiseta de Texas por la cabeza. Hermione se puso un par de pantalones cortos naranjas y amarillos con un top a juego que le dejaba el ombligo al aire y como creía que enseñaba demasiado añadió una ligera blusa de algodón. La prenda amarilla le cubría hasta el trasero y se la dejó desabrochada. Ambas se calzaron unas sandalias Teva, cogieron las toallas de playa y el protector solar y se dirigieron afuera.

Cuando Harry se les unió en la playa, Lexie había encontrado un erizo de mar un poco roto, media concha y una pinza pequeña de cangrejo. Los había metido en un cubo rosa y en ese momento se encontraba acuclillada al lado de Hermione para observar a una anémona de mar que había pegada a una de las pequeñas rocas expuestas por la marea baja.

—Tócala —le decía Hermione—. Es pegajosa.

Lexie negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que es pegajosa, pero no me gusta tocarla.

—No te morderá —le dijo Harry, haciendo sombra sobre ellas dos.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se incorporó lentamente. Harry se había afeitado, se había cambiado los pantalones cortos por otros beige que no eran de deporte y se había puesto una camiseta color aceituna. Se veía limpio e informal, pero demasiado rudo y sensual para parecer completamente respetable.

—Creo que tiene miedo de que le coja el dedo y no lo suelte —dijo Hermione.

—No, no lo teno —protestó Lexie, negando con la cabeza otra vez. Se puso en pie y señaló hacia Haystack Rock que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros—. Quiero ir allí.

Los tres juntos caminaron hasta la enorme formación rocosa. Harry ayudó a Lexie a saltar de roca en roca y cuando el terreno fue demasiado abrupto para sus cortas piernas, la cogió y la sentó sobre sus hombros sin esfuerzo alguno, como si no pesara nada.

Lexie se agarró a la cabeza de Harry, golpeándole la mejilla derecha con el cubo.

—¡Mamá, mírame, he crecido! —gritó.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y rieron.

—Eso es lo que todas las madres desean oír —dijo ella.

La risa de Harry murió ahogada por el sonido de las olas, pero una sonrisa permaneció en su cara.

—Empezaba a pensar que sólo te ponías vestidos o faldas —dijo, rodeando los tobillos de Lexie con los dedos.

No le sorprendió que lo hubiera notado. Era de esos tíos detallistas.

—Normalmente no llevo pantalones, ni cortos ni largos.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Lexie, sin embargo, no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos a la hora de facilitar esa información.

—Porque tiene un gran pandero.

Harry miró a Lexie entrecerrando los ojos ante el brillo del sol.

—¿En serio?

Lexie asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Eso es lo que dice siempre.

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Dejemos ese tema.

Cogiendo el dobladillo de la camisa amarilla, Harry lo levantó y ladeó la cabeza para mirar mejor.

—No me parece grande —dijo con aire despreocupado como si discutieran sobre el clima—. A mí me parece perfecto.

Hermione se sintió un poco tonta por el ramalazo de placer que sintió en la boca del estómago. Le golpeó la mano y dejó caer la camisa en su sitio.

—Pues lo es —dijo ella, luego pasó junto a Harry y caminó un poco por delante de ellos. Recordaba lo que había sucedido siete años atrás cuando había perdido la cabeza ante sus cumplidos. Todas las chicas sureñas soñaban con ser reinas de la belleza y, con muy poco esfuerzo, él la había hecho sentir como Miss Texas y ella había saltado encantada a su cama. Ahora, mientras rodeaba una roca de mediano tamaño, se recordó a sí misma que podía ser encantador, pero que también podía ser realmente repugnante.

Una vez que alcanzaron la base de la roca se pusieron a explorarla. Harry dejó a Lexie en la arena y juntos examinaron la típica variedad de vida marina. El cielo permanecía despejado y el día era hermoso.

Hermione observó a Harry y a Lexie juntos. Los vio descubrir una estrella de mar naranja y púrpura, mejillones y más anémonas pegajosas. Vio cómo inclinaban sus oscuras cabezas sobre un charco dejado por la marea y trató de ocultar la inseguridad que sintió.

—Se ha perdido —dijo Lexie cuando Hermione se agachó a su lado en el charco.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Lexie apuntó hacia un pequeño pez marrón y negro que nadaba bajo la superficie del agua clara y fría.

—Es un bebé y su mamá lo ha abandonado.

—Creo que no es un bebé —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un pez de menor tamaño.

Lexie negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. Es un bebé, ¿no lo ves?

—Entonces cuando la marea suba otra vez su mamá vendrá y lo recogerá —le aseguró Hermione a su hija, antes de que empezara a inquietarse. Cuando Lexie veía a cualquier criatura huérfana, se ponía muy sensible.

—No —negó con la cabeza de nuevo y le comenzó a temblar la barbilla mientras decía—: Seguro que su mamá también se perdió.

El hecho de que Lexie viviera sola con su madre y no conociera más familia que Luna, hacía que Hermione tuviera que controlar cuidadosamente las películas que Lexie veía para asegurarse de que los personajes tenían por lo menos un padre o una madre. Cuando Lexie cumplió los seis años, Hermione dejó que la convenciera para ver Babe, el cerdito valiente. Craso error. Lexie había llorado durante una semana.

—Su madre no se ha perdido. Cuando suba la marea, vendrá a por él.

—No, las mamas no dejan a sus bebés a menos que se pierdan. El pececito no puede irse a casa. —Apoyó la frente sobre la rodilla—. Se ha quedado solo, sin su mamá. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le resbaló una lágrima por la nariz.

Hermione miró a Harry por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Lexie. Él le devolvió la mirada con un brillo desesperado en sus ojos . Estaba claro que esperaba que fuera ella quien hiciera algo.

—Estoy segura de que su padre está nadando ahí fuera para encontrarlo.

Lexie no picó.

—Los papas no cuidan de los bebés.

—Claro que lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Si yo fuera un papá pez, vendría a buscar a mi bebé.

Girando la cabeza, Lexie miró a Harry durante unos momentos, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

—¿Y estarías buscándolo hasta que lo encontraras?

—Claro. —Miró a Hermione, luego de nuevo a Lexie—. Si supiera que tengo un bebé, no lo abandonaría nunca.

Lexie inhaló por la nariz y observó el charco transparente.

—¿Qué ocurre si muere antes de que suba la marea?

—Hum... —Harry agarró el cubo de Lexie, tiró las conchas y cogió al pez diminuto.

—¿Adónde lo llevas? —preguntó Lexie mientras los tres se levantaban.

—Voy a llevar a tu pececito con su padre —le dijo, y se fue hacia la orilla—. Quédate aquí con tu madre.

Hermione y Lexie se subieron a una roca plana para observar cómo Harry surcaba el oleaje. Las suaves olas chocaban con sus muslos y oyeron la exclamación que lanzó cuando el agua fría le mojó la parte inferior de los pantalones cortos. Miró a su alrededor y tras pensarlo un momento vació el cubo en el océano.

—¿Crees que el pececito encontró a su papá? —preguntó Lexie con ansiedad.

Hermione contestó sin apartar los ojos del enorme hombre que llevaba un pequeño cubo rosa.

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo.

Harry caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa en la cara. Harry «Muro» Potter, el infame y enorme jugador de hockey, el héroe de muchachitas y el salvador de pececitos, se las había arreglado para subir en la escala de Hermione y había pasado de ser peor que tener el pelo hecho un desastre a ser agradable.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Lexie se bajó de un salto de la roca y cayó de rodillas.

—Sí, y pude ver lo contento que estaba de ver a su bebé.

—¿Cómo supiste que era su papá?

Harry le dio a Lexie el cubo y luego la cogió de la manita.

—Porque se parecen.

—Ah, sí. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué hizo cuando vio a su bebé?

Él se detuvo delante de la roca donde Hermione los aguardaba y la miró.

—Bueno, dio un buen salto y luego se acercó y nadó alrededor del pececito sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Yo también lo vi hacerlo.

Harry sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de arruguitas.

—¿De veras? ¿Se veía bien desde aquí?

—Sí. Voy a buscar la toalla porque me estoy congelando —anunció y miró playa arriba.

Hermione le escrutó la cara e imitó su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se siente uno al ser un héroe? —le preguntó.

Harry la agarró por la cintura y la bajó con facilidad de la roca. Hermione se sostuvo en sus hombros mientras la depositaba sobre el agua del mar. Las olas formaban remolinos en sus piernas y la brisa le alborotaba el pelo.

—¿Soy tu héroe? —preguntó Harry en un susurro sedoso. Era peligroso.

—No. —Ella dejó caer las manos a los costados y dio un paso atrás. Era un hombre grande y fuerte, pero era muy amable y compasivo con Lexie. Lo que lo convertía en alguien más peligroso que una mancha de aceite en la carretera y si no tenía cuidado, podría hacer que se olvidara del doloroso pasado que tenían en común—. No me gustas, ¿recuerdas?

—Ajá. —Su sonrisa le dijo que no la creía ni un ápice—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos en la playa, en Copalis?

Ella se volvió hacia la costa y divisó a Lexie abrigándose en la playa.

—¿Qué quieres que recuerde?

—Me dijiste que me odiabas y mira cómo acabamos. —Caminaron a través de las olas y la miró de reojo.

—Entonces es bueno que me encuentres completamente resistible.

Él deslizó la mirada por sus pechos y luego volvió la mirada hacia la costa.

—Sí, es bueno.

Cuando los tres regresaron a la casa, Harry insistió en hacer el almuerzo. Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor y comieron cóctel de camarones, macedonia y pan de pita relleno con ensalada de cangrejo. Mientras ayudaban a Harry a recoger, Hermione no pudo evitar fisgar en una bolsa de comida que había en la esquina junto al contestador automático.

Debido a las cuatro horas que esa mañana había pasado en el coche con Lexie y a la ansiedad del viaje, Hermione estaba exhausta. Buscó la cómoda tumbona de la terraza y se acurrucó con Lexie en su regazo. Harry se sentó en una silla a su lado y los tres se pusieron a mirar el océano, contentos con el mundo. No tenía que ir a ningún sitio ni hacer ninguna otra cosa. Hermione saboreó la tranquilidad que los rodeaba, aunque no podía decir que el hombre que se sentaba a su lado fuera una compañía particularmente relajante. Harry poseía una presencia demasiado apabullante y, además, tenían un pasado común doloroso que intentaba por todos los medios no recordar, pero esa casa en la costa maquillaba muy bien los problemas que tenían en algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando él se empeñaba en enfrentarse a ella.

Los sonidos relajantes y la brisa suave y apacible sosegaron a Hermione hasta dejarla dormida y cuando se despertó se encontró sola. Una manta hecha a mano le cubría las piernas. La apartó a un lado, se levantó y estiró los miembros. La brisa le traía las voces de la playa, se acercó hasta la barandilla y se apoyó sobre el borde. Harry y Lexie no estaban en la playa. Movió la mano y una astilla afilada se le clavó en la yema del dedo. Le dolía, pero tenía una preocupación más apremiante.

Hermione no creía que Harry se llevara a Lexie a ningún sitio sin decírselo a ella primero. Pero, por otro lado, no era el tipo de hombre que pensara que necesitaba permiso. Bueno, si Harry se había largado con su hija, entonces Hermione tenía todo el derecho a asesinarlo y que se considerara un homicidio justificado. Pero al final no tuvo que matarlo. Los encontró a los dos en el gimnasio.

Harry estaba sentado en una moderna bicicleta estática, pedaleando con un ritmo constante. Miraba a Lexie que estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas detrás y su pequeño y sucio pie derecho descansando sobre la rodilla doblada.

—¿Por qué vas tan rápido? —preguntó Lexie.

—Hace que aumente mi resistencia —contestó por encima del suave zumbido de la rueda delantera. Él aún llevaba puesta la camiseta de color aceituna y durante un segundo eterno Hermione se permitió contemplar a gusto las fuertes piernas disfrutando del placer de mirarle.

—¿Qué es la resistencia?

—Es el tiempo que aguanto. Lo que un tío necesita para no quedarse sin fuerzas en el hielo y poder patear el culo a los jovencitos.

Lexie contuvo la respiración.

—Lo has hecho otra vez.

—¿El qué?

—Dijiste una palabrota.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí.

—Lo siento. Tendré que esmerarme más.

—Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez —se quejó Lexie desde el suelo.

Él sonrió.

—Lo haré mejor, entrenadora.

Lexie guardó silencio por un momento antes de decir:

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Mamá tiene una bicicleta como ésa —señaló en dirección a Harry—. Pero no la usa.

La bicicleta de Hermione no era como la de Harry. No era tan cara, aunque Lexie estaba en lo cierto, no la usaba. De hecho, ni se había montado en ella.

—Oye —dijo, entrando en la habitación—, uso esa bicicleta todos los días. Es estupenda para colgar las camisas.

Lexie giró la cabeza y sonrió.

—Nos estamos entrenando. Yo fui primero y ahora es el turno de Harry.

Harry la miró. Los pedales de la bicicleta se detuvieron, pero la rueda siguió girando.

—Sí. Ya lo veo —dijo ella, deseando haberse cepillado el pelo antes de haberlos encontrado. Estaba segura de que daba miedo. Harry no habría estado de acuerdo con ella. La encontraba adorablemente desaliñada con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño. Su voz fue un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

—¿Cómo te ha sentado la siesta?

—No sabía que estaba tan cansada. —Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, mantener el ritmo de las ocurrencias de esta pequeña mente puede ser agobiante —dijo Harry mientras se preguntaba si ella estaba haciendo a propósito esas cosas con su pelo.

—Mucho. —Hermione se acercó a Lexie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Vamos a ver si encontramos algo que hacer y dejamos que Harry termine.

—Ya acabé —dijo mientras se levantaba. Al hacerlo deslizó la mirada por sus pechos intentando no quedarse mirando su escote como si fuera un alumno de secundaria. No quería que lo atrapara mirando sin disimulo su cuerpo y pensara que era algún tipo de pervertido bastardo. Era la madre de su hija y, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, sabía que ella no tenía una opinión demasiado elevada de él. Tal vez se merecía su baja opinión o puede que no—. En realidad, no pensaba hacer bici hoy, pero Lexie y yo nos estábamos aburriendo un poco mientras esperábamos a que te despertaras. Era el Centro de Belleza de Barbie o hacer algo de ejercicio en la bici.

—No te puedo imaginar jugando con las Barbies.

—Pues ya somos dos. —Harry tenía un problema con sus buenas intenciones: la parte superior del top que ella llevaba puesto minaba su voluntad. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Superman con la kriptonita—. Lexie y yo hemos pensado en ir a cenar ostras.

—¿Ostras? —Hermione centró la atención en Lexie—. No te gustarán las ostras.

—Claro que sí. Harry me dijo que sí me gustarían.

Hermione no discutió, pero una hora más tarde, sentados en la marisquería, Lexie vio la foto de las ostras en el menú y arrugó la nariz.

—Son asquerosas —dijo. Cuando la camarera llegó a su mesa, Lexie le pidió un sándwich de queso con pan «fresco», patatas fritas en «plato aparte» y salsa de tomate «Heinz».

Luego la camarera centró su atención en Hermione y Harry se acomodó para observar el poder del encanto sureño y de la espectacular sonrisa de Hermione.

—Ya sé que está muy ocupada, y sé por experiencia que su trabajo es muy ingrato y sumamente frenético, pero es obvio que tiene un buen corazón, así que espero que no le moleste que haga algunos pequeños cambios en el menú —comenzó; su voz exudaba compasión por la mujer y por su ingrato trabajo. Cuando acabó, había pedido salmón y salsa de patatas y cebolletas con mantequilla y limón, y eso último no estaba en el menú. Sustituyó las patatas por arroz, sin mantequilla, con sólo una pizca de sal y unas pocas cebolletas. Pidió el melón en un plato aparte porque el melón nunca se debía servir caliente. Harry medio esperaba que la mujer mandara a Hermione al infierno, pero no lo hizo. La camarera parecía totalmente feliz de poder cambiar el menú de Hermione.

Comparado con sus dos acompañantes, el plato que pidió Harry fue sumamente fácil. Ostras con sólo media concha. Nada extra. Ni plato aparte. Tan pronto como la camarera se fue, él miró a las dos chicas que estaban frente a él. Ambas llevaban vestidos sueltos de verano. El de Hermione hacía juego con el miel de sus ojos. El de Lexie con su sombra azul. Intentó no fruncir el ceño, pero odiaba ver a su hija con todo ese mejunje. Era demasiado embarazoso y se sentía sumamente agradecido por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Te vas a comer eso de verdad? —preguntó Lexie cuando llegó la comida. Se inclinó hacia adelante, fascinada y asqueada a la vez.

—Sí. —Levantó media concha y se la llevó a los labios—. Mmm —dijo, succionando la ostra con los labios para tragarla.

Lexie lanzó un chillido de repulsión, incluso Hermione parecía un poco asqueada cuando volvió a centrar la atención en el salmón con salsa de patatas y cebolletas con mantequilla y limón.

El resto de la cena resultó muy bien. Charlaron con menos tensión de la que solían, pero la tranquilidad de la noche acabó cuando la camarera colocó la cuenta al lado de él. Hermione intentó cogerla, pero él la detuvo con la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la mesa y Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione parecía una mujer dispuesta a remangarse y luchar por la nota.

—Yo pagaré —dijo Harry—. No quiero discutir —avisó, apretándole la mano. No era rival para él, aunque quisiera.

En vez de oponerse, ella le dejó ganar, pero su gesto le indicó que continuaría la discusión cuando estuvieran solos.

De camino a casa, Lexie se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero del Range Rover. Harry la llevó en brazos hasta la casa, sintiendo su aliento cálido contra el lateral del cuello. Le habría gustado sostenerla más tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Le habría gustado quedarse mientras Hermione la metía en la cama, pero se sentía fuera de lugar y se marchó.

Hermione vio salir a Harry mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Lexie. Le puso el pijama y la acostó. Luego se fue en busca de Harry. Quería preguntarle si tenía pinzas para quitarse la astilla del dedo y tenía que hablar con él sobre el dinero que se estaba gastando en ellas. Quería que dejara de hacerlo. Podía pagarse sus gastos. Y también podía pagar los de Lexie.

Encontró a Harry de pie al lado de la ventana, mirando fijamente el océano. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros y la camisa vaquera arremangada hasta los codos. El sol de poniente lo iluminaba con un resplandor ígneo, haciéndole parecer más grande aún. Cuando entró en la habitación, Harry se giró hacia ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa —dijo caminando hacia él, preparada para discutir.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme, así que borra ese ceño de tu preciosa cara. Puedes pagar la próxima vez.

—Ah. —Se detuvo delante de él. Había ganado sin ni siquiera haber empezado y se sintió desinflada—. ¿Cómo sabías que quería hablar de eso?

—Me has estado mirando de mala manera desde que la camarera colocó la cuenta junto a mi plato. Durante unos momentos incluso pensé que ibas a saltar por encima de la mesa para pelearte conmigo por la cuenta.

No podía negar que lo había pensado durante algunos momentos.

—Jamás me pelearía en público.

—Me alegra oírlo. —A la luz grisácea del anochecer le vio curvar ligeramente las comisuras de los labios—. Porque podría gustarme.

—Ya —dijo, poco dispuesta a seguirle el juego—. ¿Tienes unas pinzas?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para depilarte las cejas?

—No. Se me ha clavado una astilla.

Harry entró en el comedor y encendió la luz de encima de la mesa.

—Déjame ver.

Hermione se hizo la sueca.

—No es gran cosa.

—Déjame verlo —repitió.

Con un suspiro se dio por vencida y entró en el comedor. Extendió la mano y le mostró el dedo corazón.

—No es tan malo como parece —anunció.

Ella se apoyó más cerca para ver mejor; sus frentes casi se tocaban.

—Es enorme.

Con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

—Espera un momento. —Salió de la habitación y regresó con unas pinzas—. Siéntate.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Sé que puedes. —Sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas—. Pero yo puedo hacerlo con más facilidad porque puedo usar las dos manos. —Colocó los antebrazos en el borde del respaldo y le señaló la otra silla—. Prometo que no te lastimaré.

Con cautela tomó asiento y tendió la mano hacia él, manteniendo a propósito la distancia de un brazo entre ellos. Harry acortó la distancia acercando la silla hasta que las rodillas de Hermione tocaron el respaldo de la silla de Harry. Tan cerca estaba que ella tuvo que apretar las piernas para que no rozaran el interior de los muslos de él. Ella se reclinó todo lo que pudo cuando él colocó la mano de ella sobre su palma y le apretó la yema del dedo.

—Ay. —Trató de liberarse, pero él la agarró más fuerte.

La miró.

—Es imposible que te haya dolido, Mione.

—¡Sí que duele!

Él no discutió, pero tampoco la soltó. Bajó la mirada y continuó escarbando en la piel con las pinzas.

—Ay.

De nuevo él levantó la vista y la miró por encima de las manos.

—Llorica.

—Imbécil.

Él se rió y meneó la cabeza.

—Si dejaras de comportarte como una muñequita, esto sería más fácil.

—¿Una muñequita? ¿Cómo se comportan las muñequitas?

—Mírate en el espejo.

Pues sí que le aclaraba mucho. Ella intentó liberar la mano otra vez.

—Relájate —le dijo Harry mientras continuaba trabajando en la astilla—. Parece como si estuvieras a punto de saltar de la silla. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Apuñalarte con las pinzas?

—No.

—Entonces relájate, está casi fuera.

«¿Relajarse?». Él estaba tan cerca que invadía su espacio. Sólo estaba Harry con su callosa palma ahuecada bajo su mano y la cabeza oscura inclinada sobre la yema de sus dedos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de sus muslos a través de los vaqueros y el delgado algodón de su vestido color kiwi. Harry tenía una presencia tan manifiesta que relajarse con él tan cerca era imposible. Hermione levantó la vista y miró la sala de estar. Sirius y su gran pez azul le devolvieron la mirada. Los recuerdos que tenía del abuelo de Harry incluían a un agradable caballero mayor. Se preguntó qué sería de él ahora y qué pensaría cuando se enterara de la existencia de Lexie. Se decidió a preguntar.

Él no la miró, sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

—Aún no se lo he dicho ni a mi abuelo ni a mi madre.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Siete años atrás había pensado que Harry y Sirius estaban muy unidos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no hacen más que darme la lata para que me case otra vez y forme una familia. Cuando se enteren de la existencia de Lexie, saldrán disparados para Seattle más rápidos que un galgo. Quiero tener tiempo para conocer a Lexie antes de que sea abordada por mi familia. Además, acordamos esperar para decírselo a ella, ¿recuerdas? Y con mi madre y Sirius merodeando a su alrededor, Lexie podría sentirse incomoda.

«¿Casarse otra vez?». Hermione no había oído nada de lo que él había dicho después de pronunciar esas dos palabras.

—¿Estuviste casado?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

Él le soltó la mano y dejó las pinzas sobre la mesa.

—Antes de encontrarme contigo.

Hermione se miró el dedo, la astilla ya no estaba. Se preguntó a cuál de los dos encuentros se referiría.

—¿La primera vez?

—Las dos veces. —Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, se reclinó y frunció el ceño un poco.

Hermione se sintió confundida.

—¿Las dos veces?

—Sí. Pero creo que el segundo matrimonio no debería contar.

Ella seguía sin entenderlo. Involuntariamente arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca.

—¿Te has casado «dos veces»? —Sostuvo en alto dos dedos—. ¿Dos veces?

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios hasta formar una línea recta.

—Dos no son tantas.

Para Hermione, que no se había casado nunca, dos sonaba a mucho.

—Como te dije, el segundo no cuenta. Sólo estuve casado el tiempo que tardé en divorciarme.

—Caramba, ni siquiera sabía que habías estado casado.

Comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre las dos mujeres que se habían casado con Harry, el padre de su hija. El hombre que le había roto el corazón. Y como no podía marcharse sin saberlo, le preguntó:

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Mi primera esposa, Cho, murió.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione quedamente—. ¿Cómo murió?

Él clavó los ojos en ella durante mucho rato.

—Sólo se murió —dijo, dando por zanjado el tema.

—Y no sé dónde está LavLav Brown. Estaba muy borracho cuando me casé con ella. Y supongo que también cuando me divorcié.

«¿LavLav Brown?». Ella clavó los ojos en él, totalmente perdida. «¿LavLav Brown?». Tenía que preguntarle. Simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar.

—¿LavLav era una... una... una artista?

—Era bailarina de striptease —dijo Harry débilmente.

Si bien Hermione lo había adivinado, le causó una enorme impresión oír a Harry confesar que en realidad se había casado con una bailarina de striptease. Era demasiado chocante.

—¡En serio! ¿Y cómo era?

—No la recuerdo.

—Ah —dijo ella, con la curiosidad insatisfecha—. Nunca he estado casada, pero creo que lo recordaría. Debías de estar muy borracho.

—Ya te dije que lo estaba. —Chasqueó la lengua exasperado—. Pero no te preocupes por Lexie. Ya no bebo.

—¿Eres alcohólico? —inquirió, la pregunta se le escapó antes de que la pensara mejor—. Lo siento. No tienes por qué contestarme.

—No importa. Probablemente lo soy —contestó con más franqueza de la que habría supuesto—. Nunca fui al Betty Ford, pero bebía demasiado y tenía la cabeza llena de mierda. Estaba fuera de control.

—¿Te costó dejarlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No fue fácil, pero por mi bienestar físico y mental renuncié a algunas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Al alcohol, a las mujeres ligeras de cascos y a la «Macarena». —Él se adelantó y colgó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Ahora que conoces mis secretos de familia contéstame a unas preguntas.

—¿A cuáles?

—Hace siete años cuando te compré el billete para casa, creía que estabas en números rojos. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Cómo pudiste poner un negocio?

—Tuve mucha suerte —hizo una pausa un momento antes de añadir—, contesté a un anuncio de periódico de Catering Lovegood. —Luego, porque él había sido tan sincero con ella y porque nada que hubiera hecho nunca podía compararse con casarse con una stripper, añadió un pequeño detalle que nadie más conocía, salvo Luna—. Y poseía un diamante que vendí por diez mil dólares.

Él no se sorprendió.

—¿De Severus?

—Severus me lo regaló. Era mío.

Una sonrisa lenta, que podía significar cualquier cosa, curvó los labios de Harry.

—¿No quiso que se lo devolvieras?

Hermione cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

—Claro que quería y yo se lo iba a devolver, pero él donó toda mi ropa al Ejército de Salvación.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo es que tenía tu ropa?

—Cuando me fui de la boda, dejé todo allí menos mi neceser. Todo lo que me quedaba era ese estúpido vestido rosa.

—Sí. Recuerdo aquel vestidito.

—Cuando le llamé para preguntar por mi ropa, no quiso hablar conmigo. Le dijo a su ama de llaves que dejara el anillo en las oficinas porque se iba de viaje con su secretaria. El ama de llaves tampoco fue muy amable que digamos, pero por lo menos me dijo lo que había hecho con mis cosas. —Hermione no estaba especialmente orgullosa de haber vendido el anillo, pero Severus había tenido la culpa.

»Tenía que volver a comprar todas mis ropas a cuatro o cinco dólares el lote y no tenía dinero.

—Así que vendiste el anillo.

—A un joyero que se sintió sumamente feliz de comprármelo por la mitad de precio. Cuando conocí a Luna, su negocio de catering no marchaba demasiado bien. Le di un montón de dinero que conseguí por el anillo para pagar algunas deudas. Ese dinero ayudó, pero he llegado hasta donde estoy con mi trabajo.

—No te estaba juzgando, Mione.

No se había dado cuenta de que sonara tan a la defensiva.

—Puede que algunas personas lo hicieran, si supieran la verdad.

La diversión brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo voy a juzgarte? Jesús, me casé con LavLav Brown.

—Cierto. —Hermione se rió como cuando Rhett Butler contaba sus travesuras a Scarlett O'Hara—. ¿Sabe Severus algo de Lexie?

—No. Todavía no.

—¿Qué crees que hará cuando lo descubra?

—Severus es un hombre de negocios muy listo y yo soy su jugador más valioso. No creo que haga nada. Han pasado siete años y, de cualquier manera, es agua pasada. Por supuesto, no creo que vaya a ponerse a saltar de alegría cuando sepa de la existencia de Lexie, pero trabajamos bastante bien juntos. Además, ahora está casado y parece feliz.

Claro, sabía que se había casado. Los periódicos locales habían escrito la crónica de su boda con Caroline Foster Duffy, directora del Museo de Arte de Seattle. Hermione esperaba que Harry estuviera en lo cierto y que Severus fuera feliz. Ella no le guardaba rencor.

—Contéstame otra cosa.

—No. Contesté a tu pregunta, ahora es mi turno.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Te conté lo de LavLav y mi dependencia del alcohol. Son dos secretos. Así que me debes una más.

—Vale. ¿Qué?

—El día que trajiste las fotos de Lexie a mi casa flotante mencionaste que te sentías aliviada de que le fuera bien en la escuela. ¿Qué quisiste decir? —Ella no quería hablar de su dislexia con Harry Potter—. ¿Es por qué piensas que soy un deportista estúpido? —preguntó, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Su pregunta la sorprendió. Aparentaba estar calmado y frío como si su respuesta no tuviera importancia. Pero presintió que le importaba más de lo que él quería que supiera.

—Siento haberte llamado estúpido. Sé lo que es ser juzgado por las apariencias.

Mucha gente tenía dislexia, se recordó a sí misma, pero saber que personas famosas como Cher, Tom Cruise o Einstein también la tenían no se lo ponía más fácil a la hora de revelárselo a un hombre como Harry.

—Mi preocupación por Lexie no tenía nada que ver contigo. Cuando era niña, no me iba bien en la escuela. Las letras y los números me daban bastantes problemas.

Excepto por la leve arruga que apareció entre sus cejas, él permaneció inexpresivo. No dijo nada.

—Pero deberías haberme visto en la escuela para señoritas —continuó, esforzándose por mantener el tono superficial de su voz e intentando arrancarle una sonrisa—. Puede que fuera la peor bailarina del curso, pero destaqué en modales. De hecho, fui la primera de la clase.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la arruga desapareció.

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Hermione se rió y bajó un poco la guardia.

—Mientras otros niños aprendían de memoria la tabla de multiplicar, estudié cómo poner la mesa. Sé las posiciones correctas para todo, desde tenedores para camarones a lavamanos. Mientras las chicas leían a Nancy Drew, yo leía sobre cubertería. No tengo ningún problema en distinguir entre la cubertería del almuerzo y la de la cena, pero palabras como «los» y «sol», o «nos» y «son», aún me dan pánico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eres disléxica?

Hermione se enderezó.

—Sí. —Sabía que no debería sentir vergüenza. Aun así añadió—: Pero he aprendido a hacerle frente. Las personas dan por supuesto que alguien que tiene dislexia no puede leer. Pero no es cierto. Aprendemos de manera diferente. Leo y escribo como la mayoría de la gente, aunque las matemáticas nunca serán mi fuerte. Ser disléxica no me molesta demasiado.

Clavó los ojos en ella un momento, luego dijo:

—Pero te molestó cuando eras niña.

—Claro.

—¿Te hicieron pruebas?

—Sí. En cuarto me examinó una especie de médico. Aunque no lo recuerdo demasiado bien. —Ella echó hacia atrás la silla y se puso de pie, sintiendo cómo crecía el resentimiento en su interior. Hacia Harry por forzarla a explicarle su problema como si fuera asunto suyo. Y también sintió la vieja amargura hacia el doctor que había trastocado su joven vida—. Le dijo a mi abuela que tenía una disfunción en el cerebro, no es que estuviera equivocado del todo, pero era un término bastante rudo y generalizado. En los años setenta, la dislexia, al igual que el retraso mental, se consideraba una disfunción del cerebro. —Se encogió de hombros como si en realidad no tuviera importancia y soltó una risita forzada—. El doctor dijo que nunca sería demasiado lista. Así que crecí sintiéndome retrasada y un poco perdida.

Harry se levantó lentamente y desplazó la silla hacia atrás. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Nadie le dijo nunca a ese médico de mierda que se fuera a joder a su madre?

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Hermione sorprendida por su cólera—. No puedo imaginar a mi abuela usando esa palabra con J. Era baptista.

—¿No te llevó a otro médico? ¿A cualquier otra parte? ¿A otro especialista? ¿No hizo ninguna jodida cosa más?

—No. —«Me matriculó en una escuela para señoritas», pensó.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que pensara que se pudiera hacer más. Eran mediados de los setenta y no existía tanta información como ahora. Pero aún hoy, en los años noventa, a los niños se les diagnostica mal algunas veces.

—Bueno, eso no debería ocurrir. —La mirada de Harry vagó por su cara, luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

Él todavía tenía cara de disgusto, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que a él pudiera importarle. Esta era una faceta de Harry que jamás había visto. Una faceta compasiva. Ese hombre que tenía delante, el hombre que se parecía a Harry, la confundía.

—Debería irme ahora a la cama —dijo en voz baja.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo, luego la cerró otra vez.

—Dulces sueños —le dijo finalmente, y ella se marchó.

Pero Hermione no soñó con los angelitos. No soñó con nada. Se quedó en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo y escuchando la respiración regular de Lexie en la cama de al lado. Permaneció despierta, pensando en la fiera reacción de Harry. Cada vez se sentía más confundida.

Pensó en las esposas de Harry, sobre todo en Cho. Después de tantos años, él todavía no se resignaba a hablar de su muerte. Hermione se preguntó qué clase de mujer podía haber inspirado tal amor en un hombre como Harry. Y se preguntó si habría alguna mujer en algún sitio que pudiera ocupar el lugar de Cho en el corazón del deportista.

Al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de que la verdad era que esperaba que no pasara. No le agradaban en absoluto esos sentimientos, pero no podía negarlos. No quería que Harry encontrara la felicidad con alguna mujer flaca. Quería que se arrepintiera del día en que se había deshecho de ella en Sea-Tac. Quería que se diera de tortas el resto de su vida. No es que quisiera estar otra vez con él porque, claro está, ella ni siquiera consideraría esa opción. Sólo quería que sufriera. Quizá entonces, cuando hubiera sufrido lo suficiente, le perdonara por ser un imbécil insensible y haberle roto el corazón.

Quizá.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hermione tuvo que elegir entre montar en bicicleta por la arena, ir a los coches de choque o patinar a lo largo del paseo marítimo. Ninguna de las tres alternativas la emocionaban demasiado; de hecho, todas se aproximaban a la idea que tenía del infierno, pero como tenía que elegir una, o aceptar la elección de Lexie de ir a los coches de choque, escogió patinar. No lo eligió porque lo hiciera bien. Es más, la última vez que lo probó había sufrido una caída tan dura que tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Se había sentado en un banco mientras los niños pequeños pasaban velozmente por su lado, viendo lucecitas y con el trasero doliéndole de tal manera que tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no frotárselo con las manos. La experiencia con los patines seguía tan viva en su mente que casi habían ganado los coches de choque a pesar del riesgo de sufrir golpes, pero entonces había visto el paseo marítimo que se extendía a lo largo de la playa bordeando el océano con un murete de piedra de casi un metro. Los bancos de piedra atraparon su mirada de inmediato ayudando a inclinar la balanza.

En ese momento se encontraba allí sentada con la brisa del océano meciéndole la coleta; Hermione suspiró feliz. Estiró el brazo por encima del respaldo del banco de piedra y cruzó las piernas; balanceó el patín izquierdo de un lado a otro como la marea del océano a unos cientos de metros de allí. Pensó que era probable que pareciera un poco extraña, allí sentada con su blusa blanca sin mangas de seda y encaje, la diáfana falda púrpura y los patines alquilados. Pero prefería parecer rara, que patinar y caerse de culo.

Se contentaba con estar sentada donde estaba y ver cómo Harry enseñaba a patinar a Lexie. Cuando estaban en casa, Lexie hacía rodar por el barrio sus patines de Barbie, pero para enseñarle a patinar con unos con las ruedas en línea hacía falta práctica y Hermione estaba encantada de que hubiera alguien mejor preparado que ella para hacerlo. También estaba un poco sorprendida de descubrir que en lugar de sentirse apartada, se había sentido liberada de un deber tan arriesgado.

Al principio, los tobillos de Lexie se habían tambaleado un poco, pero Harry la situó delante de él, la cogió por los brazos y colocó sus patines junto a los de Lexie. Luego él se impulsó y los dos comenzaron a moverse. Hermione no podía oír lo que le decía a Lexie, pero observó cómo su hija inclinaba la cabeza y movía los pies al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Con la altura añadida de las ruedas, Harry se veía enorme. La cabeza de Lexie apenas alcanzaba la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros cortos en los que había remetido una camiseta Bad Dog. Lexie, con su camiseta fucsia con la imagen de un gatito, parecía muy pequeña y delicada patinando entre los grandes pies de su padre.

Hermione les observó patinar, luego volvió la mirada a los turistas que paseaban por el paseo marítimo. Una joven pareja caminaba sin prisa empujando un cochecito de niño y Hermione se preguntó como hacía a menudo cómo sería tener un marido, cómo sería formar parte de la familia típica. Aunque estaba contenta con la suya, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería poder compartir las preocupaciones con un hombre. Pensó en Víktor y sintió remordimientos de conciencia. Le había comentado sus planes de pasar las vacaciones en Cannon Beach, pero había omitido un detalle importante. Había omitido a Harry. Víktor incluso la había llamado la noche antes de salir para desearle un buen viaje. Podría habérselo explicado todo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Ya se lo diría en otra ocasión. A Víktor no le haría gracia y no lo podía culpar.

Una bandada de gaviotas pasaron chillando por encima de ella, haciendo que dejara de pensar en Víktor y observara a varios niños que lanzaban pan desde el bordillo del murete del paseo marítimo hacia la playa. Hermione observó las aves y a los niños durante un rato antes de volver a prestar atención a Harry y Lexie. Harry patinaba de espaldas a ella y se permitió deslizar la mirada por sus pantorrillas musculosas, las rodillas y los duros muslos hasta la cartera que le formaba un bulto en el bolsillo trasero. Luego él cruzó un pie sobre el otro y, de repente, empezó a patinar hacia delante, al lado de Lexie. Hermione miró a su hija y se rió. Las pestañas de Lexie le ocultaban los ojos y su cara mostraba lo concentrada que estaba en lo que Harry le decía. Los dos giraron lentamente y pasaron a su lado. Harry la buscó con la mirada. Hermione bajó la vista cuando él la miró y se asombró interiormente de cuánto se parecían padre e hija. Siempre había pensado que Lexie se parecía más a Harry que a ella, pero con los dos mostrando esa expresión de concentración, las similitudes eran asombrosas.

—Creía que tú también ibas a patinar —le recordó él.

Eso es lo que había dicho y él la había creído.

—Ah, y lo voy a hacer —mintió.

—Entonces ven aquí —le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Necesito practicar un poco más. Seguid sin mí.

Lexie levantó la mirada de los pies.

—Fíjate, mamá, mira lo bien que lo hago ahora.

—Sí, ya lo veo, cariño. —Tan pronto como giraron de nuevo, Hermione siguió observando a la gente que pasaba. Esperaba que cuando volvieran a pasar por delante de ella, Harry y Lexie se hubieran cansado ya del patinaje y los tres pudieran ir a comprar regalos.

Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando Lexie pasó rodando como si hubiera nacido con ruedas en los pies.

—No vayas demasiado lejos —le dijo Harry a Lexie y tomó asiento al lado de Hermione en el banco de piedra—. Es muy buena para la edad que tiene —le dijo y luego sonrió, era obvio que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Siempre ha aprendido muy rápido. Caminó una semana antes de cumplir los nueve meses.

Él se miró los pies.

—Creo que yo también.

—¿En serio? Me preocupaba que se le arquearan las piernas por andar tan pronto, pero no hubo manera de detenerla. Además Luna me dijo que todas esas cosas de las piernas arqueadas eran cuentos de viejas.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos mientras observaban a su hija. Se cayó sobre el trasero, se levantó y siguió de nuevo.

—Caramba, eso sí que es la primera vez que lo veo —dijo ella, asombrada de que Lexie no regresara junto a ella con grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Él qué?

—Que no se ponga a llorar pidiendo tiritas.

—Me dijo que hoy se iba a comportar como una chica adulta.

—Hum. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hija. Quizá Luna tenía razón. Quizá Lexie era más cuentista de lo que Hermione creía.

Harry la agarró por el codo desnudo.

—¿Estás lista?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, aunque tenía el mal presentimiento de que conocía la respuesta.

—Para patinar.

Ella descruzó las piernas y se giró en el banco hacia él. Lo rozó con la rodilla a través de la tela fina de su falda.

—Harry, voy a ser honesta contigo. Odio patinar.

—¿Entonces por qué quisiste patinar?

—Por este banco. Pensaba quedarme aquí y miraros.

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos.

La mirada de Hermione ascendió desde la palma abierta de la mano de Harry hasta su brazo. Luego lo miró a la cara y negó con la cabeza.

Él respondió emitiendo un cacareo.

—Eso es muy infantil. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Puedes aliñarme y servirme en bandeja, pero no patino.

Harry se rió y aparecieron unas arruguitas en las esquinas de esos ojos verdes.

—Como prometí portarme lo mejor posible, no haré ningún comentario sobre cómo me gustaría aliñarte.

—Gracias.

—Venga Mione, te ayudaré.

—Necesito más ayuda de la que tú me puedas dar.

—Cinco minutos. En cinco minutos te prometo que patinarás como una profesional.

—No, gracias.

—No puedes quedarte aquí sentada, Mione.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te aburrirás —luego él se encogió de hombros y añadió—: y porque Lexie se preocupará por ti.

—Lexie no se preocupará por mí.

—Claro que lo hará. Me dijo que no quería que estuvieras sentada aquí sola.

Harry estaba mintiendo. Como cualquier niño de seis años, Lexie era básicamente egocéntrica y sólo se acordaba de su madre cuando quería algo.

—¿Si voy contigo cinco minutos luego dejarás que me siente en el banco sin molestarme más? —preguntó, esperando que se lo prometiera.

—Te lo prometo y de paso te prometo también que no te dejaré caer.

Hermione suspiró con resignación, colocando una mano sobre la suya y la otra sobre la pared de piedra.

—No soy demasiado buena deportista —le advirtió mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

—Bueno, tienes talento para otras cosas.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que quería decir, pero él aprovechó para colocarse detrás de ella plantándole sus fuertes manos en las caderas.

—Además de un buen par de patines —le dijo al oído izquierdo—, lo más importante es el equilibrio.

Hermione sintió que el aliento de Harry le cosquilleaba la piel del cuello.

—¿Dónde pongo las manos? —preguntó ella.

Harry tardó tanto en contestar que ella llegó a pensar que no lo iba a hacer. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para repetir la pregunta, él dijo:

—Donde quieras.

Ella cerró los puños y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—Tienes que relajarte —le dijo mientras bajaban rodando lentamente por el paseo marítimo—. Pareces una estatua con ruedas.

—No puedo remediarlo. —La espalda de ella chocó contra el pecho de Harry y las manos masculinas le ciñeron las caderas con fuerza.

—Te aseguro que puedes. Sólo tienes que doblar las rodillas un poco y equilibrar el peso sobre los pies. Luego te impulsas con el pie derecho.

—¿No han pasado ya los cinco minutos?

—No.

—Me voy a caer.

—No te dejaré caer.

Hermione miró con rapidez el paseo marítimo, divisando a Lexie a una corta distancia, luego bajó la mirada a los patines.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó una última vez.

—Por supuesto. Hago esto para ganarme la vida. ¿Recuerdas?

—De acuerdo. —Con mucho cuidado dobló las rodillas ligeramente.

—Vale. Ahora date un pequeño impulso —la instruyó, pero cuando lo hizo sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse hacia delante. El antebrazo de Harry se cerró alrededor de su cintura y su otra mano la agarró para evitar que cayera. Ella se encontró apretada contra su pecho y se quedó sin aliento. Se preguntó si él sabía qué había agarrado.

No había duda de que Harry lo sabía. Aunque hubiera sido ciego, habría sabido que había agarrado uno de los pechos grandes y suaves de Hermione. En un segundo, el autocontrol de Harry se hizo añicos por completo. Hasta ese momento, había manejado razonablemente bien la reacción de su cuerpo ante el de ella. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde que la había visto en la terraza el día anterior por la mañana, perdió totalmente el control.

—¿Estás bien? —Él maniobró y con suavidad apartó la mano de su pecho.

—Sí.

Se había repetido que estar junto a Hermione no le plantearía problemas. Que podría pasar perfectamente cinco días con ella. Se había equivocado. Debería haberla dejado sentada en el banco.

—No tenía intención de agarrarte tu... tu, ah... —El trasero de Hermione se apretó contra su ingle y, por un instante, la lujuria lo atravesó como una bola de fuego. Acercó la cara a su pelo. «Joder», pensó, preguntándose si la piel de su cuello sabría tan bien como parecía. Harry cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar mientras aspiraba el olor de su pelo.

—Creo que ahora sí que pasaron los cinco minutos.

Regresó la cordura y él movió las manos a la cintura dejando varios centímetros de separación entre ellos, tratando de ignorar el deseo que pulsaba en su vientre. Se dijo que involucrarse sexualmente con Hermione no era una buena idea. Pero era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo ya no le hacía caso.

Desde que la había visto el día anterior en la playa con el top y los pantalones cortos había tenido que recordarse varias veces que debía ignorar sus largas piernas y su profundo escote. Y, aunque había pensado que nunca tendría que hacerlo, se había tenido que recordar quién era ella y lo que le había hecho. Pero después de la noche anterior, todo eso parecía no importar.

La noche anterior había visto más allá de esa bella cara y ese maravilloso cuerpo. Había visto el dolor que había tratado de ocultar con risas y sonrisas. Le había hablado sobre modales y dislexia, sobre cuberterías de plata y cómo había crecido pensando que era retrasada y sintiéndose perdida. Se lo había contado todo como si no tuviera importancia. Pero la tenía. Para ella y para él.

La noche anterior había mirado detrás de esos ojos miel y esos grandes senos y había visto a una mujer que merecía respeto. Era la madre de su hija. Pero también era la protagonista de sus fantasías más descabelladas y sus sueños más eróticos.

—Te ayudaré a volver al banco —y la condujo hasta el murete de piedra.

Intentó pensar en ella como en la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero pensar en ella como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo no funcionó. Entonces decidió pensar en ella como si fuera su hermana, pero algunas horas después, tras recorrer las tiendas de regalos y los soportales, dejó de pensar en ella como su hermana. No funcionaba. Así que simplemente dejó de pensar en ella y se concentró en su hija. Lexie y su constante parloteo le proporcionaron la distracción que necesitaba. Funcionó a la perfección como un pequeño jarro de agua fría, y todas sus preguntas impidieron que pensara en Hermione tumbada en su cama.

Cuando miraba a los ojos de Lexie, veía su excitación y su inocencia, y se maravilló de haber ayudado a crear una personita tan perfecta. Cuando la cogía y se la ponía sobre los hombros, el corazón o se le detenía o le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Y cuando ella se reía, sabía que cualquier cosa valía la pena. Tenerla con él bien merecía el infierno de desear a su madre.

Durante el paseo de vuelta a casa, él se entretuvo con el sonido de la voz de Lexie cantando a pleno pulmón. Escuchó pacientemente los mismos chistes absurdos que le había contado dos semanas atrás y cuando llegaron a casa, ella le «recompensó» yéndose a la bañera. Él había escuchado sus canciones, reído sus chistes y ella, su pequeña distracción, lo abandonaba por una bañera llena de agua y una muñeca Skipper.

Harry cogió un ejemplar del Hockey News y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Buscó con la mirada la columna de Mike Brophy, pero no pudo dedicarle su completa atención. Hermione estaba delante de la encimera de la cocina picando verduras en trocitos. Tenía el pelo suelto y los pies desnudos. Él pasó a un artículo de tres páginas de Mario Lemieux. Le gustaba Mario. Lo respetaba, pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el «chaschaschás» del cuchillo de Hermione.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y apartó la mirada de la foto de Lemieux barriendo a sus rivales de la pista.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y se dio la vuelta.

—Pensaba hacer ensalada para acompañar las colas de langosta.

Él cerró la revista y se levantó.

—No quiero ensalada.

—Ah, ¿entonces qué quieres?

Él deslizó la mirada desde sus ojos miel a su boca. «Algo realmente pecaminoso», pensó. Ella se había puesto brillo rosa en los labios y los había perfilado con una línea más oscura. Él bajó la mirada desde su garganta a los senos y luego hasta los pies. Harry nunca había considerado los pies algo particularmente sexy. En realidad nunca había pensado sobre ellos demasiado, pero el delgado anillo de oro que llevaba en el tercer dedo del pie le provocaba cosas en las entrañas. Le recordaba a una chica de harén.

—¿Harry? —Él caminó hacia ella y volvió a mirarla a la cara. Una chica de harén con rasgados ojos miel y una boca carnosa que le preguntaba qué quería. Después de aquel día en su casa flotante él quería algo más que besarla—. ¿Qué quieres?

«Qué demonios», pensó mientras se detenía justo delante de ella. Sólo un beso. Podría detenerse. Se había detenido antes y, con Lexie en la bañera del cuarto de baño jugando con las Barbies, las cosas no podrían llegar demasiado lejos. Hermione no era la hermana de su amigo, ni su hermana, ni la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Harry le deslizó los nudillos por la mandíbula.

—Ahora verás lo que quiero —dijo, y vio cómo agrandaba los ojos mientras él bajaba la cabeza lentamente. Rozó su boca con la de ella, dándole tiempo para apartarse—. Esto es lo que quiero.

Hermione separó los labios con un suspiro trémulo y cerró los ojos. Ella era dulce y suave, su lápiz de labios sabía a cerezas. La deseaba. Deseaba perderse en ella. Entrelazando los dedos en el pelo, él le inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la besó profundamente. El beso era temerario y salvaje. Harry se alimentó de su boca desatando el deseo en los dos. Notó las manos de Hermione en su cuerpo, en los hombros, en el cuello y en la nuca cuando lo atrajo hacia ella para succionarle ligeramente la lengua. El deseo que sintió por ella le puso un nudo en el estómago. Deseaba más y, tirando con brusquedad del lazo que mantenía su blusa cerrada, la abrió sobre su pecho. Luego se apartó, abandonando esa boca húmeda y caliente. Los bellos ojos de Hermione estaban nublados por la pasión y sus labios estaban mojados e hinchados por el beso. Él deslizó su mirada por la garganta hasta los senos. La blusa abierta revelaba el encaje blanco del sujetador. Supo que estaba peligrosamente cerca del punto de no retorno. Cerca, pero aún le faltaba un poco. Podía avanzar más antes de llegar al límite.

Ahuecó esos grandes pechos con la palma de las manos y bajó la cara hasta el escote. La piel de Hermione estaba caliente y olía a polvos, y la sintió suspirar cuando besó el borde de encaje del sujetador de raso. Él tomó aire y cerró los ojos, pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Cosas ardientes y sudorosas. Cosas que recordaba haber hecho antes con ella. Le deslizó la punta de la lengua por la piel y se prometió a sí mismo que se detendría cuando necesitara respirar.

—Harry, tenemos que detenernos ahora. —Ella estaba jadeante, pero no se apartó ni movió las manos de su nuca.

Sabía que tenía razón. Aunque su hija no estuviera en el cuarto de baño de al lado sería estúpido seguir adelante. Y aunque en ocasiones Harry había sido un asno, nunca había sido un asno estúpido. Al menos durante los últimos tiempos.

Le besó la curva del pecho derecho, luego, con su cuerpo clamando por continuar, instándole a empujarla al suelo y llenarla con sus buenos veinticinco centímetros, se apartó. Al mirar la cara de Hermione, estuvo a punto de ceder a la voracidad que lo envolvía. Ella estaba un poco aturdida, y lo cierto era que parecía una mujer que quería pasar el resto de la tarde desnuda.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto —susurró ella, agarrando los bordes de su blusa para cerrarla.

Con ese acento tan dulce como la miel le recordaba a la chica que había recogido siete años atrás. Recordó cómo la había mirado absorto cuando estaba entre sus sábanas.

—Creo que te gusto más que tener el pelo hecho un desastre —dijo.

Ella bajó la mirada y se ató el lazo.

—Tengo que ir con Lexie —dijo, y prácticamente huyó de la cocina.

Él observó cómo se iba. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y estaba lo suficientemente duro para morderse las uñas. La frustración sexual le desgarraba las entrañas y supo que tenía tres opciones. Podía seguirla y quitarle la ropa, podía ocuparse él mismo o podía resolver la frustración en el gimnasio. Escogió la última y más saludable opción.

Estuvo treinta minutos en la bicicleta hasta que vació su mente de ella, del sabor de su piel y la sensación de sus senos en sus manos. Aún así hizo treinta minutos más, luego siguió entrenando con pesas.

A los treinta y cinco años Harry pensaba que todavía le quedaban un par de años antes de retirarse del hockey. Y quería que fueran los mejores, así que tenía que trabajar más duro que nunca.

Para los estándares del hockey él era viejo. Era un veterano, lo que quería decir que tenía que jugar mejor que a los veinticinco o empezarían a echarle en cara que era demasiado viejo y lento para el juego. Los periodistas deportivos y los directivos siempre se metían con los veteranos. Se metían con Gretzky, Messier y Hull. Y también lo harían con Potter. Si tuviera una mala noche, si sus golpes fueran demasiados suaves o sus tiros demasiados abiertos, los periodistas deportivos no dudarían en cuestionar si merecía un contrato millonario. Pero no lo habían cuestionado cuando tenía veinte años, y no permitiría que lo hicieran ahora.

Quizá algunas de las cosas que se decía sobre él fueran ciertas. Tal vez era algunos segundos más lento, pero lo compensaba con más resistencia física. Había aprendido años atrás que si quería sobrevivir, tendría que adaptarse y afinar. Todavía practicaba un juego muy físico, pero ahora era más listo, usaba otras habilidades para mantener el nivel.

Había sobrevivido a la última temporada sólo con lesiones menores. En ese momento, a tan sólo unas semanas de comenzar a entrenar de nuevo, estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas de su vida. Estaba saludable y listo, preparado para destrozar la pista de hielo.

Estaba listo para la Copa Stanley.

Harry trabajó las piernas hasta que le ardieron los músculos, luego hizo doscientas flexiones y se metió en la ducha. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca antes de volver arriba.

Cuando salió a la terraza, encontró a Hermione y Lexie sentadas en la misma tumbona observando la marea. Ni Harry ni Hermione hablaron cuando él encendió la parrilla, ambos eran demasiado conscientes de que estaban dejando que Lexie llenara el tenso silencio. Durante la cena Hermione apenas lo miró y luego se levantó a toda prisa para lavar los platos. Como parecía tan ansiosa por apartarse de él, la dejó ir.

—¿Tenes algún juego, Harry? —preguntó Lexie, apoyando la barbilla en las manos. Tenía el pelo retirado de la cara y llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón púrpura—. ¿No tenes un parchís o algo parecido?

—No.

—¿Cartas?

—Puede.

—¿Quieres jugar al slapjack?

Jugar al slapjack parecía una buena distracción.

—Claro. —Se levantó y fue a buscar una baraja, pero no la encontró—. Creo que no tengo cartas —le dijo a una Lexie decepcionada.

—Oh. ¿Quieres jugar con las Barbies?

Antes se cortaría un huevo.

—Lexie —dijo Hermione desde la cocina donde se secaba las manos con una toalla—. No creo que Harry quiera jugar con las Barbies.

—Por favor —le rogó Lexie—. Te dejaré escoger los mejores vestidos.

Él escrutó esa pequeña cara con esos grandes ojos verdes y las mejillas rosadas y se oyó decir:

—De acuerdo, pero yo soy Ken.

Lexie se bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió a la habitación.

—No traje a Ken porque sus piernas están rotas del todo —le dijo por encima del hombro.

Él miró a Hermione que estaba allí de pie con una mirada compasiva en sus ojos, meneando la cabeza. Por lo menos ya no lo evitaba.

—¿Vas a jugar? —le preguntó, creyendo que al jugar Hermione él podría escabullirse al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella se rió en silencio y caminó hacia el sofá.

—De eso nada. Eres tú quien va a elegir las mejores ropas.

—Puedes elegir primero —le prometió.

—Lo siento, muchachote. —Ella cogió una revista y se sentó—. Te has liado tú sólito.

Lexie volvió de la habitación con un montón de juguetes y Harry tuvo el mal presentimiento de que le resultaría imposible escaquearse.

—Puedes ser la Barbie Cabellos Brillantes —dijo Lexie, lanzándole una muñeca desnuda y abriendo los brazos para que los juguetes cayeran al suelo.

Él se acercó con intención de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, luego recogió la muñeca y la levantó con rapidez. Cuando era niño, habría dado cualquier cosa por tocar una Barbie desnuda, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para poder hacerlo. En ese momento se permitió echarle un buen vistazo, descubrió que tenía el culo flaco y huesudo y que sus rodillas crujían de una manera extraña.

Resignado con su suerte se sentó en el suelo y buscando entre un montón de ropa, escogió un top con un estampado de leopardo y unas mallas a juego.

—¿Tiene bolso a juego? —le preguntó a Lexie que estaba ocupada montando el salón de belleza.

—No, sólo tiene botas. —Ella rebuscó entre las cosas, luego se las dio.

Él las examinó.

—Esto es lo que una buena mujer necesita, un par de botas de prostituta.

—¿Qué son botas de prostitutas?

—No le hagas caso —dijo Hermione desde detrás de la revista.

Jugar con muñecas era una experiencia nueva para Harry. Él nunca había tenido hermanas ni amigas de su edad. De niño había jugado con figuras de acción, pero sobre todo había jugado al hockey. Puso el top sobre los senos de plástico duro de la Barbie, y luego cogió las mallas. Cuando vistió a la muñeca se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Que subir las mallas por las piernas de plástico era una putada y, que si Barbie fuera real, no sería el tipo de mujer a la que querría ayudar a vestir o a desvestir. Era flaca y dura, y sus pies acababan en punta. Y luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

—Eh, Hermione.

—¿Hum?

La miró.

—¿No irás a contarle a nadie nada de esto, verdad?

Ella bajó un poco la revista y sus grandes ojos miel lo miraron con atención por encima.

—¿El qué?

—Esto —le dijo, apuntando hacia el salón de belleza—. Algo así, podría poner en peligro mi reputación con los jodid... Ah, lo siento —se corrigió antes de que las chicas lo hicieran—. Algo así podría convertir mi vida en un infierno.

La risa de Hermione llenó el espacio entre ellos y él también soltó una carcajada. Imaginó que tenía cara de tonto allí sentado tratando de ponerle las botas a una Barbie. Entonces, de repente, cesó la risa de Hermione y ella dejó la revista sobre la mesa.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo, levantándose.

—¿Quieres hacerte la permanente ahora? —preguntó Lexie a Harry.

Harry observó el balanceo de las caderas de Hermione mientras salía de la habitación.

—¿Tengo que hacerme una permanente? —preguntó, centrando la atención en su hija.

—Sí.

Harry puso a la Barbie con las botas de prostituta encima de una silla rosa del salón. Él no sabía mucho sobre salones de belleza, pero había tenido un par de novias que habían perdido el tiempo y el dinero en ellos.

—¿Puedes hacerme las uñas mientras tanto? —preguntó, luego ordenó la cera y un masaje facial de albaricoque.

Lexie se rió y le dijo que era gracioso y de repente jugar con Barbies no fue tan malo.

Lexie duró hasta las diez en punto cuando, exhausta, insistió en que Harry la llevara a la cama. Él se había anotado muchos puntos ante su hija al jugar con el Centro de Belleza de Barbie.

En cualquier otro momento Hermione podría haberse sentido herida por la deserción de Lexie, pero esta noche le preocupaban otros asuntos. Otros problemas. Grandes problemas. Después de aquel beso en la cocina Harry no sólo era mejor que tener el pelo hecho un desastre, sino que además era mejor que depilarse las cejas. Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, se había sentado en el suelo y había jugado a las muñecas con una niña de seis años. Al principio había estado ridículo. Un hombre grande y musculoso con unas manos enormes preocupándose de que un bolso hiciera juego con unas botas de plástico. Un viril jugador de hockey preocupándose de lo que pensarían los demás tíos de él. Entonces, de repente, ya no pareció ridículo. La había mirado desde el suelo mientras le ponía las mallas a una Barbie. Había parecido que era el padre y ella la madre como una familia de verdad. Sólo que no lo eran. Y cuando se habían mirado y habían compartido una sonrisa cómplice, había notado una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

Y no había nada ridículo en eso. Absolutamente nada, pensó mientras salía a la terraza. Apenas podía ver las olas del océano, pero las oía. La temperatura había descendido y se alegró de haberse puesto un jersey de cuadros azules y una falda vaquera. Tenía frío en los pies, y deseó haberse acordado de ponerse los zapatos. Se rodeó con los brazos y contempló el cielo de la noche. Nunca había sabido nada de astronomía, pero le gustaba mirar las estrellas.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba, luego sintió una manta sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —dijo, envolviéndose en ella.

—De nada. Creo que Lexie estaba dormida antes de meterse entre las sábanas —le dijo Harry mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla a su lado.

—Es lo que le suele pasar. Siempre lo he considerado una bendición. Quiero a Lexie, pero me alegro cuando se duerme —meneó la cabeza—. Eso suena mal.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No, no es así. Me doy cuenta de cuánto llega a cansar. Estoy empezando a sentir mucho respeto por todos los padres del mundo.

Ella levantó la vista a su perfil mientras él observaba el océano con la mirada perdida. La iluminación de la casa proyectaba rectángulos de luz sobre el suelo de madera y sumía el rostro de Harry en sombras. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta deportiva azul marino con las solapas verdes.

—¿Cómo fuiste de niño? —le preguntó, curiosa. Lexie y ella no se parecían tanto como todo el mundo creía.

—Regular. Creo que a mi abuelo le quité diez años de vida.

Ella lo miró.

—Anoche mencionaste a Sirius y a tu madre. ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

John se encogió de hombros.

—No lo recuerdo. Murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía cinco años. Mi madre tenía dos trabajos, así que se podría decir que me criaron mis abuelos. Mi abuela, Dorothy, murió cuando yo tenía veintitrés años.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común. Ambos fuimos criados por nuestras abuelas.

La miró por encima del hombro; la luz de la casa iluminó su perfil.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

Años atrás le había mentido sobre eso; se había inventado una historia bastante buena. Era obvio que él no la recordaba. En la actualidad, ella se sentía cómoda con quien era y no sentía necesidad de mentir.

—Mi madre no me quería.

—¿No te quería? —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

Ella encogió los hombros y miró hacia la noche oscura y a la silueta aún más negra de Haystack Rock.

—No estaba casada y supongo... —Hizo una pausa y luego dijo—: La verdad es que no lo sé. El año pasado me enteré por mi tía de que quiso abortar, pero mi abuela se lo impidió. Cuando nací, mi abuela me llevó a casa desde el hospital. Creo que mi madre ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada antes de dejar el pueblo.

—¿En serio? —sonaba incrédulo.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione se arrebujó más en la manta—. Siempre estuve segura de que regresaría y trataba de ser una niña buena para que así me quisiera. Pero nunca volvió. Ni siquiera llamó. —Encogió los hombros otra vez y se frotó los brazos—. Sin embargo, mi abuela trató de compensarlo. Clarissa Jane me amó y me cuidó lo mejor que pudo. Tanto, que me preparó desde pequeña para convertirme en la «señora de». Quería que me casara antes de que ella se muriera. Al final de su vida se esforzó mucho en buscarme marido. Era tan pesada que no quería ir al Piggly Wiggly con ella. —Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Me paseaba delante de todos los hombres que aparecían, desde viajantes a vendedores de seguros. Pero, en secreto, tenía puesto el corazón en el carnicero, Cletus J. Krebs. Clarissa se había criado en una granja de cerdos y apreciaba mucho un buen corte de carne. Cuando se enteró de que estaba casado, le sentó como una patada. —Esperó a que él soltara una carcajada, pero no obtuvo ni una triste sonrisa.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No sé quién es.

—¿Nunca te dijeron quién era?

—Nunca. Además creo que aunque mi madre lo supiera no me lo diría. Cuando era niña, algunas veces pensaba... —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, con vergüenza—. No me hagas caso —dijo, y enterró la nariz en la manta.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró y respondió al tono amable de su voz.

—Es una tontería, pero siempre pensé que si él lo hubiera sabido, me habría querido, por eso siempre intenté portarme bien.

—Pues no es una tontería. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sabido que existías, te habría querido muchísimo.

—Yo no lo creo así. —Sabía por experiencia que los hombres que ella amaba no la querían. Harry era un buen ejemplo. Giró la cabeza y se puso a observar el océano otra vez—. No creo que le hubiese importado lo más mínimo, pero eres muy amable por afirmar lo contrario.

—No, no es amabilidad. Estoy seguro de que le habrías importado.

Ella opinaba todo lo contrario, pero daba igual. Se había olvidado de todas esas fantasías hacía ya algunos años.

La brisa le revolvió el pelo y el silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras miraban la oscuridad y las olas plateadas. Después habló Harry, su voz fue un susurro apenas por encima del viento.

—Me rompes el corazón, lo sabes. —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se giró hacia ella—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió antes en la cocina.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida ante tal admisión, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de aquel beso. No sabía por qué la había besado o por qué ella había respondido como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de decir que no. Sintió frío en los pies y pensó que era un buen momento para retirarse y ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Es evidente que me siento muy atraído por ti. —Hermione decidió que podía esperar un poco más para dejar que terminara de hablar—. Sé que te dije que era inmune a ti y que te encuentro completamente resistible. Pero te mentí. Eres bella y suave y, si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros, daría un riñón por hacer el amor contigo. Pero no lo son, así que aunque me mires y parezca que estoy a punto de saltarte encima, quiero que sepas que no lo haré. Tengo treinta y cinco años y puedo controlarme. No quiero que te preocupes, intentaré reprimirme con todas mis fuerzas. —Nadie le había dicho nunca que daría parte de su cuerpo por estar con ella—. Quiero asegurarte que no te besaré, ni te tocaré, ni saltaré sobre ti. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que el sexo entre nosotros sería un error.

Si bien estaba de acuerdo con él, se sintió un poco decepcionada de que pudiera controlarse.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto.

—Arruinaría todo lo que hemos adelantado en nuestra relación.

—Cierto.

Se volvió y la miró.

—Si lo ignoramos, desaparecerá. —Deslizó la mirada por su pelo y luego por su cara.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

Apareció una arruga entre las cejas de Harry que lentamente sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me creo una mierda —dijo, sacando las manos de los bolsillos para ahuecarle las mejillas entre las cálidas palmas de sus manos. Con el pulgar le acarició la piel fría e inclinó la frente hasta apoyarla en la de ella—. Soy un tío egoísta y te deseo —dijo en voz baja—. Quiero besarte y tocarte y... —hizo una pausa y ella vio el brillo pícaro en sus ojos—... saltar sobre tu precioso cuerpo. Y, si bien tengo treinta y cinco años, encuentro imposible controlarme contigo. Quiero poseerte y no pienso más que en hacer el amor contigo, ¿sabes?

Él la embelesaba, la dejaba sin aliento y hacía desaparecer toda resistencia. Incapaz de hablar, ella negó con la cabeza. Harry siguió hablando.

—Anoche tuve un sueño muy lujurioso contigo. Un sueño salvaje. Hacíamos cosas que mejor no te cuento, porque si lo hiciera me metería en problemas.

«¿Soñó conmigo?». Trató de pensar algo inteligente y provocador, pero no pudo. Todo pensamiento racional había abandonado su mente cuando dijo aquello de saltar sobre su precioso cuerpo. Siempre había pensado que su cuerpo era desmañado y poco atractivo.

—Así que tú tienes que ser la sensata. Cuento contigo para decirme que no. —Rozó su boca con la de él y dijo—: dime que no y te dejaré sola.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, era demasiado guapo y lo deseaba demasiado para ser sensata. Quería meterse debajo de su piel y ni siquiera consideró decir que no. Soltó la manta que cayó en un charco a sus pies. Lo cogió por las solapas abiertas de su chaqueta y tomó impulso. Con la punta de la lengua rozó levemente la línea de los labios de Harry y él abrió la boca. El beso que habían compartido antes había comenzado despacio pero se había vuelto ardiente en pocos segundos. Este beso fue mucho más largo. Con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas entrelazadas. Tenían toda la noche por delante y ninguna prisa.

Había aprendido cómo complacer a ese hombre años antes. Las habilidades que había perfeccionado hasta ser un arte estaban profundamente arraigadas en su interior. Pero no sabía si todavía podía coquetear con él para volverlo loco. Hermione llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones de Harry y deslizó lentamente las palmas bajo la chaqueta, desde de su abdomen caliente hasta su pecho. Bajo sus caricias se tensaron los duros músculos y Harry presionó su boca más profundamente en la de ella creando una succión suave. Jugueteó con su lengua y ella sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Harry desplazó una de sus manos a las caderas de Hermione y la acercó más contra su cuerpo.

Ella sintió su erección contra el vientre. Era larga y dura. La pasión y la satisfacción femenina se fusionaron, y Hermione sintió un latido sordo en la unión de sus muslos. Se frotó contra él y la pasión se transformó en una espiral de fuego. La mano en su cadera se puso tensa, luego él retiró los labios.

—Eras buena hace siete años —dijo mientras la brisa de la noche le alborotaba el pelo—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que ahora eres mejor.

Hermione podía haberle dicho que no había practicado desde entonces. De hecho tenía tan poca práctica que no sabía qué contestar. Sin la distracción de su boca sensual y con el sonido de sus desvergonzadas palabras resonando en su cabeza, ella sintió que el frío traspasaba su jersey y sintió un escalofrío.

—Vamos —dijo, tomándola de la mano. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y juntos entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta. Harry la besó suavemente en los labios, luego se quitó la chaqueta—. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, tirando la chaqueta en el sofá.

Hermione tenía la piel de gallina, pero no por el frío.

—Estoy bien —contestó, restregándose los brazos por encima del jersey.

—¿Enciendo el fuego de todos modos?

No quería esperar más para sentir sus labios contra los de ella, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba hambrienta de él.

—Si no es demasiado problema.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa.

—Oh, creo que puedo arreglármelas —dijo, caminando hasta la repisa de la chimenea y presionando un interruptor. La descarga anaranjada de una llama inflamó el chorro de gas e iluminó los leños falsos.

Hermione le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—Creo que eso es hacer trampas.

—Sólo para un boy scout y no lo soy.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. —Ella intentó ver a través de los ventanales, pero sólo podía ver su reflejo. Sintió un momento de pánico mientras trataba de recordar si llevaba puesta ropa interior de raso o si se la había cambiado por la de algodón blanco.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose detrás de ella—. ¿Que no soy un boy scout? —La cogió y la atrajo de nuevo contra su pecho—. ¿O que tenga un fuego falso?

Hermione miró su reflejo ondulado. Dirigió la vista hacia la apuesta cara de Harry y ya no le importó si llevaba las bragas de Hanes o las de Victoria's Secret. Se arqueó un poco hacia atrás y se frotó a conciencia contra su ingle.

—¿Tu fuego es falso, Harry?

Él respiró hondo y su risa ahogada resultó un poco tensa cuando contestó:

—Si eres buena, te lo enseñaré más tarde. —Él la besó en la coronilla, luego cogió el borde del jersey—. Pero por ahora, me lo enseñas tú. —Se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo dejó caer a un lado. El primer impulso de Hermione fue levantar las manos para taparse los senos. Pero las mantuvo a los lados y se quedó de pie ante él con la falda vaquera y el sujetador azul de raso. Los dedos de Harry le acariciaron el estómago, luego ahuecó los pesados senos con sus fuertes manos.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo mientras rozaba con los pulgares el raso que le cubría los pezones—. Tan hermosa que apenas puedo respirar.

Hermione reconoció la sensación. También ella sentía como si sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire mientras observaba cómo las manos de Harry le sopesaban los senos. Se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista cuando él soltó el sujetador y le deslizó lentamente los tirantes por los hombros. El raso azul se deslizó por las curvas de los senos, brillando tenuemente sobre sus pezones, luego cayó al suelo. Súbitamente avergonzada, Hermione intentó ocultarse de su vista apretándose contra su ) para ocultarse de su mirada ardiente. Pero él movió las manos a su cintura y la mantuvo donde estaba.

—Alguien podría vernos —dijo ella.

—No hay nadie fuera. —Le acarició los pezones ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

Hermione comenzó a jadear.

—Podría haber alguien.

—No estamos al nivel de la playa. Estamos a más altura. —Observó cómo él le pellizcaba suavemente los arrugados pezones entre el pulgar y el índice y, de pronto, ya no le importó nada. Podría haber desfilado por la terraza un autobús lleno de marineros y no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Arqueó la espalda y levantó los brazos para coger entre las manos la cabeza de Harry. Le empujó la lengua en la boca hasta separarle los labios y le dio un beso ardiente, ávido. Surgió un gemido desde lo más profundo del pecho de Harry mientras jugueteaba con sus senos. Los levantó y apretó, luego movió las manos al botón de la falda. Le deslizó por las caderas y los muslos la falda y la braga azul hasta que cayeron a sus pies. Ella se salió de las prendas y las apartó de una patada, quedándose desnuda por completo, su trasero desnudo apretado contra la cremallera de los vaqueros. Al contrario que ella, él estaba completamente vestido y el roce de la tela de los vaqueros contra su piel le resultaba muy erótico. Él le inclinó las caderas y presionó su erección contra ella mientras dejaba un reguero de cálidos besos a un lado de la garganta. La mordió ligeramente en el hombro, y luego le lamió la piel con la lengua.

Hermione volvió a mirar a la ventana y en el reflejo borroso observó cómo esas grandes manos recorrían su cuerpo. Le acariciaba los senos, el estómago, las caderas. Le colocó un pie entre los de ella e hizo presión para abrirle las piernas. Luego le deslizó la mano entre los muslos abiertos y la acarició con suavidad. Ella estaba resbaladiza allí donde sus dedos acariciaban y esa caricia provocó en ella una agonía punzante. Se le fundieron las entrañas. Sus manos, su boca, sus ojos ardientes. Ella vio el reflejo de su cara y no reconoció a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada. La mujer de la ventana parecía drogada. Se oyó gemir y temió que si no lo detenía, alcanzaría el clímax en solitario. No quería eso. Lo quería con ella.

Se permitió saborear el placer que le proporcionaban sus manos durante algunos maravillosos segundos más, luego se giró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Lo besó ávidamente deslizándole la rodilla desnuda por el muslo. Con los dedos le recorrió sensualmente la espalda, entonces, él la agarró por detrás y poniéndola de puntillas aplastó su pelvis contra la de ella. Hermione le recorrió la garganta con la boca y saboreó su piel. Él gimió y ella se dejó deslizar sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar de pie. Permitió que sus manos vagaran por el estómago de Harry hasta el borde de la camiseta, sacándola de los vaqueros.

Harry levantó el brazo por encima de su hombro y cogiendo un pliegue de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer a un lado. Hermione bajó la mirada desde los verdes ojos llenos de pasión a los pequeños rizos oscuros que cubrían el gran pecho musculoso. Sus pezones quedaban unos centímetros por debajo de sus tetillas planas color café. Una sombra de fino vello bajaba por el pecho de Harry, rodeándole el ombligo para desaparecer por la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—Mírate —dijo apenas con un susurro. La voz de Harry estaba ronca por la lujuria—. Eres como el mejor regalo que haya tenido nunca, como todas las navidades juntas en un solo paquete.

Hermione forcejeó con el botón de los vaqueros hasta que lo abrió.

—¿Has sido bueno? —le preguntó mientras deslizaba las manos dentro de los vaqueros.

Él tomó aliento con rapidez.

—Dios mío, sí.

Ella atrapó la cinturilla elástica de los calzoncillos y se la bajó por el vientre plano.

—En ese caso —lo arrulló, paseando un dedo sobre el largo y grueso eje—. ¿Cómo quieres que sea contigo? ¿Buena o mala?

El aliento de Harry era un silbido agudo que salía de sus pulmones cuando pisó los talones de sus deportivas para quitárselas.

—No sé cómo sería si eres buena, pero he estado más años de los que recuerdo viviendo con el pecado para cambiar ahora.

—Entonces seré mala, ¿no? —Ella le deslizó hacia abajo los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, luego le subió las manos por los muslos desnudos. Los músculos se tensaron con dureza bajo su caricia y ella se recreó en el efecto que le provocaba.

—Oh, sí. —Harry tenía la voz ronca mientras se salía de sus ropas. Cogió la cartera de los pantalones y la lanzó sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá. Luego se plantó completamente desnudo delante de ella, un atleta alto, sólido y perfectamente moldeado por años de entrenamiento. No había nada suave en él. Su profesión se reflejaba en ese cuerpo poderoso.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y la gruesa cabeza de su cálido pene le rozó el ombligo. Hermione le recorrió el abdomen con las manos, y cuando miró a los ojos entrecerrados de Harry, se dio cuenta de que no había olvidado cómo complacer a un hombre. No había olvidado cómo complacer a ese hombre. Hacía siete años que él le había enseñado cómo volverle loco y ella lo recordaba bastante bien. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le tocó con la punta de la lengua una tetilla plana que se contrajo bajo sus labios poniéndose tan dura como el cuero. Harry movió las manos hasta su nuca anudándole el pelo con los dedos.

—Me estas matando. Estoy a punto de agonizar.

Hermione se puso de puntillas, dejando que las puntas de sus senos le rozaran el pecho.

—Entonces, que Dios tenga piedad de tu alma —susurró mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y se frotaba contra su cuerpo caliente. Ella se entregó a la tarea de mordisquearle el cuello y el hombro, después siguió bajando mientras le dejaba un reguero de besos por la flecha de vello, se rezagó en su estómago para luego seguir bajando hasta el bajo vientre. Se arrodilló delante de él y lo besó, acarició y aduló hasta que él jadeó.

—Tiempo —dijo él sin aliento, la cogió por los brazos y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

—Nada de tiempo —dijo ella, plantándole las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho para empujarlo. Él dio un paso atrás y ella continuó—: Esto no es hockey. —Ella siguió empujándolo hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas de Harry tropezó con el sofá—. Y no soy uno de los chicos. —Él se sentó y ella se situó entre sus muslos.

—Mione, cariño, nadie te confundiría con uno de los chicos, jamás. —Con una mano le acarició el trasero, acercándola más. Le succionó un pezón con su cálida boca y movió la otra mano para avivar el fuego con sus dedos. Mientras ella le miraba besar su pecho, una cruda emoción bombeó a través de sus venas. Éste era Harry, el hombre que la hacía sentirse tan bella y deseada. El hombre que le había arrancado el corazón y se lo había devuelto nueve meses más tarde. Cerró los ojos y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Lo sujetó mientras la tocaba con manos y boca, y se dijo que era suficiente. Cuando notó que estaba muy cerca del clímax, dio un paso atrás.

Sin decir nada, él alcanzó la cartera de la mesita para coger un condón envuelto en papel de aluminio. Abrió el paquete con los dientes, pero, antes de poder ponérselo, Georgeanne le cogió el condón.

—Nunca dejaría que un hombre hiciera el trabajo de una mujer —dijo ella y estiró la delgada funda de látex por toda su longitud. Ella lo sintió latir en su mano, listo para buscar la liberación. Luego ella se puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo y miró sus ojos verdes. Lentamente descendió sobre la erección.

Él era grande y duro y, después de varios intentos, la llenó por completo. Ella se sentó durante un momento con él profundamente enterrado en su interior, sintiendo cómo se estiraba para acomodarle. Él estaba caliente y ella se sentía colmada aunque inquieta al mismo tiempo. Los músculos del cuello de Harry estaban tensos y ella clavó los dedos en esos hombros duros. Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Hermione lo besó en los labios y luego comenzó a moverse. Ya fuera por el implacable deseo que sentía o por falta de experiencia sus movimientos fueron torpes. Las rodillas se le hundían en el sofá y, cuando él empujaba, ella se elevaba con él.

—Relájate —dijo Harry al tiempo que le ahuecaba el trasero—. Tómate tiempo.

Hermione aplastó la boca contra la de él y gimió con frustración. No podía relajarse y había llegado demasiado lejos para poder disponer de tiempo.

Harry arrancó su boca de la de ella, luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, cogiéndola y girando con ella hasta depositarla sobre el sofá. Él seguía profundamente enterrado en el interior del cuerpo de ella. Colocó una rodilla sobre el sofá dejando el otro pie apoyado en el suelo.

—Nunca dejaría que una mujer hiciera el trabajo de un hombre —dijo, y se retiró. Un gemido angustiado escapó de la garganta de Hermione hasta que él empujó profundamente en su interior otra vez. Ella se pegó a él mientras la embestía repetidas veces, empujándola hacia el precipicio.

Hermione pronunció palabras incoherentes, palabras que probablemente la harían avergonzar más tarde, pero que no podía ni quería detener ahora.

—Así, cariño —susurró él mientras se zambullía profundamente—. Dime qué quieres.

Y ella lo hizo con todo lujo de detalles. Él jadeó y le ahuecó la cara entre las manos. Le dijo que era hermosa y lo bien que se sentía dentro de ella. Con cada envite la quemaba viva, y, cuando ella llegó al orgasmo, gritó su nombre. Su cuerpo lo ordeñó con fuerza y justo cuando ella sentía que el clímax comenzaba a decrecer, volvió a remontarse de nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y siseó entre dientes. Respondió a los gritos de Hermione con gemidos de satisfacción. Él entró en ella una última vez, y cuando llegó al clímax, sus músculos se volvieron de piedra y juró como un jugador de hockey.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama para calzarse unas deportivas azules y plateadas. La habitación parecía una zona de guerra. Las sábanas estaban revueltas encima del colchón y la colcha y las almohadas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Unos platos sucios con restos de sándwiches de jamón a medio comer estaban apilados en el tocador, y la acuarela, que colgaba de la pared y que Harry había comprado a un artista local, tenía el marco roto.

Terminó de atarse las zapatillas y se puso de pie. La habitación olía a ella, a él, a sexo. Pasó por encima de una pila de toallas húmedas y cogió el walkman del tocador. Se puso los auriculares alrededor del cuello y sujetó el walkman en la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos.

Salvaje. Era la única palabra que le acudía a la mente para describir la noche anterior. Sexo salvaje con una bella y fogosa mujer. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Sólo había un problema. Hermione no era cualquier bella y fogosa mujer. No era alguien con quien hubiera tenido una cita. No era un ligue. Y ciertamente no era una de esas mujeres que querían acostarse con él porque era jugador de hockey. Era la madre de su hija. Las cosas estaban comenzando a complicarse.

Salió al pasillo. Se detuvo delante del otro dormitorio y miró por la puerta entreabierta. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados bajo la luz del amanecer que se filtraba a través de las cortinas y su respiración era lenta y suave. Se había puesto un camisón blanco abotonado hasta el cuello que parecía sacado de La casa de la pradera. Aunque aproximadamente cuatro horas antes estaba con el trasero al aire, totalmente desnuda, en el jacuzzi del baño principal haciendo su mejor imitación de una reina del rodeo. Después de un poco de práctica lo había hecho muy bien. A él le gustaba especialmente la forma en que balanceaba la pelvis contra la de él mientras susurraba su nombre con esa erótica voz sureña suya.

Un movimiento detrás de Hermione llamó su atención y levantó la mirada a Lexie. Observó cómo se ponía de lado y se tapaba un poco con la sábana. Dio un paso atrás y se encaminó a las escaleras.

La noche anterior le había mostrado de nuevo otra parte de su pasado, le había mostrado a una niña confundida y herida, y le había agregado otra dimensión a la forma en que la veía de adulta. No creía que ella hubiera tenido intención de cambiar nada, ni siquiera su opinión de ella. Pero lo había hecho.

Harry entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera. Cogió un batido de yogurt rico en carbohidratos y proteínas. Cerrando la puerta con el pie quitó el tapón de la bebida energética y puso en marcha el contestador automático. Subió el volumen, apoyó una cadera en la encimera y comenzó a tomar la bebida revitalizante. El primer mensaje era de Sirius, y mientras escuchaba las quejas de siempre de su abuelo acerca de tener que dejar un mensaje, pensó en Hermione. Pensó en su voz cuando le había hablado casualmente sobre su madre. Había bromeado sobre cuando su abuela había tratado de casarla con un carnicero del Piggly Wiggly y sobre que pensaba que era tonta por esperar el amor de su padre. Lo había dicho como si le diera vergüenza, como si esperara demasiado.

El contestador automático emitió un pip y la voz de su agente, Doug Hennessey, llenó la cocina para informar a Harry de la reunión que había tenido con Bauer. Tenía que reunirse con la gente que le había hecho los patines a medida para enterarse de por qué las botas habían comenzado a molestarle la última temporada. Harry siempre había usado las de Bauer. Siempre lo haría. Aunque no era tan supersticioso como algunos tíos que conocía, lo era lo suficiente como para querer arreglar el problema en vez de cambiar de fabricante.

Se tomó el resto del batido de yogurt, aplastó el bote con la mano y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura. El contestador automático no emitió ningún mensaje más y Harry salió de la cocina. La niebla cubría la terraza y la playa. Los escasos rayos matutinos que traspasaban la niebla proyectaban su luz a través de las ventanas de la sala de estar.

La noche anterior la había observado en esas ventanas. Había mirado cómo iba cayendo la ropa de su bello cuerpo y había gozado con la pasión que le suavizaba la boca y le enturbiaba los ojos. Había observado cómo sus propias manos se deslizaban sobre esa piel suave para tomar los tersos senos. Se había observado frotarse contra su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo, y casi había explotado allí mismo, en los calzoncillos B.V.D.

En silencio Harry salió a la terraza. Trotaba tan ligeramente como le era posible al bajar las escaleras a la playa. No quería despertar a Hermione. Después de la noche anterior suponía que necesitaría dormir.

Y él necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. No podría evitar a Hermione, ni siquiera aunque quisiera. Ella le gustaba. La respetaba por todo lo que había logrado en la vida, en especial ahora, que la entendía un poco mejor. Y también comprendía mejor por qué siete años antes no le había dicho nada sobre Lexie. Aún seguía molesto porque no se lo hubiera dicho, pero ya no estaba enfadado.

Pero no estar enfadado y estar enamorado eran cosas distintas. «Me gusta». Esperaba que no quisiera más de él porque no se creía capaz de dar más de sí mismo. Había estado casado dos veces y nunca había amado a una mujer.

Las personas confundían sexo con amor. Harry nunca lo hacía. Eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Amaba a su abuelo. Amaba a su madre. Era amor lo que sentía por su primer hijo, Toby, y ahora por Lexie, un amor que rezumaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero nunca había estado enamorado de una mujer con el tipo de amor que volvía loco a un hombre. Esperaba que Hermione pudiera mantener separados amor y sexo. Creía que podría, pero si no era así tratar con ella iba a ser muy difícil.

Debería haber tenido las manos quietas, pero en lo que a Hermione se refería a él le costaba hacer lo correcto. Desearla le había complicado la vida, pero el sexo habría sido inevitable de todas maneras. Podía prometerse que mantendría las manos quietas desde ese momento, pero sabía por experiencia que lo más probable era que no lo hiciera. Con Hermione eso nunca había sido posible. Poseía un cuerpo de infarto y el sexo con ella era el mejor que había tenido nunca.

Los pies de Harry golpearon la arena mojada al detenerse, luego se cogió el pie izquierdo por detrás. Agarró el tobillo y estiró el cuádriceps.

Su relación ya era difícil sin añadir más complicaciones. Era la madre de su hija y debería de inspirarle pensamientos puros. No debía pensar en besar esa boca suave mientras se deslizaba profundamente en su interior. Tenía que controlarse. Era un deportista disciplinado. Podía hacerlo.

Y si flaqueaba...

Harry bajó el pie y estiró la otra pierna. No flaquearía. Ni siquiera pensaría en ello. No iba a ir a su casa dos veces por semana para disfrutar de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Hermione se cubrió la boca ante un enorme bostezo mientras vertía la leche sobre un tazón de Froot Loops. Se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y atravesando la cocina colocó los cereales sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Lexie mientras cogía la cuchara.

—No lo sé. —Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a su hija y se anudó la bata. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. Estaba muy cansada y tenía doloridos los músculos de los muslos. No le habían dolido tanto desde unas clases de aeróbic a las que había asistido tres días a la semana el año pasado.

—Seguro que está corriendo otra vez. —Lexie cogió una cucharada de Froot Loops y se la metió en la boca. Se había hecho una trenza para dormir la noche anterior y, ahora que se le había soltado, tenía el pelo rizado alrededor de la cabeza como una auténtica afro. Una O verde cayó sobre su pijama de la princesa Jasmine y la volvió a echar en su tazón.

—Es probable —contestó Hermione, preguntándose por qué Harry necesitaba hacer ejercicio después de la noche anterior. Habían hecho el amor en varias posiciones diferentes con un apoteósico final en el jacuzzi. Ella le había enjabonado por todas partes y había besado todos esos sitios según lo iba enjuagando. Él la había retribuido lamiendo todas las gotas de agua de su piel. En conjunto, diría que ambos habían tenido un entrenamiento realmente exhaustivo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en los fuertes brazos y el esculpido pecho de Harry. Se imaginó a sí misma frotándose contra su trasero musculoso al tiempo que le acariciaba el duro abdomen y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Tal vez vuelva pronto —dijo Lexie, masticando ruidosamente sus cereales.

Hermione abrió los ojos. La imagen de Harry en cueros se evaporó siendo sustituida por la de su hija comiendo con la boca completamente llena de Oes de colores.

—Por favor, mastica con la boca cerrada —le recordó a Lexie automáticamente. Mientras miraba la cara de su hija, se sintió como una desvergonzada. Tener esos tórridos pensamientos delante de una niña inocente era indecente y estaba segura que en alguna parte del mundo se consideraba ilegal imaginar a un hombre desnudo antes de haber tomado el primer café.

Hermione fue a la cocina y cogió de la alacena una bolsa de Starbucks y un filtro de papel. Harry la había hecho sentirse viva de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. La había mirado con ojos hambrientos, la había hecho sentirse deseada. Había acariciado su piel como si estuviera hecha de delicada seda, la había hecho sentirse hermosa. El sexo con Harry había sido maravilloso. Entre sus brazos se había convertido en una mujer segura de su propia sexualidad. Por primera vez desde la pubertad se encontraba a gusto con su cuerpo y jamás se había sentido segura con un amante hasta ese momento.

Pero no importaba lo maravilloso que hubiera sido, el sexo con Harry había sido un error. Lo supo desde que la había besado en la puerta del dormitorio de invitados deseándole buenas noches. Había sentido un vuelco en el corazón. Harry no la amaba y se había sorprendido de cuánto la había herido saberlo.

Sabía desde el principio que él no la amaba. Nunca se lo había dicho, ni le había insinuado que sintiera algo por ella que no fuera lujuria. No lo culpaba. El dolor que sentía ahora era culpa de ella, y era ella quien tenía que ponerle remedio.

Hermione llenó la cafetera de agua, puso el filtro y oprimió el botón. Apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y cruzó los brazos. Había pensado que podría amarlo con el cuerpo, pero no con el corazón. Sin embargo, esa ilusión se había evaporado con la luz de la mañana. Siempre había amado a Harry. Pero aunque lo admitiera ante sí misma, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo de forma regular y fingir que no sentía nada más que amistad? No sabía cómo hacerlo. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Sonó el teléfono, sobresaltando a Hermione. El contestador automático emitió un pip dos veces e hizo clic al conectarse.

—Hola, Harry —dijo una voz masculina desde la máquina—. Soy Kirk Schwartz. Siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes. He estado de vacaciones las dos últimas semanas. De todos modos, tal y como me pediste, tengo una copia de la partida de nacimiento de tu hija delante de mí. Su madre la inscribió con padre desconocido.

Hermione sintió que se congelaba por dentro. Miró fijamente al aparato.

—Si la madre todavía está dispuesta a cooperar, no llevará mucho tiempo cambiarlo. Hablaremos de tus derechos legales hasta la vista de la custodia cuando vuelvas a la ciudad. Como comentamos la última vez, creo que lo mejor por el momento es mantener contenta a la madre hasta que decidamos qué hacer legalmente. Ah..., y creo que el hecho de que no supieras nada de tu hija hasta hace poco y que le hagas un ingreso sustancial además de colaborar en su manutención te deja en una situación muy buena. Probablemente te den los mismos derechos que si estuvieras divorciado de la madre. Lo discutiremos en profundidad cuando vuelvas a la ciudad. Ya hablaremos, nos vemos —acabó el mensaje y Hermione parpadeó.

Miró a Lexie y la observó aspirar un Froot Loop de la cuchara.

El temblor comenzó en el pecho de Hermione y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Levantó una mano temblorosa y se presionó los labios con los dedos. Harry había contratado los servicios de un abogado. Le había dicho que no lo haría, pero estaba claro que había mentido. Quería a Lexie, y Hermione le había dado lo que él quería sin preocuparse de nada. Había dejado a un lado sus dudas y había consentido en que Harry estuviera algún tiempo con su hija con total libertad. Había hecho caso omiso a sus miedos porque quería lo mejor para su hija.

—Apresúrate y termínate los cereales —le dijo, apartándose de la encimera. Tenía que escapar, alejarse de esa casa y de él.

A los diez minutos Hermione se había cambiado de ropa, se había cepillado los dientes y el pelo, y había metido todo dentro de las maletas. «Mantener contenta a la madre...». Hermione se sintió enferma al pensar en lo «contenta» que la había tenido la noche anterior. Acostarse con ella era ir mucho más allá de lo que dictaba el deber.

Cinco minutos más tarde había cargado el coche.

—Vamos, Lexie —gritó, volviéndose hacia a la casa. Quería estar bien lejos cuando regresara Harry. No quería enfrentarse a él. No confiaba en sí misma. Ella había sido amable. Había tratado de ser justa, pero no lo haría más. La cólera la inflamaba como un soplete a un chorro de gas. La dejó arder y bullir por sus venas. Prefería sentir furia que la humillación y el dolor que le destrozaban el alma.

Lexie salió de la cocina vestida todavía con el pijama púrpura.

—¿Nos vamos a algún sitio?

—A casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es hora de irnos.

—¿Harry también viene?

—No.

—No quiero irme aún.

Hermione abrió la puerta principal.

—Me da lo mismo.

Lexie frunció el ceño y salió de la casa.

—Aún no es sábado. —Hizo pucheros mientras bajaba de la acera—. Dijiste que nos quedaríamos hasta el sábado.

—Hay cambio de planes. Nos vamos antes a casa. —La subió al asiento del pasajero encima del elevador de seguridad y le abrochó el cinturón, luego le puso una camisa, unos pantalones cortos y un cepillo de pelo en el regazo—. Cuando estemos en la carretera te puedes cambiar de ropa —explicó mientras se colocaba detrás del volante. Arrancó el motor y metió la marcha atrás.

—Me olvidé una Skipper en la bañera.

Hermione pisó el freno y se volvió para mirar a su hosca hija. Sabía que si no entraba de nuevo y cogía la Skipper, Lexie se preocuparía y enfadaría y hablaría de eso todo el camino hasta Seattle.

—¿Cuál?

—La que me regaló Luna por mi cumpleaños.

—¿En qué bañera?

—En la del baño que hay al lado de la cocina.

Hermione abrió bruscamente la puerta del coche y salió.

—El motor está encendido, así que no toques nada.

Lexie encogió los hombros sin comprometerse.

Hermione corrió por primera vez desde la infancia. Volvió corriendo a la casa y entró en el cuarto de baño. La Skipper estaba sentada en la bandeja del jabón pegada a la pared de azulejo, la cogió por las piernas. Se dio la vuelta y casi chocó con Harry. Estaba en la puerta con las manos apoyadas en el marco de madera.

—¿Qué pasa Hermione?

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Odió a Harry. Y se odió a sí misma. Por segunda vez en su vida había dejado que la utilizara. Por segunda vez, le había causado tal dolor que apenas podía respirar.

—Quítate de en medio, Harry.

—¿Dónde está Lexie?

—En el coche. Nos vamos.

Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti. —Ella le colocó las manos en el pecho y lo apartó de un empujón.

Él se movió, pero ella no había llegado demasiado lejos antes de que él la agarrase por el brazo y le impidiera llegar a la puerta principal.

—¿Actúas así con todos los tíos con los que te acuestas o esa suerte sólo la tengo yo?

Hermione se volvió hacia él y le pegó con su única arma. Lo golpeó en el hombro con la mojada muñeca. La cabeza de la muñeca se desprendió y voló hasta la sala de estar. Hermione hervía de furia y sentía que perdería la cabeza igual que la pobre Skipper.

Harry levantó la vista de la muñeca sin cabeza a su cara. Tenía las cejas arqueadas.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?

La innata gracia sureña, las lecciones de modales de la señorita Virdie y todos los años de buena educación de su abuela se hicieron trizas dentro del infierno de su cólera.

—¡Aparta tu asquerosa mano de mí, cerdo hijo de puta!

Harry apretó su presa y sus ojos taladraron los de ella.

—Anoche no pensabas que fuera asqueroso. Puedo ser un hijo de puta, pero no por lo que hicimos juntos. Anoche tú estabas caliente y yo duro y lo solucionamos. Puede que no haya sido la elección más sabia, pero fue la que tomamos. Ahora asúmelo como una adulta, por el amor de Dios.

Hermione se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y dio un paso atrás. Deseó ser grande y fuerte para poder pegarle con fuerza. Deseó ser de pensamiento rápido para poder soltarle las palabras más hirientes, de esas que podrían cortar un corazón en rodajas. Pero no era físicamente fuerte, ni de lengua rápida bajo presión.

—Te aseguraste que estuviera muy contenta anoche, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó.

—Supongo que «contenta» es una palabra tan buena como cualquier otra. Aunque prefiero «saciada», no te discutiré si quieres utilizar «contenta». Tú estabas contenta. Yo estaba contento. Los dos estábamos jodidamente contentos.

Ella lo señaló con la Skipper sin cabeza.

—Eres un bastardo. Me utilizaste.

—Genial. ¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Fue mientras me metías la lengua en la boca o cuando me metiste las manos en los pantalones? Tal y como yo lo veo, nos utilizamos mutuamente.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada a través de la neblina roja que la envolvía. No hablaban de lo mismo, él todavía no había atado cabos.

—Me mentiste.

—¿Sobre qué?

En lugar de darle la oportunidad de mentir otra vez, Hermione fue a la cocina y rebobinó su contestador automático. Luego le dio al botón de play y observó la cara de Harry mientras la voz de su abogado llenaba la silenciosa estancia. Sus rasgos no mostraron emoción alguna.

—Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena —dijo tan pronto como la cinta terminó—. No es lo que piensas.

—¿No era ése tu abogado?

—Sí.

—Entonces cualquier otro contacto entre nosotros se hará a través de los abogados. —Ella estaba mortalmente tranquila cuando le dijo—: Mientras tanto, apártate de Lexie.

—Ni lo pienses. —Él se cernió sobre ella. Un hombre grande y poderoso usando la fuerza para intentar hacer valer su voluntad.

Hermione no se intimidó.

—No hay lugar para ti en nuestras vidas.

—Soy el padre de Lexie, no un gilipollas imaginario llamado Tony. Le has mentido sobre mí toda su vida. Es hora de que sepa la verdad. No importa qué problemas tengamos nosotros, eso no cambia el hecho de que Lexie es mi hija.

—No te necesita.

—Y una mierda.

—No te dejaré acercarte a ella.

—No podrás detenerme.

Sabía que era probable que estuviera en lo cierto. Pero también sabía que haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de no perder a su hija.

—Mantente alejado —le advirtió una última vez, luego se volvió para salir con pasos vacilantes.

Lexie estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Todavía llevaba puesto el pijama y aún tenía el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cabeza. Clavaba la mirada en Harry como si jamás lo hubiera visto. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero temía lo que podía haber oído. Cogió a Lexie de la mano y la sacó a rastras de la casa.

—No hagas esto, Hermione —gritó Harry—. Podemos resolverlo. —Pero ella no se volvió. Le había dado ya demasiado. Le había dado su corazón, su alma y su confianza. Pero no le daría lo más importante de su vida. Podía vivir sin su corazón, pero no podía vivir sin Lexie.

Luna recogió el periódico del porche de Hermione, luego entró en la casa. Lexie estaba sentada en el sofá con una magdalena de frambuesa en la mano mientras en la televisión sonaba el tema musical de La tribu de los Brady. Las magdalenas de frambuesa eran las favoritas de Lexie y un claro intento por parte de Hermione de curar las heridas con azúcar. Pero después de lo que su amiga le había contado por teléfono la noche anterior Luna no estaba segura de que un dulce fuera suficiente.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó Luna, lanzando el periódico a una silla.

—Fuera —contestó Lexie sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Luna decidió dejar sola a Lexie un rato y entró en la cocina para hacerse una taza de café exprés. Luego salió y encontró a Hermione de pie al lado del porche de ladrillo podando las rosas Albertine y lanzando las flores muertas a una carretilla. Durante los últimos tres años Luna había observado cómo Hermione mimaba las rosas para que cubrieran la pérgola que enmarcaba la puerta trasera. Una profusión de dedaleras rosas y de delfinios color lavanda se extendía desde los pies de Hermione hasta la valla del jardín. El rocío matutino se pegaba a los pétalos delicados y mojaba el ruedo de la bata de Hermione. Bajo la seda naranja llevaba una camiseta arrugada y unos pantalones blancos de algodón. Tenía el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta y el esmalte color malva de las uñas de su mano derecha estaba picado como si Hermione se lo hubiera mordisqueado. La situación con Lexie era peor de lo que Luna había pensado.

—¿Dormiste algo anoche? —le preguntó Luna desde el último escalón del porche.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y cogió otra rosa mustia.

—Lexie no habla conmigo. No me habló ayer en el coche mientras veníamos a casa y no me habla hoy. No se durmió hasta alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. —Lanzó otra rosa a la carretilla—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Está viendo La tribu de los Brady —contestó Luna, moviéndose por el porche de ladrillo. Dejó el café en una mesa de hierro forjado y se sentó en la silla a juego—. Cuando me llamaste anoche, no me dijiste que estuviera tan enfadada como para no poder dormir. Ella no suele comportarse así.

Hermione dejó caer las manos y miró a Luna por encima del hombro.

—Ya te he dicho que no me habla. Ya sé que ella no se comporta así. —Caminó hacia Luna y dejó las tijeras de podar encima de la mesa—. No sé qué hacer. He tratado de hablar con ella, pero me ignora. Al principio pensé que estaba enfadada porque se lo estaba pasando genial en la playa y la obligué a irse de allí. Ahora sé que eso era simplemente lo que yo quería pensar. Nos ha debido oír discutir a Harry y a mí. —Hermione se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Luna como si estuviera hundida en la miseria—. Sabe que le mentí sobre su padre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Tengo que contratar un abogado. —Bostezó y apoyó la barbilla en las manos—. No sé de dónde voy a sacar el dinero para pagarlo.

—Puede que Harry no pida la custodia. Puede que si hablaras con él, él...

—No quiero hablar con él —interrumpió Hermione, pareciendo de repente llena de energía. Se enderezó en la silla y entornó los ojos—. Es un mentiroso y un tramposo y no tiene principios de ningún tipo. Se aprovechó de mi debilidad. No debería haber estado tantos años sin mantener relaciones sexuales. Debería haberte escuchado. Tenías razón. Está claro que exploté y me convertí en una ninfómana. No creo que el sexo sea el tipo de cosa que se deba contener hasta explotar.

Luna sintió que se quedaba con la boca abierta.

—¡Explotaste!

—Oh, por completo. Estallé en pedacitos.

—¿Con el jugador de hockey?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez?

—Crees que debería haber aprendido la primera vez.

Luna no supo qué decir. Hermione era una de las mujeres más reprimidas que conocía en lo que al sexo se refería.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Nos llevábamos bien y simplemente pasó.

Luna no se consideraba una promiscua. Sólo que no sabía decir «no» todas las veces que debería. En cambio, Hermione siempre decía que no.

—Me engañó. Fue tan maravilloso y bueno con Lexie que lo olvidé. Bueno, en realidad no me olvidé de lo falso que puede llegar a ser, sólo me permití a mí misma olvidarlo.

Luna no creía en el perdón y el olvido. A ella le gustaba el Dios colérico del Antiguo Testamento, los castigos divinos del tipo «ojo por ojo». Pero se daba cuenta de que un tío guapo como Harry podía hacer que una mujer pasara por alto algunas cosas, como ser abandonada en un aeropuerto después de una tórrida noche de pasión, sobre todo si a la mujer la atraían cien kilos de puro músculo, lo que, claro está, no era el caso de Luna.

—Ni siquiera tenía que llegar tan lejos. Le di todo lo que me pidió. Cada vez que quería ver a Lexie, yo accedí. —La cólera resurgió junto con las lágrimas de Hermione—. No tenía que acostarse conmigo. No soy un caso de beneficencia.

Lo cierto era que Luna no creía que ningún hombre considerara a Hermione un caso de beneficencia ni siquiera en su peor día, despeinada y desarreglada.

—¿Crees que en realidad hizo el amor contigo porque sintió lástima de ti?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que en realidad fuera un sacrificio para él, pero sé que quería mantenerme contenta hasta reunirse con su abogado y poder decidir qué hacer para obtener la custodia de Lexie. —Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos—. Es tan humillante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —Luna se inclinó hacia delante y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Se enfrentaría al mundo por las personas que amaba. Había ocasiones en su vida en que se había sentido como si sólo hubiera hecho eso. No era eso lo que pasaba ahora, pero cuando Ray estaba vivo, ella había luchado todas sus batallas, especialmente en la escuela secundaria cuando tipos grandes y fornidos habían pensado que era divertido pegarle con toallas mojadas. Ray había acabado odiando el deporte y Luna a los deportistas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que hable con Lexie?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que Lexie necesita tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que hable con Harry? Podría decirle cómo te sientes y tal vez...

—No. —Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de las manos—. No quiero que sepa que me ha hecho daño otra vez.

—Podría contratar a alguien para romperle las dos rodillas.

Hermione hizo una pausa antes de decir:

—No. No nos llega el dinero para contratar un matón profesional y es demasiado difícil encontrar ayuda de esa clase sin dinero. Mira lo que le sucedió a Tonya Harding. Pero gracias por la idea.

—Bueno... ¿para qué estamos los amigos?

—Ya superé una cosa así con Harry. Por supuesto, entonces Lexie no existía, pero lo superaré otra vez. Aunque aún no sepa cómo. —Hermione sujetó la bata con firmeza y frunció el ceño—. Y además está Víktor. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Luna cogió su café.

—Nada —contestó y después tomó un sorbo.

—¿Crees que debería mentirle?

—No. Simplemente no se lo digas.

—¿Qué le digo si me pregunta?

Puso el café sobre la mesa.

—Eso depende de cuanto te guste.

—Pues Víktor me gusta bastante. Sé que no lo parece, pero así es.

—Entonces miente.

Hermione hundió los hombros y dijo suspirando:

—Me siento tan culpable. No puedo creer que me metiera en la cama con Harry. Ni siquiera pensé en Víktor. Tal vez soy una de esas mujeres sobre las que leo en el Cosmopolitan que echan a perder las relaciones porque en lo más profundo de su ser se creen que no son dignas. Tal vez estoy destinada a amar a hombres que no pueden corresponderme.

—O tal vez deberías dejar de leer el Cosmopolitan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Menudo lío he montado. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Lo superarás. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. —Luna palmeó el hombro de Hermione. Tenía mucha fe en la fuerza y determinación de su amiga. Sabía que Hermione no siempre parecía una mujer valiente, pero siempre buscaba la mejor manera de alcanzar sus objetivos—. Oye, ¿te dije que Ron, el portero, me llamó mientras estabas en Oregón?

—¿El amigo de Harry? ¿Para qué?

—Quería salir conmigo.

Hermione clavó una mirada incrédula en Luna durante unos momentos.

—Pensaba que le habías dejado claros tus sentimientos el día que te lo encontraste delante del hospital.

—Lo hice, pero volvió a llamarme.

—¿En serio? Querrá que le golpees con un stick.

—Sí, hablamos de eso.

—Bueno, espero que lo hayas noqueado con delicadeza.

—Lo hice.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Diablos, que no.

Normalmente Hermione y Mae habrían discutido por el rudo rechazo de Luna. Pero esta vez Hermione encogió los hombros y le dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte de que te vuelva a llamar.

—Volvió a hacerlo, pero creo que lo hizo sólo para molestarme. Me llamó para preguntarme si todavía domaba pitbulls.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. Le colgué el teléfono, y sólo me ha llamado una vez más desde entonces.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que lo mejor será mantenernos alejadas de todos los jugadores de hockey. Es lo más conveniente para las dos.

—Eso no supone ningún problema para mí. —Luna pensó en contarle a Hermione algo sobre su último novio, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Estaba casado y Hermione tendía a moralizar sobre cosas como ésas. Pero Luna no sentía escrúpulos de acostarse con el marido de otra mujer siempre que no tuviera hijos. No quería casarse. No quería mirar la cara del mismo tío todas las noches a la hora de la cena. No quería ser su criada ni parir sus bebés. Sólo quería sexo y los hombres casados eran perfectos. Ella marcaba las pautas y controlaba cuándo, dónde y cada cuánto tiempo.

Nunca le había dicho a Hermione que salía con hombres casados. Porque, aunque aparentemente Hermione sentía una absoluta debilidad carnal por Harry Potter, a veces podía ser muy puritana.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Tras horas de duro entrenamiento, entrenadores y jugadores ocupaban la pista ensayando tiros a gol. Después de estar tres días concentrados, los Chinooks estaban preparados para un poco de diversión. Dos miembros del equipo de porteros estaban en cuclillas en extremos opuestos de la pista de patinaje, ojo avizor, en espera de que alguien lanzara el disco hacia la portería.

Los sórdidos y crudos comentarios y el constante «zas-zas-zas» de los patines invadían los oídos de Harry mientras zigzagueaba por el hielo. Las mangas de su camiseta de entrenamiento ondeaban mientras serpenteaba entre la marabunta humana. Mantenía la cabeza alta mientras deslizaba el disco de caucho junto a la hoja del stick. Sintió cómo un defensa novato de tercera línea le echaba el aliento en el cogote y para evitar quedar atrapado contra la barrera le lanzó un disparo bajo a Ron Weasley.

—Trágate esa, granjero —le dijo mientras cargaba su peso en las cuchillas de los patines para pararse bruscamente delante de la portería. Una fina rociada de hielo alcanzó las rodilleras de Ron.

—Eres mi ruina, viejo —se quejó Ron, devolviéndole el disco de caucho. Luego miró al otro extremo de la pista, se encorvó otra vez y golpeó su stick contra los postes de la portería, recobrando su compostura sin apartar los ojos del resto de jugadores.

Harry se rió y patinó de regreso al centro de la acción. Al terminar el entrenamiento estaba molido por el esfuerzo, pero feliz de haber regresado a la lucha. Más tarde en el vestuario, le entregó sus patines a uno de los utilleros para que estuvieran afilados al día siguiente y se dio una ducha.

—Oye, Potter —lo llamó un ayudante de entrenador desde la puerta del vestuario—. El señor Snape quiere verte cuando estés vestido. Está con el entrenador Nystrom.

—Gracias, Kenny. —Harry se ató los zapatos, se pasó por la cabeza una camiseta verde con el logotipo de los Chinooks y se la remetió dentro de los pantalones azules de nailon. Sus compañeros de equipo deambulaban por el vestuario con distintos grados de desnudez hablando de hockey, contratos y las nuevas reglas de la NHL como todos los principios de temporada.

No era extraño que Severus Snape le pidiera a Harry que se reuniera con él, especialmente, cuando el director general del equipo estaba tanteando el terreno para fichar un nuevo talento. Harry era el capitán de los Chinooks. Era un veterano y nadie conocía el hockey mejor que los hombres que lo llevaban jugando desde que eran niños. Severus respetaba la opinión de Harry y Harry respetaba la capacidad de Severus para los negocios, aunque a veces no estaban de acuerdo. En esos momentos discutían por un buen defensa de segunda línea. Los buenos defensas no eran baratos y Severus no siempre estaba dispuesto a pagar millones por un determinado jugador.

Mientras se acercaba a los despachos de dirección Harry se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Severus cuando se enterara de la existencia de Lexie. No creía que el viejo se sintiera demasiado contento, pero ya no temía ser traspasado. Aunque tampoco descartaba la posibilidad por completo. Severus podía ser tan imprevisible como un volcán. Cuanto más tardara Severus en descubrir lo que había sucedido siete años antes, mejor. Harry no mantenía a Lexie en secreto a propósito, pero tampoco creía que tuviera que restregársela a Severus por las narices.

Pensó en Lexie y frunció el ceño. Desde aquella mañana en Cannon Beach, hacía ya mes y medio, Hermione había mantenido a Lexie apartada de él. Ella había contratado a un abogado atildado y cabrón que había insistido en hacerle una prueba de paternidad. Luego, había retrasado el examen durante semanas, pero el día en que la prueba pedida por el tribunal debía ser realizada, ella había cambiado radicalmente de actitud y había firmado un documento legal admitiendo que él era el padre. Con la rúbrica de Hermione, Harry fue declarado legalmente padre de Lexie.

Habían elegido un asistente social de oficio para entrevistarse con Harry e inspeccionar su casa flotante. El mismo asistente había hablado con Hermione y Lexie, y había recomendado varias visitas cortas de presentación entre el padre y la niña antes de permitir a Harry tener a Lexie durante períodos de tiempo más largos. Al final del período de presentación, Harry recibiría la misma custodia compartida que los padres que se habían divorciado y todo eso sin ni siquiera haberse presentado delante de un juez. Una vez que Hermione había reconocido legalmente a Harry como padre de Lexie, todo había comenzado a moverse con suma rapidez.

Harry endureció el ceño. Por ahora Hermione seguía teniendo la sartén por el mango y aunque a él no le gustara lo más mínimo, era obvio que ella disfrutaba con la experiencia. Pues bien, que lo hiciera mientras pudiera, porque al final lo que Hermione quisiera no iba a tener importancia. Ella no quería que le pagara la manutención de la niña, ni siquiera la parte que le correspondía, ni el seguro médico. A través de su abogado él le había ofrecido mucho dinero y también el seguro completo. Quería mantener a su hija y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que necesitara, pero Hermione lo había rechazado todo. Según su abogado, ella no quería nada de él. Pero no le iba a quedar otra opción. Los abogados estaban ya poniendo los puntos sobre las íes. Hermione tendría que aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

No la había visto, ni había hablado con ella desde aquella mañana en la casa de la playa cuando se había puesto histérica por nada. Lo había arruinado todo saliéndose de madre para llamarlo mentiroso cuando, realmente, él no le había mentido. De acuerdo, quizá la primera noche cuando había ido a su casa flotante le había mentido por omisión. Habían quedado en no meter por medio a los abogados, pero dos horas antes de que ella hubiera aparecido en su puerta él ya había contratado a Kirk Schwartz. Ya tenía una idea básica de sus derechos antes de que hubiera hablado con ella esa noche. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho, pero había creído que se pondría como una pantera y que trataría de apartarlo de Lexie. Y había estado en lo cierto. A pesar de todo, no cambiaría lo que había hecho. Tenía que informarse. Tenía que conocer sus derechos legales en el caso de que Hermione se mudara, se casara o le impidiera ver a Lexie. Había querido saber quién figuraba como padre en la partida de nacimiento de Lexie. Había querido saberlo todo. El futuro con Lexie era demasiado importante como para ignorar sus derechos legales.

La imagen de Lexie en la cocina de su casa de Cannon Beach aún permanecía viva en su mente. Recordaba la confusión de su cara y la mirada desconcertada de sus ojos cuando lo había mirado por encima del hombro mientras Hermione la arrastraba por la acera. Él no había querido que lo supiera de ese modo. Había querido pasar antes más tiempo con ella. Y había querido que se alegrara tanto como él por la noticia. No sabía lo que pensaba ahora, pero lo haría en poco tiempo. En dos días sería la primera visita legal.

Harry entró en las oficinas de dirección y cerró la puerta tras él. Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sofá tapizado en Naugahyde y llevaba puesto un traje de lino de la Quinta Avenida y un bronceado caribeño.

—Mira eso —dijo Severus, señalando la pantalla de un televisor portátil—. Ese chico está hecho de cemento.

Sentando detrás del escritorio, Larry Nystrom no parecía tan entusiasmado como él.

—Pero no sabe tirar con puntería.

—A cualquier jugador se le puede enseñar a afinar la puntería. Pero lo que no puedes es enseñarle coraje, y éste ya lo tiene. —Severus miró Harry y señaló con el dedo hacia la pantalla—. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Harry estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá y miró la televisión justo a tiempo de ver a un novato de los Florida Panther acorralar a Philly Flyer Eric Lindros contra la barrera. El sesenta y cuatro, Lindros, se tomó su tiempo antes de ponerse en pie para patinar lentamente al banquillo.

—Te puedo decir por experiencia personal que golpea muy duro. Y también tira muy fuerte, pero no estoy seguro de que tenga potencial. ¿Cuánto vale?

—Quinientos mil.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Vale menos de quinientos y necesitamos a alguien como Grimson o Domi.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Cuestan demasiado.

—¿En quién más estáis pensando?

Severus le dio al botón de avance rápido y los tres hombres revisaron juntos otros partidos. El segundo entrenador del equipo se sentó enfrente de Nystrom con un montón de papeles. Mientras el vídeo seguía pasando, revisaron cada página.

—Tu índice de grasa corporal es menor del doce por ciento, Potter. —El entrenador hizo el comentario sin levantar la vista.

Harry no estaba sorprendido. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que el peso lo hiciera más lento todavía y se había esforzado mucho para mantenerse en forma.

—¿Y Corbet? —preguntó por un compañero de equipo. En el entrenamiento le había dado la impresión de que el lateral derecho de los Chinooks se había pasado el verano comiendo barbacoas y tirado a la bartola.

—¡Dios Santo! —juró Nystrom—. ¡Su índice es del veinte por ciento!

—¿De quién? —preguntó Severus, dándole al botón de stop. El vídeo detuvo la cinta y en la pantalla apareció un anuncio de una emisora local.

—Ese maldito Corbet —contestó el entrenador.

—Voy a tener que ponerle un soplete debajo de ese culo de grasa —amenazó el entrenador—. Tendré que suspenderlo o enviarle a Jenny Craig.

—Contrata un dietista —sugirió Harry.

—Sométele a uno de los regímenes de Caroline —le dijo Severus—. Cuando hace uno de sus regímenes se pone de muy mala leche. —Caroline era la esposa de Severus desde hacía cuatro años y sólo era diez años más joven que su marido. Por lo que Harry podía decir, era una mujer agradable y parecían felices juntos—. Dale un tazón de arroz blanco y un filete de pollo a la plancha antes de cada partido, luego siéntate y disfruta viendo cómo patea culos.

El anuncio terminó y una voz que Harry no había oído en casi dos meses sonó en la televisión.

—Habéis vuelto a tiempo —dijo Hermione desde la pantalla de doce pulgadas—. Estoy a punto de añadir un poquito de pecado y no querrás perdértelo.

—Qué diablos... —masculló Harry y se inclinó hacia delante.

Hermione abrió una botella de Grand Marnier y escanció un poco en una taza.

—Ahora, si tenéis niños, tendréis que reservar un poco del mousse antes de añadir el licor, o pecado líquido como llamaba mi abuela a todas las bebidas alcohólicas. —Sus ojos miel miraron a la cámara mientras sonreía—. Si no podéis tomar alcohol por motivos religiosos, sois menores de edad o si simplemente preferís tomar vuestro pecado en un vaso, podéis prescindir del Grand Marnier y añadir en su lugar cascara de naranja rallada.

Él clavó los ojos en ella como un estúpido roedor fascinado, recordando la noche en que él le había servido una gran dosis de pecado. Luego, a la mañana siguiente, ella le había aporreado con una estúpida muñequita y lo había acusado de utilizarla. Era una lunática. Una loca vengativa.

Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con un gran cuello bordado y un delantal azul marino atado alrededor del cuello. Tenía el pelo retirado de la cara y unos pendientes de perlas en las orejas. Alguien se había esforzado mucho en someter su evidente sexualidad, pero no importaba. Estaba allí de todos modos. En esos ojos seductores y en esa boca voluptuosa. Y seguro que no era el único que lo veía. Estaba ridícula, como una de Los vigilantes de la playa jugando a las cocinitas. La observó remover el mousse con la cuchara en una cazuela de porcelana y charlar sin cesar al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó, levantó la mano, abrió los labios y se lamió el chocolate de los nudillos. Él se mofó porque sabía —sencillamente lo sabía— que estaba haciendo esa mierda por la audiencia. Era una madre, por el amor de Dios. Las madres que educaban niñas no deberían comportarse como gatitas sexis en televisión.

El televisor se quedó en blanco de repente y Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba presente por primera vez desde que la cara de Hermione apareció en la pantalla. Parecía atontado y un poco pálido bajo el bronceado. Pero, aparte de la impresión, su cara no mostraba nada. Ni cólera, ni furia. Ni amor, ni siquiera traición por la mujer que le había plantado ante el altar. Severus se levantó, lanzó el mando al sofá y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

Harry lo vio marcharse, luego centró la atención en los otros hombres. Estaban todavía hablando del índice de grasa. No habían visto a Hermione, pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, Harry no creía que supieran quién era. De lo que significaba para él. O lo que significaba para Severus.

Hermione se sentía desfallecida. Había grabado seis programas y le parecía que no había mejorado de uno a otro. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que relajarse y divertirse. No se emitían en directo así que si se ponía muy nerviosa, podía detenerse y volver a empezar. Pero a pesar de eso, los nervios le revolvían el estómago mientras miraba la cámara para confesar:

—No sé si lo sabréis, pero soy de Dallas, la tierra de los sombreros grandes. He estudiado arte culinario de todas las partes del mundo, pero gané mis espuelas de cocinera preparando platos mexicanos. Cuando a la mayoría de la gente le hablan de cocina mexicana, piensa en tacos rellenos. Bueno, yo voy a enseñaros hoy algo diferente.

Durante más de una hora Hermione troceó mangos, chiles y tomates. Cuando terminó, mostró un plato, simple pero elegante, que ya había preparado en el horno con referencias texanas.

—La semana que viene —dijo, deteniéndose al lado de un florero de margaritas amarillas—, vamos a abandonar temporalmente la cocina y os enseñaré cómo personalizar los marcos de fotos. Es muy fácil y divertido. Espero veros a todos.

La luz de encima de la cámara parpadeó y Hermione soltó un suspiro. Grabar el programa no había sido tan malo. Sólo se le había caído el lomo una vez y se había confundido tres veces al leer. No como en el primer programa. El primer programa había requerido siete horas de grabación. Lo habían emitido días atrás y estaba tan segura de que su mousse de chocolate había sido un fracaso de audiencia que ni siquiera se quiso ver. Víktor la había visto, por supuesto, y le había asegurado que no se la veía ni gorda ni estúpida. Pero no confiaba en que no le estuviera mintiendo.

Lexie pasó por encima de varios cables que había en el suelo y caminó hacia Hermione.

—Voy al baño —anunció.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la espalda y se soltó el delantal. Llevaba puesto un micrófono portátil.

—Espera un segundo y te acompaño.

—Puedo ir sola.

—Ya la llevo yo —dijo una joven ayudante de producción.

Hermione sonrió con gratitud.

Lexie frunció el ceño y cogió la mano de la ayudante.

—Ya no tengo cinco años —se quejó.

Hermione observó marchar a su hija y se quitó el delantal por la cabeza. Una de las condiciones que había puesto para hacer el programa era poder llevar a Lexie a los rodajes. Víktor había estado de acuerdo y había nombrado a Lexie asesora creativa. Lexie sugería algunas ideas y, cuando iba al estudio, ayudaba a Hermione a preparar los platos que se hacían de antemano para mostrarlos al final.

—Hoy has estado genial —la saludó Víktor, emergiendo desde el fondo del estudio. Él esperó hasta que le quitaron el micrófono para rodearle los hombros con un brazo—. La respuesta de los espectadores al primer programa ha sido muy buena.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo miró. Ella no quería que mantuviera el programa en antena por su relación personal.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo dices sólo para ser amable conmigo?

Víktor besó suavemente la sien de Hermione.

—Estoy seguro —y ella sintió su sonrisa cuando dijo—: Si la audiencia desciende, prometo que te despediré.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —La besó en la coronilla y luego la soltó—. ¿Por qué no venís Lexie y tú a cenar con Amber y conmigo?

Hermione cogió el bolso de encima del mostrador de la cocina que era parte del estudio de grabación.

—No puedo. Harry viene a recoger a Lexie esta noche para su primera visita.

Víktor juntó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien —dijo, pero no se lo creía. Temía sufrir una crisis nerviosa después de que Lexie se fuera y quería estar sola si así ocurría. Víktor era un buen amigo, pero no la podía ayudar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Tres días después de regresar de Cannon Beach había informado a Víktor sobre el viaje. De todo excepto de la parte del sexo. No le había gustado oír que había pasado todo ese tiempo con Harry, pero tampoco le había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Sin embargo, le había dado el nombre del abogado de su ex mujer y le había vuelto a ofrecer el programa de televisión. Ella necesitaba el dinero y había aceptado con la condición de que los programas fueran grabados en vez de en directo y de que Lexie pudiera acompañarla.

Una semana más tarde firmó el contrato.

—¿Qué le parece a Lexie la idea de pasar más tiempo con su padre?

Hermione se colgó el bolso de un hombro.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Sé que está un poco confundida de que su apellido sea ahora Potter. Le cuesta trabajo deletrearlo, pero aparte de eso no dice nada más.

—¿No habla de él?

Durante varias semanas después de saber que Harry era su padre, Lexie se había mostrado fría y distante con Hermione. Hermione había tratado de explicarle por qué le había mentido y Lexie había escuchado en silencio. Luego había volcado toda su cólera en ella con palabras hirientes que les hicieron daño a las dos. Sus vidas nunca serían lo mismo. Pero por lo demás, volvía a ser la misma niña que era antes de conocer a Harry. Si bien había momentos en que estaba inusualmente callada, Hermione no tenía que preguntarle qué pensaba, ya lo sabía.

—Le dije que Harry vendría a recogerla para estar con ella esta noche. Lo único que me preguntó fue cuándo la traería de regreso.

Lexie regresó de los aseos y los tres se encaminaron fuera del estudio hacia la entrada delantera del edificio.

—Adivina qué, Víktor.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy en primero. El nombre de mi profesora es señora Berger. Le gustan las hamburguesas sin jamón. Me gusta porque es agradable y porque tenemo un jerbo en nuestra clase. Es de color café con leche y tene unas orejitas diminutas. Todo el mundo le llama Stimpy. Yo quería que se llamara Pongo, pero no lo conseguí. —Mantuvo una continua y agradable charla todo el camino hasta el parking. Pero durante el trayecto en coche hasta casa estuvo muy callada. Hermione trató de hablar con ella, pero era obvio que estaba en otro mundo.

Desde lejos, Hermione vio el Range Rover de Harry aparcado delante de su casa. Estaba sentado en el porche delantero con los pies separados y los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos. Hermione aparcó el coche en el camino de entrada y miró al asiento del acompañante. Lexie tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta del garaje y se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes. Sus pequeñas manos agarraban con fuerza la carpeta que Víktor le había dado para que pudiera escribir ideas para los programas siguientes. En el papel había dibujado diversos perros y gatos, y había escrito la palabra «mascotas».

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó a su hija, sintiendo ella misma los nervios en el estómago.

Lexie se encogió de hombros.

—Si no quieres ir, no creo que te obligue —le dijo Hermione, esperando que fuera verdad.

Lexie guardó silencio un rato antes de preguntar:

—¿Crees que le gusto?

A Hermione se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Lexie, que estaba siempre tan segura de sí misma, segura de que todo el mundo la quería, no estaba segura de su padre.

—Por supuesto que le gustas. Le gustaste desde la primera vez que te vio.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo.

Salieron juntas del coche y subieron la acera. Con la mirada oculta tras las gafas de sol, Hermione lo observó levantarse. Parecía informal y relajado con unos pantalones beiges de sarga, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros que llevaba suelta y sin abrochar. Llevaba el pelo oscuro más corto que la última vez que lo había visto y el flequillo le caía despeinado sobre la frente. Tenía la mirada fija en su hija.

—Hola, Lexie.

Ella bajó la vista a su carpeta como si de repente estuviera absorta en otra cosa.

—Hola.

—¿Qué has hecho desde la última vez que te vi?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo te va en primero?

Ella no le miraba.

—Bien.

—¿Te gusta la profesora?

—No está mal.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Señora Berger.

La tensión era casi palpable. Lexie era más amigable con el cartero que con su padre y ambos lo sabían. Harry levantó la vista hacia Hermione con la acusación escrita en sus ojos verdes. Hermione se enfureció. Puede que él no le gustara, pero nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra mala en su contra, al menos, no delante de la niña. El que no estuviera dispuesta a acostarse y a dejarse pisotear por él no quería decir que fuera a intentar influenciar a Lexie de alguna manera. También ella estaba sorprendida por la inusual timidez de Lexie, pero conocía la razón. La causa de su reserva estaba delante de ella con la forma de un hombre grandote y musculoso; ahora no sabía cómo tratar con él.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas a Harry lo de tu jerbo? —sugirió ella, introduciendo el tema del que más hablaba Lexie últimamente

—Tenemo un jerbo.

—¿Dónde?

—En el colegio.

Harry no podía creer que ésta fuera la misma niña que había conocido en junio. La miró y se preguntó dónde estaría su charlatana hija.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Hermione.

Él habría preferido sacudirla y exigirle que le contara lo que le había dicho a su hija.

—No. No tenemos tiempo.

—¿Dónde vais?

Él miró las grandes gafas de sol de Hermione y pensó en decirle que no era asunto suyo.

—Quiero enseñarle a Lexie dónde vivo. —Alcanzó la carpeta y se la quitó a Lexie—. La traeré de vuelta a las nueve —dijo, y le dio la carpeta a Hermione.

—Adiós, mami. Te quiero.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y esbozando una falsa sonrisa dijo:

—Dame un beso, cariño.

Lexie se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de despedida a su madre. Y mientras observaba, Harry supo que quería lo que tenía Hermione. Quería el amor y el afecto de su hija. Quería que lo rodeara con sus brazos, que lo besara y le dijera que lo quería. Quería que lo llamara papá.

Tenía la seguridad de que en cuanto llevara a Lexie a su casa y ella se relajara, una vez que estuviera lejos de la influencia de Hermione, volvería a ser la niña que conocía.

Pero eso no ocurrió. La niña que recogió a las siete era la misma niña que llevó de regreso a las nueve. Hablar con ella fue como patinar a través del hielo: suave y lento, y condenadamente desesperante. No había dicho nada sobre su casa flotante y no había querido saber al instante dónde estaban todos los cuartos de baño, lo que lo asombró porque en Cannon Beach la situación de los cuartos de baño había parecido un asunto de estado.

Le había mostrado el dormitorio de invitados que había preparado para ella, y le dijo que irían de compras y que le compraría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Había pensado que le gustaría la idea, pero la niña sólo había asentido con la cabeza y le había pedido salir a la cubierta de abajo. Había mostrado algo de interés por el barco así que habían saltado en el Sundancer y habían navegado lentamente por el lago. La había observado revisar la cabina y abrir la nevera compacta bajo la consola. La había subido a su regazo para que pudiera manejar el timón por sí misma. Lexie había agrandado mucho los ojos y, por fin, las comisuras de su boca habían esbozado una sonrisa, pero no había dicho nada.

Cuando la dejó en la parte delantera de su casa dos horas después de recogerla, el estado de ánimo de Harry era similar a los nubarrones que se estaban formando con rapidez en el cielo. No conocía a la niña con la que había pasado la tarde, aquélla no era su Lexie. Su Lexie sonreía y se reía tontamente sin dejar de hablar por los codos.

Apenas había detenido el Range Rover y Hermione ya estaba fuera de su casa caminando hacia ellos. Llevaba puesto un vestido suelto de encaje que revoloteaba alrededor de sus tobillos cuando se movía y se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto.

Una niña que estaba en el patio de enfrente llamó a Lexie y agitó frenéticamente una Barbie de largo cabello rubio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Lexie a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Amy —contestó ella, abrió la puerta, y saltó fuera del todoterreno—. ¿Mamá, puedo ir a jugar con Amy? Tene una Barbie Sirena nueva, que quiero que veas porque es exactamente la que yo quiero.

Hermione observó a Harry que estaba rodeando el Range Rover. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente antes de mirar a su hija.

—Va a llover.

—Por favor —imploró, botando arriba y abajo como si tuviera un resorte en los talones—. ¿Sólo unos minutos?

—Quince minutos. —Hermione agarró a Lexie por el hombro antes de que pudiera irse corriendo—. ¿Qué se le dice a Harry?

Lexie se paró y lo miró a la altura del estómago.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo prácticamente en un susurro—. Lo he pasado bien.

Nada de besos. Ni «te quiero papá». No había esperado amor y afecto tan pronto, pero mientras miraba a la coronilla de Lexie, supo que tendría que esperar bastante más de lo que pensaba.

—Tal vez la próxima vez vayamos al Key Arena y así verás dónde trabajo —al ver que su idea no era bien recibida añadió—: o podemos ir a la alameda. —Harry odiaba la alameda, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa.

Lexie frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo —dijo, luego caminó hacia el bordillo, miró a ambos lados de la carretera y, al ver que no se acercaba ningún coche, cruzó—. Oye, Amy —gritó—, adivina qué hice hoy. Me subí a un barco y paseamos hasta Gas Works Park, y vi un pez enorme que saltaba fuera del agua y Harry intentó cogerlo. Harry tene una cama y una nevera en su barco, y además me dejó manejar el timón un ratito.

Harry observó a las dos niñitas caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Amy, luego se giró hacia Hermione.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y juntó las cejas.

—No le he hecho nada.

—Y una mierda. No es la misma Lexie que conocí en junio. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Ella clavó los ojos en él durante unos momentos antes de sugerir:

—Entremos.

Él no quería entrar. No quería tomar té y discutir las cosas racionalmente. No quería cooperar con ella. Estaba furioso y quería gritar.

—Estamos bien aquí.

—Harry, no pienso tener esta conversación contigo en el césped de delante de mi casa.

Él le devolvió la mirada, luego hizo un gesto para que ella lo guiara. Mientras la seguía rodeando la casa, mantuvo la mirada en su nuca deliberadamente. No quería notar cómo se movía. En el pasado siempre había apreciado cómo el movimiento de sus caderas hacía que el vuelo de sus vestidos revolotease. Ahora no estaba de humor para apreciar nada referente a ella.

La siguió hasta el patio trasero donde destacaba el color pastel, un calidoscopio femenino típico de Hermione. Las flores se agitaban con la brisa de la tormenta que se estaba formando mientras un aspersor giratorio regaba la hierba cubierta de flores blancas y azules. Un carrito de plástico, que reconoció de la primera vez que había visto a Lexie, estaba al lado de una carretilla. Ambos estaban cargados con maleza y flores muertas. Cuando recorrió el patio con la mirada, se sintió herido por el contraste entre sus casas. La de Hermione tenía un patio y un columpio, un jardín de flores y un césped que necesitaba ser segado. Ella vivía en una calle donde un niño podía montar en bicicleta y donde la acera era lisa para que Lexie patinara. Lo que Harry pagaba por atracar la casa flotante en el puerto era casi lo mismo que Hermione pagaba por la hipoteca. Él tenía una gran vista y una casa enorme, cierto, pero no era un hogar de verdad. No como éste. No tenía jardín, ni patio, ni una acera lisa.

«Aquí vive una familia», pensó él, mientras veía cómo Hermione cerraba la espita de agua que estaba detrás de las flores de lavanda. «Su familia. No. No, su familia no. Su hija».

—Antes que nada —comenzó Hermione, enderezándose—, nunca me acuses de hacer o decir nada que lastime a Lexie. Es cierto que no me gustas, pero nunca he dicho nada malo sobre ti delante de mi hija.

—No te creo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y luchó por mantener una calma que no sentía. Notaba el estómago revuelto mientras que Harry permanecía impasible delante de ella con tan buen aspecto que daban ganas de comérselo con una cuchara. Había pensado que podría estar cerca de él y manejarlo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

—No me importa lo que creas.

—¿Por qué no habla conmigo como lo hacía antes?

Ella podía darle una explicación, pero ¿por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué debería ayudarle a apartar a su hija de ella?

—Dale tiempo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—El día que la conocí hablaba sin parar. Ahora que sabe que soy su padre, apenas dice palabra. No tiene sentido.

Pero sí lo tenía para Hermione. La única vez que se había encontrado con su madre había sentido terror a que la rechazara y no había sabido qué decirle a Billy Jean. Hermione tenía veinte años en aquel entonces y sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría una niña. Lo que le pasaba a Lexie era que no sabía qué decirle a Harry y le daba miedo ser ella misma.

Harry apoyó su peso en un pie y ladeó la cabeza.

—Has debido de contarle un montón de mentiras sobre mí. Sabía que estabas resentida, pero no pensé que llegarías a esto.

Hermione se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y contuvo el dolor. Que tuviera una opinión tan baja sobre ella le hacía daño aunque no debería ser así.

—No eres quien para hablarme de mentiras. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubieras mentido sobre lo de contratar a un abogado. Tú eres el mentiroso y encima eres un deportista lascivo. Pero ninguna de esas razones es suficiente para que le diga a Lexie cosas malas de ti.

Harry se balanceó sobre los talones y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Ahh... ahora estamos llegando al quid de la cuestión. Estás cabreada por lo que pasó en el sofá.

Hermione confió en que no se le encendieran las mejillas, pero podía sentirlas tan enrojecidas como las de una chica de secundaria.

—¿Estás insinuando que por lo que sucedió entre nosotros trato de poner a mi hija en tu contra?

—Caramba, no insinúo nada. Te lo estoy diciendo sin rodeos. Estás disgustada porque no te envié flores o alguna chorrada por el estilo. No sé, quizá te despertaste a la mañana siguiente queriendo otro polvo rápido en la ducha y como no estaba allí para dártelo te pusiste hecha una furia.

Hermione ya no pudo contener más el dolor y estalló.

—O tal vez estaba asqueada por haber dejado que me tocaras.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

—No estabas asqueada. Estabas caliente. No tenías bastante.

—Te sobrevaloras —se mofó Hermione—. No fuiste tan memorable.

—Chorradas. ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos? —preguntó, luego sostuvo en alto un dedo y contó—. En el sofá. —Hizo una pausa para levantar otro dedo—. En el futón del altillo con las estrellas iluminando tus senos desnudos. —Tres dedos—. En el jacuzzi con toda esa agua caliente golpeando nuestros culos y derramándose en el suelo. Tuve que quitar la alfombra al día siguiente para que no se pudriera en el suelo. —Sonrió y sostuvo en alto un cuarto dedo—. Contra la pared, en el suelo y en mi cama, lo cual cuento como una sola porque sólo me corrí una vez. Sin embargo, creo que tú te corriste más veces.

—¡No lo hice!

—Lo siento. Supongo que lo confundo con la primera vez en el sofá.

—Te has pasado demasiado tiempo en los vestuarios —le dijo apretando los dientes—. Un hombre de verdad no tiene por qué hablar sobre su vida sexual.

Él se acercó un paso más.

—Muñeca, por la forma en que te comportaste en mi cama diría que soy el único «hombre de verdad» que conoces.

Todo lo que ella le decía parecía rebotar contra su duro pecho mientras que las palabras de Harry le estaban rompiendo el corazón. No iba a ganar, así que se esforzó por parecer aburrida.

—Si tú lo dices Harry...

Él se movió hasta que sólo los separaron unos centímetros y una sonrisa insolentemente presuntuosa le curvó los labios.

—Si me lo pides de buenas maneras, puedo dejarte pulir mi stick. —Acercó su cara más a la de ella y preguntó con voz sedosa—: ¿Quieres manejar tú el Zamboni?

Hermione aguantó el tipo y lo miró con fijeza. Esta vez no iba a perder los nervios y a insultarle hasta quedarse sin respiración como en Oregón. Alzó la barbilla un poco y le dijo con un acento sureño llena de censura:

—Te estás poniendo en ridículo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Y puede que si fueras un poquito más amable cuando estás vestida, ya estarías casada a estas alturas.

Lo mismo de siempre, Harry invadía todo el espacio. Tomaba todo su aire, pero logró llenar sus pulmones con el aire lleno del olor de su piel y su aftershave.

—¿Y eres tú el que me aconsejas a mí? Si te casaste con una stripper cuando estabas borracho.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás de repente y retrocedió un paso. Ella podía deducir por su mirada que sus palabras finalmente habían dado en el blanco.

—Cierto —dijo él—. Realmente siempre me he comportado como un pelele ante un par de tetas grandes. —Giró la muñeca y se miró el reloj—. No me lo he pasado tan bien desde que me rompí el tobillo en Detroit, pero ahora tengo que irme. Estaré de regreso el sábado para recoger a Lexie. Tenla lista a las tres. —Apenas le dirigió otra mirada mientras se iba.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la garganta y le vio caminar hacia la puerta de atrás. Ella había ganado. Finalmente había vencido a Harry. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero definitivamente había pateado ese enorme ego.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se dirigió a la escalera del porche posterior de la casa para sentarse en el último escalón.

Sí, había ganado, pero ¿por qué no se sentía mejor?


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

—Ésta sí que es gorda —masculló Luna mientras se llevaba el Kahlua con crema hasta los labios y bebía un sorbo. Una brillante sandalia negra colgaba precariamente de los dedos de su pie derecho mientras lo balanceaba. Por encima del borde del vaso observó el Chevy que pasaba lentamente por delante de ella traqueteando y expulsando un montón de humo negro. Agitó la mano delante de la cara y se preguntó si no habría sido un error sentarse en la terraza. Desde esa mesita tenía una vista muy clara de cualquiera que se dirigiera hacia la barra del antiguo bar de jazz. El flujo melodioso del saxofón se deslizaba a través de las puertas abiertas y llenaba el oscuro atardecer del centro de la ciudad. Alrededor de ella, las parejas hablaban de lo mismo que la mayoría de los habitantes de Seattle: lluvia, café y Microsoft.

Volvió a poner la bebida en la mesa y echó un vistazo al reloj.

—No viene —se dijo a sí misma mientras se calzaba con brusquedad la sandalia. Era viernes por la noche. Y, para variar, no había tenido que trabajar, pero parecía que se había pintado los labios y los ojos para nada. Incluso se había puesto un vestido. Un bonito vestido negro sin absolutamente nada debajo. Se estaba congelando y su último amante, Ted, era el sujeto que no daba señales de vida.

Probablemente lo habría retenido su esposa, pensó, cogiendo el bolso. Normalmente no llevaba bolso, pero esa noche no tenía dónde llevar el dinero; ni siquiera en la ropa interior. Cogió un billete de diez y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No iba a esperarlo más. No estaba tan desesperada.

—Hola, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?

Luna levantó la mirada y abrió la boca para decirle al moscón que se esfumara. Pero en vez de eso frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Y pensar que creía que la noche no podía ir peor.

Ron Weasley se rió y se dirigió a los hombres que iban con él.

—Seguid adelante —dijo, cogiendo una silla de la mesa de Luna—, me reuniré con vosotros en un momento.

Luna observó cómo rodeaba la mesa y agarró el bolso.

—Ya me iba.

—Puedes quedarte y tomar una copa, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque me estoy congelando», pensó.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?

—Porque invito yo.

Las copas gratis nunca habían sido un incentivo para Luna, pero justo en ese momento una camarera pelirroja se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a hacer el tonto. Gorgojeó, se restregó contra el hombro de Ron y, en resumen, hizo de todo menos ponerse de rodillas para hacerle una mamada. Era bonita, con grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo precioso, le pidió a Ron un autógrafo, pero para su sorpresa él declinó.

—Pero te diré que haremos, Mandy —le dijo a la camarera—. Si me traes una caña y... —se interrumpió y fijó la mirada en Luna—. ¿Qué estás bebiendo? —preguntó.

Ella no podía irse. No ahora. No cuando Mandy la estaba fulminando con los ojos. Las mujeres nunca estaban celosas de Luna Lovegood.

—Kahlua con crema.

—Si me traes una caña y una Kahlua con crema, te estaría realmente agradecido —terminó.

—¿Cómo de agradecido?

Ella miró alrededor, luego se apoyó en él y le susurró al oído.

Ron se rió por lo bajo.

—Mandy —le dijo—, de verdad que no estoy interesado y eso que me estás proponiendo está prohibido por la Ley en algunos estados. Aunque he venido con Dmitri Ulanov que es extranjero y no sabe que podrían arrestarlo por eso que sugieres. Quizá acepte tu oferta.

Cuando ella se rió y se marchó, Ron se reclinó en el asiento y fijó la mirada en el trasero de Mandy.

—Creía que no estabas interesado —le recordó Luna.

—No hay nada malo en mirar —dijo, centrando la atención en Luna—, pero no es tan bonita como tú.

Luna estaba segura de que él decía eso a todas las mujeres que conocía y no se sintió halagada.

—¿Qué quería hacer contigo?

Ron negó con la cabeza y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Pues no sabría decirte.

—¿Siempre eres tan discreto?

—Sí. —Se quitó la cazadora de cuero y se la pasó por encima de la mesa. Sus hombros parecían muy anchos bajo la camisa de colores.

—¿Se me ve la piel de gallina desde ahí? —preguntó mientras aceptaba agradecida la cazadora. Le quedaba enorme y la sintió caliente sobre los hombros. Y tenía el olor almizcleño de ese hombre.

Él sonrió.

—Tus montículos son notables, sí.

Luna no tuvo que preguntar de qué montículos hablaba, ella ya los había sentido tensarse antes y había pasado vergüenza.

—¿Qué contestas a mi pregunta? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?

—¿Como yo?

—Sí. —Él sonrió—. Dulce. Encantadora. Supongo que atraerás a un montón de hombres con esa personalidad tuya tan cálida.

Ella no creyó que estuviera siendo gracioso.

—¿Quieres saber de verdad por qué estoy aquí?

—Por eso pregunté.

Podía mentir o inventarse algo. Pero al final decidió impresionarlo con la verdad. Se remangó los puños de la chaqueta y se apoyó en la mesa.

—Espero a mi amante casado, vamos a tener sexo duro toda la noche en el Marriott.

—¡Joder!

Lo había dejado anonadado, bien. Ahora sería de esperar que le largara un rollo sobre la integridad, un hombre que sospechaba que llevaría a la quiebra al Departamento de Moralidad.

—¿Toda la noche?

Decepcionada por esa reacción, ella se reclinó.

—Bueno, íbamos a tener sexo duro, pero no ha aparecido. Supongo que no pudo escaparse.

La camarera se acercó para dejar las bebidas en la mesa. Cuando colocó la cerveza de Ron delante de él, le susurró algo al oído. Él negó con la cabeza y buscó la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, luego le dio dos billetes de cinco.

La camarera apenas se había alejado cuando Luna preguntó:

—¿Qué quería esta vez?

Ron se llevó la cerveza a los labios y tomó un largo trago antes de posarla con suavidad sobre la mesa.

—Saber si Harry iba a aparecer esta noche.

—¿Y vendrá?

—No, pero aunque estuviera aquí, ella no es su tipo.

Luna tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Y cuál es su tipo?

Ron sonrió.

—Tu amiga.

Cuando él sonreía y se le iluminaban los ojos de esa manera, Luna podía entender por qué algunas mujeres lo encontraban tan atractivo.

—¿Hermione?

—Sí. —Rodeó el cuello de la botella con los dedos—. A él le gustan las mujeres como ella. Siempre ha sido así. Si no fuera así, no lo estaría pasando tan mal. Lo ha dejado destrozado.

Luna casi se atragantó con la bebida. Se lamió el licor de café del labio y murmuró:

—¿Que lo ha dejado destrozado? Hermione es una persona estupenda y él ha convertido su vida en un infierno.

—Yo de eso no sé nada. Sólo conozco la versión de Harry, bueno, la verdad es que él no habla de su vida con nadie, pero sé que cuando se enteró de la existencia de Lexie se quedó helado. Estuvo unos días tenso y con los nervios de punta. Sólo hablaba de ella. Canceló un viaje a Cancún que llevaba meses preparando y pasó también de la Copa Mundial. En vez de eso invitó a Lexie y a Hermione a su casa de Oregón.

—Sólo porque quería conseguir con mentiras que Hermione confiara en él para joderla bien jodida, en los dos sentidos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé lo que sucedió en Oregón, pero tiene sentido lo que tú estás insinuando.

—Y sobre eso de que él está herid...

—¿Luna? —Les interrumpió una voz masculina. Ella se giró a la izquierda y alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Ted que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa—. Siento el retraso, pero he tenido problemas para llegar a tiempo.

Ted era bajo y delgado y Luna se fijó por primera vez que llevaba los pantalones muy subidos. Parecía muy enclenque al lado del pedazo de hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Hola, Ted —lo saludó Luna y luego le presentó a Ron—. Éste es Ron Weasley.

Ted sonrió y le tendió la mano al conocido portero.

Ron ni sonrió ni le dio la mano a Ted. Se levantó y miró fijamente al hombre de menor tamaño.

—Sólo voy a decírtelo una vez —dijo con voz calmada—. Vete al infierno o te daré una paliza.

La sonrisa de Ted y su mano cayeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Si te acercas a Luna otra vez, te golpearé hasta que no seas más que un muñón ensangrentado.

—¡Ron! —jadeó Luna.

—Luego cuando tu esposa vaya al hospital para identificar tu cuerpo —continuó—, le contaré por qué tuve que patearte el culo.

—¡Ted! —Luna se puso de pie colocándose entre los dos hombres—. Está mintiendo. No te va a hacer daño.

Ted pasó la mirada de Ron a Luna, luego sin decir ni una palabra se giró sobre los talones y prácticamente corrió calle abajo. Luna soltó la chaqueta de Ron en la mesa y se acercó a él. Cerrando el puño comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho.

—¡Eres un matón! —Las personas que estaban sentadas cerca comenzaron a mirarla, pero no le importó.

—Ay. —Él levantó la mano y se frotó el pecho—. Para ser tan poca cosa, pegas bastante fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasa? Era mi cita —se enfureció Luna.

—Sí, y deberías estarme agradecida. Qué gusano.

Ella sabía que Ted era un poco gusano, pero era un gusano atractivo. Además había tardado tres meses en encontrarlo y ni siquiera lo había catado. Cogió el bolso de la mesa y miró al final de la calle. Si se apuraba, aún podría alcanzarlo. Cuando se estaba marchando, sintió que unos dedos le apretaban el brazo con fuerza.

—Deja que se vaya.

—No. —Luna trató de liberar el brazo, pero no pudo—. Maldito seas —juró mientras veía desvanecerse la última posibilidad de alcanzar a Ted—. Seguro que ya no me llamará más.

—Seguro que no.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la cara de risa de Ron.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustó.

—¿Qué? —Luna se rió sin humor—. ¿Y a quién le importa si te gusta a ti o no? No necesito tu aprobación.

—No es el hombre que necesitas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él le sonrió.

—Porque te aseguro que ese hombre soy yo.

Esta vez la risa de Luna sonó divertida.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

No lo creyó.

—Eres exactamente el tipo de tío con el que no salgo nunca.

—¿Qué tipo?

Ella se miró el brazo que él sujetaba con fuerza.

—El de los machotes musculosos y egocéntricos. Hombres que creen que pueden mangonear a los que son más pequeños y débiles que ellos.

Ron le soltó el brazo y cogió la chaqueta de la mesa.

—No soy un egocéntrico y no trato mal a la gente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y que es lo que acaba de pasar con Ted?

—Ted no cuenta —puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Luna otra vez—, pero seguro que él sí tiene el síndrome ese de los que mangonean a los débiles y pequeños. Seguro que golpea a su mujer.

Luna lo miró ceñudamente ante tan escandalosa suposición.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Contigo?

—A mí me tratas mal.

—Cariño, tú sí que me tratas como si fueras un martillo de demolición.

Le subió el cuello de su cazadora hasta la barbilla y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Y creo que te gusto más de lo que quieres admitir.

Luna le recorrió con la mirada y cerró los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Sé que eres hermosa y que pienso todo el tiempo en ti. Me siento muy atraído por ti, Luna.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Por mí? —Los hombres como Ron no se sentían atraídos por mujeres como ella. Era un as del deporte. Y ella era una chica de pecho plano demasiado flaca que no había tenido ni una cita hasta después del bachillerato—. No tiene gracia.

—No creo que la tenga. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi en el parque. ¿Por qué crees que te he estado llamando?

—Pensé que te iba eso de acosar a las mujeres.

Él se rió.

—No. Sólo a ti. Tú eres especial.

Por un momento Luna se permitió creerlo. Por un momento se sintió halagada por las atenciones de ese gran deportista, pero no tenía intención de salir con él. El momento duró hasta que recordó cómo se había metido con ella la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Eres realmente imbécil —dijo ella.

—Espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de idea.

Ella le agarró la muñeca.

—Te aseguro que no tiene gracia.

—Nunca pensé que fuera gracioso. Normalmente soy yo quien rechazo a las tías. Nunca me había sentido atraído por alguien que me odiara.

Estaba tan serio que casi le creyó.

—Yo no te odio —confesó.

—Bueno, eso es un principio, creo. —Él deslizó las manos de los hombros al cuello de Luna y le inclinó la barbilla con los pulgares—. ¿Todavía tienes frío?

—Un poco. —El calor de esas manos en la garganta se extendió hasta su vientre. Estaba sorprendida y algo pasmada ante esa reacción.

—¿Quieres que cojamos las bebidas y entremos?

La sorpresa se transformó en confusión.

—Quiero ir a casa.

La decepción asomó en la mueca que esbozó Ron y movió las manos a la parte superior de sus brazos.

—Te acompañaré al coche.

—Vine en taxi.

—Entonces te llevo a casa.

—De acuerdo, pero no te invitaré a entrar —dijo ella. Había mujeres que la podían considerar promiscua, pero todavía tenía sus reglas. Ron Weasley era guapo y tenía éxito, pero, aunque se comportaba como un perfecto caballero, no era su tipo.

—Eso depende de ti.

—Te lo digo en serio. No puedes entrar.

—Vale. Si quieres, te prometo que ni siquiera me bajaré de la moto.

—¿Moto?

—Bueno, vine en la Harley. Te va a encantar. —Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del bar—. Antes tengo que buscar a Dmitri y a Stuart para decirles que me marcho.

—No puedo montar contigo en una moto.

Se detuvieron en la entrada y dejaron pasar a un grupo delante.

—Claro que puedes. No dejaré que te caigas.

—No estoy preocupada por eso. —Ella lo miró a la cara iluminada por la luz anaranjada de la bombilla que había encima de la puerta—. Es que no llevo ropa interior.

Él se quedó helado durante unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—Bueno, quién lo iba a decir. Ya tenemos algo en común. Yo tampoco.

Harry siguió a Caroline Foster Snape a través del pasillo de la gran casa de Severus, en Bainbridge. Tenía el cabello rubio con hebras grises y unas pequeñas arrugas habían aparecido en las comisuras de sus ojos. Era una de esas mujeres lo suficientemente afortunadas como para madurar con gracia y sabiduría. Tenía la sabiduría de no luchar contra la edad ni con un tinte azul ni con cirugía plástica y la gracia para mantenerse bella a los sesenta y cinco años.

—Severus te está esperando —dijo mientras atravesaban el comedor. Se detuvo ante una puerta de doble hoja de caoba y miró a Harry con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos azul claro—. Voy a tener que pedirte que tu visita sea lo más corta posible. Sé que Severus te llamó para verte esta noche, pero lleva un par de días trabajando más duro de lo normal. Está cansado, pero no descansa. Sé que le pasa algo, aunque no me dice qué es. ¿Sabes que puede ser? ¿Es algo del equipo?

—No lo sé —contestó Harry. Estaba en el segundo año de un contrato de tres y no tenía que preocuparse de las negociaciones hasta el año siguiente, así que dudaba que Severus le hubiera llamado para discutir sobre su contrato. Y además, no se ocupaba de las negociaciones en persona, pagaba a una agencia de representantes deportivos para que se encargaran de sus asuntos profesionales.

—Creí que quería hablarme de los futuros fichajes —dijo, aunque pensaba que el deseo de Severus de hablar con él en persona resultaba extraño, sobre todo, un viernes por la noche.

Caroline frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta del estudio.

—Ha llegado Harry —le anunció, entrando en el despacho de Severus. Harry la siguió a una habitación decorada con cuero y madera color cereza, esculturas de pescadores japoneses y litografías de Currier e Ives. Las diferentes texturas daban impresión de riqueza y buen gusto—. Pero sólo le dejo quedarse media hora —continuó Caroline—. Luego lo acompañaré a la puerta para que puedas descansar.

Severus levantó la vista de los papeles dispersos por el escritorio.

—Cierra la puerta al salir —fue lo que le respondió a su esposa.

Ella no dijo nada, pero apretó los labios en una delgada línea al salir de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Severus le señaló una silla en el lado contrario del escritorio.

Harry escrutó la cara del anciano, y supo por qué lo había llamado. La amargura y la fatiga habían hecho aparecer unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos de Severus. En ese momento aparentaba los setenta y cinco años que tenía. Harry se sentó en un sillón de cuero y esperó.

—El otro día parecías genuinamente sorprendido de ver a Hermione Granger en televisión.

—Lo estaba.

—¿No sabías que hacía un programa aquí en Seattle?

—No.

—¿Cómo es eso, Harry? Sé de buena tinta que os conocéis bien.

—Parece que, por lo que se ve, no nos conocemos tanto —contestó Harry, preguntándose qué sabía Severus exactamente.

Severus cogió una hoja de papel y se la pasó por encima del escritorio.

—Este papel dice que estás mintiendo.

Harry tomó el documento y rápidamente examinó la copia de la partida de nacimiento de Lexie. Aparecía como el padre de Lexie, algo que lo complacía, pero no le gustaba que husmearan en su vida personal. Lanzó el papel encima del escritorio y se enfrentó a la mirada de Severus.

—¿Dónde has obtenido esto?

Severus agitó la mano para quitarle importancia a la pregunta de Harry.

—¿Es verdad?

—Sí, lo es. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

Severus encogió los hombros.

—Contraté a alguien para investigar un poco a Hermione e imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi tu nombre. —Sostuvo en alto varios documentos legales junto con la aceptación de Harry de su paternidad. Severus no se los entregó, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Harry tenía una copia en casa—. Al parecer has tenido una niña con Hermione.

—Eso ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no te dejas de sandeces y vas al grano?

Severus soltó los papeles.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que siempre me han gustado de ti, Harry. No te andas por las ramas. —Y sin apartar la mirada, preguntó—: ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con mi novia antes o después de que me dejara plantado en el altar haciéndome parecer un viejo tonto y ridículo?

Si bien a Harry no le gustaba que husmearan en su pasado o en su vida personal, en esa ocasión pensaba que la pregunta de Severus era algo justo. Lo respetaba lo suficiente para creer que merecía una respuesta.

—Conocí a Hermione después de que abandonara la boda. Nunca la había visto antes; salía de la casa cuando yo me iba y me pidió que la llevara. No llevaba vestido de novia y no sabía quién era.

Severus se recostó en la silla.

—Pero lo averiguarías en algún momento.

—Sí.

—Y a pesar de saberlo, te acostaste con ella.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente. —Tal y como estaban las cosas, le había hecho a Severus un gran favor llevándose a Hermione de la boda. Ella podía ser muy mezquina y Harry no creía que Severus se tomara nada bien que le dijeran que no era memorable en la cama. No como Harry. Severus estaba mejor sin ella. Ella podía conseguir que un hombre se sintiera ardiente y duro para luego hacerlo avergonzarse de sí mismo al recordarle con aquella voz dulce y afilada su segundo matrimonio con una stripper. Era muy cruel, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fuisteis amantes?

—No demasiado. —Conocía a Severus y sabía que no le había llamado para oír los detalles jugosos—. Déjate de rollos y ve al grano.

—Eres un jugador de hockey condenadamente bueno y nunca me ha importado dónde metes la polla. Pero cuando jodiste a Hermione me jodiste a mí.

Harry se levantó y durante un segundo consideró saltar sobre el escritorio y golpear a Severus hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Si no hubiera sido tan mayor, lo hubiera hecho. Hermione era la mujer más seductora y ardiente con la que había estado, pero no era una mujer para follar y olvidar. Era mucho más que eso para él y no merecía que hablaran de ella como si fuera basura. A duras penas reprimió la cólera.

—Todavía no has ido al grano.

—Puedes tener tu carrera con los Chinooks o puedes tener a Hermione. Pero no puedes tener las dos cosas.

A Harry no le gustaba que lo amenazaran más de lo que le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

—¿Estás amenazándome con un traspaso?

Severus estaba mortalmente serio cuando le dijo:

—Sólo si me fuerzas a hacerlo.

Harry consideró decirle a Severus que se fuera a la mierda y darle una patada en su viejo culo arrugado. Cinco meses antes lo hubiera hecho. Aunque a Harry le encantaba jugar en los Chinooks y no se veía jugando en otro equipo, no respondía bien a las amenazas. Pero ahora tenía demasiado que perder. Acababa de descubrir que tenía una hija y le acababan de dar la custodia compartida.

—Hermione y yo tenemos una hija, así que tal vez deberías aclararme qué entiendes por «tener».

—Puedes ver a tu hija todo lo que quieras —comenzó Severus—. Pero no toques a la madre. No salgas con ella. No te cases con ella, o tú y yo tendremos problemas.

Si Severus le hubiera amenazado así hacía un año o tan sólo unos meses atrás, lo más probable era que hubiera forzado un traspaso. Pero ¿cómo podía ejercer de padre con Lexie si tenía que mudarse a Detroit, a Nueva York o incluso a Los Angeles? ¿Cómo podía ver crecer a Lexie si no vivían en el mismo estado?

—Demonios, Severus —dijo, observándolo—, no sé quién desagrada más al otro, si Hermione a mí o yo a ella. Si me lo hubieras preguntado la semana pasada, te podrías haber ahorrado preocupaciones y me hubieras ahorrado el paseito hasta aquí. Quiero a Hermione lo mismo que a un grano en el culo y ella me quiere aún menos.

Los ojos cansados de Severus llamaron a Harry mentiroso.

—Tú recuerda lo que te he dicho.

—No soy propenso a olvidar. —Harry lo miró por última vez, luego se giró y salió de la habitación. Salió de la casa con el ultimátum de Severus resonando en sus oídos. «Puedes tener tu carrera con los Chinooks o puedes tener a Hermione. Pero no puedes tener las dos cosas».

Esperó el transbordador durante quince minutos y cuando llegó a su casa flotante, lo absurdo de la amenaza de Severus hizo que esbozara una sonrisa. Suponía que el viejo pensaba que había encontrado la venganza perfecta. Y lo podría haber sido, pero Harry y Hermione ni siquiera podían tolerar estar juntos en la misma habitación. Forzarlos a estar juntos habría sido un castigo más apropiado.

Timbres, campanas, gritos, rechinar de llantas y vasos rotos resonaron en los oídos de Harry mientras veía cómo Lexie chocaba con violencia contra árboles, se subía a las aceras y atropellaba a los peatones.

—Soy bastante buena —gritó ella por encima de ese caos.

Clavó la vista en la pantalla delante de Lexie y sintió que empezaban a palpitarle las sienes.

—Ten cuidado con esa señora mayor —le advirtió demasiado tarde. Lexie la atropello haciéndola volar por los aires.

A Harry no le gustaban demasiado ni los videojuegos ni las salas de juegos. No le gustaban los centros comerciales, prefería comprarse lo que necesitaba por correo, y tampoco solía ir a ver películas de dibujos animados. La partida terminó y Harry giró la muñeca para mirarse el reloj.

—Ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Gané, Harry? —preguntó Lexie, señalando la puntuación en la pantalla. En el dedo medio, llevaba puesto un anillo de plata con filigranas que le había comprado en una joyería del Pike Place Market, y en el asiento junto al de ella estaba el gato de cristal que le había comprado en otra tienda. La parte de atrás del Range Rover estaba cargada de juguetes y sólo estaban matando el tiempo antes de que él y Lexie entraran en el cine para ver El jorobado de Notre Dame.

Estaba tratando de comprar el amor de su hija. Era tenaz. Y no le importaba. Le compraría cualquier cosa, se pasaría horas en docenas de salas de juegos o viendo películas de Disney, si con ello conseguía que su hija lo llamara «papá» una sola vez.

—Casi ganaste —mintió, tomándola de la mano—. Coge el gato —añadió; luego se dirigieron a la salida de la sala de juegos. Haría cualquier cosa por tener delante de él a la antigua Lexie.

Cuando la había recogido antes en su casa, la había encontrado en la puerta sin huella de sombras o coloretes. Era sábado, y si bien prefería verla sin maquillaje, estaba tan desesperado por que volviera a ser la niña que había conocido en junio que le había sugerido que se pusiera un poco de brillo en los labios. Ella había declinado la sugerencia con una sacudida de cabeza.

Podría haber intentado hablar con Hermione de nuevo sobre el inusual comportamiento de Lexie, pero no estaba en casa cuando fue a buscar a la niña. Según la canguro, que llevaba un piercing en el lado derecho de la nariz, Hermione estaba trabajando, pero volvería a casa antes de que él regresase con Lexie.

Tal vez podría hablar con Hermione más tarde, pensó mientras se dirigían al cine. Quizá por una vez, podrían comportarse como adultos razonables para poder decidir qué era más conveniente para su hija,. Sí, quizá podrían. Pero había algo en Hermione que hacía aflorar sus peores instintos y el deseo de enfrentarse a ella.

—¡Mira! —Lexie se paró bruscamente y clavó la mirada en el escaparate de la tienda de enfrente. Detrás del cristal varios gatitos con rayas rodaban como pelotas peludas y se perseguían alrededor de un rascador en forma de poste. Eran unos seis gatos recién nacidos y ella los observaba maravillada, Harry atisbo un vislumbre de la niñita que le había robado el corazón en Marymoor Park.

—¿Quieres entrar y echar un vistazo rápido? —le preguntó.

Lo miró como si hubiera sugerido un delito grave.

—Mamá dice que yo no... —Se interrumpió y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Vale. Entraré contigo.

Harry abrió la puerta de la tienda de animales para dejar entrar a su hija. La tienda estaba vacía con excepción de una vendedora que escribía algo en una libreta detrás del mostrador.

Lexie le pasó a Harry el gato de cristal que le había comprado, luego caminó hacia la jaula y se detuvo delante. Metió la mano dentro y movió los dedos. De inmediato, un atigrado gato amarillo la agarró y le envolvió su pequeño cuerpo peludo alrededor de la muñeca. Ella se rió tontamente y levantó el gatito a su pecho.

Harry metió la figura de cristal en el bolsillo de la pechera de su polo azul y verde, y luego se arrodilló al lado de Lexie. Rascó al gatito entre las orejas y con los nudillos rozó la barbilla de su hija. No sabría decir qué era más suave.

Lexie lo miró tan excitada que apenas se podía contener.

—Me encanta, Harry.

Él tocó la pequeña oreja del gatito y volvió a acariciar la barbilla de Lexie.

—Me puedes llamar papá —le dijo, conteniendo el aliento.

Los grandes ojos verdes de Lexie parpadearon una vez, dos veces, luego ella escondió una sonrisa en la parte superior de la cabeza del gatito. Apareció un hoyuelo en su pálida mejilla, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Todos esos gatitos ya están vacunados —anunció la vendedora desde atrás de Harry.

Harry se miró la punta de las deportivas mientras la decepción le embargaba el corazón.

—Sólo estamos mirando —le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Les puedo dejar ese gatito atigrado por cincuenta dólares. Es una ganga.

Harry creía que con la obsesión de Lexie por los animales si Hermione hubiera querido que tuviera uno, ya se lo habría comprado.

—Su madre probablemente me mataría si aparece en casa con un gatito.

—¿Y un perrito? Justo acaba de llegarme un pequeño dálmata.

—¿Un dálmata? —Lexie los oyó—. ¿Tenes un dálmata?

—Venid por aquí. —La vendedora apuntó hacia una pared de perreras de cristal.

Lexie devolvió el gatito a la jaula con suavidad y se movió hacia las perreras. Los cubículos de cristal estaban vacíos con excepción del dálmata, un perro esquimal en la parte de atrás y una rata grande sobre un tazón de comida.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lexie, señalando la rata casi sin pelo con enormes orejas.

—Es un chihuahua. Es un perro muy pequeño.

Harry pensó que no deberían llamarlo perro. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y parecía patético, era una vergüenza para la raza canina.

—¿Tene frío? —preguntó Lexie, presionando la frente contra el cristal.

—Espero que no. Trato de mantenerlo muy caliente.

—Debe estar asustado. —Colocó la mano en la perrera y dijo—: Añora a su mamá.

—Oh, no —dijo Harry mientras recordaba cómo había tenido que rescatar un pececillo en el Pacífico. Pero no se veía fingiendo salvar a un tembloroso perro estúpido—. No, no añora a su mamá. Le gusta vivir aquí solo. Apuesto a que le gusta pasar la noche en su plato de comida. Apuesto a que está soñando algo agradable ahora mismo, que se estremece porque está soñando que hay un fuerte viento.

—Los chihuahuas son una raza nerviosa —informó la vendedora.

—¿Nerviosa? —Harry apuntó hacia el perro—. Está dormido.

La mujer sonrió.

—Sólo necesita un poco de calor y mucho amor —dijo; luego se dirigió a unas puertas de vaivén. Unos segundos más tarde la parte de atrás de la perrera de cristal se abrió y un par de manos cogieron al perro.

—Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la película. —Harry lo dijo demasiado tarde. La mujer volvió y puso el perro en brazos de Lexie.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Lexie mientras miraba a los pequeños y brillantes ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

—No tiene nombre —contestó la mujer—. Es su dueño quien debe ponérselo.

La pequeña lengua rosada del perro salió como una flecha y lamió la barbilla de Lexie.

—Le gusto.

Harry miró el reloj, deseando que Lexie y el perro se separaran.

—La película va a empezar. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Ya la he visto tres veces —dijo sin apartar los ojos del perro—. Eres un perrito precioso —dijo con un acento arrastrado muy parecido al de su madre—. Dame un besito.

—No. —Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente como un piloto de avión intentando aterrizar con un solo motor—. Nada de besos.

—Ha dejado de temblar. —Lexie se frotó la mejilla contra la cara del perrito y él le lamió la oreja.

—Tienes que devolverlo.

—Pero lo quiero y me quiere. ¿No me lo puedo quedar?

—Oh, no. Tu madre me mataría.

—No le importará.

Harry oyó la mentira en la voz de Lexie y se arrodilló a su lado. Podía sentir cómo el otro motor de su avión imaginario comenzaba a fallar. Tenía que pensar rápidamente algo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Sí, lo hará, pero ¿sabes qué? Te compraré una tortuga y la puedes tener en mi casa, y cada vez que vengas puedes jugar con ella.

Con el perro feliz entre los brazos, Lexie se apoyó en el pecho de Harry.

—No quiero una tortuga. Quiero al pequeño Pongo.

—¿Pongo? No puedes ponerle nombre, Lexie. No es tuyo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Lexie y le tembló la barbilla.

—Pero le quiero y me quiere.

—¿No prefieres tener un perro de verdad? Podemos mirar perros de verdad el próximo fin de semana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Éste es un perro de verdad. Pero algo pequeño. Y no tiene mamá, y si lo dejo aquí me echará de menos y lo pasará muy mal. —Las lágrimas le empaparon las pestañas cuando sollozó—. Por favor, papá, déjame conservar a Pongo.

El corazón de Harry colisionó contra sus costillas y amenazó con salírsele por la garganta. Miró la cara lastimosamente triste de su hija y finalmente se estrelló. Ardió. Fue incapaz de impedirlo. Era tonto, pero le había llamado «papá». Cogió la cartera y le entregó la Visa a la feliz dependienta.

—De acuerdo —dijo, la cogió y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Pero tu mamá nos va a matar.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo quedarme con Pongo?

—Supongo que sí.

Su llanto se incrementó y enterró la cara en el cuello de su padre.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo —gimió y él sintió la humedad contra la piel—. Seré buena por siempre jamás. —Le temblaron los hombros, el perro temblaba y Harry temió ponerse a temblar también—. Te quiero, papá —susurró.

Si no hacía algo rápido, empezaría a llorar igual que Lexie. Comenzaría a llorar como una chica allí mismo, delante de la vendedora.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo, luego se aclaró la voz—. También compraremos comida.

—Y probablemente necesitareis un transportín —informó la dependienta tomando la tarjeta de crédito—. Y como tiene muy poco pelo también un suéter.

Cuando Harry cargó a Lexie, a Pongo y los accesorios del perro en el Range Rover, tenía casi mil dólares menos en la cuenta. Mientras atravesaban la ciudad hacia Bellevue, Lexie habló sin parar y le cantó nanas al perro. Pero cuanto más se acercaban a su calle, más callada estaba. Cuando Harry aparcó al lado de la acera, el silencio llenaba el coche.

Harry le tendió la mano a Lexie para salir del vehículo y tampoco hablaron mientras caminaban por la acera. Se detuvieron bajo la luz del porche mirando la puerta cerrada, posponiendo el momento en que tendrían que enfrentarse a Hermione con esa rata temblorosa en los brazos de Lexie.

—Se va a poner como una loca —le informó Lexie apenas en un susurro.

Harry sintió cómo su manita asía la de él.

—Sí, nos va a salpicar la mierda.

Lexie no lo corrigió. Sólo inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—Sí.

«Puedes tener tu carrera con los Chinooks o puedes tener a Hermione. Pero no puedes tener las dos cosas». Casi se rió. Incluso aunque admitiera que estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione, creía que después de esa noche su carrera estaba tan segura como Fort Knox.

La puerta se abrió y la predicción de Harry sobre las salpicaduras de mierda se hizo realidad. Hermione pasó la mirada de Harry a Lexie, luego al perro que temblaba en los brazos de su hija.

—¿Qué es eso?

Lexie se calló y dejó hablar a Harry.

—Ah, entramos en una tienda de animales...

—¡Oh no! —gimió Hermione—. ¿La dejaste entrar en una tienda de animales? No se la puede dejar entrar. La última vez que entró lloró tanto que vomitó.

—Bueno, el lado bueno, es que esta vez no se puso enferma.

—¿El lado bueno? —Hermione señaló los brazos de Lexie y gritó—: ¿Es eso un chihuahua?

—Eso es lo que dijo la dependienta, pero yo no estoy demasiado convencido.

—Devuélvelo.

—No, mami. Pongo es mío.

—¿Pongo? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? —Miró a Harry y entrecerró los ojos—. Estupendo. Pongo puede vivir con Harry.

—No tengo patio.

—Tienes cubierta. Con eso basta.

—No puede vivir con papá porque entonces sólo lo podría ver los fines de semana, y no podría enseñarle a comportarse.

—¿Enseñar a quién? A Pongo o a tu papá.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Mione.

—Lo sé. Devuélvelo, Harry.

—Ojalá pudiera. Pero la vendedora dijo que no puede devolverse. No puedo devolver a Pongo. —Veía a Hermione allí de pie tan guapa como siempre y muy, muy enfadada. Pero por primera vez desde Cannon Beach no quería pelearse con ella. No quería provocarla más—. Lo siento, pero Lexie empezó a llorar y no pude decir que no. Le puso nombre y lloró en mi cuello y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya le había dado a la dependienta mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Alexandra Luna, entra en casa.

—Ajá —dijo Lexie, luego abrazó a su perro, agachó la cabeza y pasó corriendo delante de su madre.

Harry se movió para seguirla, pero Hermione le cortó el paso.

—Le he dicho a esa niña durante cinco años que no puede tener a una mascota hasta que cumpla diez. Te la llevas unas horas y vuelve a casa con un perro sin pelo.

Él levantó su mano derecha.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Prometo que compraré toda su comida y Lexie y yo lo llevaremos a adiestrar.

—¡Puedo pagar su maldita comida! —Hermione levantó las manos y se presionó la frente con los dedos. Sentía como si fuera a estallarle la cabeza—. Estoy tan enfadada que no puedo pensar.

—¿Ayudaría que te dijera que compré un libro sobre esa raza?

—No, Harry —suspiró ella, dejando caer las manos—. No ayudaría.

—También tengo un transportín. —La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró con él—. Le compré un montón de cosas.

Hermione trató de ignorar la aceleración de su pulso cuando la cogió.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

Él abrió una de las puertas traseras del Range Rover y le pasó un pequeño transportín para perros.

—Supongo que se pasará la noche ahí y así no se hará pis en el suelo —dijo, y luego metió la cabeza dentro del vehículo otra vez—. Aquí hay un libro de entrenamiento, otro de chihuahuas y otro más, hizo una pausa para leer el título, Cómo educar un perro para vivir con él. Comida, galletitas para perros, juguetes para masticar, collar y correa y un suéter pequeño.

—¿Suéter? ¿Compraste todo esto en la tienda?

—Voy a cerrar. —Dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza por el otro lado.

Por encima del transportín, Hermione recorrió con la mirada los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Harry. Sus vaqueros estaban descoloridos en algunos lugares y estaban sujetos por un cinturón de cuero.

—Sé que está por aquí en alguna parte —le dijo, y ella rápidamente miró al maletero del todoterreno. Estaba lleno de grandes bolsas de juguetes y una caja donde ponía Ultimate Hockey.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó, señalándolo con la cabeza.

Harry la miró por encima del hombro.

—Son cosas que he comprado para Lexie. No tengo nada para ella cuando está en mi casa, así que hemos comprado algo. No puedo creer cuánto cuestan las Barbies. No sabía que valían sesenta dólares cada una. —Se enderezó y le dio un tubo—. Es la pasta dentífrica de Pongo.

Hermione estaba consternada.

—¿Has pagado sesenta dólares por una Barbie?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, piensa que una venía con un perro de lanas, otra con una chaqueta estampada de cebra y una boina a juego, creo que no me timaron demasiado.

Lo habían embaucado. A los pocos días de abrir las cajas, Lexie tendría esas muñecas desnudas por la casa y parecería que las había recogido de una tienda de segunda mano. Hermione raramente compraba juguetes caros a Lexie. Su hija no los trataba mejor porque hubieran costado más y, además, había muchos meses en los que Hermione no podría permitirse el lujo de gastarse ciento veinte dólares en unas muñecas

Tenía tendencia a volverse un poco loca y gastar bastante en navidades y en los cumpleaños, pero tenía que hacer cálculos y ahorrar dinero para esas ocasiones. Harry no lo hacía. El mes pasado, cuando su abogado había elaborado el acuerdo de custodia, se había enterado de que Harry ganaba seis millones de dólares al año jugando al hockey e invirtiendo. Ella nunca podría competir con eso.

Miró la cara sonriente de Harry y se preguntó qué estaría tramando. Si no tenía cuidado, él lo tomaría todo y ella se quedaría sin nada excepto ese perro sin pelo.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Cómo quieres el café? ¿Solo o con leche? —le preguntó Hermione a Luna mientras llenaba el filtro metálico con café exprés.

—Con leche —respondió Luna sin dejar de mirar a Pongo que estaba tumbado mordisqueando una galleta para perros—. ¡Demonios!, qué perro más patético. Hasta mi gato es más grande que ese chucho. Bootsie se lo comería de un bocado.

—Lexie —gritó Hermione—. Luna está insultando a Pongo otra vez.

Lexie se dirigió hacia la cocina, haciendo aspavientos con las manos ocultas por las mangas del chubasquero.

—No insultes a mi perro. —Frunciendo el ceño cogió la mochila de la mesa—. Es muy sensible. —Se arrodilló y acercó su cara a la del perro—. Ahora teno que irme al colé, te veré más tarde. —La mascota dejó de comerse la galleta el tiempo suficiente para darle un lametazo a Lexie en la boca

—Oye, ya hemos hablado de que no puedes hacer eso —la regañó Hermione mientras cogía un cartón de leche desnatada de la nevera—. Los perros tienen hábitos poco saludables.

Lexie se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—No me importa. Le quiero.

—Ya, pero a mí sí que me importa. Ahora será mejor que te apresures a recoger a Amy o perderéis el autobús.

Lexie frunció los labios para darle un beso de despedida.

Hermione meneó la cabeza y acompañó a Lexie a la puerta principal.

—Yo no beso a las niñas que se dedican a besar perros que se lamen el culo. —Desde la entrada observó cómo Lexie cruzaba la calle y después regresó a la cocina—. Está loca por ese perro —le comentó a Luna mientras echaba un vistazo a la cafetera—. Lo tiene desde hace cinco días y ya está totalmente integrado en nuestras vidas. Deberías ver la camisetita vaquera que le hizo.

—Tengo que decirte algo —farfulló Luna con rapidez.

Hermione miró a su amiga por encima del hombro. Sospechaba que a Luna le pasaba algo. Por lo general no iba tan temprano a su casa para tomar café y hacía días que la encontraba algo distante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Le quiero.

Hermione sonrió mientras llenaba la cafetera con una jarra.

—Yo también te quiero.

—No. —Luna meneó la cabeza—. No, me refiero a Ron. Le quiero a él, quiero a Ron, el portero.

—¿A quién? —Las manos de Hermione se detuvieron en el aire y arrugó el ceño—. ¿Al amigo de Harry?

—Sí.

Hermione colocó la jarra de cristal en la cafetera, pero se olvidó de encenderla.

—Creía que lo odiabas.

—Lo hacía. Pero ya no lo hago.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Luna parecía tan confusa como Hermione.

—¡No lo sé! Me llevó a casa desde un pub el viernes pasado por la noche y ya no se fue.

—¿Ha estado viviendo contigo los últimos seis días? —Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina. Tenía que sentarse.

—Bueno, en realidad, más bien durante las últimas seis noches.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—No, pero entiendo lo que debes estar pensando. No sé cómo ocurrió. Estaba diciéndole que no podía entrar en mi casa, y antes de saber qué sucedía estábamos desnudos y peleándonos por quién tenía que estar encima. Ganó y me enamoré de él.

Hermione estaba anonadada por la impresión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Él estaba arriba.

—¡No quería decir eso! —Si Hermione tuviera que cambiar algo en Luna, sería la tendencia que tenía su amiga en dar detalles que ella no quería conocer—. ¿Estás segura de que estás enamorada de él?

Luna asintió con la cabeza y, por primera vez en siete años de amistad, Hermione vio que las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos azules de su amiga. Luna era siempre tan fuerte que a Hermione le rompía el corazón verla llorar.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró y se acercó para arrodillarse junto a la silla de Luna—. Lo siento mucho. —La rodeó con sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla—. Los hombres son imbéciles perdidos.

—Lo sé —sollozó Luna—. Todo era maravilloso y va y tiene que hacer eso.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Luna se echó hacia atrás y miró la cara de Hermione.

—Me pidió que me casara con él.

Hermione se cayó de culo, estupefacta.

—Le dije que era demasiado pronto, pero no me ha querido escuchar. Me dijo que me amaba y que sabía que yo le amaba a él. —Cogió un extremo del mantel de lino de Hermione y se lo pasó por los ojos—. Ya le dije que casarse ahora no era la mejor opción, pero no me ha querido escuchar.

—Por supuesto que no te puedes casar con él ahora. —Hermione se agarró a la mesa para ponerse de pie—. La semana pasada ni siquiera te caía bien. ¿Cómo espera que tomes una decisión tan importante en tan poco tiempo? Seis días no son suficientes para saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

—Lo supe después del tercer día.

Hermione buscó otra vez la silla. Se sentía mareada y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte con él o no?

—Oh, sí.

—Pero, ¿le has dicho que no?

—¡Le dije que sí! Intenté decirle que no, pero no me dejó —dijo, y estalló de nuevo en sollozos—. Debe sonar estúpido e impulsivo, mi única disculpa es que lo amo de verdad y no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No pareces feliz.

—¡Lo soy! Nunca me he sentido así. Ron hace que me sienta bien incluso cuando pensaba que era imposible que me sintiera mejor. Me hace reír y piensa que soy divertida. Me hace feliz, pero... —Se interrumpió para secarse de nuevo los ojos—. Quiero que tú también seas feliz.

—¿Yo?

—Los últimos meses has sido muy desgraciada, en especial desde lo que pasó en Oregón. Me siento fatal porque tú lo estás pasando tan mal y yo nunca he sido más feliz.

—Soy feliz —le aseguró a Luna, y se preguntó si sería verdad. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo se sentía ante las cosas que le pasaban. Si lo pensaba fríamente, en esos momentos la única palabra que acudía a su mente era conmoción. Pero ése no era el momento de examinar sus sentimientos y analizarlos—. Oye —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, alargando los brazos hacia Luna y dando una palmadita en la mesa—. Por ahora nos vamos en concentrar en tu felicidad. Al parecer tenemos que organizar una boda.

Luna colocó las manos sobre las de Hermione.

—Sé que todo esto parece demasiado impulsivo, pero amo a Ron de verdad —dijo, su cara se iluminaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de él.

Hermione observó los ojos de su amiga y dejó que el amor y la excitación que vio en ellos despejaran todas sus dudas por el momento.

—¿Ya habéis elegido un día?

—El diez de octubre.

—¡Pero si sólo faltan tres semanas!

—Lo sé, pero la temporada de hockey comienza el día cinco en Detroit, y Ron no puede perderse el primer partido de la temporada. Después le toca ir a Nueva York y a San Luis antes de regresar aquí para jugar el día nueve contra Colorado, ya que jamás se pierde un partido contra Patrick Roy. Hemos estado mirando todas las fechas y al parecer las tres semanas siguientes serán bastante tranquilas. Así que Ron y yo nos casaremos el diez, nos iremos una semana a Maui de luna de miel, yo regresaré a tiempo para el catering de la fiesta de los Bennet, y Hugh se irá a Toronto para jugar contra los Maple Leafs.

—Tres semanas —protestó Hermione—. ¿Cómo voy a poder organizar una buena boda en tan sólo tres semanas?

—No vas a hacerlo. Quiero que estés en la boda, no en la cocina. He decidido contratar a Anne Maclear para que se encargue de todo. Fue la que organizó el catering del banquete del Redmond y estará encantada de aceptar el trabajo en cuanto se entere. Sólo quiero dos cosas de ti. Que me ayudes a escoger un vestido de novia, sabes que soy un desastre con ese tipo de cosas. Es probable que elija algo horroroso y ni siquiera me entere.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me encantará ayudarte.

—Tengo que pedirte otra cosa más. —Hermione le apretó las manos con más fuerza—. Quiero que seas mi dama de honor. Pero Ron le va a pedir a Harry que sea su padrino por lo que tendrás que estar con él.

Las lágrimas le pusieron a Hermione un nudo en la garganta.

—No te preocupes por nosotros. Me encantará ser tu dama de honor.

—Hay un problema más y es el peor de todos.

—¿Qué puede haber peor que planear una boda en tres semanas y tener que estar con Harry?

—Severus Snape.

Hermione se quedó paralizada.

—Le dije a Ron que no podíamos invitarlo, pero Ron no sabe cómo evitarlo. Piensa que si invitamos a sus compañeros del equipo y a los entrenadores e instructores, no podremos ignorar al dueño del equipo. Le sugerí que invitáramos sólo a los amigos íntimos, pero sus compañeros de equipo son sus mejores amigos. Así que no sabemos cómo hacer para invitar a unos sí y a otros no. —Luna se cubrió la cara con las manos—. No sabemos qué hacer.

—Por supuesto que invitareis a Severus. —Hermione tomó el control, mientras tenía la sensación de que su pasado regresaba para acosarla. Primero Harry y ahora Severus.

Luna meneó la cabeza y dejó caer las manos.

—No puedo hacerte eso.

—Soy adulta. Y Severus Snape no me asusta —le dijo al tiempo que se preguntaba si realmente era cierto. Allí sentada en la cocina, no estaba asustada, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría cuando lo viera en la boda—. Invítale a él y a cualquier persona que desees. No te preocupes por mí.

—Le dije a Ron que lo mejor sería irnos a Las Vegas y que nos casara uno de esos imitadores de Elvis. Eso solucionaría todos los problemas.

De ninguna manera, Hermione no podía permitir que su mejor amiga acabara casándose en Las Vegas por culpa de los errores de su pasado.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —le advirtió, alzando la nariz—. Ya sabes lo que opino acerca de la gente de mal gusto y que te case Elvis es de lo más vulgar. Y yo tendría que regalarte algo igual de mediocre. Algo que comprara por televenta, como el cortador de cristal con el que puedes hacer tus propios jarrones con botellas de Pepsi. Y lo siento, pero creo que si hago eso, después no me mirarás igual.

Luna se rió.

—Vale, nada de Elvis.

—Bien. Será una boda preciosa —predijo, y se levantó para ir a buscar su agenda.

Juntas se pusieron manos a la obra. Llamaron a los proveedores que Luna quería contratar, luego subieron al coche de Hermione y condujeron hasta Redmond.

A la semana siguiente, llamaron a la floristería y buscaron el vestido de novia. Entre Lovegood's, el programa de televisión, Lexie y la rapidez con la que se aproximaba la boda, Hermione no tuvo tiempo para sí misma. El único momento del día en que podía sentarse y relajarse un poco eran las noches del lunes y del miércoles, cuando Harry se llevaba a Lexie y a Pongo a las clases de entrenamiento de mascotas. Pero, incluso entonces, no se podía relajar. No cuando Harry aparecía por su casa, alto, atractivo y oliendo como una tardía brisa de verano. Lo veía y ese estúpido corazón suyo comenzaba a palpitar y, cuando él se marchaba, le dolía el pecho. Se había vuelto a enamorar de él. Sólo que esta vez se sentía más infeliz que la anterior. Había estado firmemente convencida de que ya no se dedicaba a querer a los que no podían corresponder a su amor, pero al parecer no era así. Sin embargo, pese a que le había roto el corazón, lo más probable era que siempre amara a Harry, que se apropiaría de su amor y el de su hija y la dejaría sin nada. Luna se casaría y seguiría con su vida. Hermione sintió que la dejaban atrás. Su vida era plena, pero a pesar de eso, los que más amaba tomaban caminos que ella no podía seguir.

En unos días, Lexie pasaría su primer fin de semana con Harry y conocería a Sirius Black y a la madre de Harry, Lily. Su hija tendría la familia que Hermione no le podía ofrecer. Una familia de la que ella no formaba parte y a la que nunca pertenecería. Harry podía ofrecer a Lexie todo lo que deseara o necesitara y Hermione se sentía apartada y abandonada.

Diez días antes de la boda, Hermione estaba sola, sentada en el despacho de Lovegood's, pensando en Lexie y Harry y en Luna y sintiéndose sola. Cuando Víktor llamó y le sugirió que comiera con él en McCormick and Schmick's se alegró de poder escapar por unas horas. Era viernes, tenía mucho trabajo esa noche y necesitaba una cara amiga y una conversación agradable.

Mientras comían almejas y cangrejos, le contó a Víktor todo sobre Luna y la boda.

—Se casará el jueves siguiente a éste —dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos en la servilleta de lino—. Con tan poco tiempo, han tenido suerte de encontrar una pequeña iglesia sin religión oficial en Kirkland y un salón de banquetes en Redmond para la recepción posterior. Lexie llevará las flores y yo soy la dama de honor. —Hermione meneó la cabeza con el tenedor en la mano—. Aún no me he comprado el vestido. Doy gracias a Dios de que todo este lío acabe pronto y ya no tenga que preocuparme de nada parecido hasta que Lexie se case.

—¿No piensas casarte?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Cuando pensaba en casarse, se imaginaba siempre a Harry con el esmoquin que llevaba el día que le hicieron el reportaje para GQ.

—Lo cierto es que no he pensado en ello.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo has pensado?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Víktor y sonrió.

—¿Me lo estás proponiendo?

—Lo haría si pensara que ibas a aceptar.

La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó de golpe.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, y depositó otra concha de almeja sobre el montón de su plato—. No tenía pensado avergonzarte proponiéndotelo ahora, y no pienso hacerlo mientras sepa que me vas a rechazar. Sé que no estás preparada.

Lo miró fijamente, a ese maravilloso hombre que tanto significaba para ella, pero al que no amaba como una mujer debería amar a su marido. Su cabeza quería amarle, pero su corazón ya amaba a otro.

—No rechaces la idea sin más. Simplemente piénsalo —dijo él, y ella lo hizo. Pensó cómo se resolverían algunos de sus problemas casándose con Víktor.

Podía proporcionarle una vida confortable para ella y para Lexie y podrían formar una familia. Puede que no lo amara como debiera, pero quizá con el tiempo lo hiciera. Quizá su cabeza pudiera convencer a su corazón.

Harry arrojó la camiseta sobre el montón de calcetines y deportivas que había en el suelo del baño. Vestido sólo con unos pantalones de deporte, se cubrió la parte inferior de la cara con crema de afeitar. Mientras buscaba la maquinilla de afeitar, miró al espejo y sonrió.

—Si quieres, puedes entrar y hablar conmigo —le dijo a Lexie que se había detenido a sus espaldas para mirar a hurtadillas dentro del baño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me estoy afeitando —colocó la cuchilla en la mejilla izquierda y la deslizó hacia abajo.

—Mamá se depila las piernas y la axilas —comentó mientras se acercaba a él. Llevaba un camisón de rayas rosas y blancas y tenía el cabello despeinado por la noche de sueño. La noche anterior había sido la primera vez que se quedaba con él, y después de que él matara la araña de su cama, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Tras aplastar al insecto con un libro, ella lo miró como si pudiera caminar sobre las aguas—. Supongo que tendré que depilarme cuando esté en séptimo —continuó—. Probablemente entonces ya tenga pelos. —Le miró con atención a través del espejo—. ¿Crees que Pongo será peludo?

Harry enjuagó la maquinilla y negó con la cabeza.

—No, nunca tendrá demasiado pelo.

Al recoger a Lexie la noche anterior, el pobre perrito llevaba un nuevo jersey rojo con joyas de imitación cosidas por todas partes y una gorra a juego. Cuando entró en la casa, el perro le miró y corrió hacia otra habitación para esconderse. Hermione supuso que le asustaba la altura de Harry, pero Harry imaginó que el pobre Pongo no quería que otro espécimen del género masculino le viera con esa pinta de marica.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa gran pupa en la ceja?

—¿Esta cosita? —se señaló una vieja cicatriz—. Cuando tenía unos diecinueve años, un chico me lanzó el disco a la cabeza y no me agaché a tiempo.

—¿Te dolió?

«Como un condenado».

—No. —Harry levantó la barbilla y se afeitó debajo de la mandíbula. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lexie lo observaba—. Quizá deberías ir vistiéndote. Tu abuela y tu bisabuelo Sirius estarán aquí en media hora.

—¿Me puedes peinar? —ella levantó la mano y le mostró un cepillo.

—No sé si sabré peinar a una niña.

—Puedes hacerme una coleta. Es muy fácil. O quizá dos coletas. Tienes que asegurarte de que están muy altas; no me gusta llevarlas tan bajas.

—Lo intentaré —dijo, limpiando la crema de afeitar y los restos de vello de la cuchilla, y a continuación empezar a afeitarse la otra mejilla—. Pero si pareces una niña salvaje no me eches la culpa.

Lexie se rió y apoyó la cabeza contra él. Sintió el fino pelo de Lexie contra la piel de su costado.

—Si mamá se casa con Víktor, ¿yo seguiría apellidándome Potter como tú?

La cuchilla de afeitar se detuvo bruscamente en la comisura de la boca de Harry. Deslizó la mirada por el espejo hasta la cara levantada de Lexie. Con lentitud bajó la maquinilla de su cara y la metió bajo el agua caliente.

—¿Tu madre piensa casarse con Víktor?

Lexie se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá. Se lo está pensando.

Harry no había pensado en serio que Hermione pudiera casarse con alguien. Pero ahora, al pensar en que otro hombre la tocara, sintió como si lo golpearan en el estómago. Terminó de afeitarse y cerró el grifo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—Sí, pero como tú eres mi papá le dije que debía casarse contigo.

Él cogió una toalla y se limpió la crema que le había quedado debajo de la oreja izquierda

—¿Y ella qué dijo?

—Se rió y dijo que eso era algo que no iba a pasar, pero puedes pedírselo, ¿verdad?

«¿Casarse con Hermione?» No podía casarse con Hermione. Aunque se habían llevado bastante bien después del incidente de Pongo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle.

Era lo suficientemente sincero consigo mismo para admitir que ella le gustaba. Quizá demasiado. Todas las veces que había ido a recoger a Lexie la había imaginado sin ropa, pero la lujuria no era suficiente para comprometerse durante toda la vida. La respetaba, pero el respeto tampoco era suficiente. Amaba a Lexie y quería darle todo lo que necesitara para ser feliz, pero años atrás había aprendido que uno no debía casarse sólo porque hubiera un niño de por medio.

—¿No podrías preguntarle? Entonces podríamos tené un bebé.

Ella lo miró con la misma mirada de súplica que había utilizado para conseguir que le comprara la mascota, pero esta vez no iba a ceder. Si alguna vez se casaba de nuevo, lo haría porque vivir sin esa mujer sería un infierno.

—No creo que yo le guste a tu madre —dijo, arrojando la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia que había junto al lavabo—. ¿Cómo te hago la coleta?

Lexie le dio el cepillo.

—Primero desenreda los nudos.

Harry se apoyó sobre una rodilla y deslizó el cepillo con cuidado por el pelo de Lexie.

—¿Te hago daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A mamá sí que le gustas.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—Además piensa que eres muy guapo y agradable.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sé que ella no te ha dicho eso.

Lexie se encogió de hombros.

—Si la besas, pensará que eres muy guapo. Después podréis tené un bebé.

Aunque la idea de besar a Hermione había sido una condenada tentación para él, dudaba de que un solo beso pudiera ejercer tanta magia como para resolver todos sus problemas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo de hacer un bebé.

Giró a Lexie un poco y le desenredó los nudos del lado izquierdo.

—Parece que tienes comida pegada en el pelo —dijo, procurando no tirar con demasiada fuerza.

—Puede que sea pizza —le dijo Lexie sin preocuparse por el asunto, después permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry peinaba los finos mechones, pensando que no estaba haciéndolo bien. Lexie permaneció quieta y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que se había agotado el tema de Hermione, los besos y los bebés.

—Si la besas, le gustarás más que Víktor —susurró Lexie.

Harry apartó las cortinas y miró la noche de Detroit. Desde su habitación en el Hotel Omni, podía ver el río que se deslizaba suavemente como una marea negra. Se sentía inquieto y con los nervios a flor de piel, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Era normal que le llevara varias horas relajarse después de un partido, en especial si era contra los Red Wings. El año anterior, el equipo de Motown sólo había vencido a los Chinooks, en los play-offs por un gol de diferencia que marcó Sergei Fedorov. Ese año los Chinooks habían comenzado la temporada ganando por 4-2 a su rival. La victoria había sido una agradable forma de comenzar la liga.

La mayor parte del equipo estaba en la cafetería del hotel celebrándolo. Pero no Harry. Y aunque no podía dormir, tampoco quería estar rodeado de gente. No quería comer cacahuetes, mantener conversaciones superfluas ni quitarse de encima a las groupies.

Algo iba mal. Pero salvo el pase a ciegas que le había enviado a Fetisov, Harry había jugado como en los libros de hockey. Lo había hecho tal y como le gustaba: con velocidad, fuerza y habilidad mientras llevaba su cuerpo al límite. Había hecho lo que más le gustaba. Lo que siempre le había gustado.

Pero le pasaba algo. No se sentía satisfecho. «Puedes tener tu carrera con los Chinooks, o puedes tener a Hermione. Pero no puedes tener las dos cosas».

Harry dejó caer la cortina en su sitio y echó un vistazo al reloj. Era medianoche en Detroit. Las nueve en Seattle. Se acercó a la mesilla, descolgó el teléfono y marcó.

—Hola —respondió ella al tercer timbrazo, revolviendo algo en lo más profundo de las entrañas de John.

«Si la besas, pensará que eres muy guapo. Después podréis tené un bebé». Harry cerró los ojos.

—Hola, Mione.

—¿Harry?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? Justo ahora te estaba viendo en la tele.

Abrió los ojos y miró las cortinas cerradas.

—En la costa oeste emiten el partido en diferido.

—Ah. ¿Ganasteis?

—Sí.

—Lexie se alegrará de oírlo. Está viéndote en el salón.

—¿Y qué opina?

—Bueno, creo que le estaba gustando hasta que ese grandote de rojo te derribó. Después se quedó algo trastornada.

El grandote de rojo era un jugador de Detroit.

—¿Ahora ya está bien?

—Sí. Cuando vio que volvías a patinar, se le pasó. Creo que le gusta verte jugar. Debe de ser algo genético.

Harry le echó una ojeada a las hojas que había junto al teléfono.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —preguntó él, y se preguntó por qué la respuesta de ella era tan importante para él.

—Bueno, casi nunca veo los deportes. No se lo digas a nadie, porque como sabes, soy de Texas —dijo en un susurro—. Pero me gusta más ver hockey que fútbol americano.

La voz de ella le hacía pensar en oscuras pasiones, reflejos en la ventana y sexo caliente. «Si la besas, le gustarás más que Víktor». Pensar en ella besando a ese hombre le hizo sentir como si le estallara el pecho.

—Tengo entradas para Lexie y para ti para el partido del viernes. Me gustaría mucho que vinierais.

—¿El viernes? ¿El día después de la boda?

—¿No puedes? ¿Tienes que trabajar?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato antes de responder:

—No, podemos ir.

Él le sonrió al teléfono.

—El lenguaje puede ser un poco soez a veces.

—Me parece que a estas alturas ya estamos acostumbradas —dijo ella, y él pudo notar la risa en su voz—. Lexie está a mi lado. Te la paso.

—Espera..., otra cosa...

—¿Qué?

«Espera hasta que llegue a casa antes de decidir casarte con ese tío. Es un calzonazos y un gilipollas, y te mereces a alguien mejor». Se dejó caer sobre la cama. No tenía derecho a pedirle nada.

—Da igual. Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

—No, ponme con Lexie.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Lexie recorría el pasillo de la iglesia como si hubiera nacido para ser la pequeña dama de honor. Los rizos le rebotaban en los hombros y los pétalos rosas volaban de su pequeña mano enguantada hacia la alfombra de la pequeña iglesia. Hermione aguardaba a la izquierda del pastor resistiéndose al deseo de tirar del dobladillo del vestido de crepé de seda rosa que le quedaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Tenía la mirada puesta en su hija mientras Lexie recorría el pasillo vestida con encaje blanco, resplandeciendo como si ella fuera la verdadera razón de que toda aquella gente se hubiera reunido en la iglesia. Hermione no podía imaginarla más radiante. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña cuentista.

Cuando Lexie llegó al lado de su madre, se giró y sonrió al hombre que permanecía de pie al otro lado del pasillo con un traje azul marino de Hugo Boss. Levantó tres dedos de su cesta y los meneó. Harry curvó los labios y agitó dos dedos como respuesta.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Luna estaba preciosa con una corona de flores rosas rodeando el corto cabello rubio y un velo de organza blanco que Hermione le había ayudado a elegir. El vestido era sencillo y resaltaba la figura de Luna en lugar de ocultarla bajo capas de raso y tul. El corte al bies disimulaba su baja estatura y la hacía parecer más alta.

Sin acompañante, Luna anduvo por el pasillo con la cabeza erguida. No había invitado a su familia, aunque los bancos del lado de la novia estaban a rebosar con sus amigos. Hermione la había intentado persuadir de que invitara a sus padres, pero Luna era demasiado testaruda. Sus padres no habían asistido al entierro de Ray y ella no quería que fueran a su boda. No quería que le estropearan el día más feliz de su vida.

Mientras todos los ojos estaban puestos en la novia, Hermione aprovechó para estudiar al novio. Con un esmoquin negro, Ron, estaba muy apuesto, sin embargo ella no estaba interesada ni en su aspecto ni en el corte de su ropa. Quería observar su reacción al ver a Luna, y lo que vio alivió muchas de sus preocupaciones sobre la inesperada boda. Se lo veía tan feliz que Hermione casi esperaba que abriera los brazos para que Luna pudiera perderse en ellos. Toda su cara sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Parecía un hombre locamente enamorado. No era de extrañar que Luna hubiera tardado tan poco tiempo en caer.

Cuando Luna pasó por su lado sonrió a Hermione, luego se colocó al lado de Ron.

—Queridos hermanos...

Hermione se miró los dedos de los pies que asomaban en las sandalias de piel. «Locamente enamorado», pensó. La noche anterior, le había dicho a Víktor que no podría casarse con él. No podía casarse con un hombre al que no amara con locura. Atravesó el pasillo con la mirada hasta los mocasines negros de Harry. A lo largo de su vida, lo había visto mirarla varias veces con la lujuria asomando a esos ojos verdes. De hecho, los últimos días que había venido a recoger a Lexie ya había visto esa mirada de «quiero-saltar-sobre-ti». Pero sentir lujuria no era estar enamorado. La lujuria se desvanecía a la mañana siguiente, especialmente con Harry. Subió la mirada por sus largas piernas, por la chaqueta cruzada y por la corbata granate y azul marino. Luego escrutó su cara y los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada.

Él sonrió. Sólo fue una sonrisita agradable que, sin embargo, hizo resonar campanas de alarma en su cabeza. Luego Hermione centró la atención en la ceremonia. Harry quería algo.

Las mujeres sentadas en los bancos delanteros de la iglesia comenzaron a llorar y Hermione las observó. Incluso aunque no se las hubieran presentado un momento antes de la boda habría sabido que eran familiares de Ron. Toda su familia se parecía, desde su madre y sus tres hermanas, a sus ocho sobrinas y sobrinos.

Lloraron durante todo lo que duró la corta ceremonia y cuando terminó, siguieron llorando mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial. Hermione y Lexie recorrieron el largo pasillo al lado de Harry hasta salir por la puerta. En varias ocasiones, la manga de su chaqueta azul marino le rozó el brazo.

En el pasillo, la madre de Ron apartaba a codazos a su hijo para acercarse a la novia.

—Eres como una muñeca —declaró la madre mientras abrazaba a Luna y le presentaba a las hermanas.

Hermione, Harry y Lexie se mantuvieron apartados mientras los amigos y la familia de Ron se dirigían hacia la pareja para felicitarlos.

—Ten. —Lexie le tendió a Hermione la canasta de pétalos rosas y suspiró—. Estoy cansada.

—Creo que ya podemos marcharnos para la recepción —dijo Harry, moviéndose para colocarse detrás de Hermione—. ¿Por qué no venís en mi coche?

Hermione se giró y levantó la vista hacia él. Estaba muy apuesto vestido de padrino, el único defecto era la rosa roja de la solapa; la llevaba inclinada hacia un lado. Había puesto el alfiler en el tallo en vez de en el cuerpo de la flor.

—No podemos irnos hasta que Wendell saque las fotos.

—¿Quién?

—Wendell. Es el fotógrafo que ha contratado Luna, y no podemos marcharnos hasta que haga las fotos de la boda.

La sonrisa de Harry se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le señaló el tórax.

—Esa rosa está a punto de caerse.

Él bajó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo ponerla. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Sin hacer caso de su buen juicio, Hermione metió los dedos bajo la solapa de su traje azul marino. Mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella, sacó el alfiler. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la sien derecha. El olor de su colonia invadió sus sentidos, si ella giraba la cara, sus bocas se tocarían. Presionó el alfiler para que atravesara la lana y la rosa roja.

—No te vayas a pinchar.

—No. Lo hago cada dos por tres. —Le pasó la mano por la solapa, alisando las arrugas invisibles y sintiendo la textura de la cara lana bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Sueles poner alfileres en los ojales de los tíos?

Ella meneó la cabeza y le rozó con la sien la suave mandíbula.

—No, se los pongo a Luna, y también a mí misma. En el trabajo.

Posó la mano en su brazo desnudo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que os lleve a la recepción? Se va a estar allí, supuse que no querrías llegar sola.

Con el caos que rodeaba la boda, Hermione había logrado no pensar en su antiguo novio. Ahora, al pensar en él, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Le has dicho algo sobre Lexie?

—Ya lo sabe.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó? —Ella deslizó los dedos sobre una invisible arruga más, luego dejó caer la mano.

Harry encogió sus grandes hombros.

—No pareció darle importancia. Ya han pasado siete años, habrá pasado página.

Hermione se relajó.

—Entonces iré a la recepción en mi coche, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—De nada. —Harry le deslizó su cálida mano hasta el hombro, luego se la bajó hasta la muñeca. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Estás segura de que van a sacar fotos?

—¿Por qué?

—Odio que me saquen fotos.

Él lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Estaba robándole todo el espacio y anulando su capacidad para pensar. Tocarle era a la vez una tortura y un placer.

—Creí que ya estarías acostumbrado a estas alturas.

—No es por las fotos, es por la espera. No soy un hombre paciente. Cuando quiero algo, no espero, voy a por ello.

Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que ya no hablaba de las fotos. Unos minutos más tarde cuando el fotógrafo los situó en las escaleras de la entrada, se vio forzada a volver a sufrir la experiencia del placer y la tortura otra vez. Wendell situó a las mujeres delante de los hombres, y Lexie se ubicó cerca de Luna.

—Quiero ver sonrisitas felices —pidió el fotógrafo. Su voz amanerada sugería que mantenía una estrecha relación con su lado femenino. Cuando miró a través de la cámara que estaba sobre el trípode, les indicó con las manos que se juntaran más—. Vamos, quiero ver sonrisitas felices en esas caritas felices.

—¿Está relacionado con ese artista de PSB? —le preguntó Harry a Ron entre dientes.

—¿El pintor dandy de influencia africana?

—Sí. Solía pintar nubecitas felices y mierda de ésa.

—¡Papá! —susurró Lexie con fuerza—. No digas palabrotas.

—Lo siento.

—¿Podéis decir todos «noche de bodas»? —preguntó Wendell.

—¡Noche de bodas! — gritó Lexie.

—La pequeña dama lo hace bien. ¿Qué pasa con los demás? —Hermione miró a Luna y comenzaron a reírse—. Quiero ver fe-fe-felicidad.

—Joder, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese tío? —quiso saber Ron.

—Lo conozco desde hace años. Era un buen amigo de Ray.

—Ahh, eso lo explica todo.

Harry puso la mano en la cintura de Hermione, y la risa de ésta se interrumpió bruscamente. Le deslizó la palma de la mano por el estómago y la apretó contra la sólida pared de su pecho. Su voz resonó como un trueno en el oído de Hermione cuando dijo:

—Di «patata».

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Patata —dijo débilmente y el fotógrafo sacó la foto.

—Ahora la familia del novio —anunció Wendell mientras ponía otro carrete.

Los músculos del brazo de Harry se tensaron. Cerró los dedos posesivamente y el dobladillo del vestido se subió un poco por los muslos de Hermione. Luego él relajó la mano y dio un paso atrás, dejando unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Hermione le miró, y de nuevo él le dirigió esa sonrisita agradable.

—Oye, Ron —dijo Harry, centrándose en su amigo como si no acabara de sujetar a Hermione con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Qué supiste de Chebos cuando estuvimos en Chicago?

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no debería interpretar nada de ese abrazo. Debería ser lo suficientemente lista como para no buscar motivos o atribuirle sentimientos que no existían. No debería caer bajo el influjo de sus posesivos abrazos o sus agradables sonrisas. Era mejor olvidarse de todo eso. No significaba nada, no conducían a ninguna parte. No estaba tan loca como para esperar algo de él.

Una hora más tarde, mientras estaba en el salón del banquete al lado de la mesa del buffet repleto de comida y flores, seguía intentando olvidarse. Trataba de no buscarle con la mirada a cada rato e intentaba no verlo en medio de un grupo de hombres que obviamente eran jugadores de hockey o riéndose con alguna rubia tonta de piernas largas. Trató de olvidarse, pero no pudo. Igual que no podía olvidarse de que Severus andaba por allí en algún sitio.

Hermione depositó una fresa con chocolate en el plato que estaba preparando para Lexie. Añadió para ella un muslito de pollo y dos trozos de brócoli.

—Quiero tarta y también algo de eso. —Lexie apuntó hacia un tazón de cristal lleno de caramelos.

—Ya tomaste tarta justo después de que Luna y Ron la cortaran. —Hermione puso algunos caramelos en el plato junto con una zanahoria y le dio el plato a Lexie. Luego escudriñó rápidamente la multitud.

Le dio un vuelco el estómago. Por primera vez en siete años, vio a Severus Snape en persona.

—Quédate con la tía Luna —dijo, cogiendo a su hija por los hombros para girarla—. Vendré a buscarte dentro de un momento. —Empujó a Lexie ligeramente y la observó caminar hacia los novios. Hermione no podía pasarse la tarde preguntándose si Severus la saludaría e imaginando lo que él podía decirle. Tenía que salir a su encuentro antes de perder el valor. Tomó aliento y decidida fue a enfrentarse con el pasado. Se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta detenerse delante de él.

—Hola, Severus —le dijo y observó cómo se le endurecían las facciones.

—Vaya Hermione, al parecer tienes el descaro de venir a saludarme. Me preguntaba si lo harías. —El tono de su voz no era el de alguien que había pasado página como Harry había insinuado en la iglesia.

—Han pasado siete años y he seguido adelante con mi vida.

—Fue fácil para ti. Para mí no lo fue tanto.

Físicamente no había cambiado demasiado. Quizá tenía menos pelo y los ojos apagados por la edad.

—Creo que ambos deberíamos olvidar el pasado.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ella miró un momento, más allá de los rasgos de su cara, al hombre amargado que había debajo.

—Siento lo que sucedió y el dolor que te causé. Traté de decirte la noche antes de la boda que tenía dudas, pero no me quisiste escuchar. No te estoy culpando, sólo te explico cómo me sentía. Era joven e inmadura y lo siento mucho. Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas.

—Cuando se congele el infierno.

A ella le sorprendió descubrir que su cólera no le importaba. Le daba igual que él aceptara o no sus disculpas. Se había enfrentado al pasado y se sentía libre de la culpa que la había acompañado durante años. Ya no era ni joven ni inmadura. Y ya no estaba asustada.

—Siento mucho oírte decir eso, pero de todos modos el que aceptes o no mis disculpas no me importa. Mi vida está llena de personas que me aman y soy feliz. Tu cólera y tu hostilidad no pueden lastimarme.

—Todavía eres tan ingenua como hace siete años —le dijo mientras una mujer se acercaba a Severus y le colocaba la mano en el hombro. Hermione reconoció inmediatamente a Caroline Foster Snape por reportajes publicados en periódicos locales—. Harry nunca se casará contigo. Nunca te elegirá a ti por encima del equipo —añadió; luego se giró para marcharse con su esposa.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada desconcertada por sus palabras de despedida. Se preguntó si habría amenazado a Harry de algún modo y, si lo había hecho, por qué Harry no le había contado nada. Sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué pensar. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, había pensado que Harry se casaría con ella o que la elegiría sobre cualquier cosa.

«Bueno», se volvió para dirigirse hacia Lexie que estaba junto a los novios rodeada por algunos invitados a la boda. Tal vez en sus sueños más descabellados imaginaba a Harry proponiéndole algo más que una noche de sexo salvaje, pero sabía que ésa no era la realidad. Si bien ella le amaba y él algunas veces la miraba con un hambriento deseo asomándole a los ojos, sabía que eso no quería decir que él la amara. No significaba que la quisiera para algo más que un revolcón en la cama. No quería decir que no la abandonaría por la mañana, dejándola vacía y sola otra vez.

Hermione pasó por delante del escenario donde tocaría la banda, pensando en Severus. Se había enfrentado a él y se había librado de la carga del pasado; se sentía bien.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, acercándose a Luna.

—Genial. —Luna la miró a los ojos y sonrió, estaba muy guapa y parecía feliz—. Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa por lo de estar en la misma habitación con treinta jugadores de hockey. Pero ahora que he conocido a la mayor parte de ellos, he visto que son gente agradable, casi humanos. Menos mal que Ray no está aquí. Estaría en la gloria rodeado de todos estos músculos y estos culos prietos.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y cogió una fresa del plato de Lexie. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando a Harry y lo pilló mirándola por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Mordió la fruta y apartó la mirada.

—Oye —Lexie la miró enfadada—. La próxima vez te comes las cosas verdes que has puesto en el plato.

—¿Has conocido a los amigos de Ron? —Luna se agarró al codo de su flamante marido.

—Todavía no —contestó ella, y se metió el resto de la fresa en la boca.

Ron las presentó a dos hombres con trajes de lana y corbatas de seda. El primero, llamado Mark Butcher, lucía un espectacular ojo morado.

—Y supongo que te acordarás de Dean —dijo Hugh después de haberla presentado—. Estaba en la casa flotante de Harry cuando fuiste hace algunos meses.

Hermione miró al hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules. No lo recordaba.

—Ya decía yo que me sonabas —mintió.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Dean, tenía un acento cerrado—. Llevabas puesto algo rojo.

—¿En serio? —Hermione se sintió halagada de que él recordara el color de su vestido—. Me sorprende que te acuerdes.

Dean sonrió y le aparecieron arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

—Claro que te recuerdo. Ahora ya no llevo cadenas de oro.

Hermione miró a Luna que se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Ron que sonreía abiertamente.

—Es cierto. Tuve que explicarle a Dean que a las mujeres americanas no les gustan los hombres con cadenas.

—Ah, no sé qué decirte —disintió Luna—. Conozco a varios hombres que llevan collares de perlas con pendientes a juego.

Ron atrajo a Luna a su lado y le besó la coronilla.

—Yo no hablo de drag-queens, cariño.

—¿Es tu hija? —le preguntó Mark a Hermione.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? —Lexie le dio a Hermione el plato, y señaló a Mark con la última fresa.

—Uno de los jugadores de los Avalanche lo acorraló en una esquina y le dio un buen golpe —contestó Harry desde detrás de Hermione. Tomó a Lexie en brazos y la levantó contra su pecho—. No te preocupes, se lo merecía.

Hermione miró a Harry. Quería preguntarle sobre las palabras de Severus, pero tendría que esperar a que estuvieran a solas.

—Tal vez no debería haber hecho caer a Ricci con el stick —añadió Ron.

Mark se encogió de hombros.

—Ricci me rompió la muñeca el año pasado —dijo, y la conversación giró en torno a quién había sufrido peores lesiones. Al principio Hermione se sintió apabullada por la lista de huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados y número de puntos. Pero cuanto más escuchaba más morbosa y fascinante encontraba la conversación. Comenzó a preguntarse cuántos de los hombres del salón tendrían la dentadura completa. Por lo que estaba oyendo, no muchos.

Lexie agarró la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos para girarle la cara hacia ella.

—¿Te lastimaron anoche, papá?

—¿A mí? De eso nada.

—¿Papá? —Dean miró a Lexie—. ¿Es tu hija?

—Sí. —Harry miró a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Esta mocosa es mi hija, Lexie Potter.

Hermione esperaba que dijera que no había sabido de Lexie hasta hacía poco, pero no lo hizo. No ofreció ninguna explicación sobre la repentina aparición de una hija en su vida. Simplemente la sostenía entre sus brazos como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Dean repasó a Hermione con la mirada y luego miró a Harry para levantar una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Sí —dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione se preguntase qué se habían comunicado los dos hombres sin palabras.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Lexie? —preguntó Mark.

—Seis. Ya fue mi cumple y ahora estoy en primer grado. Ahora teno un perro que me compró mi papá. Se llama Pongo, pero no es muy grande. Ni tene mucho pelo. Se le enfrían mucho las orejas, por eso le hice un gorro.

—De color púrpura —le dijo Luna a Harry.

—Parece el gorro de los tontos.

—¿Cómo se lo pones al perro?

—Lo sujeta con las rodillas —contestó Hermione.

Harry miró a su hija.

—¿Te sientas encima de Pongo?

—Sí, papá, a él le gusta.

Harry dudaba que a Pongo le gustara llevar puesto un estúpido gorro. Abrió la boca para sugerir que tal vez no debería sentarse sobre un perro tan pequeño, pero la banda comenzó a tocar y prestó atención al escenario.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el cantante por el micrófono—. Para la primera canción, Ron y Luna quieren ver a todo el mundo bailando en la pista.

—Papá —dijo Lexie por encima de la música—. ¿Puedo tomar un trozo de tarta?

—¿Y tu madre qué dice?

—Que sí.

Él se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo al oído:

—Vamos al buffet. ¿Vienes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y Harry se miró en esos ojos miel.

—No te muevas de aquí. —Antes de que ella pudiese contestarle, Lexie y él se fueron.

—Quiero un trozo muy grande —informó Lexie—. Con un montón de azúcar.

—Te va a doler la barriga.

—No, no me dolerá.

Él la dejó de pie al lado de la mesa y esperó con frustración a que escogiera el único pedazo de pastel con azucaradas rosas púrpuras. Le dio un tenedor y le buscó un lugar en una mesa redonda para que se sentara al lado de una de las sobrinas de Ron. Cuando buscó a Hermione, la divisó en la pista de baile con Dean. Por lo general apreciaba al joven ruso, pero no esa noche. No cuando Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido tan corto ni cuando Dean la miraba como si ella fuera una porción de caviar beluga.

Harry se abrió paso por la abarrotada pista de baile y colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañero de equipo. No tuvo que decir nada. Dean lo miró, se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —dijo Hermione mientras la cogía entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no? —La acercó más, acomodando las suaves curvas contra su pecho y moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música lenta. «Puedes tener tu carrera con los Chinooks, o puedes tener a Hermione. Pero no puedes tener las dos cosas». Pensó en la advertencia de Severus y luego en la cálida mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Ya había tomado una decisión. Lo había hecho días atrás, en Detroit.

—En primer lugar, porque Dean me había pedido este baile.

—Es un bastardo comunista. Mantente alejada de él.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

—Pensaba que era tu amigo.

—Lo era.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los dos queremos lo mismo, pero él no lo va a conseguir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Quería demasiadas cosas.

—Te vi hablando con Severus. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada. Le dije que lamentaba lo que sucedió hace siete años, pero no aceptó mis disculpas. —Ella pareció perpleja por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada—. Me dijiste que había pasado página, pero parecía muy amargado.

Harry le deslizó la palma de la mano por la garganta y le levantó la barbilla con el pulgar.

—No te preocupes por él. —La miró y luego levantó la vista para observar al anciano. Su mirada se encontró con la de Dean y la de media docena de hombres que estaban mirándole el busto a Hermione. Luego bajó la cara y sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella. La poseyó con la boca y la lengua, mientras le deslizaba la mano por la espalda. El beso fue deliberado, largo y duro. Ella se derritió contra él y, cuando finalmente abandonó su boca, estaba jadeante.

—Me voy a arrepentir —susurró ella.

—Ahora, dime una cosa sobre Víktor. —Tenía la mirada algo empañada y aturdida. La pasión que vio en sus ojos lo hizo pensar en sábanas enmarañadas y piel desnuda.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Víktor?

—Lexie me ha dicho que piensas casarte con él.

—Le dije que no.

Harry sintió un gran alivio. La envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y sonrió contra su pelo.

—Esta noche estás preciosa —le dijo al oído. Luego se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle la cara y esa deliciosa boca, entonces le dijo—: ¿Por qué no buscamos algún sitio donde pueda aprovecharme de ti? ¿Es lo suficientemente grande el tocador del baño de señoras?

Él llegó a ver la chispa de interés en los ojos de ella antes de que volviese la cabeza e intentase ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Estás drogado, Harry Potter?

—Esta noche no —se rió él—. He escuchado el «Sólo di: No» de Nancy Reagan. ¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto que no —se mofó ella.

Terminó la música y comenzó una canción más rápida.

—¿Dónde está Lexie? —preguntó ella por encima del ruido.

Harry miró a la mesa donde la había dejado y la señaló. Tenía la mejilla apoyada contra la palma de la mano y los párpados a medio cerrar.

—Parece que está a punto de dormirse.

—Será mejor que la lleve a casa.

Harry le deslizó las manos por la espalda hasta los hombros.

—La llevaré en brazos hasta el coche.

Hermione meditó su ofrecimiento unos instantes, luego decidió aceptarlo.

—Muchas gracias. Iré a buscar el bolso y ya nos vemos fuera. —Él la apretó durante unos segundos y luego la soltó. Ella lo observó caminar hacia Lexie, luego buscó a Luna.

Definitivamente había algo diferente en sus caricias esa noche. Algo en la manera en que la abrazaba y la besaba. Algo caliente y posesivo como si se resistiera a dejarla marchar. Se advirtió que no debía darle demasiada importancia, pero una cálida llamita encendió su corazón.

Recuperó su bolso con rapidez, buscó a Luna y se despidió de Ron. Cuando salió fuera ya era de noche y el aparcamiento estaba iluminado por unas farolas. Divisó a Harry apoyado sobre el maletero del coche. Había envuelto a Lexie en su chaqueta y la apretaba contra su pecho. Su camisa blanca resplandecía en la oscuridad del aparcamiento.

—No es así —oyó que le decía a Lexie—. No puedes ponerte tú misma un apodo. Otra persona tiene que empezar a llamarte así y el nombre simplemente se te queda. ¿O acaso crees que Ed Jovanovski se llamó a sí mismo «Ed especial»?

—Pero yo quiero ser «El Gato».

—No puedes ser «El Gato». —Vio que Hermione se acercaba y se separó del coche.

—Félix Potvin es «El Gato».

—¿Puedo ser un perro? —preguntó Lexie, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

—No creo que quieras de verdad que la gente te llame Lexie «El Perro» Potter, ¿no?

Lexie rió tontamente contra su cuello.

—No, pero quiero tener un apodo como tú.

—Si quieres ser un gato, ¿Qué te parece «Leopardito»? Lexie «Leopardito» Potter.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un bostezo—. Papá, ¿sabes por qué los animales no juegan a las cartas en la selva?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e introdujo la llave en la cerradura del coche.

—Porque allí hay demasiados leoparditos —contestó él—. Ya me has contado ese chiste por lo menos cincuenta veces.

—Ah, lo olvidé.

—No creo que te hayas olvidado nunca de nada. —Harry se rió entre dientes y dejó a Lexie en el asiento del acompañante sobre el elevador de seguridad. La luz del techo del vehículo arrancó brillos a su pelo oscuro e iluminó los tirantes azulgrana de cachemira.

—Te veré en el partido de hockey mañana por la noche.

Lexie cogió el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó.

—Dame un beso, papi. —Frunció los labios y esperó.

Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor. La tierna manera en que Harry trataba a Lexie le ablandaba el corazón. Era un padre genial y, pasase lo que pasase entre Hermione y Harry, siempre le querría por amar a Lexie.

—Oye, ¿Mione? —la llamó en voz alta, sintiendo que su voz era una cálida caricia en el frío aire de la noche.

Ella lo miró por encima del techo del coche; la cara de Harry quedaba oculta por las sombras de la noche.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él.

—A casa, por supuesto.

Una risa ronca retumbó dentro de su pecho.

—¿No quieres darle un beso a papi?

La tentación atacó su débil voluntad y su autocontrol. Caramba, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Cuando Harry andaba de por medio, no tenía ningún tipo de autocontrol. Especialmente después de ese beso que le había dado en la pista de baile. Abrió con rapidez la puerta antes de considerar tan atrayente proposición.

—Esta noche no, playboy.

—¿Me has llamado playboy?

Ella colocó un pie en el chasis de la puerta.

—Es una gran mejoría respecto a lo que te llamaba el mes pasado —dijo, y se metió dentro del coche. Puso el motor en marcha y con la risa de Harry llenando la noche sacó el coche del aparcamiento.

Camino de casa pensó en lo diferente que estaba Harry. Su corazón quería creer que eso implicaba algo maravilloso; a lo mejor le había golpeado la cabeza un disco de caucho y se había dado cuenta de repente de que estaba enamorado y no podía vivir sin ella. Pero la experiencia con Harry le había demostrado algo diferente. Era mejor no proyectar sus sentimientos sobre él y dejar de buscar motivos ocultos. Intentar interpretar cada palabra o caricia de Harry era tarea de locos. Cada vez que cedía y esperaba algo de él, acababa saliendo herida.

Tras acostar a Lexie, Hermione colgó la chaqueta de Harry en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina y se descalzó. Una fina lluvia golpeaba las ventanas mientras se hacía un té de hierbas. Se acercó a la silla y alisó con los dedos la costura del hombro de la chaqueta de Harry, recordando con exactitud la imagen de él al otro lado del pasillo de la iglesia, mientras la miraba profundamente con esos ojos verdes. Recordó el olor de su colonia y el sonido de su voz. «¿Por qué no buscamos algún lugar dónde pueda aprovecharme de ti?», le había dicho y ella se había sentido demasiado tentada.

Pongo soltó la cuerda que estaba mordiendo y comenzó a emitir pequeños ladridos, segundos antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Hermione dejó caer la mano y tomó al perro en brazos para acudir a la entrada. No la sorprendió demasiado encontrar a Harry en la puerta, las gotas de lluvia refulgían en el pelo oscuro.

—Olvidé darte las entradas para el partido de mañana —dijo, dándole un sobre.

Hermione tomó las entradas e ignorando cualquier asomo de buen juicio lo invitó a entrar.

—Estoy haciendo té. ¿Quieres un poco?

—¿Caliente?

—Sí.

—¿No tienes té helado?

—Por supuesto, soy de Texas. —Volvió con Pongo a la cocina y lo depositó en el suelo. El perro se acercó a Harry y lamió su zapato.

—Pongo se está convirtiendo en un perro guardián bastante bueno —le dijo, abriendo la nevera para coger una jarra de té.

—Sí. Ya lo veo. ¿Qué haría si entrara alguien a robar? ¿Lamerle los pies?

Hermione se rió y cerró la puerta de la nevera.

—Es lo más probable, pero antes ladraría como un loco. Tener a Pongo es mejor que instalar una alarma. Tiene buen corazón con los extraños, pero me siento más segura cuando está en casa. —Dejó el sobre de las entradas en la encimera y llenó un vaso para Harry.

—La próxima vez te compraré un perro de verdad. —Harry se acercó a ella y cogió el té—. Sin hielo. Gracias.

—Mejor que no haya una próxima vez.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez, Mione —dijo él, y se llevó el vaso a los labios mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba un largo sorbo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hielo?

Él negó con la cabeza y bajó el vaso. Se lamió la humedad de los labios mientras deslizaba la mirada de sus senos a sus muslos, luego la subió hasta su cara.

—Ese vestido me ha vuelto loco todo el día. Me recuerda aquel vestidito de boda rosa que llevabas puesto la primera vez que te vi.

Ella se miró.

—No se parece en nada a ese vestido.

—Es corto y rosa.

—Aquel vestido era bastante más corto, sin tirantes, y me apretaba tanto que no podía respirar.

—Lo recuerdo. —Él sonrió y apoyó una cadera contra el mostrador—. Hasta Copalis, estuviste todo el rato tirando de la parte de arriba y estirando la de abajo. Fue algo endiabladamente seductor, como una competición de erotismo. Me preguntaba cuál de las dos mitades ganaría.

Hermione apoyó un hombro contra la nevera y cruzó los brazos.

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes de todo eso. Tal y como yo lo recuerdo parecía que yo no te gustaba demasiado.

—Y tal y como yo lo recuerdo, prefiero pensar que intentaba ser listo.

—Sólo cuando estuve desnuda. El resto del tiempo fuiste muy grosero conmigo.

Miró con el ceño fruncido el vaso de té que tenía en la mano, luego la miró a ella.

—Yo no lo recuerdo de ese modo, pero si fui grosero contigo, no fue nada personal. Mi vida era una auténtica mierda en ese momento. Estaba bebiendo mucho y haciendo todo lo que podía por arruinar mi carrera y a mí mismo. —Hizo una pausa y aspiró profundamente—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estuve casado?

—Por supuesto. —«¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de LavLav y de Cho?».

—Bueno, lo que no te conté fue que Cho se suicidó. La encontré muerta en la bañera. Se había cortado las venas con una cuchilla de afeitar y durante mucho tiempo me eché la culpa.

Hermione clavó los ojos en él, estupefacta. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Su primer impulso fue rodearle la cintura con los brazos para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero se contuvo.

Él tomó otro sorbo, luego se limpió la boca con la mano.

—Lo cierto es que no la amaba. Fui un mal marido, y sólo me casé con ella porque estaba embarazada. Cuando el bebé murió, no quedó nada que nos mantuviera unidos. Pasé del matrimonio. Ella no.

Notó un dolor en el pecho. Conocía a Harry, y sabía que debió sentirse desolado. Se preguntó por qué él le contaría todo eso ahora. ¿Por qué le confiaría algo tan doloroso?

—¿Tuviste un hijo?

—Sí. Nació prematuro y murió un mes después. Toby tendría ahora ocho años.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No podía ni imaginarse perder a Lexie.

Harry dejó el vaso en el mostrador al lado de Hermione, luego la cogió de la mano.

—Algunas veces me pregunto cómo sería si hubiera vivido.

Ella le observó la cara y sintió de nuevo esa cálida llamita en el corazón. Harry se preocupaba por ella. Tal vez de la confianza y la preocupación pudiera surgir algo más.

—Quería contarte lo de Cho y Toby por dos razones. Quería que supieras de ellos y también quería que supieras que, si bien he estado casado dos veces, no pienso volver a cometer los mismos errores. No volveré a casarme ni porque haya un niño de por medio ni por lujuria. Será porque esté locamente enamorado.

Sus palabras apagaron la cálida llamita del corazón de Hermione como un jarro de agua fría y retiró la mano de la de él. Tenían una hija y no era un secreto que Harry se sentía atraído físicamente por ella. Nunca le había prometido nada excepto pasar un buen rato, pero ella lo había hecho de nuevo. Se había permitido desear cosas que no podía tener, y saberlo le hacía tanto daño que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, Harry, pero perdóname si en este momento no aprecio tu sinceridad —le dijo, acercándose a la puerta principal—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

—¿Qué? —sonó incrédulo como si no la entendiese—. Pensaba que estábamos llegando a algún lado.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedes venir aquí cada vez que te apetezca sexo y esperar que yo me arranque la ropa para complacerte. —Ella sintió que le temblaba la barbilla cuando tiró de la puerta principal para abrirla. Quería que estuviera fuera antes de perder el control.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que sólo eres un buen polvo?

Hermione intentó no amedrentarse.

—Sí.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Le arrebató bruscamente la puerta de la mano para cerrarla de golpe—. ¡Te abro mi corazón, y tú coges y lo pisoteas! Estoy siendo honesto contigo y crees que estoy tratando de arrancarte las bragas.

—¿Honesto? Sólo eres honesto cuando quieres algo. No haces más que mentirme.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Primero con lo del abogado —le recordó.

—Eso no fue una mentira de verdad, fue una omisión.

—Fue una mentira, y hoy me has mentido de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo?

—En la iglesia. Me dijiste que Severus había pasado página, que había superado lo ocurrido hace siete años. Pero sabes que no es así.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que no me elegirías por encima del equipo. ¿Qué quiso decir? —le preguntó, esperando que se lo aclarara.

—¿La verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, amenazó con traspasarme a otro equipo si me lío contigo, pero no importa. Olvídate de Severus. Sólo está disgustado porque obtuve lo que él quería.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

—¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? —Ella lo miró.

Él soltó un suspiro y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Si crees que estuve contigo para aliviarme, te equivocas de medio a medio.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta el bulto de sus pantalones, luego la volvió a subir a su cara.

—¿Me equivoco?

La cólera tiñó las mejillas de Harry y sujetó a Hermione con fuerza por la barbilla.

—No tomes lo que siento por ti para convertirlo en algo sucio. Te deseo, Hermione. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar en una habitación y te deseo. Quiero besarte, tocarte y hacer el amor contigo. Mi respuesta física es natural y no me disculparé por ella.

—Y por la mañana te irás y me quedaré sola otra vez.

—Eso son tonterías.

—Eso es lo que ha ocurrido las dos veces.

—La última vez fuiste tú la que te marchaste.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa quién se fuera. Acabará igual. Aunque no tengas intención de lastimarme, lo harás.

—No quiero lastimarte. Quiero hacerte sentir bien y si fueras honesta conmigo admitirías que también me deseas, que deseas tanto estar conmigo como yo contigo.

—No.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Odio esa palabra.

—Lo siento, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros para decirte otra cosa.

—¿Todavía quieres castigarme por lo que pasó hace siete años, o sólo es una excusa? —Él plantó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto?

—Desde luego tú no.

Él le ahuecó la barbilla con la palma de su mano.

—Mentirosa. Temes que papá no te quiera.

Ella se quedó sin respiración.

—Eso ha sido demasiado cruel.

—Tal vez, pero es la verdad. —Le acarició la boca cerrada con el pulgar y le cogió la muñeca con la mano libre—. Te da miedo extender la mano y tomar lo que quieres, pero a mí no. Sé lo que quiero. —Él deslizó la palma de la mano de Hermione por su duro tórax y abrió los botones de su camisa—. ¿Todavía intentas ser una buena chica para que papá te haga caso? Bueno, adivina qué, nena —susurró, moviendo la mano de Hermione a la bragueta y apretándola contra la gruesa erección—. Te hago caso.

—Detente —dijo ella, y perdió el control de las lágrimas. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba. Quería tanto que se quedara como que se fuera. Había sido rudo y cruel, pero tenía razón. Estaba aterrorizada de que la tocara y asustada de que no lo hiciera. Le daba miedo tomar lo que quería y que la hiciera sentirse desgraciada e infeliz. Pero ya era desgraciada e infeliz. No tenía nada que perder. Él era como una droga, una adicción, y ella estaba enganchada—. No me hagas esto.

Harry le secó con el dedo la lágrima que se le deslizaba por la mejilla y le soltó la mano.

—Te deseo y no me importa jugar sucio.

Tenía que alejarse de Harry, desengancharse. Rehabilitarse. No más cálidos besos, ni caricias, ni miradas hambrientas. Tenía que endurecerse.

—Tú sólo quieres un pedazo de... de...

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No quiero sólo un pedazo. Lo quiero todo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Harry escrutó los ojos de Hermione y se rió por lo bajo. Estaba tratando de ser ruda pero era incapaz de pronunciar la palabra.

—... carne

Era sólo una de las cosas que le fascinaban de ella.

—Deseo tu corazón, tu mente y tu cuerpo. —Harry inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los de él—. Lo deseo todo de ti, para siempre —susurró, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Ella tenía las palmas de las manos aplastadas contra su tórax como si tuviera intención de empujarlo, pero entonces abrió su suave boca y él sintió un triunfo tan dulce que casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. La deseaba ardientemente en cuerpo y alma y la levantó poniéndola de puntillas para saciar su hambre. Al cabo de unos segundos, el beso se convirtió en un frenesí carnal de bocas, lenguas y placer caliente, ardiente. Harry abrió la cremallera de la espalda del vestido, bajándoselo desde los hombros. Después deslizó el vestido y los finos tirantes del sujetador para desnudarla hasta la cintura. Le sujetó los brazos a los lados y luego paseó la mirada por su cuerpo hacia esos senos desnudos que se ofrecían a él y que eran su visión particular del paraíso. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras volvía a mirarla a la cara y le dio un beso suave en la mismísima cima del pecho izquierdo. Le lamió con la lengua la punta arrugada y ella gimió. Se arqueó hacia él que le succionó el pezón con la boca. Hermione intentó liberar los brazos, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Harry —gimió—. Quiero tocarte.

Él aflojó las manos y se movió para succionar el pecho derecho. Ya estaba a punto de estallar. Llevaba así varios meses. El pálpito de su ingle lo apuraba a empujarla contra la pared, levantarle el vestido hasta la cintura, y sepultarse profundamente en el interior de ese cuerpo caliente y acogedor. Ahora.

Ella liberó los brazos del enredo de tirantes y le sacó la camisa de los pantalones. Harry se enderezó y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de ceder a su deseo y tomarla allí mismo junto a la puerta principal, la cogió de la mano y la condujo a la parte posterior de la casa.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? —le preguntó mientras recorrían el pasillo—. Sé qué está por aquí.

—La última puerta a la izquierda.

Harry entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco. La cama tenía una colcha de flores y una cenefa de encaje. Una media docena de cojines llenos de lazos estaban dispuestos contra el cabecero. También había flores en el papel de la pared y en la tela de las sillas. Había una gran corona de flores encima del tocador y dos floreros llenos. Acababa de entrar en el nido de la esencia femenina.

Hermione se adelantó, sujetando el vestido sobre los senos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Él la miró, estaba allí rodeada de flores por todos lados y tratando de ocultarse con las manos, y fracasando miserablemente.

—Nada, lo que pasa es que aún estás vestida.

—Tú también.

Él sonrió y se descalzó.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Al cabo de unos segundos, él se había deshecho de toda la ropa y cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione casi explotó. Ella estaba de pie fuera de su alcance, llevando puestas sólo unas minúsculas braguitas y las medias sostenidas por unos ligueros rosados. Deslizó la mirada por el tentador trozo de muslo al descubierto por encima de las medias hasta las voluptuosas caderas de Hermione. Sus senos eran bellos y redondos, sus hombros suaves, su cara hermosa. Se acercó y la apretó contra sí. Ella era ardiente y suave, y todo lo que había querido siempre en una mujer. Tenía la intención de ir despacio. Quería hacer el amor con ella, quería prolongar el placer. Pero no pudo. Se sintió como un niño corriendo hacia su juguete favorito, incapaz de detenerse, lo único que lo detuvo por un momento fue la indecisión sobre dónde tocar primero. Quería su boca, sus hombros y sus senos. Quería besar su vientre, sus muslos y entre sus piernas.

La empujó encima de la cama, luego comenzó a rodar con ella. La besó en la boca y le pasó las manos con suavidad sobre el trasero. Tomó sus bragas y se las deslizó con brusquedad por las piernas. Frotó su erección contra el estómago suave para que sintiera cómo crecía por ella. La tensión de su ingle era cada vez más apremiante y pensó que iba a estallar.

Quería esperar. Quería asegurarse de que ella estaba preparada. Quería ser un amante tierno. La hizo rodar sobre su espalda y terminó de quitarle las bragas. Se sentó sobre los talones y la miró, estaba desnuda con excepción de las medias y el liguero. Ella levantó los brazos hacia él, y supo que no podría esperar. La cubrió con su cuerpo, acunando las caderas entre los suaves muslos, y le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

—Te amo, Hermione —le susurró mientras se miraba en sus ojos miel—. Dime que me amas.

Ella gimió y le deslizó las manos con suavidad de los costados a las nalgas.

—Te amo, Harry. Siempre te he amado.

Él descendió rápida y profundamente en su interior y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se había olvidado del condón. Por primera vez en años se sintió envuelto por carne caliente y resbaladiza. Luchó con desesperación por controlarse mientras la necesidad que sentía por ella le desgarraba el vientre. Se retiró, empujó otra vez, y ambos explotaron en un clímax vertiginoso.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Harry salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Hermione se aseguró la sábana alrededor de los senos y se incorporó para observar cómo se ponía los pantalones. Se iba. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. Ninguno de los dos quería que Lexie supiera dónde había pasado la noche. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón le dolía su marcha. Le había dicho que la amaba. Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Era un poco difícil de creer. Era difícil que ella confiara en la alegría que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Él cogió la camisa y metió los brazos en las mangas. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hermione y parpadeó para que se fueran. Quiso preguntarle si lo vería otra vez al día siguiente, pero no quería parecer posesiva y ansiosa.

—No hace falta que vayas demasiado temprano al Key Arena —le dijo él, refiriéndose a las entradas para el hockey que le había dado antes—. Para Lexie será suficiente con ver el partido sin las actuaciones previas. —Estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos—. Id abrigadas. —Cuando acabó, se levantó y la cogió entre sus brazos. Se la puso en el regazo y la besó—. Te amo, Hermione.

Ella pensó que nunca se cansaría de oírle decir esas palabras.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te veré después del partido —le dijo, dándole un último beso. Luego se marchó, dejándola sola con la advertencia de Severus inundando su mente y amenazando con destruir su felicidad.

Harry la amaba. Ella lo amaba. ¿La amaba lo suficiente como para renunciar al equipo? ¿Y cómo podría vivir ella consigo misma si lo hacía?

Los reflectores azules y verdes rodeaban el hielo como un caldero mareante de luces, mientras media docena de animadoras ligeras de ropa bailaban al ritmo de la estridente música rock que bombeaban los altavoces del Key Arena. Hermione podía sentir cómo los bajos le retumbaban en el pecho y se preguntaba cómo lo aguantaba Sirius. Observó al abuelo de Harry por encima de la cabeza de Lexie que tenía las manos en las orejas. No parecía que el fuerte ruido le molestara.

Sirius Black estaba igual que siete años atrás, con su pelo blanco pelado al rape y su voz grave seguía pareciéndose a Burgess Meredith. En realidad, la única diferencia que encontró era que ahora llevaba un par de gafas de montura negra y un audífono en la oreja izquierda.

Cuando Hermione y Lexie encontraron sus asientos, la había sorprendido verlo allí esperándolas. No sabía qué esperar del abuelo de Harry, pero él la tranquilizó rápidamente.

—Hola, Hermione. Estás aún más guapa de lo que recordaba —le había dicho mientras les echaba una mano con las cazadoras.

—Y usted, señor Black, está mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo —había declarado ella con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Él se había reído.

—Siempre me han gustado las chicas sureñas.

La música se acalló de repente y las luces del Key Arena se apagaron, salvo los dos enormes logotipos de los Chinooks que permanecieron iluminados a ambos extremos de la pista.

—Señoras y caballeros, los Chinooks de Seattle. —La voz masculina resonó cada vez con más volumen en el recinto. Los seguidores se volvieron locos y, en medio de gritos y vítores, el equipo local salió patinado a la pista. Sus camisetas de punto blancas destellaban en la oscuridad. Desde su posición, varias filas por encima de la pista, Hermione escudriñó el dorsal de cada camiseta hasta que encontró «Potter» escrito con letras mayúsculas azules encima del número once. Su corazón revoloteó con orgullo y amor. Ese enorme hombre con un casco blanco sobre la frente era suyo. Era todo tan reciente que aún le costaba trabajo creer que él la amaba. No había hablado con él desde que la había besado para despedirse y, desde entonces, había experimentado horribles momentos en los que temió haberlo soñado todo.

Aun desde lejos podía ver que llevaba las hombreras debajo de la camiseta y las espinilleras debajo de los calcetines acanalados que cubrían sus piernas y que desaparecían bajo los pantalones cortos. Sujetaba el palo de hockey con los grandes guantes acolchados que le cubrían las manos. Parecía tan impenetrable como el apodo que había recibido, tan firme como un muro.

Los Chinooks patinaron de portería a portería, luego finalmente se detuvieron formando una línea recta en medio de la pista. Las luces subieron de intensidad y anunciaron a los Coyotes de Phoenix. Pero cuando patinaron sobre la pista de hielo fueron abucheados por los admiradores de los Chinooks que abarrotaban el Key Arena. Hermione sintió tanta lástima por ellos que, si no hubiera temido por su seguridad, los hubiera vitoreado.

Los cinco suplentes de cada equipo salieron del hielo y los demás ocuparon sus posiciones en la pista. Harry se deslizó al círculo central, apoyó el stick en el hielo y esperó.

—Patear a esos tíos, chicos —gritó Sirius tan pronto como el disco se puso en movimiento al empezar el partido.

—¡Abuelito Sirius! —dijo Lexie, conteniendo el aliento—. Has dicho una palabrota.

Sirius no oyó o prefirió ignorar la reprimenda de Lexie.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Hermione a Lexie por encima del ruido que hacía la gente. Se habían abrigado con unos jerséis blancos de cuello vuelto, vaqueros y botas forradas.

Lexie apartó los ojos de la pista y negó con la cabeza. Señaló a Harry que se movía a gran velocidad sobre el hielo, dirigiéndole una mirada feroz a un jugador del equipo contrario que le había robado el disco. Lo empujó duramente contra la barrera, el plexiglás resonó y tembló, y Hermione pensó que lo derribarían y caería sobre el público. Oyó la jadeante respiración de ambos hombres, y no dudó de que después de aquel golpe, al otro jugador lo tendrían que arrastrar fuera de la pista. Pero ni siquiera se cayó. Los dos hombres se codearon y empujaron y, al final, el disco se deslizó hacia la portería de los Coyotes.

Observó a Harry patinar de lado a lado, empujando a los del equipo contrario por el hielo para quitarles el disco. Las colisiones eran a menudo encontronazos brutales, como choques de coches y, pensando en la noche anterior, esperó que no le dañaran nada vital.

El público era como una horda salvaje que llenaba el aire con groseras maldiciones. Sirius prefirió insultar casi todo el rato a los árbitros.

—A ver si abrís los jodidos ojos y prestáis atención al juego —gritó. Hermione nunca había oído tantos juramentos en tan corto período de tiempo, ni había oído tantos gritos en su vida. Además de maldecir y gritar, los jugadores se golpeaban y empujaban, patinaban rápido y se cebaban con los porteros. Al final del primer tiempo, ninguno de los dos equipos había anotado.

En el segundo tiempo Harry fue penalizado por empujar y tuvo que salir al banquillo.

—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó Sirius a los árbitros—. Roenick se ha caído solo.

—¡Abuelito Sirius!

Hermione no iba a discutirlo con Sirius, pero ella había visto cómo Harry deslizaba la hoja del stick bajo los patines del otro jugador y luego había tirado de él, haciéndolo caer. Y lo había hecho todo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, luego se llevó la mano enguantada al pecho con una cara tan inocente que Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si quizá se habría imaginado al otro hombre deslizándose como una anguila por el hielo.

En el tercer tiempo, Dean consiguió marcar al fin para los Chinooks, pero diez minutos más tarde, los Coyotes igualaron el marcador. La tensión zumbaba en el aire del Key Arena, llenando las gradas y manteniendo a todos en el borde de los asientos. Lexie se puso de pie, demasiado excitada para estar sentada.

—Venga, papá —gritó, mientras Harry luchaba por el disco de caucho, luego salió disparado por el hielo. Inclinando la cabeza voló por encima de la línea central, luego salió de la nada uno de los jugadores de los Coyotes y se estrelló contra él. Si Georgeanne no lo hubiera visto, no habría creído que un hombre del tamaño de John pudiese dar vueltas por el aire. Aterrizó sobre el trasero y yació allí hasta que los silbidos cesaron. Todos los entrenadores de los Chinooks saltaron del banquillo y corrieron a la pista.

Lexie comenzó a llorar y Hermione contuvo el aliento, con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Tu padre está bien. Mira —dijo Sirius, apuntando hacia el hielo—, se está levantando.

—Pero le duele mucho —sollozó Lexie, que miraba cómo Harry patinaba lentamente, no hacia el banco, sino hacia el túnel por donde el equipo iba a los vestuarios.

—Estará bien. —Sirius rodeó la cintura de Lexie con el brazo y la apretó a su lado—. Él es «Muro».

—Mamá —gimió Lexie mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por la cara—, dale a papá una tirita.

Hermione no creía que una tirita fuera a ser de mucha ayuda. Ella también quería llorar, pensó mientras miraba fijamente el túnel de vestuarios, pero Harry no regresó. Algunos minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre, el partido se había terminado.

—¿Hermione Granger?

—¿Sí? —Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que se había colocado detrás de su asiento.

—Soy Howie Jones, uno de los entrenadores de los Chinooks. Harry Potter me pidió que viniera a buscarla y la llevara con él.

—¿Está muy malherido?

—No lo sé. Sólo quiere que la lleve con él.

—¡Dios mío! —No podía pensar en ningún motivo por el que pediría verla a menos que estuviera seriamente herido.

—Es mejor que vayas —le dijo Sirius, levantándose.

—¿Y qué hago con Lexie?

—La llevaré a casa de Harry y me quedaré con ella hasta que regreséis.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con los pensamientos girando tan rápido en su cabeza que no podía retener ninguno.

—Por supuesto. Ahora vamos, vete.

—Te llamaré para decirte lo que sepa. —Se inclinó para besar las mejillas mojadas de Lexie y cogió la cazadora.

—Oh, no creo que te dé tiempo a llamar.

Hermione siguió a Howie entre las gradas y luego se metió en el túnel por donde había visto que desaparecía Harry unos minutos antes. Caminaron sobre grueso y esponjoso caucho y entre hombres de uniforme. Giraron a la derecha para entrar en una estancia muy grande con una cortina que la dividía en dos zonas. La preocupación le puso un nudo en el estómago. A Harry le debía haber ocurrido algo terrible.

—Ya estamos llegando —le dijo Howie cuando pasaron por un pasillo lleno de hombres, vestidos con traje o ropa deportiva de los Chinooks. Llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada donde ponía «Vestuario», y girando a la derecha atravesaron otro par de puertas.

Y allí estaba Harry sentado, hablando con un reportero de televisión delante de un gran logotipo de los Chinooks. Tenía el pelo húmedo y la piel brillante; parecía lo que era, un hombre que había jugado duro, pero no parecía herido. Se había quitado la camiseta de punto y las hombreras y llevaba en su lugar una camiseta azul sudada que le moldeaba el gran pecho. Todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones cortos de hockey, los calcetines acanalados y las grandes almohadillas protectoras de las piernas, pero no los patines. Aun así, sin todo su equipo, se le veía enorme.

—Tkachuk te dio un buen golpe a cinco minutos del final. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el reportero para después acercar el micrófono a la cara de Harry.

—Me siento bastante bien. Voy a tener alguna que otra magulladura, pero así es el hockey.

—¿Entra en tus planes vengarte?

—De ninguna manera, Jim. No estoy tan mal de la cabeza, y con un tipo como Tkachuk cerca tienes que estar al acecho en todo momento. —Se limpió la cara con una toalla pequeña, luego recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Divisó a Hermione en la puerta y sonrió.

—Empatasteis esta noche. ¿Te conformas con ese resultado?

Harry volvió a prestar atención al hombre que lo entrevistaba.

—Por supuesto que no nos conformamos nunca con otra cosa que no sea ganar. Está claro que tenemos que aprovechar mejor las oportunidades. Y además necesitamos mejorar en defensa.

—A los treinta y cinco años todavía estás entre los mejores. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Él sonrió abiertamente y se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, es probable que sea el resultado de años de vida sana.

El reportero y el cámara se rieron con él.

—¿Qué le ofrece el futuro a Harry Potter?

El miró en dirección a Hermione y la señaló con el dedo.

—Eso depende de esa mujer de allí.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y empezó a mirar por detrás. El recinto estaba lleno de hombres.

—Hermione, cariño, me refiero a ti.

Ella volvió a mirar al frente y se señaló a sí misma.

—¿Recuerdas que anoche te dije que sólo me casaría si estuviera locamente enamorado?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya sabes que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. —Se puso de pie calzado sólo con los calcetines acanalados y le tendió la mano. Llena de estupor caminó hacia él y puso la mano en la suya.

»Te dije que no jugaría limpio. —La cogió por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la silla que acababa de desocupar. Luego miró al cámara—. ¿Estamos todavía en el aire?

—Sí.

Hermione levantó la mirada que comenzaba a empañársele. Intentó agarrarse a Harry, pero fue él quien la tomó de la mano.

—No me toques, cariño. Estoy un poco sudado. —Luego se arrodilló y la miró fijamente—. Cuando nos conocimos hace siete años, te hice daño y lo siento. Pero ahora soy un hombre diferente y en parte soy diferente gracias a ti. Has vuelto a mi vida y has conseguido que sea mejor. Cuando entras en una habitación, no siento frío porque has traído el sol contigo. —Hizo una pausa y le apretó la mano. Una gota de sudor se le deslizó por la sien y la voz le tembló un poco cuando continuó—: No soy ni un poeta, ni un romántico y no sé qué palabras usar para expresar con exactitud lo que siento por ti. Sólo sé que tú eres el aire de mis pulmones, los latidos de mi corazón, el deseo de mi alma y que sin ti estoy vacío. —Presionó su cálida boca contra la palma de la mano de Hermione y cerró los ojos. Cuando la miró otra vez, su mirada era muy verdes y muy intensa. Metió la mano en la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos de hockey y sacó un anillo con un diamante azul rodeado por esmeraldas de al menos cuatro quilates—. Cásate conmigo, Mione.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Apenas podía ver y se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano libre—. No puedo creer que me esté ocurriendo esto. —Aspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada del anillo a la cara de Harry—. ¿Es de verdad?

—Por supuesto —le contestó, ligeramente ofendido—. ¿Crees que te pediría que te casases conmigo con un diamante falso?

—No hablo del anillo. —Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas—. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Quiero que envejezcamos juntos y que tengamos cinco niños más. Te haré feliz, Hermione. Te lo prometo.

Ella observó la apuesta cara de Harry y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza. La había elegido, en esa ocasión no había perdido ella. Y lo había hecho delante de una cámara de televisión, con un gran diamante, arrodillado a sus pies y cogiéndola de la mano. La noche anterior se había preguntado si la escogería. Se había preguntado qué haría si lo hiciese. Ahora sabía la respuesta a ambas preguntas.

—Sí, claro que me casaré contigo —le dijo, riéndose y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—Jesús —suspiró Harry mientras el alivio le inundaba la cara—. Me has llegado a preocupar.

Fuera, en las gradas, un atronador aplauso inundó el Key Arena, seguido por la gran ovación de miles de personas. Las paredes del Key Arena temblaron ante tan entusiasta respuesta.

Harry miró al cámara por encima del hombro.

—¿Estamos saliendo por el Jumbotron?

El hombre levantó el pulgar, y Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione. Tomó su mano izquierda y le besó los nudillos.

—Te amo —le dijo, deslizándole el anillo en el dedo.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él.

—Te amo, Harry —le dijo entre sollozos al oído.

Él dejó que enterrara la cabeza contra su cuello y recorrió con la mirada a los hombres de la habitación.

—Eso es todo —les dijo, y el cámara cortó. Hermione se apoyó en él mientras los felicitaban, y no lo dejó separarse incluso cuando ya lo había hecho hasta el último hombre de la habitación.

—Te voy a poner perdida de sudor —le dijo Harry con suavidad, sonriéndole.

—No me importa. Te amo y también amo tu sudor. —Se puso de puntillas y se apretó contra él.

Él arrugó la frente.

—Bien, porque en parte eres responsable. Durante unos segundos eternos pensé que me ibas a decir que no.

—¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?

—Compré el anillo en San Luis hace cuatro días y hablé con la gente de la televisión esta mañana.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de que diría que sí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que no iba a jugar limpio.

Hermione se acercó y lo besó. Había esperado mucho tiempo ese momento y puso todo su corazón en el beso. Sus bocas se amoldaron, abiertas y mojadas. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le lamió la punta de la lengua. Le deslizó las manos por los hombros, subiéndolas por el cuello hasta el pelo humedecido.

La lujuria inflamó la ingle de Harry y se apartó del dulce beso de Hermione.

—Alto —gimió.

Doblando las rodillas, metió una mano dentro de los pantalones cortos y se recolocó los atributos masculinos. El duro protector de plástico le pellizcaba los testículos y se contuvo para no jurar delante de Hermione.

—Mi amiguito está muy incómodo.

—Quítate el protector.

—Llevo cuatro capas de ropa y tengo que hacer una cosa antes de empezar a desnudarme. —Se enderezó y leyó la decepción en la miel mirada de Hermione.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que desnudarte para mí?

—Nada. —Ella le quería y, de hecho, quería estar rodeada por su varonil y poderoso pecho. La amaba de una manera en que nunca había amado a nadie. La amaba como amiga, como una mujer a la que respetaba y como una amante a la que deseaba a todas horas, todos los días. Y ella lo amaba. No sabía por qué pero lo amaba. Era un irascible jugador de hockey que maldecía con frecuencia, pero no se iba a cuestionar su buena suerte.

Ahora no quería más que llevarla a casa y desnudarla, pero primero tenían un último asunto pendiente. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él fuera de la habitación para atravesar el pasillo.

—Sólo necesito aclarar algo antes de irme.

Hermione frenó en seco.

—¿Severus?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño, él se detuvo y le puso las manos en los hombros—. ¿Te da miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te va a hacer escoger? Te va a dar a elegir entre tu equipo y yo.

Un entrenador venía por el pasillo camino del vestuario y Harry se pegó más a Hermione para permitir que el hombre pasara.

—Felicidades, «Muro» —le dijo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Hermione lo agarró de la camiseta.

—No quiero que tengas que elegir.

Él volvió a mirar a Hermione y besó el ceño que tenía en la frente.

—Nunca hubo ninguna elección que hacer. Nunca hubiera escogido un equipo de hockey en vez de a ti.

—¿Severus te va a despedir?

Él se rió ahogadamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Severus no me puede despedir, cariño. Me puede traspasar a otro equipo por quinientos mil dólares como mínimo, lo peor que me podría pasar es tener que llevar un pato en la camiseta. Pero eso no va a ocurrir.

—¿Eh?

Él apretó su mano.

—Vamos. Cuanto antes hagamos esto, antes podremos irnos a casa.

La semana anterior le había dado luz verde a su agente para contactar con Pat Quinn, el gerente de los Vancouver Canucks. Vancouver estaba sólo a dos horas en coche desde Seattle y necesitaban un central de primera línea. Harry necesitaba controlar su futuro.

Con Hermione a su lado, penetró en la oficina de Severus.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —le dijo.

Severus lo miró desde el escritorio.

—Has estado ocupado. Veo que tu agente ha contactado con Quinn. ¿Has visto ya la oferta?

—Sí.

Harry cerró la puerta y rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Hermione.

—Tres temporadas y dos más si cumplo los objetivos.

—Tienes treinta y cinco años. Me sorprende que te ofrecieran eso.

Harry no creyó que estuviera tan sorprendido como decía. Era el trato usual con el capitán de un equipo o con cualquier jugador libre.

—Soy el mejor —le indicó.

—Me hubiera gustado que hablaras antes conmigo.

—¿Por qué? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que escogiera entre Hermione y el equipo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ni siquiera lo tuve que pensar dos veces.

Severus miró a Hermione y luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

—Fue todo un espectáculo el que montaste hace unos minutos.

Harry apretó más a Hermione contra su costado.

—Yo no hago nada a medias.

—No, no lo haces. Pero te has arriesgado bastante, sin mencionar la posibilidad de que te rechazara en directo en la ESPN.

—Sabía que me diría que sí.

Hermione lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Un poco engreído, ¿no crees?

Harry se inclinó y le susurró en el oído:

—Cariño, «poco» y «engreído» son dos palabras que un hombre nunca quiere oír juntas en la misma frase . —La observó sonrojarse y se rió entre dientes. Aunque había habido esos segundos horribles cuando no se había sentido tan engreído. Segundos interminables cuando aún no le había respondido en los que había tenido la fugaz tentación de cargársela al hombro, marcharse de la habitación y tenerla secuestrada hasta que le dijera lo que quería oír.

—¿Qué quieres, «Muro»?

Harry volvió a mirar a Severus.

—¿Perdón?

—Te he preguntado qué quieres.

Estaba serio, pero por dentro sonreía.

Jaque mate. El viejo bastardo se había tirado un farol.

—¿Por qué?

—Tomé una decisión muy impulsiva y poco inteligente cuando amenacé con traspasarte. ¿Qué quieres para quedarte?

Harry se balanceó sobre los talones y pareció pensar la pregunta algunos momentos, pero ya había anticipado que Severus se retractaría.

—Un defensa para la segunda línea me podría persuadir de olvidarme que me amenazaste con traspasarme. Y no hablo de un novato, puedes comprar a alguno de los mejores. Quiero un hombre con experiencia en el hockey. Alguien al que no le dé miedo jugar en las esquinas y se mantenga firme ante la red. Grande. Con mucho equilibrio. Que golpee con fuerza. Vas a tener que soltar mucho dinero por un tipo así.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Haz una lista y dámela mañana.

—Lo siento, estaré muy ocupado esta noche. —Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas, y él la miró a la cara—. ¿Qué? Tú también estarás ocupada.

—Estupendo —dijo Severus—. Dámela la próxima semana. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme.

—Hay otra cosa más.

—¿Un defensa de un de millón de dólares no es suficiente?

—No. —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Pídele perdón a mi novia.

—No creo que sea necesario —balbuceó Hermione—. De verdad, Harry. El señor Snape ya te dio lo que querías. Creo que ha sido muy amable...

—Deja que me encargue de esto —la interrumpió Harry.

Severus entrecerró los ojos aún más.

—¿Exactamente por qué le pediría perdón a la señorita Granger?

—Porque le hiciste daño. Te dijo que lamentaba haber huido de la boda, pero tú le tiraste la disculpa a la cara. Mione es muy sensible. —La apretó suavemente—. ¿No es así, nena?

Severus se levantó y pasó la mirada de Harry a Hermione. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces y la cara se le puso al rojo vivo.

—Acepto sus disculpas, señorita Granger. ¿Aceptará ahora las mías?

Harry pensó que Severus podía hacerlo un poco mejor e iba a abrir la boca para decirle que lo volviera a intentar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Por supuesto —le dijo, y colocó la palma de la mano en la espalda de Harry. Le miró mientras deslizaba ésta hacia abajo—. Dejemos al señor Snape con su trabajo —sugirió, con un brillo amoroso y tal vez un poco travieso en los ojos.

Harry le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salieron de la habitación. La apretó contra sí mientras iban andando lentamente por el pasillo hacia los vestuarios, y pensó en el sueño que había tenido después de regresar a su casa de madrugada. En lugar del sueño erótico que normalmente tenía con Hermione, había soñado con despertarse en una cama enorme llena de flores y rodeado por niñitas saltando por todas partes. Chicas muy femeninas con perros femeninos, que lo miraban a él como si fuera un superhéroe por matar arañas y salvar peces diminutos.

Quería ese sueño. Quería a Hermione. Quería una vida llena de niñas charlatanas con el pelo oscuro, muñecas Barbie y perros sin pelo. Quería camas con encaje, empapelado de flores y una mujer con una erótica voz sureña susurrándole al oído.

Él sonrió y deslizó la mano por el brazo de Hermione hasta el hombro. Aunque no tuvieran más hijos, tenía todo lo que quería.

Lo tenía todo.


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hermione se paró en las escaleras del Princeville Hotel en la isla de Hawai. El sol tropical le calentaba los hombros desnudos y la cabeza. Había tardado varios días en dominar completamente cómo ponerse el sarong, pero ahora llevaba uno fucsia con la parte de atrás de la floreada tela atada al cuello y cubriéndole el traje de baño. Se había puesto una gran orquídea detrás de una oreja y se había atado las sandalias en los tobillos. Se sentía muy femenina y pensó en Lexie.

Lexie habría adorado Hawai. Habría adorado las bellas playas y el agua fresca y azul. Pero Lexie tendría que conformarse con una camiseta. Hermione y Harry necesitaban pasar tiempo a solas y habían dejado a su hija con Sirius y la madre de Harry.

Un Jeep Cherokee alquilado aparcó en la cuneta. La puerta del conductor se abrió y el corazón se le hinchó bajo el pecho. Le gustaba cómo se movía Harry. Rebosaba confianza y caminaba con la elocuente seguridad de un hombre a gusto consigo mismo. Sólo un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo habría elegido llevar puesta una camisa azul con enormes flores rojas y grandes hojas verdes. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que algunas veces la abrumaba un poco. Si hubiera dejado que Harry hiciera las cosas a su manera, se habrían casado al día siguiente de haberse declarado. Lo había podido, retrasar un mes y así había podido planificar una bonita boda en una pequeña capilla en Bellevue.

Llevaban casados una semana y cada día lo quería más. Algunas veces sus sentimientos eran demasiado intensos y no podía contenerlos. Se refrenaba mirando al cielo y sonriendo, o riéndose sin razón aparente incapaz de contener su felicidad. Le había dado a Harry su confianza y su corazón. A cambio, él la había hecho sentirse segura y amada con una intensidad que algunas veces le quitaba el aliento.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba el Jeep. Abrió la puerta del acompañante, luego se giró y le sonrió. Hermione recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, de pie al lado de un Corvette rojo, con esos anchos hombros y esa elegancia innata, como un caballero con una brillante armadura.

—Aloha, señor —lo saludó en voz alta, descendiendo las escaleras para salir a su encuentro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Llevas algo debajo de eso?

Ella se detuvo delante de él y encogió los hombros.

—Depende. ¿Eres un jugador de hockey?

—Sí. —Una sonrisa hizo desaparecer el ceño—. ¿Te gusta el hockey?

—No. Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajó la voz, susurrando con aquella voz sureña que sabía que le volvía loco—. Pero puede que haga una excepción contigo, cariño.

Él la alcanzó y le deslizó las manos por los brazos desnudos.

—¿Así que deseas mi cuerpo?

—Qué se le va a hacer. —Hermione suspiró y de nuevo sacudió la cabeza—. Soy una mujer débil y tú eres simplemente irresistible.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
